


Red Vs Blue: Revive Chronicles

by AgentVirginia



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Love, Project Freelancer, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 41
Words: 93,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25733680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentVirginia/pseuds/AgentVirginia
Summary: Agent Washington receives a cryptic message about a surviving Freelancer...
Kudos: 23
Collections: Red vs Blue





	1. The Boys Are Back In Town

Washington was startled by the chime on his computer console. It had been silent for ages; no alerts whatsoever. He was tinkering around in his office when the blue screen suddenly blinked, and an envelope icon appeared in the center. He clicked on the letter icon and read over the text that appeared in front of him."Holy shi-"

Carolina was throwing out punches rapidly. Every animatronic soldier attempted to dive at her, but she dove out of the way.  
She leaped into the air, doing a spin kick that connected to the head of a soldier. The head popped up with a spring; lolling backwards and dangling between the shoulder blades.  
She landed on her feet gracefully, and twirled on her heels, sending another kick into the head of an oncoming soldier. Its head whipped right off and bounced slowly on a spring.  
Carolina smiled to herself, suddenly feeling each of her arms being grabbed. She lifted her knees to her chest, rolled backwards and loosened the grip that was once on her.  
She then grabbed the head of one soldier and whipped it to the side; causing it to lose its footing and smash into its counterpart.  
Screws, springs and cogwheels went flying from the impact, and Carolina looked at the devastation of robotic parts that laid before her.  
"Carolina!"  
Her heart jumped at that moment from the familiar voice. She looked up from the simulation floor, to the staircase that led upstairs, and saw the familiar, friendly face of Washington leaning over the bars to peer at her.  
"Hey Wash, up for a spar?" Carolina beamed. Wash chuckled.  
"Looks like Sarge will need to upgrade the simulations. You already made them mincemeat," he laughed. "And I'll pass on the spar. I don't feel like having my ass handed to me." Wash began to descend the stairs and make his way to the platform.  
Carolina shrugged.  
"Suit yourself."  
Wash approached her and pulled out a microscopic lens. It blinked for several seconds, before a projection of light appeared; revealing coordinates. It was part of the message that Wash received.  
"What is this?" asked Carolina.  
"A message that just came in. You're not going to believe who it's from." Carolina squinted her eyes, trying to read the message that was hovering before her.  
"Who?"  
Wash paused for a moment, then inhaled.  
"Another freelancer."Carolina was flabbergasted.  
"H-How?! Who?!"  
Wash closed the projection and pocketed it.  
"I don't know. They didn't say. They just gave coordinates to their 'supposed' location." Carolina crossed her arms.  
"Well, that figures. You think it's a trap?" Wash pondered for a moment.  
"I don't know what to believe." Carolina began to shuffle on her hip as she thought out loud. "No enemies come to mind. I thought all the Freelancers were killed off."  
"You forgot. Some of them had gone 'just missing'," said Wash. "But, there's only one way to find out who sent this message."  
Wash turned and began to head to the stairs.  
"Whoa. You're not going alone." Carolina said as she snatched his arm. "I'm going with you."  
Wash smiled underneath his helmet.  
"I wouldn't expect any less from you." Carolina began to walk with him as they ascended the stairs from the platform.  
"Do you think we should call in reinforcements?" Carolina asked.  
"You mean the Red and Blues?" Wash thought for a moment. "It would be nice to get the gang back together again."  
"It's literally been two months," chuckled Carolina.  
"Well...," Wash felt his cheeks began to blush. "It's... you know. Just been tough. I guess I miss them." His voice trailed off softly.  
Carolina patted his shoulder."I miss them, too."  
Wash looked at her, only to see his reflection staring back at him on her visor. "Let's get the gang back together again."

"Goddammit, Grif!" yelled Simmons.  
"You're dirty socks go in the laundry hamper. The. Laundry. Hamper!" Simmons stood in the doorway of Grif's bedroom.  
"The laundry hamper?" Grif asked, puzzled.  
"You know. The basket in the bathroom?!" Simmons continued.  
"Oooooh. THAT hamper." Grif said, not taking his eyes away from the television screen. "Yeah, I'll get right on that. Once I'm done this movie."  
Grif said as he casually waved a hand from his bean bag chair. Sitting in his lap was a bowl of popcorn, which had spilled out onto the floor.  
Simmons huffed and slammed the door shut, then stomped away, muttering under his breath.  
"I can't believe I agreed to share a condo with that pig! I was better off getting a place with Donut!" Simmons continued his cleaning routine, muttering angrily.  
He gagged when he found a pair of dirty underwear, belonging to Grif, and used the broom handle to pick it up and put it into the hamper. He felt his body shudder in disgust.  
"I have to do everything around here..." his mumbles continued as he continued to sweep.  
Suddenly, a knock came from the front door.  
"Grif! Answer the door!" Simmons waited for a response, but only heard silence. "Grif! The door!"  
He repeated, only to have silence linger in the air.  
He sighed and dropped his cleaning equipment and went to the door, muttering still. He swung open the door and before him stood Carolina and Wash, dressed in their armor.  
Simmons gasped.  
"Wash! Carolina! What a pleasant surprise! We weren't expecting any guests today." Wash and Carolina exchanged glances, before Wash pointed at Simmons.  
"Why are you wearing an apron?" Simmons felt his face grow hot.  
"I-I-I..." he coughed and quickly untied it and tossed it to the side.  
"No reason." He dusted off his hands and motioned for the two strangers to come inside. "Please, come in!"  
"Well, well. Look what the cats dragged in." Grif appeared in the living room, holding his bowl of half-eaten popcorn. "What a nice surprise."  
"Oh, NOW you come out of your room."  
"I needed more popcorn." Simmons sighed and sat on the couch.  
Wash and Carolina followed and did the same.  
"Nice place you got here," complimented Carolina.  
"Thank you!" beamed Simmons. "It's a nice area. We got our downtown shopping, and parks, and it's close to Sarge, too!"  
"Oh yes, thank goodness for that," said Grif sarcastically as he sat in the recliner.  
"Well, that is good to hear, because we'll be paying him a visit, too." Wash explained.  
"We have something we'd like to bring up to everyone." Simmons and Grif sat in silence."You see, Carolina and I received a message-"  
"Hold up, hold up. Is this another mission?" asked Grif as he leaned forward. Carolina and Wash exchanged glances.  
"Well, technically..."  
"Aw, what the hell!" said Grif as he threw his arms up in the air.  
"You don't even know what they'll be asking. Just shut up and listen, you lazy ass," snapped Simmons.  
He directed his attention back to Wash and Carolina.  
"Proceed."  
"So, as I was saying, Carolina and I received a message. This message gave us some coordinates that lead to their whereabouts," explained Wash.  
"That... doesn't seem so bad," said Simmons.  
"Who is this letter from?" asked Grif.  
Wash inhaled deeply.  
"They said they were another Freelancer."  
Grif hopped out of his recliner with a roar. Simmons, Wash and Carolina were startled by his fast reaction.  
"I knew it! More shenanigans! More deadly missions! More chances of getting shot at! More freelancers! God!" Grif threw his empty popcorn bowl.  
"Grif, calm down!" yelled Simmons.  
"I thought you guys had no more survivors!" wailed Grif.  
"We... thought so, too. But it's very possible that some went into hiding," explained Carolina. "Look, you don't have to come along, but given how cryptic this message is, we thought better safe than sorry. Wash wanted the team to come along, just in case."  
She paused, then looked at Wash.  
"I wanted to go alone, but a certain someone is too stubborn to allow that."  
"Like you said, we don't know if it's a trap or not. There's no way I'll risk you getting captured."  
Simmons pondered for a moment as Grif continued to stomp off to the kitchen, raving angrily about almost dying several times in the past.  
"If Sarge says he's in, then you can count me in!" smiled Simmons. Wash and Carolina hopped up to their feet.  
"Perfect! We'll go pay him a visit! What's his address?"

Wash and Carolina stood in the hallway of the condo complex.  
"Why am I not surprised?" sighed Carolina.  
They took a few steps away from Simmons' and Grif's condo door and across the hall and knocked on the neighboring door.  
"Who is it?" came a gruff voice on the other side of the door.  
"It's Wash and Carolina," announced Wash.  
The door suddenly swung open.  
"Sweet gibley giblets! It is you two!" Sarge chuckled and stood to the side. "Come in, come in! Make yourselves at home. Mi casa is your casa!" he laughed excitedly.  
"Thank you, Sarge. It's good to see you, too," said Wash.  
He suddenly noticed Lopez, sitting on the living room floor.  
Before him were several pieces of mechanical parts, guns, bullets, and an array of machinery.  
"Hola."  
"Hey, Lopez," said Carolina.  
"What are you guys doing?"  
"We're working on upgrading Lopez!"  
"But... why?" Wash asked, puzzled.  
"'Cause! You never know when an enemy might sneak attack! You got to be prepared for whatever life throws at you!" responded Sarge. "We even included throwing knives."  
Wash and Carolina paused.  
Lopez continued to fiddle with the parts laying on the floor; saying nothing.  
"So what brings you two here?"  
"Well Sarge, it looks like we might have a mission—," Wash began to say, then Sarge chimed in.  
"Count me in!"  
"But, don't you want to know what it's about?" asked Carolina.  
"Not really. I've been itching to get back in the game. I'm afraid I might have been getting soft." Sarge turned to Lopez. "Lopez! Pack up our arsenal! We are being summoned for a fight!"

Wash and Carolina tracked down Donut next, who was living with Doc in a penthouse suite. They rang the doorbell, hearing a familiar tune by Prince playing overhead.  
Donut excitedly answered the door and welcomed his friends.  
"Oh, em, GEE! Doc! You're not going to believe who's here!" Donut pulled the two travelers inside of his home."Welcome! Can I get you something to drink?! Something to eat?! Oh, it's so good to see you both!"  
Doc appeared in the hallway from one of the rooms.  
"Oh this is such a nice surprise! Hello!"  
They both ushered Carolina and Wash to the dining room, where they forced them to sit.  
Donut rushed into the kitchen to fetch some tea, even though Wash assisted they were all set.  
"How are you two doing? Any talks of having kids yet?" asked Doc as he joined them at the table.  
"What?!" Carolina and Wash yelled, looking at each other, then waving their hands in denial.  
"Look, we're here to ask something rather important," said Wash as he tried to get comfortable in his seat.  
The question of kids threw him off and he tried to shake off the uneasiness that he was feeling from Carolina.  
"What is it you want to ask?" Donut came back with a tea seat on a platter and set the cups out in front of everyone, then poured out the tea. "This is freshly made!"  
"Carolina and I are going on a mission, and we feel its best we have back-up—"  
"Say no more! Private Donut is ready for duty!" smiled Donut as he saluted.  
"I'd go, but I feel like I'd get in the way," said Doc softly before sipping his tea.  
"It's okay. You can keep an eye on the place while I'm gone," said Donut as he patted Doc on the shoulder. "Besides, someone has to stay behind and watch Morocco."  
"Who's Morocco?" asked Wash.  
Donut chuckled.  
"Why, our Pomeranian!" Wash and Carolina suddenly heard the sound of scampering from the next room, followed by a series of small 'arfs'.  
"Aw, there's our good boy!" laughed Doc as he went to chase the fur ball. "I got this! You all be safe!"

Wash and Carolina then ventured to Tucker, Caboose and Kaikaina's place. They were all living in an apartment.  
As they arrived, they could hear Tucker yelling at Caboose from the hallway.  
"Dammit Caboose, stop making friends with the electronics!"  
"It's not my fault. If you were a little nicer, maybe they'd be friends with you, too."  
"Now the microwave won't work!"  
"Oster is a sensitive guy. He does not like to be yelled at."  
"Oster is the brand!" Tucker could be heard groaning loudly as Wash and Carolina stifled their laughter before knocking on the door.  
"I'll get it."  
The door opened, and Wash and Carolina were greeted by Kaikana.  
"Oh look who it is! To what do we owe the pleasure?" Kaikaina said while putting a hand on her hip."We came to chat. May we come in?" asked Wash.  
"Certainly." Kaikaina stepped aside and let the two in. "TUCKER!"  
Carolina and Wash suddenly flinched from Kaikaina's outburst.  
"WHAT?!" yelled Tucker from another room.  
"YOU GOT VISITORS!"  
"WHO IS IT?! IT'S NOT ANOTHER BOUNTY HUNTER LOOKING TO SERVE ME PAPERS AGAIN, IS IT?!"  
"NO! IT'S CAROLINA AND WASHINGTON!"  
"OH! I'LL BE RIGHT THERE!"  
Kaikaina suddenly turned to Wash and Carolina.  
"He'll be out in a moment."  
"...Thanks..." said Carolina as she looked around the cozy apartment. Her eyes caught a glance of a blue flash that ran by the kitchen and out to the living room.  
"It's Wash! And Carolina!" Caboose quickly ran up and hugged Wash, who was a little taken back by the greeting.  
"Um, yes. It's me, Caboose. Good to see you, too." Caboose released his grip on Wash and suddenly hugged Carolina.  
"...Wash... get him off of me..." she mumbled to Wash.  
"Nu uh." Wash laughed lightly, before a familiar friend in teal appeared before them.  
"Holy shit. I thought Kaikaina was yanking my chain. Good to see you guys!" Tucker ran up and bumped fists with Wash.  
"Sorry to drop by unannounced, but we need to talk to you guys."  
"All of us?"  
"Well, anyone who wants to fight," said Carolina.  
"Uh oh. What kind of mess have you guys gotten yourselves into now?!" asked Tucker.  
Wash went on to explain the mystery message, as well as how he had recruited everyone else.  
"Yay! We get to see everyone again!" cheered Caboose. "Freckles and I have missed everyone!" Wash chuckled at Caboose's response. "Agent Washington, would you like to see my bedroom?"  
"Um... sure, Caboose." Wash thought of humoring Caboose. He never had the heart to tell him no.  
Caboose brought Wash to his bedroom, which was decorated with blue walls and several pictures of cute animals.  
"This is where I sleep." Caboose pointed to his bed, then pointed to a desk. "This is where I make macaroni pictures." He then turned to a shelving unit. "This is where Freckles likes to sleep. And this is where I have my favorite picture books..." Wash chuckled softly to himself.

"...Hmm... yeah. Count me in. Life's been a little dull lately. I could use some excitement!" said Tucker.  
"I'm in, too!" jumped in Kaikaina. "Besides, I want to see my brother. It's been too long."  
Wash came back from Caboose's tour of his bedroom, and was smiling as he looked at Carolina, and then his eyes passed over the three before him.  
"Perfect! Looks like the Red and Blues are going on another adventure!"


	2. The Road Less Traveled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They follow the coordinates to a nearby planet of Chorus, and find themselves in a predicament...

Everybody stood in front of the Pelican, looking at one another as if it had been ages.  
"This feels... weird," commented Grif.  
"Yeah, I was not expecting we'd run into each other like this again." Simmons said.  
"It's good to see you, too!" laughed Sarge, then he pumped his shotgun. "This is just another possibility for us to see Grif get killed."  
Grif sighed and turned away from Sarge, boarding the Pelican.  
"I, for one, am excited to see who this mysterious person is!" chimed in Donut.  
"Yeah, we're curious, too," said Carolina. "Is everybody ready?"  
"Looks like everyone is here and accounted for," said Tucker.   
He watched as Caboose ran happily onto the Pelican. "And eager to be killed."  
"We won't be killed," sighed Wash. "Just... possibly... captured?" He looked at his uniformed friends before them.  
"Well THAT makes it better," snapped Kaikaina.  
"Alright team, let's move out!" ordered Carolina.   
Everyone slowly gathered onto the Pelican and took their respective seats. Grif sat at the controls.  
"Hold up. YOU'RE piloting?" asked Carolina as she sat next to him."Um, yeah. I always fly. I got this." Grif began to flip at the switches and press buttons.  
"Oh good. So we'll be plowing down trees on the way," laughed Sarge.  
"Can it!"  
"What did you say?!"  
"I mean, can it, SIR!" Everyone held back their laughter as the Pelican began to rise into the air, then within moments, it took off with a powerful WHOOOOOSH into the sky.

"These coordinates don't look familiar at all to me," commented Wash as he looked them over.  
"Where's it located?" asked Simmons as he leaned over to look.  
"Some planet called Ambrosia."  
"Never heard of it," said Donut.  
"That's because it's located near Chorus. Desolate," explained Wash. "...a population of people that keep to themselves."  
"We're not going to stumble across another Civil War, right?" asked Grif from the pilot's seat.  
"Nope. Looks like everything is at peace there," said Carolina as she reviewed images of the planet on the screen before her. "I don't think we'll be caught up in anymore messes."  
"Let's hope not," whispered Grif.  
"This. Is. So. Exciting!" yelled Caboose from his seat.  
"Hey Tucker, what's it like having Caboose as a roommate?" whispered Simmons as he leaned in close to Tucker.  
"Ugh," whined Tucker. "Being that you're a virgin, you wouldn't understand what it's like to constantly be interrupted during..." Tucker then coughed. "Fun time."

Tucker then reminisced about how he and Kaikaina were getting intimate, then Caboose barged into the bedroom.  
"Dammit Caboose, can't you knock first?!" yelled Tucker.  
"Oops. Sorry!" apologized Caboose.

"Well that must be... interesting," said Simmons.  
"Interesting? Try annoying. He kept on doing it!" snapped Tucker.

He then reminisced about how he put a bookshelf in front of the bedroom door while him and Kaikaina were getting intimate, and then heard a THUD as Caboose ran into the door.  
"My bad!"  
"CABOOSE!"

"I... see. Is it plausible that he just doesn't understand that you two need your..." Simmons paused, searching for the right words. "Alone time?"  
"Oh, it's very plausible. That's why I started putting on cartoons to keep him distracted."

Tucker was hit with another flashback. He put Caboose down in front of the television and turned on some cartoons, before running into the bedroom to tackle Kaikaina into the bed.

"Well, that's a tad frustrating," chuckled Simmons.  
"Again, virgin," snapped Tucker.

The Pelican made it through the time slip and hovered in the atmosphere of a new planet.  
"Team, it looks like we've made it," announced Wash as he looked out the front window.   
Before the team was a purple-tinted planet, with a haze of blue and green.  
"Ambrosia, here we are," announced Carolina to herself.  
Grif configured the controls as they began their descent to the new territory.

"How the hell do you keep taking out trees?!" yelled Simmons once they were... partially safe on the ground.  
"Look, those trees sprung up out of nowhere," explained Grif. "I can't be held accountable if they jump in front of me while I'm steering."  
"Trees don't jump!" screamed back Simmons.   
The rest of the team sighed as they looked at the Pelican, which was partially dented and damaged from Grif's piloting maneuvers.  
"At least we're alive!" snapped Grif as he began to stomp away angrily.  
"Alright, alright. Calm down, everyone. Looks like we're exactly where we need to be," said Wash as he pulled up the coordinates.  
"Ooooh, these flowers are pretty!" said Donut as he sniffed at a unique purple-pink lily with thorns.  
"Careful, some of the vegetation on this planet will-," Wash began to say, before he was interrupted by Donut's screaming.  
"GET IT OFF!" The lily sprung out and wrapped itself around Donut's neck.   
Tucker whipped out his iconic sword, dove and slashed the stem of the flower.  
Donut laid on the ground, stunned, having the lone lily dangle from his neck.  
"That... was close!" said Donut as he sat up. "Thanks, Tucker!"  
"Don't mention it."  
Everyone huddled together, avoiding the sporadic lilies that laid before them.  
"Great job, Grif. You landed us in a batch of wild attack lilies," sighed Simmons.  
"Shaddup, pansy." Grif snapped and stomped on a flower. "Oooooh, look at the scary flower!"  
"Come on guys, the coordinates are leading us this way."   
Wash lead the group through an opening in the field, towards a forest. Carolina matched his stride and walked beside him. She always felt the need to be aside him, ever since his gun shot to the neck.  
"This place is pretty." Caboose commented as he looked up at the thin trees that stretched high above towards the sky.  
"Caboose, watch where you're going before you walk into a..." Tucker was suddenly stopped by Caboose's impact as he walked into a tree.  
"OW! I'm okay!" Caboose shook off the light trauma before continuing his walk aside Tucker.  
"I don't know of any dastardly people who would live out here in the woods. Maybe they're pioneers! Or maybe they're forest rangers?! Or maybe they're cave dwellers?!" Sarge began to ramble on.  
"Eres un idiota/You're an idiot." Lopez said as he matched his pace with Sarge.  
"I don't know about that, Sarge. The probability of this being a trap seems highly unlikely given the location, but it's best we keep on guard-" Simmons was saying before Tucker sneezed.  
"Virgin!" Tucker sneezed and laughed lightly to himself.   
Kaikaina joined in laughing with him. Simmons turned his head to Tucker, glaring at him through his visor.  
"I agree with you, Simmons, that it seems unlikely, but if this person is a Freelancer, we can't dismiss the fact that any location would be ideal for them to catch us off guard," explained Wash as he held his gun out in front of him.  
He continued to follow the direction that hovered before him in his projection, before noticing something up ahead.  
Through the tall, thin trees, he noticed the facing of a rock wall. As they stepped closer, the blinking of his compass began to become rapid.  
"That's... odd. It says we're here, but points into the wall." Wash said as he looked over at Carolina.   
Carolina approached the wall and put her gloved fingers on its rocky surface.  
"Feels rather real to me," she said.  
"And hard." Donut added as he touched the wall.  
"Dammit, Donut!" growled Grif.  
"Maybe there's a secret passage?!" Caboose said as he knocked on the rocks.   
Wash thought for a moment, looking up to measure the height of the rock wall.  
"Well... it's definitely not on this place."  
"So the only ultimatum is through the wall!" Sarge said as he turned his body to Lopez. "Grenades, Lopez!"  
"No! We're not blowing anything up!" Wash quickly said, before Lopez could reach for any grenades that he was carrying. "There's got to b-"  
Everyone wheeled around in surprise as the rock wall began to tremble, and a slit began to form right in front of them.   
Wash motioned for everybody to move back, and they followed his direction.  
The slit took shape of a doorway; opening its mouth to a darkened tunnel inside.  
"Well look at that," said Carolina in awe. "There's a way in."  
"I like it when I'm right," said Caboose from the back of the group.  
Everyone turned on the lights to their helmets and guns, then slowly began to enter the tunnel.   
Slowly, a beam of light turned on from above the tunnel, giving light to the rest of their way.   
Silently, everyone made their way down the corridor.  
"If I were hiding, a rock fortress would be a perfect plan to hide from any unsuspecting enemies!" Sarge said as he casted his light over the wall.  
"True. It is remote and very well hidden," mumbled Wash.   
They continued down the path for a few minutes, before noticing it slowly declining downwards. The path curved around a wall, and everyone came to an abrupt stop.  
"Oh, you have got to be kidding me," sighed Grif. "Now what?"  
Before them were now two entry ways to other tunnels. The beam of light above them shined and separated down each tunnel. Wash looked over at Carolina before giving a nod.  
"Looks like we're taken two teams."  
"Are we sure that's smart?" asked Simmons.  
"We can cover each tunnel quicker that way," explained Wash. "One group with me, one group with Carolina."  
Wash, Sarge, Simmons and Lopez walked down the left tunnel, as Carolina led Tucker, Kaikaina, Caboose and Donut down the other tunnel.  
"Just stay on guard everyone, we don't know if this could be a -," Carolina began to say, before a metallic door slammed down at the mouth of the tunnel, blocking their escape. "-trap."  
Wash heard the slam of something metallic, and his head whipped around to see a metallic door slide down from the ceiling and into the ground; blocking them inside the tunnel.

"Aw, crap."


	3. Out Of The Shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team is being put to the test to find who is setting them up...

"FUCK, FUCK, FUCK!" screamed Grif as he ran around in circles. "I knew it! I just knew this was a trap!"  
"Don't take us! Take Grif instead!" cried out Sarge as he waved his shotgun around. "I'm too young and good looking to die!"  
"Guys, calm down!" ordered Wash. "Let's... just continue on down the tunnel." Wash walked ahead of everyone, keeping his gun up and ready, just in case.

"Son of a bitch!" cursed Carolina.  
"Well, who saw that coming?" said Tucker.  
"Shut it," warned Carolina.  
"Maybe this is some kind of sex dungeon!" hoped Kaikaina.  
"One can only hope." Tucker said as he continued to walk.  
"Oh boy, I wonder if they have shackles?!" cried out Donut as he followed in pursuit of Tucker and the rest of the group.  
"Yes. I hope they have snacks, too," said Caboose with a nod.  
"Not snacks. Shackles," corrected Donut. "It's for bondage!"  
"Oh lord, change the subject!" begged Carolina.

As Wash and his team continued down the rocky tunnel, he began to notice random decorative patterns along the wall.  
"Are these... cave paintings?" Simmons wondered out loud as he examined one closely.   
Grif looked up at the ceiling, examining a drawing when he felt the ground shift under his foot.  
"Uh oh."  
"What do you mean 'Uh oh'?" asked Wash as he looked back at Grif, then followed his gaze down to his foot.   
Underneath Grif's foot was a cobblestone that was indented into the earth.  
"I think you just stepped on a—," Simmons began to say, when out of the walls came sharp spears that shot at them from both side.  
"DODGE!" Sarge rolled forward and up to his feet again.   
Grif was yanked backwards by Simmons, nearly missing a spear that was aimed at his ribs. Lopez swore in Spanish as a spear splintered against his helmet.  
"Is everyone okay?!" Wash tried to hide the panic in his voice.   
Grif sat on his rear before Simmons helped him to his feet.  
"This is like some 'Raiders of the Lost Arc' shit. I swear to God, we better not have to outrun a giant boulder." Grif said as he brushed the dirt off his armor.  
"Well, you could always sacrifice yourself. Maybe, just maybe, your body could get wedged under the boulder, leaving it stuck in its tracks," said Sarge.  
"What I think Sarge is trying to say," chimed in Simmons. "That your fat ass would be too much to roll over."  
"Mmm hmmm. Got it. Thanks," said Grif sarcastically.  
"Guys, we got to keep moving forward. Everyone, be cautious. Don't touch anything. This place is obviously b—," Wash began to say.

"Booby trapped!" yelled Kaikaina.   
Tucker grabbed Kaikaina by the arm and pulled her forward as a wall of spikes came crashing down through the ceiling.   
The spikes embedded itself into the dirt where she was previously standing.  
"Oh boy, that was close! Thanks, Tucker!" said Kaikaina as she tried to catch her breath.  
"Great, I knew this was too easy," said Carolina as she looked around the tunnel. "Everyone, stay close. Don't touch anything that looks out of place. Be on guard!"  
Everyone walked cautiously as one; stepping lightly on the rocky path before them. Their heads moved on a swivel as their eyes casted over the walls and ceiling.  
Carolina squinted her eyes when she noticed something peculiar up ahead. As she grew closer, she began to curse in her head.  
"Are these... fun house mirrors?" Donut asked.  
"Wait, what?" asked Carolina.  
"You know, a mirror maze, like they have at amusement parks. It's just a bunch of mirrors to make it more difficult to get out," explained Donut.  
"He's right! I remember we had one at my Mom's circus!" chimed in Kaikaina. Carolina sighed.  
"Well... I can either try to riddle it with bullets and shoot our way through, or we take the risk and walk through," she suggested.  
"Where's Caboose?" Tucker suddenly asked.  
"I'm in the maze!" called out Caboose from inside the maze.  
"When the hell did he sneak in?!" cried out Carolina.  
"Caboose is sneaky," sighed Tucker.   
Carolina groaned, knowing she couldn't risk shooting up the maze with Caboose on the inside.  
"Caboose! Don't move. We're coming to you!" Carolina looked at everyone. "Everyone, hold on to the person in front of you! I will lead!" Carolina gingerly stepped into the maze, cautious of her movements.   
Tucker held the back of her neck, with Kaikaina behind him, and then followed by Donut. Carolina kept her hand out, carefully touching each mirror in front of her.  
"Brings back memories," said Kaikaina. "I wonder if Bro and the others are going through this?"

Wash looked at the ditch that laid before them.   
Within the ditch, several feet down, were pointy spikes that pointed upwards towards them.  
"Yep. This is some bullshit," whined Grif.  
"Look!" said Wash as he pointed towards the wall.   
Hanging on the side of the ditch was a single rope.   
"There's just enough of a lip for us to shuffle our way across and use that rope to hold on to."  
"Nu uh. We go half way across and that rope breaks, we're falling in and becoming a pin cushion. No thanks." Grif crossed his arms, defiantly.  
"It's the only route option we have!" explained Simmons.  
"Then you go first!" pointed out Grif.  
"I will go first!" jumped in Wash.   
Everyone watched as Wash placed a single foot on the landing and checked to make sure it was sturdy. He grabbed hold of the rope and slowly began to inch his way across. His heart began to pick up pace, but he kept reminding himself to not look back or down into the ditch.  
His foot finally touched the other side and a wave of relief came over him as he was able to release the rope and stand firmly.  
"See?! It's not so bad! Who's next?"   
Sarge placed his shotgun on his back and took hold of the rope and began to make his way across.   
Simmons could be heard whimpering to himself.   
He didn't want to admit it, but he was scared of falling, too.  
"Good job, Sarge!" Wash grabbed Sarge and pulled him to him as he got close enough.  
"That wasn't so bad! Come on, men! Time's a-wasting!" Sarge said as he waved for the rest of his team to come across.  
Simmons and Grif looked at each other, reluctantly.   
Lopez walked by them and made his way across, making it look simple.  
"Damn it, even the robot is showing you guys up! Don't be chicken!" barked Sarge.   
Simmons sighed, sensing that Grif wouldn't be going next, so he made his way to the ledge and began to slowly inch his way across.  
"Don't look down, Simmons!" called out Wash from the other side. Simmons knees felt like they were going to buckle, but he gulped down his fear and continued his way across. He prayed in his head to make it to the other side.   
As soon as he got close enough, both Wash and Sarge grabbed hold of him and yanked him to solid ground.  
"Oh, thank God!" cried out Simmons, falling to his knees.  
"Alright Grif, you got this!" said Wash in an encouraging tone.   
Grif groaned and took one last look down into the ditch.   
The spears looked back at him, ready to puncture.  
"Fuck me," he grumbled and grabbed hold of the rope.

Carolina turned the corner of the maze, smiling to herself as she saw Caboose. She reached out to grab him, only to have her fingertips bounce off a mirror.  
"Dammit!" She growled. She turned around and found herself able to walk. This time, she was able to walk right into Caboose.  
"Oh! You found me!" Caboose cheered.  
"And you're not running off again!" ordered Carolina. She locked her fingertips around the back of his armor. "Lead the way out of here."  
Caboose hummed happily as he made his way through the maze, not running into any of the reflections.  
Within seconds, they came out to the exit of the maze and Caboose turned to his friends.  
"That was fun! Can we do that again?"  
"No!" Carolina said, making sure that everyone exited the maze safely. Everyone pulled out their weapons again and looked at what laid before them.  
"Someone has gone through a lot of trouble setting this up. Are we sure we want to continue?" asked Tucker hesitantly.   
Carolina couldn't help but agree with Tucker, but she sighed.  
"There's no way to turn back. We have to." She pulled her gun up and made sure the clip was loaded. "Besides, I want to see who and what's on the other side."

The team walked along the tunnel, shifting their eyes to the walls, floor and ceiling, making sure that nothing else will surprise them.   
They noticed the tunnel began to curve, and as they began to go around the circle, everyone jumped in surprise.  
"What the hell?!" Sarge screamed, nearly pulling the trigger on his shotgun.  
"It's... you guys?" Donut said, coming face to face with the rest of the team.   
Wash and Carolina looked at each other, dumbfounded.  
"So we got separated, only to meet up again?" Simmons pondered out loud.   
"Did you guys go through a series of booby traps?"  
"Hehe. Booby," snickered Tucker. Simmons rolled his eyes.  
"Yeah, I'm guessing you guys did, too?" said Carolina.  
"Yeah. This place was set up like an obstacle course. A challenge." Wash said, looking over everyone's shoulders to the tunnel they had endured.  
"Well, at least we're all together again!" Caboose put his hand on the wall, only to suddenly feel the rock shift underneath his weight.   
"Uh oh."  
The rock embedded itself into the wall and a rumbling was heard overhead.   
Carolina and Wash were the first to react – jumping out of the way as a cage dropped on top of the Red and Blues.  
"Aw, what the hell!" cried out Tucker.  
"Good job, Caboose!" snapped Grif as he grabbed hold of the bars.  
"Sorry." Caboose murmured.  
Wash and Carolina looked at their friends, and began to chuckle.  
"You know, that's a good look for you all." Carolina stifled her laughter.  
"Very funny. Now let us out." Tucker groaned.  
"This reminds me of that one time I was in jail..." Kaikaina began to say.  
"One time? I'm pretty sure you were in several times," corrected Grif.   
Carolina began to approach the bars, when a shadow shifted over her head and she found herself rolling backwards on the ground.  
"Watch out!" Wash cried out as he found himself kicked in the gut and thrown against the wall.  
"Wash!" Carolina cried out and climbed to her feet.   
Her eyes casted upon the figure that stood between her and her partner.  
Her eyes slowly moved up the backside of familiar armor.   
Before Carolina could finish looking at the figure, her arm moved upward to point the gun at the back of the person's head.  
The figure before her, had a gun pointed at Wash. Wash had his hand up, pointing a gun at the face of the figure before him.  
They all breathed heavily, staring at each other for mere seconds, before Wash broke the silence.  
"Wait a second, I recognize that armor." Wash examined the silver armor, with purple markings. "Agent... Virginia?"  
Carolina lowered her arm slowly as the realization came to her.  
"Oh my God..." she said, stunned.  
The figure before them dropped her gun to the floor.  
"....Washington?" The head shifted back to Carolina. "Carolina?! It is you two!" The voice said, as she jumped forward and wrapped her arms around Carolina.  
Carolina was taken back, wondering why people thought it was okay to hug her so much recently.  
"I'm so happy to see that you're both alive!" Agent Virginia sniffled.  
"Virginia... I... how?" Carolina asked, slowly pushing Virginia off of her. Virginia turned and hugged Wash, who was still in shock.  
"I can't believe this..." whispered Wash as he accepted the hug. "How'd you survive?"   
Agent Virginia stepped back, releasing her hug from Wash.   
On her armor was a crescent moon – sapphire blue. Her visor was light blue instead of the standard yellow/orange.  
"I hate to break up this touching reunion, but can we please get out of here?" asked Sarge.   
He was cramped against the bars, with everyone else squeezed against his body.  
"Oh! My apologies!" said Agent Virginia, before she pressed a button in her palm and the cage rose and disappeared into the ceiling – as if it were never there to begin with.   
"Please, follow me! I'll explain everything." Agent Virginia said as she ushered everyone to follow her down the tunnel.


	4. The Alone State

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team gets to know Agent Virginia

It didn't take long before Virginia led them to a metallic door at the end of the tunnel.   
She approached the pin pad, and sang a little tune.  
"8-6-7-5-3-0-9."  
"I love that song!" Sang Sarge.   
The door suddenly shifted upwards into the ceiling and the team was welcomed with a cool breeze.   
Virginia led the group and walked inside, and the team was astonished by what they were seeing.  
It appeared they were inside a house, with a massive living room that was decorated with silver accents.   
Long, flat screens decorated the walls, giving the impression of being windows, but only gave off a bluish light.  
Virginia ushered the group to a long dinner table, where everyone took a seat. Every piece of furniture looked to be made of red oak.  
"Well this place is quite quaint!" commented Donut.  
"Aw, thank you! Most of these furniture pieces were cut down and carved by myself and—," Virginia suddenly stopped herself and her face lowered, sadly.  
"Virginia, what happened?" Wash asked, softly. Virginia inhaled deeply, and the team watched as she reached up to her head, and removed her helmet.  
The team watched in awe as she lowered her helmet and sat it upon the table.

_Oh I, I just died in your arms tonight.  
It must have been something you said..._

Simmons stared with his jaw, agape. He stared upon Virginia's beautiful face, watching a white light cascade around her.   
He then began to blink back into reality and look around.  
"Anybody else hear The Cutting Crew?"  
Virginia was a young female, with bright blue eyes. Her cheeks were decorated with freckles that bridged her nose. Her hair was a dark brunette, with tints of auburn that shone in the light.  
"Once the destruction of the Freelancer Project began, and all the Freelancers went into hiding... West and I came here."  
"Oh, that's right! West Virginia!" Wash snapped his fingers, recalling the soldier in black and green armor. "I forgot, you two were close."   
Virginia nodded.  
"...Close." Her eyebrows furrowed as her eyes casted down to her gloved hands. "We were. We built this house within this mountain. We were hoping to find more Freelancers and have this place as a refuge. We could all look out for each other and be together."  
"How did they not find you?" asked Carolina.  
"I removed my recovery beacon. I had a feeling it was a way to keep tabs on us," explained Virginia.  
"Smart." Wash nodded as he crossed his arms. Virginia nodded slowly.  
"West and I... we fortified this place so they couldn't use heat sensors, or send any signals through here... even though it's all rock, we were able to use granite and put in metal sheets to block everything."  
"Basically, you put a tin hat on the top," pointed out Sarge. "Like trying to keep out the aliens!"  
"Yeah, that's a way to put it." Virginia agreed.  
"Then, what happened to West?" asked Carolina as she leaned forward on her elbows.   
Virginia's lips curled as it looked as if she were going to fight back tears.  
"He...," she inhaled. "I awoke one day to him not being in here. So I went out and looked for him. I found him several yards away... the armor ripped off of him and his head...," Virginia closed her eyes. "His head was a few feet away from him. He had been decapitated."  
"Oh God..." Wash mumbled. "That's terrible."  
"I-I'm... so sorry." Carolina said as she put a hand on Virginia's shoulder.  
"I'm guessing someone somehow tracked him down. Or maybe it was pirates. I have no clue who could have done it... but I feared for my safety and stayed inside here. I rigged the traps and tunnels in hopes that whoever killed him would die trying to find me, too."   
Virginia picked up her helmet and put it back on as a single tear slid down her cheek.  
"Temple had trapped a bunch of Freelancers in his facility. He didn't have West there." Carolina said as she began to reminisce about the terrifying room of frozen soldiers.  
"I don't know why anyone would steal his armor. He didn't have an A.I. He was in the top 20 rankings of fighters." Wash pondered out loud.  
"Your guess is as good as mine. Maybe it was personal. Maybe they had a vendetta. Or maybe someone wanted his armor for money. Who knows?" Virginia said softly. "I just know that I've lived in fear ever since, constantly looking over my shoulder. I only go outside when necessary – like for supplies and food. I cloak myself so nobody, whoever that may be, would recognize me." She pointed to a nearby display of different helmets. "I found these in a wreckage just off the coast. Some soldiers had a battle hear some time ago. I took whatever I could to help hide my identity."  
"The ol' switch-a-roo!" said Donut as he picked up a helmet.   
It was black with a few scratches along the top and a purple visor. "Not a fan of the color scheme."  
Virginia lightly laughed at Donut's comment.   
"I then saw all of you on the television. A transmission came through. Your battle, Temple's arrest, everything you did on Chorus. I recognized Carolina and Wash instantly, and I was filled with hope again." Virginia's voice rose with a bit of excitement. "That there are survivors, and that I wasn't alone anymore."  
Wash patted Virginia on the arm.  
"No, you're not."  
"I reached out to you, to let you know that I was safe... and because I've been scared for too long. I've been trapped here... cooped up with nobody. I think I'm ready to go out and face my demons."  
"Well, I'm not sure who killed West, but you certainly don't have to face it alone, if they're still out there." Carolina said reassuringly. "A lot of the 'bad guys' have been arrested or killed. No more Freelancer program. No more A.I's."  
Virginia nodded, then stood up. "I think we've had enough of depressing talk. I think this is a call for celebration! Who wants to help me in the wine cellar?"  
"Oh! Me!" Donut said excitedly.  
"Aw hell yea! Count me in!" Kaikaina jumped from her seat and the two soldiers followed Virginia as she disappeared behind a door into the supposed wine cellar.  
Tucker leaned in over the table.  
"So... is this legit? Like, is she trustworthy?" he asked. Wash nodded.  
"Absolutely. Virginia was in the top 20 rankings of fighters – right next to West." Wash said as he began to recall seeing her in a spar session.  
"She was an expert in setting up and rigging traps. She's clever. Stealthy." Carolina added.  
"Ah, I remember how she could always bounce grenades perfectly off walls and get them around corners." Wash chuckled. "Her projection was on point!"  
"She is also two years your senior, making her the second youngest Freelancer." Carolina chimed in.  
"So, she's good?" Tucker questioned. "I just don't want to let my guard down and have another crazy Freelancer kick our asses, you know?"  
Wash nodded.  
"Understood. But Virginia is far from crazy."  
"She's still deadly." Carolina quipped.  
"Well, yeah." Wash smirked. "But she's got a good head on her shoulders."  
"I can't believe West is gone..." Carolina said. "I remember those two being inseparable." Carolina began to depress herself with the thought of how she almost lost Wash and she found herself looking across the table at him. "That must be hard to process for her."  
Virginia, Donut and Kaikana suddenly walked into the room, holding up bottles of wine and carrying wine glasses.  
"These are the finest!" beamed Donut as he put a bottle on the table. "This one is from 1892. A great year! I believe I went there when we were time traveling."  
"I could definitely use a drink." Tucker laughed as he grabbed a wine glass, remembering that adventure of time traveling several months ago. Wash looked at Carolina, who nodded in his direction.  
"Alright, I guess this is a time to celebrate."  
"Wine with some good friends. Yes, sir." Sarge said as he took a glass.  
"To friends, new and old!" Wash saluted as he held up his wine glass.

Sarge laid on his back on the floor, snoring. Simmons laid on his side, spooning Grif, who was mumbling in his sleep about pizza. Donut had his foot propped up on Tucker, who was resting his head on a sleeping Kaikaina's tummy. Caboose was cuddled into the corner, somehow with a teddy bear, whispering in his sleep. Lopez stood next to the couch, not moving, with his head down. Carolina was asleep in the recliner.  
"I didn't know your friends were such... um...?" Virginia chuckled as she downed another glass of wine. She sat on the love seat next to Wash. "Drinkers?"  
"Oh, this is nothing. You should have seen us when we took a trip to the Vegas quadrant to celebrate Temple's sentencing. I think I had a hangover for three days," chuckled Wash. "I'm not much of a drinker nowadays."  
Virginia chuckled and then they sat in silence.  
"Do you remember the time I walked in on you making out with West?" asked Wash.   
Virginia started laughing and playfully hit Wash in the chest.  
"Oh my God, yes!" She put her hand on her face to hide her embarrassment. "And THEN, you went and told the other Freelancers what you saw!"  
"You two were SO red in the face! Ah, it was priceless." Wash shook his head as he laughed.  
"Then West decided to pay your room a little visit—," Virginia continued to say as she tried not to laugh too loud. "And filled it with—,"  
Wash continued the sentence. "—and filled it with balloons. They were up to my chest! And then, if you popped some, it would splatter paint! My room looked like a Jackson Pollock painting." Wash and Virginia laughed together.  
"It was his way of getting revenge on you for telling everyone." Virginia explained.  
"But yeah, it wasn't a big deal because everyone already knew." Wash pointed out.  
"How?!"  
"Because we would catch his hand on your butt every second he could get." Wash explained. Virginia chuckled and then they grew silent.  
"So... you and Carolina, huh?" Virginia said playfully. Wash was surprised.  
"W-Wha—How? Huh?! We're-," Wash began to stammer, confused on what to say. Virginia began to cackle.  
"I could feel the tension between you two. It was obvious." Virginia explained.  
"Damn, I forgot how you always had like... a sixth sense. You could always pick up on things." Wash slumped back into the cushion, feeling defeated. "And, it's a little... complicated."  
"How so?"  
"Well, I'm...," Wash sighed. "I was shot in the neck. It resulted in cerebral hypoxia."  
"Oh, shit. David, I'm so sorry." Virginia said as she turned her body to him.  
"I sometimes have these memory lapses, or I forget I had conversations and repeat myself. Carolina was upset... she wanted to protect me. We tried to change things—,"  
"Change things?"  
"We ended up on a crazy mission where we time traveled-,"  
"You're joking."  
"No, I wish I was. But the team, they did it to try and save me. It's a long story. I'll tell you everything some other time, but in short, they couldn't change the past. So here I am."  
"You're still the same, ol' David to me, regardless of whatever happened to your brain."  
"Thanks, Virginia." Wash chuckled a bit.  
"And I'm sure that piece doesn't bother Carolina in the slightest." Virginia teased. Wash laughed.  
"You know, you're absolutely right."  
"I tend to be." Virginia grinned and laughed.  
"Smart ass." Wash said as he narrowed his eyes at her. Virginia shrugged.  
"I guess we should turn in, huh?" Virginia suggested. Wash nodded and crossed his legs at the ankles, then put his hands behind his head.  
"That sounds like a good idea. I feel a slight migraine coming on." Virginia mimicked his sleeping position, only crossing her arms at the chest instead.  
"Good night, Washington." Virginia said as she put her head back against the cushion.  
"Good night, Virginia."

Wash found himself awoken by the rest of the team as they groaned, moaned and yawned. Everyone was sitting up, stretching and shaking the tiredness off.  
"Aw man, my head." Tucker whined as he held the side of his head. "I forgot how much wine gives me headaches."  
Everyone climbed to their feet slowly.  
"I slept like a rock." Sarge said as he cracked his back.  
"Moderation is key." Carolina teased.  
"Pfft." Sarge responded.  
"Where's Caboose? And Virginia?" Wash asked as he stood up from the love seat. The team looked around the living room, noticing the two familiar faces were nowhere to be seen.  
Donut peeked into the next room, and then looked at everyone else.  
"Found them."

Everyone entered the dining room, finding Caboose sitting at the table, coloring on a piece of paper while humming happily.  
"Uh, good morning, Caboose." Tucker said as he sat next to him.  
"Good morning, everyone!" Caboose said cheerfully.  
"How are you not hungover?" asked Kaikaina.  
"Um, I don't drink that much. I mean, one bottle is my limit."  
"One bottle?" Simmons asked as he sat the table. "That's...!" Simmons struggled to find the right words.  
"Unhuman." Grif said as he dropped into a seat, then put both his hands on his head. "Uuuugh, my head."  
"Caboose, where's Virginia?" asked Carolina as she sat at the table.  
"In the kitchen. She's making everyone breakfast!" Caboose responded, not looking up from his drawing.  
Virginia suddenly entered the room, carrying a tray with several plates.  
"Good morning, everyone! I thought I'd whip up something. I figured you'd all be hungry, aaand possibly hungover."  
She sat down plates of scrambled eggs, bacon and toast.  
"YES! FOOD!" Grif said hungrily.  
"Well, this is a nice surprise," smiled Carolina.   
Virginia sat next to Carolina.  
"I woke up a little early, and Caboose found my art supplies, so I've been letting him doodle while I cook."  
"Nice. A distraction." Wash laughed. Everyone began to help themselves to the food laid out before them.   
Virginia smiled to herself, watching everyone chew happily.  
It wasn't long before everyone sat back, patting their full tummies.  
"That. Was. Great." Grif let out a burp.  
"Ugh. You pig." Simmons groaned, leering at his orange comrade. Grif shrugged.  
"Miss Virginia! Miss Virginia!" Caboose ran up to Virginia's side, excitedly.  
"Um, yes?"  
"I drew you a picture." Caboose handed the picture to Virginia and she looked it over. It showed a picture of Virginia holding hands with Wash and Carolina, and then their hands linked to the rest of the Red and Blue team. "I could tell yesterday that you were sad and lonely, and when my best friend died, I felt the same way. But, having everybody else be there for me, makes me not so sad anymore. And... well... you can be with us, so you won't be alone anymore."  
Virginia smiled and looked at Caboose, feeling her heart touched.  
"Caboose... that is so sweet. Thank you."  
"That's really nice, Caboose." Tucker agreed.   
Caboose turned around to face Tucker.  
"Does that mean we get to keep her?!"


	5. Plus One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agent Virginia moves in with Simmons and Grif

Virginia stood up from the table, feeling slightly uncomfortable from Caboose's sporadic question and the awkward silence that hung in the air.  
"Um, I'm gonna go hang this picture on my fridge." Virginia explained and disappeared into the next room, holding Caboose's drawing.  
Everyone turned their heads to Tucker.  
"Goddammit Caboose! She's a human. Not a pet!" Tucker snapped, feeling frustrated. "Don't put me on the spot like that. That's embarrassing."  
"But, she's alone and I thought she could come live with us!" Caboose stated.  
"Dude, we don't have room! It's already crowded with the 3 of us in our apartment." Tucker explained, looking over at Kaikaina.  
"Caboose, he's right. We don't have any extra room. Where would she sleep?" Kaikaina spoke softly to Caboose.  
"She can sleep in my room!" Caboose suggested.  
"Um, does somebody want to explain to him or should I?" Grif said, looking at everyone.  
"It's fine. She'll stay with Carolina and I." Wash interjected.  
"What?" Carolina suddenly snapped.   
She looked at Wash, puzzled.   
Wash suddenly realized what he had done and suddenly grew nervous.  
"Uh, well. If you're okay with it, of course." Wash quickly said.  
"Uh oh. Wash is in the dog house." Tucker snickered.   
Caroline growled as she looked in Tucker's direction. Tucker slid down into his seat.  
"I would be fine with it, if it's the last resort." Carolina stated with gritted teeth.  
"I don't get the big deal. It's just putting a roof over her head." Wash said.  
"The big deal, Wash, is that when you have one of your memory lapses, you may not remember her coming to live with us and suddenly freak out. What if you shoot her? What if-," Carolina began to ramble.  
"That's absurd!" Wash threw his hands up.  
"Guys, guys!" Simmons yelled, putting himself between Carolina and Wash. "It's okay. She can live with Grif and I."  
"Um. What?" Grif suddenly asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"Look, we have a guest bedroom. It is fine."  
"Uh, that 'guest bedroom' is my storage room." Grif said angrily, using air quotations with his fingers.  
"Yeah, so it's time for you to clean up the extra stuff you don't need." Simmons snapped. Grif groaned.  
"Fiiine."  
"You see? Problem solved." Simmons said proudly.  
"Did anybody bother to ask her what she wanted?" Carolina asked, her voice still sounding bitter.   
Virginia slowly entered the room and returned to her seat, being silent.  
"Did everyone enjoy breakfast?" Virginia asked quietly as she began to pick up the dirty dishes.  
"Why yes, it was lovely." Sarge complimented.  
"Virginia, how would you like to come live with Simmons and I?" Grif asked, leaning on his elbows.   
Simmons kicked Grif under the table.  
"OW!"  
"I was going to ask her." Simmons whispered angrily at Grif.  
"Yeah, right. So you can stammer and trip over your words. We'd be here all day." Grif retorted.  
"I hate you." Simmons growled.  
"I hate you, too." Grif said and turned back to Virginia, who sat, stunned.  
"Wait, what?"  
"Yeah," Simmons suddenly coughed, trying to get the tickle out of his throat. "We have a spare bedroom and so, we figured, you'd like to come live in the city with us. That way, you don't have to... you know... live here... alone." Simmons twiddled his fingers, nervously.  
"It was my idea!" Caboose stated.   
Virginia laughed lightly.  
"I... I don't know what to say."  
"Please, say yes!" Caboose begged. Virginia casted her eyes on the group that surrounded her. Wash gave a nod.  
"Come on. You don't want to be a hermit forever." Wash said.  
"You bring up a good point..." Virginia tapped her fingers on the table. "How can I say no then?"  
Caboose cheered and hugged Virginia, who accepted the hug happily.   
Carolina leaned toward Wash.  
"You and I are going to have a talk later." Carolina warned, and Wash suddenly felt his stomach turn to knots.

Virginia stood outside of the mountain, looking at it for one last time.  
"I'm so glad you had a shortcut out of that death trap." Grif commented as he stood next to her.   
As the group began to walk towards the Pelican, Wash and Carolina kept several feet ahead of them so that they could talk privately.  
"I don't get why you're so mad." Wash whispered.  
"I'm mad because you just volunteered us for a roommate, rather than asking me first!" Carolina snapped in a harsh whisper. Wash sighed.  
"I... I get that. I'm sorry. But she's one of us. We couldn't just leave her here to rot, could we?" Wash took pity on Virginia.   
Carolina huffed and looked at Wash.   
One of the qualities she always liked about him is how he always put others first. He was selfless.  
"And I understand where you're coming from. And you're right. She is one of us. She's lucky to be alive, when the rest of them are gone-," Carolina's voice trailed off. "She lost someone important to her."  
"Just like you did." Wash pointed out. His hand brushed close to hers.  
"She deserves to start over, like the rest of us." Carolina smiled and squeezed his hand.  
"Get a room!" hollered Sarge from the back of the line.  
"Oh shush, you ruined the romantic moment!" Donut yelled.   
Carolina and Wash quickly unhooked hands and looked over their shoulders at their friends.  
Tucker and Kaikaina were cackling with laughter.  
"We can leave you on this planet, Sarge." Carolina warned.  
"Um, no ma'am." Sarge realized his mistake and quickly apologized before they all began to board the Pelican.  
Simmons sat in a seat, having Grif sit next to him. Grif leaned over to Simmons and whispered, "So, how are you gonna feel about a girl living with us? Hmm?"Simmons heart began to race as he looked across the Pelican to Virginia, who was in a discussion with Donut.  
"I-I-I..." Simmons began to stammer.  
"That's what I thought. You didn't really think it through when you volunteered our place, now did you?"  
"No." Simmons lowered his head.  
"It's a nice gesture. Maybe having her live with us will actually help you get better to talking to girls!" Grif laughed and slapped Simmons on the back. Simmons felt queasy to his stomach.  
"..Oh, boy.." He began to feel the ball of anxiety grow in his chest.  
The Pelican rose in the air and the group found themselves taking off, heading home with a new comrade.

Donut rambled off during the ride about all the fun stuff for Virginia to try once they reached the city.  
"Chorus is a nice place. We were supposed to be shipped home, but we decided to stick around a little longer after the ordeal with time traveling and—," Virginia was nodding along with the conversation.  
"We can go the movies!" Caboose suggested from his seat. "They made a movie about us."  
"Oh yeah, I remember seeing previews about that." Virginia recalled.  
"Jax is still working on it." Simmons stated.  
"It's going to be epic." Sarge chuckled.  
"We're getting ready to land!" announced Carolina from the cockpit.  
"At least Grif's not driving. We won't crash." Tucker laughed.  
"Fuck. You." Grif glared at Tucker.  
The Pelican landed upon the platform, and everyone stood from their seats.  
"See? Lopez is able to land smoothly." Tucker said to Grif. Grif mocked Tucker back.  
"Enough, children." Carolina groaned as she rolled her eyes.   
Everyone stepped off the Pelican and Virginia gasped as she looked at the towers that reached up to the sky. The city lights mesmerized her.  
"This city is so beautiful!" she gasped as she whirled around. "This is nothing like Ambrosia."  
"And the plants don't attack you here, either!" Donut added.

As everyone began to walk away from the platform, nobody noticed the shadowy figure that stood atop the Pelican's nose.

Simmon's unlocked the door and entered into the condo first.   
He was happy that he cleaned the place before they left on their adventure.  
"Ta-da!" He announced as he held out his arm to show off the room. He quickly felt foolish and began muttering to himself that he was an idiot as Virginia entered their place.  
"This place is cute!" Virginia complimented. "And very well kept."  
"Yeah, well... don't go into Grif's room." Simmons warned.  
"Yeah, my room is off limits." Grif said as he entered behind them, carrying Virginia's box of stuff. "I'm glad you decided to bring only one box of stuff. This shit is heavy."  
"Well, I figured I wouldn't be needing anything from that place anyway. Just some clothes and a few memorabilia." Grif dropped the box on top of the dining room table.  
"Easy, Grif! You could scuff the paint!" Simmons snapped.  
"It's fine. The table's sturdy-," Grif slammed his hand on the top of the table, only to have it buckle and collapse onto the floor. "—I stand corrected."  
Simmons groaned.  
"Dammit Grif!"  
"Well, that's what you get for buying cheap furniture!"  
Virginia began to burst out laughing. Simmons and Grif both turned their heads to look at her.  
"You two are hilarious." Virginia said as she held her sides. "I haven't laughed this hard in so long!" Simmons and Grif chuckled.  
"Glad to oblige." Grif said. "I guess I'll go clean out the storage roo—I mean, guest bedroom."   
He wandered off down the hallway and into the first door.  
"I think we'll just order food." Simmons stated. "Would you like pizza?"  
"I would love some pizza." Virginia said, her eyes growing bright with excitement. "I haven't had a good pizza in ages."   
Simmons smiled.  
"I'll change that."

Wash pulled off his helmet and grabbed at the pill bottle on the counter. He poured out two pills into his palm, threw back his head and downed the pills. He swallowed and turned, finding Carolina handing him a water bottle.  
"Thanks." Wash took the bottle, opened it and swigged some water.  
"How's your head?" she asked.  
"It hurts here and there, still."  
"This mission didn't seem to exhaust you too much." Carolina said as she took off her helmet.  
"Yeah, I definitely feel like I'm gaining my strength back. Not all of it, but some." Wash walked off towards the bedroom, slipping off his gloves.  
"It's crazy that Virginia has been alive all this time." Carolina said as she followed him into the bedroom.   
She stood at the door way, watching as he removed his armor piece by piece.  
"You're telling me. I didn't think we'd ever see anybody ever again."  
"You think she'll be okay living with Grif and Simmons?" Carolina asked as she began to remove her armor. Wash chuckled.  
"I think she'll whip this boys into shape if things get out of hand. Besides, maybe she'll help Simmons break his nervousness when it comes to women." Wash turned to face Carolina, who was completely out of her armor. He smiled at her as she walked to him. "And again, I'm sorry for voicing up so quickly."  
"It's okay. I'll forgive you." Carolina kissed his cheek. "But do it again, and we'll have a problem."  
Wash put his hands on her hips.  
"Mm, I love when you threaten me. It's so hot." Wash laughed, and then Carolina laughed with him.   
"Tell me how you'll break every bone in my body."  
"Oh, I'll do worse than that."

Simmons sat at the dining room table, nibbling quietly on a piece of pizza. He glanced up occasionally, looking at Virginia, who was now dressed in shorts and an oversized T-shirt. Her hair was pulled up in a messy bun. She wolfed down on a piece of pizza.  
Grif stumbled into the room, panting.  
"Ugh! My back hurts." He was wearing a pair of gym shorts and a band T-shirt. "But I got all the stuff out of the room." He fell into an empty chair.  
"Good. Now you may have a piece of pizza." Simmons said as he pulled out the pizza box and handed it to him.  
n the box.   
"You are a savage, Simmons." Grif glared and happily took a slice out of the box and began to eat it. Virginia giggled. "So Virginia, how boring is Simmons?" Grif asked after he took a bite out of his slice.  
Simmons nearly choked on his bite of pizza, feeling his face get hot with embarrassment. He pounded on his chest.  
"He is not boring at all." Virginia smirked, raising her eyebrows at Grif. "Troublemaker."  
"Well, he does get boring. He rambles on about science-this, and science-that, and the moon landing conspiracy and hypothesis and boring shit. 'Look at me, I'm a nerd'. Blah blah blah." Grif rambled on and then took a few more bites of his slice.  
Simmons glared angrily at Grif as he finally controlled his coughing.  
"Actually, I have a thing for nerds. I think they're kinda hot." Virginia smiled, looking down at the table bashfully.  
Grif paused, having a string of cheese extend from his slice of pizza to his lips. His eyebrows rose in confusion.  
Simmons felt his heart begin to race as his cheeks burned red.  
"Um, yeah. Maybe then you can help Simmons lose his V-card." Grif snickered.   
Simmons eyes widened and he leaped from his seat, pinning Grif to the ground in one swoop and began to punch him repeatedly.   
"OW! THE FRONT OF MY FACE!"  
Virginia blinked in confusion, and then continued to eat her slice of pizza.

Across from the condominium, standing on top of the neighboring rooftop, was the shadowy figure from the Pelican.  
The figure narrowed its eyes, peering through the scope of its weapon, as it looked into the window of the condo. The figure could just barely make-out the figure of Virginia, sitting at the table.  
"....Soon..."


	6. What Fate Has In Store

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A familiar enemy is broken out of the UNSC federal prison by a mysterious ally...

A pair of guards stood along one of the walls of the UNSC Federal prison – staring out into the night.   
Spotlights slowly circled on the ground, revealing the night stillness. Other guards walked in pairs along the other walls and along the ground on the outside and inside of the prison.  
A single guard sat inside at the television booth – monitoring the CCTV while sipping his coffee.

"Yo, Mac?" asked one of the guards as he shifted his rifle to the other arm.  
"Yeah, rookie?" The guard asked as he glanced at his partner.  
"Did you hear that?" The guard looked over at one area of the wall, aiming his gun in the direction.  
"Hear what?"  
"I thought I heard something."   
The guard took a few steps in the direction.  
"Could be a bird. Or a squirrel."   
The seasoned guard shrugged and watched his new counterpart as he inched closer to the wall. "What did it sound like?"  
"I dunno, man. It sounded like a...," The rookie came to the end of the wall and peered over, only to be hit in the face with a grappling hook.   
"OW!"  
"What the fuck?!" The guard cursed, running over to help his partner.   
As he reached the end of the wall, a dark shadow rose upward.   
The guard slid on his heels to stop and attempted to rise his rifle, but the dark figure kicked it out of his hands. The rifle slid along the concrete ground, several feet away.  
The soldier looked at his gun, then back at the shadow.   
The shadow had stabbed his partner in the back, yanking out a katana.   
The body collapsed upon the ground, lifeless. A pool of blood slowly formed under him.  
"What the-?!" The soldier stuttered, and went to grab his walkie to alert everyone, but the shadowy fighter whipped a knife at him.   
It pierced the walkie, which was clipped to his chest, and then into him.   
The soldier gasped, feeling the blade pierce his armor and into his body.   
He dropped to his knees, then fell onto his side and slowly, everything faded to black.  
The shadowy figure walked forward and ripped the katana out of the soldier, then wiped his blood off across a sheath. The figure noticed the badge clipped to the soldier's hip, and gladly ripped it off of him.

The soldier in the CCTV booth sighed as he looked at each of the screens. Boredom was creeping in, and thus, he began to yawn.  
He brought his cup of coffee back up to his mouth, only to pause when he noticed one of the cameras going out.  
"Hmm... Strange." He tapped the television, only to receive total blackness. He pressed the button to his walkie.   
"Hey, Mac. It's Davis in the camera room. You got problems with the camera feed. Over." David paused, only to hear static return on the walkie. "Come in, Mac. Mac? You there? Over." He listened again, only to hear nothing. "Hey, Callihan. You with Mac?" He called out over the walkie, feeling his heart starting to race with nervousness. "Dammit, Callihan? Mac? Any of you guys hear me?!" His voice began to rise with panic.   
The soldier got to his feet as he saw another television screen go out.  
A few seconds pass, then another screen went out.  
"Aw, shit." He went to reach for the alarm button, but suddenly heard a knock at his office door. He whirled around, seeing Mac's head come into view.  
"Geez, Mac. You trying to scare me? That's not funny. What the hell are you doing? The cameras are going out-," Davis began to ramble, but he suddenly froze when Mac's helmet was suddenly whipped at him.   
Davis dove to the side, looked at the helmet that rolled across the table and onto the ground.   
His jaw quivered as he saw the remains of a neck still within the helmet.   
"M-M-M...?!" His eyes darted to the door, only to see a katana fly at him. The blade pierced his helmet – going through his visor and between his eyes.

Sitting in his cell, a former sim soldier was reading his book. He flipped the corner of the page gingerly as his eyes scanned the page, not knowing someone was standing outside his cell.  
He heard the click of the room being unlocked, and he quickly lowered the book onto his chest.  
"What's going on?" The soldier asked, feeling confused. He swung his legs out over the bed and stood to his feet. The door opened, and to his surprise, a shadowy figure entered.   
"Who the hell are you?" A uniform was tossed at him.  
"Get. Dressed." Ordered the figure. The sim trooper did what he was ordered and stepped into the armor of a UNSC guard.  
The shadowy figure nodded its head, which was covered in a black and green helmet. Its visor was a tint of blue that reflected back at the former sim soldier.   
"Okay, what now?" asked the sim trooper, gruffly. The black-green dressed soldier turned away from the cell door.  
"We go get our recruitments."

The sim trooper kept quiet as he walked alongside the supposed stranger in black-green armor.   
His voice was hidden by a voice changer that distorted his tone. He couldn't help but feel... familiar with this person.  
They turned down a corridor, seeing a UNSC guard marching their way.   
The guard paused in his tracks, seeming hesitant about his next move.  
The sim trooper paused, even though he was dressed in a matching uniform.  
"S'up?" The sim trooper said, attempting to act normal.  
"N-Nothing..." murmured the mirroring guard. His head turned to the soldier in black-green armor.   
"New prisoner?" He asked shyly.  
"Yep. Bringing him to his cell." The sim trooper responded as he hooked his hand around the arm of the 'prisoner' and started marching forward.  
"...Then why does he still have his weapon?" The UNSC guard questioned as he aimed his rifle to the two of them.  
The soldier in black-green armor chuckled, and with one swift movement, threw a smoke grenade in the guard's face.   
The guard cursed, feeling dazed.  
The sim trooper watched in awe as the black-green dressed culprit dove at the guard, unsheathed his katana and sliced downward into his neck. The guard collapsed at his feet, barely gasping for air.  
"Very impressive." The sim trooper said as he slowly clapped. "I like your style."  
The katana was re-sheathed and they continued their walk to a cell at the end of a corridor.   
The sim trooper watched his new comrade, unsure of who was on the other side of the door.   
The black-green soldier slid the guard's badge, and the door clicked.  
He yanked open the door, and the sim trooper grinned under his helmet, seeing two familiar faces.  
"Bucky! Cronut! Well, I'll be...!" The sim trooper beamed in his camouflage.  
The two fellow sim troopers jumped off their bunks, standing before him in orange jumpsuits.  
"What the hell is this?" asked Bucky.  
"It's a prison break," announced the soldier in black-green armor.  
"Guys, it's me." The fake UNSC guard removed his helmet, and he watched as smiles came to the faces of Bucky and Cronut.  
"Temple."

Virginia hesitantly shifted her weight. Her face was perplexed, as if she were deep in thought. She bit her lower lip as she stared down at the floor.  
"It will be fine. You got us." Grif assured her.   
"Plus, Carolina and Wash we'll be there." Simmons added.   
Virginia let out a breath and nodded.  
"Okay, but I'm staying in my armor." Virginia added. She felt safer within her armor. It was like her second skin. It was all she had known for years.  
Run. Hide. Fight.

Virginia kept close to Simmons' side as the three of them walked into the busy hustle of Chorus' streets. Random strangers would high five Simmons and Grif, or thank them for their service.  
"It's like we're celebrities." Grif chuckled. "You think someone will give me a free pizza?"   
Simmons groaned at the suggestion. Virginia just looked at the two banter, and giggled to herself.

Up ahead, Carolina and Wash at the entrance way to the General Doyle hospital.  
"Good morning. Did you sleep well?" Carolina asked.  
"Yeah, not too bad." Virginia said, sheepishly.  
"Well, that's good. Ready to go in?" Wash asked.   
Virginia nodded, unsure of what to expect.  
Dr. Grey ran up to the soldiers, squealing with joy.  
"Oh my goodness! This is so exciting! A new specimen!" Dr. Grey looked over Virginia's armor.  
"Um... what?" Virginia was puzzled.  
"Don't you worry, dear. I will take good care of you! This way, please!" Dr. Grey got behind Virginia and began to push her into the nearest examination room.   
Virginia looked back at the soldiers, but they couldn't see her pleading face from behind the helmet.  
"That poor woman didn't have a chance." Grif said as he shook his head.  
"Is torturing her really necessary?" Simmons asked, his voice thick with concern.  
"We just want to see if she's a danger...," Carolina began to say. A danger to others or herself. "She has gone through a lot."  
"Sometimes a good soldier needs help." Wash added and rubbed the back of his neck.

They waited for several minutes before Dr. Grey came prancing out of the examination room.  
"So? What did you find?" Carolina asked.  
"Well, our little miss has gone through the ringer." Dr. Grey stated. "Besides some P.T.S.D. and the occasional night terrors, she's all green!" She giggled happily.  
"Really? Nothing of concern?" Wash asked.  
"Nope. You got nothing to worry about. She is slightly malnourished and definitely needs to some good ol' Vitamin D from hiding in a cave for so long! But she's good!"  
Virginia exited the room shortly thereafter, holding a bright green lollipop.  
"Thanks for the check-up, Dr. Grey." Virginia said.  
"And thank you for not kicking me when I gave you the shot." Dr. Grey giggled. She looked back at the other fighters. "Don't hesitate to visit! And let me know if any of you are due for a check-up!" She beamed and went off down the corridor, humming happily.  
"God, she's frightening." Grif murmured.  
"I think I'll have something new to have night terrors about." Virginia admitted, before lifting the bottom of her helmet to put the lollipop into her mouth.

The group began to exit the hospital, when Carolina started to hear the rhythmic tune of a ringtone in her helmet.  
"Hello? Dylan Andrews?" Carolina asked, confused. "Long time, no talk."   
The group paused and looked at Carolina.  
"Carolina. Are you near any prompters?!" Dylan asked, nearly screaming.  
"Wha...? Um, hold on."   
Carolina ran out to the street, looking up at the large flat screens that decorated the cityscape.   
Several of the screens displayed flashy lights of advertisements, but then they slowly began to flash to a news teleprompter.  
The group followed Carolina to the sidewalk, and noticed the usual hustle of the city had come to a pause. Everyone's heads were craned back to look at the news that was being announced on the screen.   
They read the bold letters that scrolled along the bottom of the screens.

"ESCAPED CONVICTS FROM UNSC FEDERAL PRISON"

Wash, Carolina, Grif and Simmons cursed simultaneously as they announced the names of the convicts that had escaped.

BUCKY. CRONUT. TEMPLE.

"Son of a bitch!" Wash hissed angrily.  
"Those are those guys you brought down.." Virginia murmured, recalling the news she had seen several months ago. "The Freelancer murderers."  
"Those cockbites escaped..." Simmons grumbled angrily.  
They listened to the news reporter that stepped into the view of the screen.   
Behind the reporter was the smoldering view of the UNSC federal prison, with a hole in part of the wall that bellowed with smoke.  
"...12 UNSC guards were found murdered, and 3 other UNSC guards wounded and in critical condition. The CCTV within the prison had been tampered with and no new news has been released about who or whom may have broken out these three convicts..."  
"This is bad." Carolina said with gritted teeth.   
Her anxiety began to rise as she recalled how Wash and her stood there for days, locked in their armor. She could still remember the scent of death in that room, and her stomach began to turn.  
Wash looked at Carolina, sensing that she was feeling uneasy.  
"So much for not having to look over my shoulder." Virginia stated dryly. "We have targets painted on our backs."  
Carolina's nostrils flared and she looked at Virginia.  
"Let them come. I'll make them regret it."


	7. No Calm Before The Storms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An explosion rocks the Capital of Chorus...

The team stood in Kimball's office, armored up with their weapons in hand.   
Kimball was staring out at the city through her wide-pane window.  
"This isn't good." Kimball stated as she turned around to see the heroes. "I've put a lot of thought into it, but I think it's best we put you all into hiding."  
"Whoa, what the fuck? Why?" Tucker snapped.  
"Because! Those three will obviously try to hunt you all down!" Kimball explained.  
"No offense, but I think we can take care of ourselves." Tucker stated as he snapped his wrist; causing the alien sword to light up.   
Kimball sighed.  
"I know you all can. You have proven yourselves time and time again to be very capable of defending yourselves, but this could get ugly." Kimball said, trying to hide back her fear.  
"No offense, Ms. Kimball, but a soldier never runs away from a fight." Sarge stated. "And if it's a fight they want, then they got one."  
Kimball sighed and looked to Wash and Carolina, in hopes that they'd jump in to support her side of things, but everyone was surprised when the building began to tremble violently.  
"What the-?!" The team reached out, grabbing the nearest comrades in hopes to steady themselves from falling.   
Kimball nearly fell over her desk.  
An alarm blared overhead and echoed through the building as the violent shaking stopped abruptly. A guard ran into Kimball's office.  
"Ms. Kimball! We need to evacuate!" The guard announced.  
"What was that?" She asked as she steadied herself.  
"A bomb!" The guard announced. "Ms. Kimball. Please, follow me!"   
The alarm continued to blare as everyone surrounded Kimball. They walked in unison as they all began to descend the building to its lower quarters.  
They heard the sound of heavy footsteps as guards and military ran in unison to put out the blaze that was growing on one of the building's floors.   
Smoke filtered its way up the halls. Paper and glass laid strewn along the once cleaned floors.  
Everyone made it outside and watched as military personnel ran up to the building with several water hoses and began to dose the flame that had rose out of the windows.  
Paramedics screeched to a halt as they arrived and ran to attend to the clearly wounded bodies that laid across the ground.  
"This is awful." Carolina muttered.  
"Can we do anything?!" Tucker asked one of the soldiers as he began to run by.  
"Um, of course sir. We need help carrying some wounded out of the building." The soldier stated and then continued to run. Tucker matched his pace and followed beside him into the building.  
"Let's go, men!" Sarge barked and charged after them. Grif and Simmons went with no hesitation and began to go through the debris and rubble to find any and all wounded.   
Caboose and Donut helped lift a piece of rubble off of a vehicle and extracted a soldier that was almost crushed by the weight.  
Wash eyed Carolina, as she seemed hesitant to leave Kimball's side.  
"Carolina, go ahead. Virginia, Kaikaina and I will stay by Kimball's side." He nudged at her.   
Carolina nodded, feeling safe to leave the two Freelancers (and Grif's sister) by her side and ran out to help in the commotion.  
A paramedic rushed to Kimball, and she motioned them to leave.  
"I'm fine. I'm not hurt. Please, go on and help the others." She ushered. The paramedic nodded and took off. Kimball looked at Wash and Virginia, who were looking over at the devastation that laid before them. Kaikaina went nearby to assist a paramedic with getting someone on a stretcher.  
"You know what I'm thinking..." Wash thought out lout. Virginia nodded. "This was them." Virginia stated.  
"How can you be so sure?" Kimball asked as she stood between them.  
"Just... a gut feeling." Wash said in a monotone voice.

Dylan Andrews arrived at the scene of the devastation, just as the military began roping off the area.   
Carolina noticed the reporter and ran up to her.  
"How you doing? Everyone okay?" asked Dylan.  
"Several dead. Several wounded. Nobody on the Reds and Blues; we were up in Kimball's office when it happened."  
Dylan felt relieved that none of them were hurt, but she felt saddened by her relief. There were still so many casualties.  
"You're not going to believe this, Carolina." Dylan said softly. Carolina looked at Dylan with concern.  
"What?"  
"This..." Dylan began to say. Wash and Virginia rushed over, and Dylan nodded her head to the two.   
"Who is your new friend?" She asked, looking over the silver armor on the female soldier.  
"This is Agent Virginia – the Freelancer that reached out to us, thanks to seeing your storye exposé about us." Carolina explained.  
"Pleased to meet you." Dylan said. Virginia nodded.  
"Same. I guess I should be thanking you. I'd still be in that underground bunker if you didn't show that my colleagues were still alive." Virginia said.  
"Let's not get distracted. What were you going to tell me?" Carolina leaned in closer to Dylan.   
Dylan sighed and held out a piece of paper to her.   
Carolina, confused, took the letter and opened it.  
"This was sent to my office, addressed to me on the envelope. I had a feeling once I heard the news of their break-out that I'd be receiving some form of 'fan mail'." Dylan explained as she watched Carolina's reaction. She paused, fearing how she would react.  
She'll either hit someone or kill someone, thought Dylan.  
"Those bastards!" screamed Carolina.  
"W-What's the matter? What's it say?!" Wash asked.   
Carolina slammed the letter into Wash's chest. "It was them! Temple, Cronut and Bucky! They did this!" Carolina hollered as she waved a hand over the chaos that was going on around them.   
Wash nodded to himself, knowing he was right.  
"Did I hear that correctly?" Kimball was mere feet away when she heard the news. She stepped closer to them.   
"Those monsters." She hissed.  
Wash looked at the letter and read over it.

Surprise.   
To our dear friends of the Red and Blues,   
along with Agents Wash and Carolina,   
we regret to inform you that your lives are now in total jeopardy.   
But not just your lives,   
the lives of everyone you know and saved.  
Starting with Kimball.  
UNSC soldiers will BURN.   
Also, did we hear correct that a new Freelancer has joined your party?  
You'd be awfully surprise on how we know that.   
Chorus will burn.   
The Reds will burn.   
The Blues will burn.   
Revenge is, as I've said, a dish best served cold.  
But we think it's time to turn up the heat.  
-T.

Wash felt a lump in his throat as he gripped the letter into his fist.  
"Dylan, any leads on who broke them out?" Carolina asked.   
Dylan shook her head.  
"None. There was no trace of D.N.A. left behind at the scene... but there was something concerning."  
"What was concerning?"  
"The guards that were killed... were stabbed. There were able to determine the wounds were made from a katana." Dylan explained.   
Virginia's body tensed.  
"A katana...?" Virginia repeated, her voice lightly trembling.  
"Does that ring a bell?" Dylan asked. Virginia nodded.   
Carolina and Wash stared at Virginia, waiting for her response.  
"West... he used..." Virginia's voice began to break.  
"Holy shit." Wash suddenly had the realization. "West used a katana."  
"But, he died!" Carolina exclaimed.  
"But they stripped him of his armor and his weapons!" Virginia cried out. "They took his katana!"  
"So whoever the person was that killed West, could he have...?" Wash's head began to throb with the beginning stages of a migraine.  
"Who's West?" Dylan asked.  
"A Freelancer that was murdered." Carolina explained softly.  
"He was decapitated." Virginia choked out.  
"So this murderer has Freelancer equipment and weaponry, and broke out the bad guys?" Dylan asked as she began to put the puzzle pieces together in her head.  
"They mentioned Virginia in the letter." Wash looked down at the letter that was crumbled in his fist. He hadn't unclenched it. "Son of a—"

Everyone was grouped together into the elevator, along with Kimball and two bodyguards. The elevator dinged as the doors slid shut and they began to descend.  
"This is the President's hidden bunker. Nobody knows of this location, unless of high importance – the 'need to know' basis." Kimball explained. "The UNSC will patrol the area above ground."  
"How long are we staying here?" Donut asked.  
"Until we think of a plan." Wash replied.  
"There's plenty of food down here, individual rooms, showers, a training facility, armory... I think you'll all have what you need." Kimball stated as the elevator came to a halt.   
The doors slid open and the ground looked out to see a massive room.  
Each wall was lined with several doors.   
Off to the corner, they could see a fully functional kitchen. The center of the room had a teleprompter that hung down from the ceiling, and a line of couches that faced it for best viewing angles.  
"The showers are to the right. You can't miss it." Kimball said as she pointed a hand in the direction. "These rooms over here are for all of you." Kimball pointed to the opposite wall, then her finger went to the hallway that was near the kitchen. "The armory and training room is down that hall. Please pick whichever rooms you want to sleep in. Help yourself to the fridge. My guards go shopping daily to restock."  
"Can they pick me up some beer?" Grif asked. Sarge glared at him and mumbled angrily, when Kimball responded.  
"There's already some in there. What? You don't think I like to have the occasional drink?" Kimball chuckled. "There's also some wine." Kimball then pointed straight. "That door is my room." A golden array of statuesque flowers lined the border of the door. "Feel free to come to me if you need anything." Kimball nodded to the heroes and went to her room.   
The guards stood on the opposite sides of the door with their weapons ready.  
"Oooh! I want the first room!" Caboose rushed to the door and swung it open.   
A nice, comfy full-sized bed was against the wall. A night stand was next to it, with a single light. A desk was in the corner with a computer set up, and there was a full standing wardrobe beside it. "It needs some color. And kitty pictures." Caboose stated as he heaved his duffel bag inside.  
"Oh I'm totally gonna use the computer. Don't come knocking if there's a sock on the door!" Tucker stated before he stepped in the next room and shut the door with a hurry.

Everyone claimed a bedroom and unpacked their duffel bag.   
Grif was at the fridge, setting up a tray of crackers and cheese. His stomach growled loudly with hunger as he hummed with joy.  
"Not surprised to find you here." Kaikaina stated as she grabbed a bottle of wine.  
"Great minds, think alike!" Donut said as he entered the kitchen. He was out of his armor, wrapped in a towel.  
"Dude, Donut. What the hell are you doing?" groaned Grif as he shut the fridge door with his heel.  
"Wine and cheese time!" Donut explained. "Kai, care to join me?"  
"Abso-freakin-lutely!" Kaikaina chimed and they went off to partake in their drinking and cheese.   
Grif rolled his eyes and returned to his room, shoving a cracker and cheese combo into his mouth before he entered.

Simmons returned to his room after having a shower. He moved quickly so nobody could see him out of his armor.   
He dropped the towel from around his hips and began getting into his comfortable pair of basketball shorts and a maroon tank top.   
A mirror faced him on the wall above the computer, and he glanced at it.   
He could still see the patchy skin fused with cybernetic parts that Sarge had composed all those years ago. It ran along one of his arms, and he could see the wires go into his armpit. The metallic shine disappeared underneath his tank top.  
He collapsed into his bed and laid on his back, staring at the ceiling. He thought about the events that unfolded earlier in the day when a light knock distributed his thinking.  
"Come in."  
The door creaked open and he saw Virginia poke her head in. She was out of her armor with her hair hanging down. He didn't realize her hair was that was long.  
"May I come in?" She asked, shyly.   
Simmons sat up, his heart starting to race.  
"Um, yeah. Sure. Okay. Yeah, yeah. Come in!" He began to fumble with his words as he motioned for her to enter.   
She gave a small smile and stepped in, then leaned back against the door to shut it behind her. Simmons noticed in her hand was a bottle of wine.  
"Care to partake?" She asked as she stepped closer. "I didn't want to drink alone." She admitted as she sat next to him on the bed.  
Simmons couldn't help but look her over. She was wearing a pair of blue short shorts and an over-sized T-shirt that hung off of one of her shoulders. Her hair was partially wet, and assumed she must have just showered. She smelt like mint, soap and clean.  
"Yeah, sure. Why not?" He took the bottle by the neck, twisted off the cap and brought to his lips. He put his head back and swigged, then swallowed. "That doesn't taste too bad."  
"Blackberry." Virginia explained and took the bottle back from him, then took a sip for herself.   
Simmons gave a slight nod, feeling his palms get sweaty. He wondered if Virginia could see his pulse through his neck, and began to get more nervous.  
"I didn't know you had cyborg parts." Virginia said as she put a hand over his bicep, where the metal-rod and wires glistened in the light.  
"Oh, yeah. Sarge had me donate some body parts to Grif after he was shot with a tank and... yeah." Simmons looked down at his lap. "I feel like Frankenstein."  
"You mean Frankenstein's monster." Virginia corrected. Simmons blinked in surprise and looked over at her.  
"Yeah, you're right. How...?" He was baffled.  
"One of my favorite books growing up." She admitted as she took another sip and passed the bottle back to Simmons. "And you don't look like a monster to me."  
Simmons felt his cheeks grow red as he took a sip from the bottle.  
"T-Thank you. You mean that?" He finally got the courage to look at her face, and stared at her blue eyes.  
"Absolutely." She smiled, then reached over him to take the bottle back. As she leaned over him, he could smell more of her conditioner. He felt his heart pounding against his ribs.  
"What else you like to read?"  
"Hmm... stuff about psychology and philosophy. Aaand... don't tell anyone this, or I'll kill you." She paused as she glared at him. He put his hands up to surrender.  
"I won't. I promise."  
"I like... sci-fi." She smiled and took a big chug of the bottle. Simmons eyes widened.  
"Me too! I have this book—," Simmons dove to his duffel bag and fished through the contents to pull out a book. "It's about a man who time travels—," He held the book up proudly so she could see the cover.  
"I read that!" Virginia exclaimed.  
"You have?!" Simmons voice rose with excitement.  
"It's so good! But the ending is sad. I won't spoil it!" She drew her fingers over her lips to make a zipping motion.  
"This is great! I never have anyone to talk about this stuff with." Simmons said as he bounced back onto the bed. He put the book on the nightstand and looked back at her.   
She rubbed her eyes, tiredly.  
"Alcohol getting to you?" He asked.  
"No." She said dryly.   
Simmons smirked and took the bottle from her hand, then placed it on the night stand.  
"I think so. You've had enough." Virginia swatted at his hand, but let him take the bottle reluctantly.  
"Pffft. Party pooper." She said playfully.   
There was an awkward pause that lingered in the air and Simmons found his heart racing again. "Simmons?"  
"Yeah?" He looked at her tired, sad eyes.   
The bags beneath the blue orbs were noticeable, and he thought that maybe she was having trouble sleeping.   
He began to remember about Dr. Grey stating she had night terrors...  
Virginia suddenly laid down in his bed and put her head on his pillow.   
"Can I sleep next to you?" Her hand ran along his robotic arm slowly. "Please?"  
Simmons heart jumped into his throat, then he laid back into the bed, resting his head on the pillow.   
He couldn't help but hear sadness in her voice – as if she were pleading.  
"Of course you can." He whispered.  
A smile came to her lips and her eyes instantly shut. He reached up with his human hand and tucked a string of hair behind her ear.   
Her breathing was calm and it seemed like she instantly passed out. Simmons reached down and put the blanket over them. He closed his eyes, not bothering to turn off the desk lamp that was next to the bed.  
The bed was still, and he felt his nerves began to calm down.  
Maybe the wine helped, he thought.


	8. Hiding and Seeking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team hides out in a bunker with Kimball, trying to figure out what to do...

_Simmons saw Virginia, batting her eyelashes at him. She swooned while wrapping her arms around his neck. He picked her up and carried her to bed, where he leaned over her and began to kiss her..._

"SIMMONS!" Grif barged into the bedroom, screaming at the top of his lungs.   
Simmons jumped from his sleeping position, sitting up in fright.  
"W-WHAT?!" Simmons nearly rolled off the bed and gripped the blanket.  
"Dude, you GOT to come see this!" Grif screamed enthusiastically.   
Simmons glanced to his side, realizing that Virginia was not in his bed.  
Did I dream all that?   
He noticed the bottle of wine was on his night stand, and realized that there was no way it was a dream...  
"HELLOOOO?! SIMMONS!" Grif continued to yell.  
"What the fuck is going on?!" Simmons asked angrily as he got to his feet. Grif was practically bouncing on his feet.  
"Wash and Virginia. Spar match! You got to come watch!" Grif said, continuing the hype. Simmons eyes widened. "Tucker and I got a $100 going into the pool. You in?!" Grif asked as he kept waving his hands frantically to usher Simmons to hurry.   
Simmons nodded and ran with Grif down the hall and towards the training room.

The rest of the team was awake; dressed in their armor.   
Simmons looked around the room, seeing that it was set up like a dojo.   
The floor had blue, padded mats that touched from wall to wall. A few weapons hung on a display off to the side. A few work benches and barbells sat in the corner.  
"Dude, did they start yet?!" Grif asked as he nearly plowed into Tucker.  
"Nope! You're just in time." Tucker said, matching Grif's excitement.  
"Alright guys, pay attention. You may learn something." Carolina said as she crossed her arms.  
"Go, Wash! Go, Virginia!" Caboose cheered.  
"What's the wager?" asked Kaikaina as she leaned into Tucker.  
"$100. I put it on Wash." He whispered back.  
"I put $100 on Virginia." Kaikaina said smugly.  
"Oh, get me a piece of that action!" said Donut.   
Simmons looked out at Virginia, who was bouncing on her heels.   
Her fists were clenched and up to her face. She seemed to have the perfect boxing stance.  
"GOOOONG!" Lopez screamed, mimicking the sound of a gong.  
Wash was shuffling his feet, keeping his fists up to match Virginia's stance.  
"Don't go easy on me, just because of my brain injury." Wash said playfully.  
"Fine. Just don't go easy on me because I'm a woman." Virginia returned the quip.  
Everyone's breath held as they watched the two fighters charge at each other.   
Virginia leaped into the air, doing a spin kick that almost connected to Wash's head.   
Wash ducked under her heel, knowing how close he was to getting his helmet knocked off.   
He rose up, raising a fit to upper cut her, but she grabbed hold of his arm and slid under him.   
Within one swift motion, she got his arm to go backwards and dug it into his lower back. Wash attempted to step on her foot, but she pushed him away.   
He regained his composure after stumbling a few feet, and got back into a fighting stance.  
Virginia shuffled on her feet and motioned for Wash to come at her.  
Wash obliged and ran at her, this time throwing up a foot to connect to her ribs.   
She blocked his foot with her palms and pushed him away. She threw out her fists rapidly, and Wash blocked each punch with his hand.   
He wrapped his hands around her wrists, and connected his helmet to hers. Her head jerked back with a violent whip and she let out a sound of disgust.  
She rotated her arms, grabbed hold of his wrists and hugged her knees up to her chest. Her legs rose up and wrapped around Wash's head, and with all her body power, she whipped him down to the ground.   
The two soldiers rolled on the ground, and Wash flipped her off of him with his feet.  
"Dude, this is epic." Grif said in awe.  
Simmons was tempted to punch Grif at that point, but he couldn't peel his eyes away from the fight.  
Virginia stepped at Wash and kicked out each leg, causing him to back up. He swatted at each powerful leg, trying to avoid them from connecting to his body.   
They neared the wall, and Virginia charged, throwing her whole body into him.   
His body flew backwards and bounced off the wall, and then she closed the gap.  
Her knee rose up and flew furiously into his ribs as her arm was shoved under his chin.  
Wash smacked the side of her helmet, frantically trying to get her off.   
As her knee come up again, he grabbed her leg and pushed her away from him. He ran at her and threw all his body weight into her.   
His shoulder dove in between her breasts and she went flying backwards. She tumbled backwards into a roll and came to a stop on her knees and elbows.  
"I have to say, you're giving me a work out." Wash panted, feeling his sides becoming sore. Virginia slowly climbed to her feet.  
"Yeah. It's mutual." Virginia said tiredly.  
They ran at each other and Wash lowered his body down.   
He threw her over his shoulders and flipped her. He flowed smoothly, and dropped her onto her back. The mats echoed a heavy SMACK!  
"Oooh, that's got to hurt." Sarge said, cringing. Virginia groaned, lying on her back.   
Wash leaned over her.  
"There's a reason I was in the top 10, and you were in the top 20." Wash chuckled.   
Virginia rose up her hand and gave the middle finger.   
"Cute."  
"Looks like Wash won." Carolina announced, trying not to hide her joy. She would always favor Wash to win...  
Wash took hold of Virginia's hand and helped her to her feet.   
She rubbed her hips as she rotated her neck.  
"Rematch. Next time, with weapons." Virginia said as she shoved his shoulder. Wash chuckled and the two of them began to walk towards their onlookers.  
"Dammit." Kaikaina cursed under her breath. Tucker laughed as he waved his winnings.  
"Well, now that the rest of you are here, it's time for your training." Wash said as he clapped his hands together.   
The group groaned, except for Carolina.  
"Simmons, go get your armor on." Wash ordered.  
Simmons nodded and ran back towards his room, not realizing that Tucker had followed him.  
"Um, no offense Tucker but I'm not really comfortable having an audience watching me change, sooo..." Simmons said as he picked up the pieces to his armor.   
Tucker leaned against the doorway, with his arms crossed.  
"You're not going to believe what I saw this morning." Even though he was in his armor, Simmons could tell Tucker was smiling.  
"What did you see?" Simmons asked, tilting his head with confusion.  
"A certain Ms. Virginia leaving your room." Tucker closed the gap between them and grabbed his shoulders. "You dog!"  
Simmons threw his hands up.  
"N-No! It's not like that. It... nothing happened!" Simmons began to stammer.  
"Nothing happened?! What do you mean? You didn't lie down the pipe?!" Tucker sounded frustrated.  
"...No..." Simmons admitted.  
"You didn't rock the boat? Free the beast? Do the sideways tango?!" Tucker ranted.   
Simmons lowered his head and Tucker groaned.   
"Dude, you need to explain to me right now what went down."  
Simmons began to assemble the pieces of his armor – frustrated enough that Tucker wouldn't leave, but he knew he needed to get ready for Wash's training.  
"She came to my room with a bottle of wine—," Simmons began to say.  
"Uh huh."  
"—And we took turns drinking—"  
"Uh huh."  
"—And we talked." Simmons clipped the armor into place as he stepped into the bottom half of his armor.  
"Talked? Dude, a girl brought booze to your room! She definitely did not want to just talk!" Tucker groaned again, then approached Simmons to slap him in his human arm.  
"Ow!" Simmons rubbed his arm where Tucker had slapped, noticing his pale skin was quickly becoming red.  
"You need to study with me; take a chapter out of the book of 'Tucker's Love Advice'."   
Simmons groaned and began to assemble the rest of his armor over his chest.  
"I.. I just don't know to say." Simmons said sheepishly as he slid his fingers into a glove.  
"Simmons, listen to me. You said you two talked. You obviously have things to talk about. Just. Be yourself." Tucker suggested. "She was obviously giving you signals."  
"You think so?"  
"I know so." Tucker nodded as Simmons slid his head into the helmet. "So how did she end up staying in your room for the night?"  
"She just asked if she could sleep next to me..." Simmons thought about the night, realizing that maybe Tucker was right. Maybe Virginia was giving clear signals?  
"Uh huh. She wants you. She wants some of the Simmon's D!" Tucker sounded excited all over again and began chuckling. "She wants Dick's dick!" He began to bend over from laughing, and Simmons grumbled in frustration and shoved him to the side.  
"Okay. Okay. I get it. Let's go before Wash has a heart attack."

They returned to the training room, where Wash had everyone running drills. Grif was in the back of the room, panting and hardly keeping up. Simmons and Tucker joined the group, knowing that this was going to be a long day.

Carolina and Kimball stood off to the side, watching the rest as Wash loomed over them, yelling orders.  
"Any ideas yet?" Kimball asked softly.  
"None. We'll try to strategize tonight." Carolina admitted. "But as long as we're able to keep you safe."  
"I'm not worried about me." Kimball said. She sighed, sounding almost sad. "I'm worried about the other people. What damage that could be done."Kimball looked up at the teleprompter that hung in her room, and watched the news briefing that showed the building she once was in.  
The fire was out and part of its side was scorched. The military had roped off the area. A cleaning crew had come in and was gathering everything that had fallen onto the sidewalks.  
"We should just come out of hiding. Let them find us. We'll bring them down again!" Carolina's voice rose with anger.  
"You don't know what they're capable of, Carolina. Rushing in without any plans could lead to your team's demise." Kimball said, before casting her eyes down to the teal-armored lady across from her.   
Carolina nodded in agreement.  
The thought of losing Wash, or anybody else, made a pit in her stomach. She remembered how she felt after Wash was shot in the neck, and it was like her heart was breaking all over again...

Everyone huffed with exhaustion and collapsed onto their knees as they completed running their laps.   
Grif closed the gap and finally caught up to everyone and dropped onto his belly with a loud groan.  
"Good job, everyone." Virginia complimented.  
"Yeah, you guys really pushed yourselves." Wash added. "I'm impressed. I thought you all would have gotten soft when you were off duty."  
Grif rolled onto his back and patted his gut.  
"I'm soft. Right here."  
"Hit the showers everyone. We'll meet at the dinner table in 30." Virginia said.   
Wash looked over at her.  
"You know, it's kinda nice having a second voice giving orders."  
"I ain't afraid to tell people what to do." Virginia smiled and gave a laugh. At that time, Tucker heard that and gave an elbow to Simmons' side.  
"You heard that? Bow chic a bow wow." He whispered.   
Simmons rolled his eyes, but knew that Tucker couldn't see it.

They all walked down the hall, their knees weak from the extraneous exercises they had endured for the day.  
Carolina, Kimball, Virginia, and Wash all sat at the briefing table.   
They were dressed down in comfortable attire, looking ready for bed.  
The teams shuffled up to the table and took a seat. Kimball pressed a button, and a screen projection opened from the middle of the table.  
"Hey everyone. It's Dylan," came the familiar voice over the speaker. "I hope you're all staying safe."  
"Hey!" Everyone chimed in to greet their old friend.  
"So I've followed up with the investigations on the UNSC Federal prison break-out and the bombing at the Capital."  
"What's the intel?" Wash asked as he leaned onto an elbow.  
"Well, as you already know, during the prison break, a katana was used to behead many of the guards. Then, their uniforms were used, most likely to help get further into the confines to get Bucky, Cronut and Temple out." Dylan explained. "Then, a bomb was used to break them out of the facility. The same material was used from that bomb to make the bomb that went off in the Capital."  
"Any idea how that bomb got in?" asked Carolina.  
"Yes. So the CCTV in the Capital building wasn't tampered with, and it shows that someone at the front desk received a package of unknown origin, before the footage was cut out.... Right at the moment of the bomb explosion."  
"A package delivery?" huffed Sarge.  
"The postal worker was interviewed. He said he retrieved it from his mail truck and was dropping it off, per his route. Nothing out of the ordinary. No odors or noises. No nothing. He was totally clean."  
"Any ideas where they could strike next?" Kimball asked.  
"No clue. From their note, which was chopped up pieces of magazine clippings... cliché." She said smugly. "They're trying to hurt you all where it counts first, before they kill you."   
A random noise of what sounded like clutter echoed through Dylan's transmission.  
"What was that?" Kimball asked Dylan.  
"Hold on." Dylan whispered, and then everyone's hearts rose when they heard Dylan scream. "IT'S THEM!"   
A loud crash rang through the transmission, and everyone found themselves getting to their feet.  
"DYLAN?!" cried out Carolina.  
"THE BLUES! THEY FOUND ME!" Dylan called out, and a gun shot went off in the background, followed by a series of clatters.   
Kimball rolled her chair to the neighboring desk and clicked a button on the screen.  
"I need the police to get to the address of reporter Dylan Andrews IMMEDIATELY!" screamed Kimball into the speaker.  
The transmission suddenly went quiet.   
Everyone's breath had become labored. Virginia had a hand up to her mouth. Carolina's eyes were rimmed with tears. Wash's fists were curled so tightly, that his knuckles became white.  
"Come out, come out, wherever you are." Sang a familiar voice over the transmission.  
"...Temple..." Tucker said through gritted teeth. His nostrils flared angrily.

Then, all went quiet again.


	9. Amongst The Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tensions run high for everyone after losing a friend...

Tucker threw his chair, which bounced and slid across the floor.   
Grif grabbed his sister and pulled her back, watching Tucker yell in rage. Kaikaina could actually be felt trembling under her brother's hand.   
She had never seen Tucker get so mad.  
"THIS IS FUCKING BULLSHIT!" Tucker screamed and slammed his fists into the table.  
"Tucker, calm down!" Carolina ordered.  
"No! This is YOUR fault!" Tucker screamed.   
Carolina was taken back.  
"How is it my fault?" She asked, pointing a finger to herself.  
"You should have let me kill him back when we first fought them!" Tucker was nearly spitting from the amount of anger that flowed through him. The veins in his neck bulged.  
"I prevented you from killing him because you're not a murderer, Tucker!" Carolina said, stepping closer to him. She was getting ready to square off with him. "What would that have solved?!"  
"It would have prevented him from doing this!" Tucker screamed back, and then Wash intervened.   
Wash stared into Tucker's eyes, unmoving.  
"You need to step down and step back. Take a breather. Go to your room and relax." Wash ordered.   
Tucker was nearly nose-to-nose with Wash. His jaw clenched as he looked like he was about to argue, but he glanced back at Carolina, then the rest of the room. His eyes went back to Wash, and then he turned on his heels and stormed off.  
Kimball was talking in the other room, and her voice suddenly went quiet. She came back to the table, looking teary-eyed.  
"I'm sorry to say... but Ms. Andrews was found dead." Kimball swallowed back some tears.  
"They meant what they said in the letter." Wash growled.  
"We need to warn Jax. Get him here." Carolina stated.  
"And Doc!" Donut gasped. "Oh God!" Donut's hands rose to his head. "I need to call him!" Kimball nodded.  
"I'll call and send a car to pick them both up and bring them here." Kimball motioned for Donut to follow her to her room, so that they could make the appropriate calls.  
The rest of the team stood in silent; stunned.  
"Those bastards aren't going to get away with this." Carolina stated. She rubbed her eyes and looked up, but not looking at anyone. "I'm going to my quarters, if anyone needs anything."   
She walked away quickly to her room and the sound of the door could be heard slamming shut.  
"I don't like all this yelling." Caboose admitted.  
"It's okay, Caboose." Virginia reassured him and rubbed his upper back. "Sometimes, people need to yell because it's the only way they can express their emotions. It may sound like anger, but it's really love." Virginia explained.   
Caboose listened, and then nodded.  
"That makes sense."  
Wash cleared his throat, looking unsure of what to do.  
"I'm... gonna go check on Carolina." Wash announced, and then walked away solemnly before calling back to his peers. "Get some rest, everyone."  
Grif broke the awkward silence first.  
"I'm going to raid the fridge for food." He walked in the direction of the kitchen.  
"What a surprise." Said Kaikaina sarcastically. "But, I could eat something, too." She followed behind her brother.  
"Dinner is actually sounding like a good idea. We hadn't eaten yet." Sarge said with a sigh. "I hate to admit it when Grif is right." He grumbled.   
Everyone nodded and walked to the kitchen.  
Simmons opened a cabinet and pulled out a box of pasta.  
"I'm going to make-up some mac 'n cheese if anybody wants to partake." Simmons announced.  
"That sounds delightful." Virginia admitted.  
"Aw hell yea." Grif said with excitement.  
"You got to help me cook it, though." Simmons smirked as he pointed at Grif.  
"Aw fuck." Grif threw his hands down in refusal. Simmons motioned for Virginia and Kaikaina to take a seat.  
He thought about what Tucker had said earlier, 'Just be yourself'. Well, Simmons liked to cook, and wanted to show off his culinary skills, even though mac 'n cheese from scratch wasn't that impressive.  
As Simmons stirred the pot, Kimball and Donut had come into the kitchen.  
"Alright, so Jax and Doc are picked up and on their way." Kimball announced.  
"That's some good news." Virginia said with a sigh of relief.   
Kimball nodded as Donut joined them at the table.  
"Ms. Kimball, would you like some mac 'n cheese?" offered Simmons.  
"No, thank you. I'll probably eat later when my appetite returns." Kimball admitted. She smiled at everyone. "I'm going to go to my room. If anything comes up, please feel free to come get me."  
"Good night." Everyone said as she walked off.  
"It must be tough to be President." Caboose stated.  
Lopez stated something in Spanish, before going off to his own room.

After a few minutes of Simmons ordering Grif to stir before the cheese burnt, the mac 'n cheese was finished and Simmons scooped out the helpings to everyone.  
"It smells awesome." Kai stated.  
"Thanks, sister." Simmons beamed.  
"Holy hell, Simmons. You could make for a nice housewife someday." Grif joked.   
Simmons wacked Grif along his back, nearly knocking Grif's bowl out of his hands. "HEY!"  
Virginia, Kai and Donut giggled.   
Simmons scooped up a few extra bowls in his hand, and announced to the room that he'd be right back.  
He stood outside of Carolina's room for a moment, before knocking on it. The odor of cheese made his tummy rumble.  
"Carolina. Wash. It's Simmons." The door creaked opened and Carolina stood in the doorway. "I made some food. Figured you two would be hungry." Simmons offered the bowls to her. Carolina smiled.  
"Thank you, Simmons. We appreciate it." Wash came up behind Carolina and accepted a bowl. "A true gentleman." Wash smiled and nodded his head to Simmons. "Thank you."   
They retreated into her room, and Simmons went back to the kitchen to get another bowl, and this time, made his way to Tucker's room.  
Simmons knocked with his knuckle, and it took a few seconds before Tucker opened.  
"What?" Tucker asked, looking exhausted.  
"I made some food." Tucker forced a half-smile and took it.  
"Thanks, man." He then motioned for Simmons to come into his room. Simmons was reluctant at first, because he was hungry, but he decided to humor his friend.   
"Sooo... you going to make any moves on Virginia?" Tucker asked before scooping a bunch of mac into his mouth. Simmons blushed and darted his eyes to the wall.  
"I... don't... know." Simmons struggled to find the words. Tucker groaned.  
"It's not that hard. Look, just ask her questions. Get her to talk about herself. Girls love that shit." Simmons nodded, making mental notes in his head. "Also, tell her how pretty she looks. Girls eat that stuff up. They like to be complimented. Just, don't be weird about it." Tucker said as he scooped up another mouthful of macaroni.  
"How would I make it weird?"  
"I dunno, bringing up Sarge and kissing ass or something." Tucker winced. "Or boring her with science shit." Simmons rolled his eyes.  
"I promise I won't bring up Sarge or anything of the like." He began to turn to leave the room, feeling partially insulted.  
"And Simmons?" Simmons paused and glanced over his shoulder.  
"Yeah?"  
"Don't be a nerd."   
Simmons lips pressed flat together and he shut the door angrily

.Kaikaina and Virginia were laughing hysterically. Grif was blushing and not removing his eyes from his food. Simmons finally joined to the table, seeing that the girls were enjoying their food with a glass of wine.  
"What's so funny?" Simmons asked, finally getting to taste his own cooking.  
"We were just talking about guys we've... had interests in." Kaikaina giggled. "Dates that have gone wrong, you know? Stuff like that." Simmons felt squeamish, unsure if he wanted to hear of Virginia's escapades.   
Did she have a lot of experience?  
"I'm sorry Kai, but you definitely have me beat with... experience." Virginia said as she swigged her drink.  
"You ever...?" Kaikaina whispered into Virginia's ear, and she nearly spat out her drink.  
"I definitely have not done that." Virginia admitted.  
"What?! A bad ass killer like yourself?"  
"Freelancer's honor. Never have." Virginia said.   
Simmons couldn't help but keep listening to their conversation; hoping to pick up on whatever they were gossiping about.  
"What's your type, anyway?" Kaikaina asked as she took a sip of her wine. "Probably the jock types, with big muscles?! Guys that like to work out all the time?" She suggested.   
Virginia smiled and shook her head. Simmons could see she was blushing.  
"Actually, I like smart guys." Simmons began to cough as the food went down the wrong pipe.  
"Breathe, Simmons!" Donut started slapping him in the back.  
"Geez, dude! Don't die!" Grif stated as he watched his team mate turn red.  
"I'm... okay." Simmons said as he took the bottle of wine and swigged it. "Just... the wrong pipe."  
"I was ready to give you the Heimlich." Donut admitted with a tone of concern.  
"Don't. You. Dare." Simmons warned and sipped the bottle again.  
"Anyway, you don't seem like you're into the nerd stuff." Kaikana continued the conversation.  
"Well, I dated a few assholes of the jocks type. The smart guys though... They're cute. Shy. Intelligent. They can hold a conversation. And what's truly hot, is watching as they speak about something they truly know. You see passion in their eyes. Plus, I was a bit of an outcast myself in school." Virginia said as she looked dreamily off into the ceiling.  
"How so?" Simmons asked curiously.  
"I was... one of the art kids. Anti-social." Virginia explained, then she refilled her wine glass with more wine.  
"I like art." Caboose admitted as he finished his bowl of macaroni. "That was good, Simmons. Thank you."   
Caboose went and cleaned his dish, before bidding everyone a good night and venturing off to bed.  
"I'm going to stay up and wait for Doc and Jax to get here. They should arrive within the hour." Donut said as he went to the sink to clean his dish. "Thanks for dinner, Simmons."Donut disappeared into the living room area and sprawled across the coach, staring at the door impatiently.  
Simmons gave an approving nod.   
Grif stretched and rubbed a sleepy eye. He had three helpings of macaroni, and Simmons was grateful he used the biggest container to make it all.  
"Yeah, it was good. I'm gonna hit the hay. Good night all." He leaned in close to his sister. "And take it easy with the drinking, you lush."  
"Blow me." Kai threatened. Grif's face contorted into disgust and walked off. After Grif disappeared, Kai put her bowl away and grabbed some beer from the fridge. "I'm gonna go pay Tucker a visit." She admitted with a smile. "Good niiiight."   
She walked off, humming happily.  
Virginia chuckled and went to the sink to clean up. Simmons came up beside her to do the same.  
"Yes, thank you for dinner. I was quite hungry." Virginia said honestly.  
"You're welcome." Simmons smiled.   
She turned and began to walk away, before Simmons called out to her.  
"H-Hey, Virginia?" Virginia looked over her shoulder.  
"Hmm?"  
"W-Want...to... go to my room?" Simmons nearly choked on the words.   
Donut was peeking over the couch, watching the interaction.   
Virginia forced a smile as her eyes looked away.  
"Sorry, Simmons. Not tonight." Her tone seemed sad, as if she were being cautious.  
"Oh okay, sure! No problem!" Simmons said, swatting his hand at the air. He tried not to choke on his words.  
Virginia walked off to her room; the door clicking shut behind her.  
"Smooooth." Donut said from the couch.   
Simmons' face burned with embarrassment.  
"S-Shut up, Donut!" Simmons snapped, shoving his chair into the table.  
"Calm yourself, mister." Donut huffed as he stood up. "Your approach was all wrong"  
"You don't know what you're talking about, Donut." Simmons walked off and rushed to his room before Donut could get another word in.  
He shut his door and dropped into his bed - face first.   
He buried his face into his pillow and groaned.  
Was Tucket wrong? Did I read it all wrong?   
"Of course, I did. I'm stupid. Stupid, Simmons." Simmons rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling; replaying the previous night in his head. Simmons heart sank as the anxiety began to eat away at him.  
"Who would like a nerd?"He rolled on his side, facing the wall. He caught a whiff of Virginia's conditioner on the pillow, and in that moment, Simmons hated himself entirely. "Dad was right."


	10. Survival Of The Fittest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team try to beat some sense into each other...

Everyone awoke, finding that Doc and Jax had arrived during the night.   
"Where's Morocco?" Donut asked Doc.  
"Oh, my mom is watching him." Doc explained.   
"Well that's a relief!" Donut sighed.  
"I... I can't believe Dylan is gone." Jax said, solemnly.   
"I'm terribly sorry for your loss." Kimball said, lowering her head before looking at Carolina. "Any plans made? I'm being pressured to make a press conference soon. Everyone is becoming impatient and don't like being in the dark."   
"Not... yet. We need to tread lightly." Carolina sighed. Inside, she was beating herself up.   
What can she do? Where could they be hiding?   
"Let's try to figure something out." Kimball said, sounding impatient. "I got to get on a conference call. I'll be in my room." She turned around and walked back to her room and shut the door.   
Everyone went to the briefing table and slid into their chairs.   
"Anybody got any ideas?" Wash asked.   
"Besides gutting them?" Tucker asked, still holding onto some anger.  
"Well, in order to gut them, we need to find them." Carolina pointed out.   
Tucker adjusted in his seat; obviously feeling uncomfortable from Carolina talking to him.   
"Lopez, pull out a dry-erase marker and board so we can draw up a plan!" Sarge ordered, looking at the brownish-armor soldier next to him.  
With a sigh, Lopez popped off his head.  
"What the fuck?!" Virginia screamed, leaning back in her chair.   
"What's the matter?" Sarge asked, holding on to Lopez's head.   
"I... I didn't know Lopez was a robot." Virginia admitted.  
"You didn't notice how quiet he was, or the fact that he spoke in Spanish?" Grif brought up.  
"I just thought he was a quiet Mexican!" Virginia said bashfully.   
"Está bien. Nadie más me nota/It's fine. Nobody else notices me." Lopez said as he reached into his upper body and pulled out a black dry-erase marker.   
Sarge stood up and placed Lopez's head back onto his body.   
"I made Lopez with my own two hands." Sarge stated proudly.  
"Sarge is also responsible for his cybernetic chop-job he did on Simmons and I." Grif grumbled.   
"I still have to be weary of static electricity." Simmons sighed.  
"And someone had fun putting magnets on my ass." Grif growled, looking at Sarge.  
Sarge chuckled.  
"Interesting..." Virginia blinked, looking dumbfounded.   
"Lopez also made a robot army once!" Doc mentioned.   
"Ah, the good old days." Doc said in a deeper, raspy voice; followed by a maniacal laugh.   
"Aaaand what the fuck was that?" Virginia asked, eyeing Doc.  
"Oh, sorry. We never explained." Donut said. "So Doc has like..."  
"Split personality." Simmons jumped in. "Just... keep it simple. It's a confusing, long story."   
Virginia nodded.   
"Sure. I can go with that." Virginia said, keeping an eye on Doc.   
"You guys have had the best stories. Oh! Maybe we can shoot a prequel next?!" Jax said excitedly as he looked at everyone around the table.   
The group leaned in and eyed him.   
"Let's discuss the ideas of movies after we come up with ideas on how to take down the sim troopers." Wash suggested.   
Virginia looked at Lopez, who had a dry erase board propped up in front of him.   
"Sarge, can you get more of those robots, but in different variations?" asked Virginia.   
"Well, sure. There's tons of models." Sarge said.   
"Then I think I have an idea." Virginia said. 

Kimball had finished her conference call and sighed, staring at the blank screen before her. She felt frustrated and didn't want to take it out on anyone.   
A knock broke her train of thought and she perked her head up.  
"Come in." She beckoned.   
Wash stepped into the room.   
"Kimball, have your press conference tomorrow night."  
"Um, you sure?" She asked, confused.   
"Yeah. We came up with a plan." 

Kimball's news of a public press conference was announced on all teleprompters. The team looked up at the screen that hung in the center of the room, watching the advertisement of the news.   
"My guards were able to find what you asked for and will be dropping it off shortly." Kimball announced as she looked back at the soldiers.   
"Perfect. Lopez and I will work on it once it arrives." Sarge said.   
"Good. While you two work on it, I think the rest of us will hit the training room." Wash stated, getting to his feet.   
"Uuugh, do we have to?!" Grif whined.   
"Unless you want to be killed." Wash said grimly. Grif sighed.  
"I guess not."

Everyone walked into the training room, having their weapons in hand, unsure of what the Freelancers would be planning for their training.  
"So, Virginia was nice enough to be the volunteer for the first round." Carolina stated.   
"Why her?" Tucker asked.  
"Because if I volunteered, I don't think everyone will make it out alive." Carolina said smugly.   
Tucker paused for a few moments.  
"Fair enough."   
"So, what we are going to do is watch how you all fight. You will all be in combat with Virginia here, and with all of us watching you, we hope to find your weaknesses and what you need to work on." Wash explained. "So who will go first?"  
Virginia put her hands on her hips and tapped a foot as she waited for a response.   
"Alright, no takers." Wash sighed. "Guess I'm picking a volunteer."   
Everyone tensed.   
"Not it!" Everyone stepped back, except for Grif.   
"Wha--?! NOT IT!" Grif stammered at the last second. "Fuck!"   
"Grif, thank you for volunteering. Step on up." Wash was smiling within his helmet. Grif slouched his shoulders forward and walked up onto the dojo mats, across from Virginia.  
"Get into fighting positions." Wash announced.   
Virginia stepped into her fighting pose, as Grif just rose up his battle rifle.   
"Can anyone tell me what's wrong with Grif right now?" Wash asked.   
From out in the hallway, they could hear someone running down the hallway. Sarge rushed into the room.  
"Oh! I can!" Sarge yelled.   
"Oh, this will be great." Grif grumbled.  
"He's lazy. Insubordinate. Out of shape." Sarge began to state, counting on his fingers.   
"You're also forgetting filthy." Simmons added.  
"Not helping." Grif snapped.   
"That is not what I was asking." Wash sighed. Sarge turned and ran out of the room and back down the hallway.   
"His fighting stance is wrong." Kai stated by raising her hand.  
"Um, actually... you're right." Wash said, surprised.   
"Woo! Go me!" Kai cheered.   
Wash walked up to Grif and helped reposition his shoulders.   
"No slouching." Wash warned and then stepped off the mats. "Okay! Fight!" He yelled.   
Virginia rushed at Grif, who let out a yell in surprise and began to fire off the rubber bullets they had install in all the guns for the training session. Virginia used her battle rifle to smack the bullets away, leaped into the air and kicked out at his head.   
Grif tried to duck, but ended up taking her foot into the head. He yelped and fell backwards. Virginia landed on her feet and waited for Grif to get to his feet. He rolled onto his knees and hands, and stumbled to his feet as she ran up behind him.   
She dropped her elbow into his back and he fell back onto his knees, cursing. Virginia then kicked Grif into his ribs, and he rolled away from her.   
He laid on the ground, wincing and groaning.  
"Oh God! Just kill me!" He whined. Wash sighed with frustration.  
"Anybody tell me what Grif needs to work on?" Wash looked at the group of onlookers.  
"Yeah, not getting his ass kicked." Tucker chuckled.  
"Fuck. You." Grif panted.  
"His speed." Carolina pointed out. "And staying on his feet."   
"And not turning his back on the enemy." Simmons added.  
"Thank you, you two." Wash said, then turned to Grif and Virginia. "Grif, you may go sit now." Grif groaned and dragged his gun along his side as he went back to sit against the wall.   
"Let's pair up." Carolina suggested. "Study each other's moves."   
"Excellent idea." Wash agreed.   
Carolina stepped in front of Tucker.  
"Partners?" Tucker was startled, but agreed and they walked onto the mat.   
Was she smiling? She sounded... happy?  
Carolina rolled her neck and shoulders as she walked to a secluded area of the mat, to ensure she wouldn't collide into the others as they sparred.  
"Weapons?" Tucker asked.  
"Sure." Carolina shrugged. Tucker smiled and whipped out his alien sword.  
"Hell yea."   
"Ready?" asked Carolina.  
"Ready." Tucker announced.  
Tucker and Carolina quickly rushed at each other. Tucker swiped the sword horizontally, and Carolina slid across the mats on her knees and under the sword, letting it bypass over her head. As Tucker was following through with his swing, Carolina hopped onto her feet and kicked him in the back. Tucker flew several feet forward and did a barrel roll.   
As he got back onto his feet and looked back at Carolina, he noticed she was choosing to fight with no weapons.   
"Come on, Tucker." Carolina taunted. "You going to let Temple win?"   
"Fuck that. I'll make sure of it this time." Tucker rushed at her, jumped in the air and swiped the sword down. Carolina rolled underneath his feet and hopped back up. Tucker's sword burnt the mats and he swung around, finding himself met with Carolina's fist.   
His head whipped back and he stumbled back, and then she jumped in the air and kicked him in the chest. Tucker flew backwards and landed on his back with a heavy THUD.

"Oh, this is intense." Doc said, sitting from the sidelines.   
"This is epic!" Jax squealed. "I'm getting so much great footage."  
"You're recording?" Doc asked.  
"Um, YEAH! I'd be stupid to pass up this opportunity. Maybe I can use this stuff for 'Behind-The-Scenes' for the movie!" 

Wash watched the paired up fights, noticing Carolina and Tucker's battle. Carolina had thrown Tucker into the wall and his body landed on the ground like a rag doll.   
Tucker was holding onto his gut as he slowly climbed to his feet.  
"Got some built up frustration, eh?" Tucker asked as he straightened his pose.   
"No." Carolina said smoothly. She didn't want to show that she was still angry at Tucker for his remarks the night previously.   
"You're a terrible liar." Tucker stated, and he rushed at her. As soon as he got close to her, he stepped in and threw a fist at her. Carolina ducked under his fist, landed an elbow into his ribs, then buckled his arm over her shoulder. She stepped under his body and lifted his body off the ground and flipped him over.   
Tucker's body smacked against the mats, and he let out a painful groan.  
"Come on, Tucker!" Carolina cried.   
Tucker groaned as he struggled to sit up. Carolina loomed over him and stared down into his visor, then dropped her heel down into his gut.  
Wash, in that moment, felt a bit of pity for Tucker. 

Doc held his machine out to Tucker, who was groaning and holding his ribs. The machine hummed and began to glow green.  
"She really did a number on you, didn't she?" Doc smirked.  
"Shut up. It hurts to breathe." Tucker whined.   
"What else hurts?" asked Doc.  
"Practically everything. My face, my ribs, my chest, my ass..." Tucker rambled on.  
"My ass hurts, too!" Donut hollered from the background.  
"Geez, you're all a bunch of babies." Carolina smirked as she pulled out a bottle of water from the fridge.  
"Some of us aren't skilled, trained killers." Tucker said grumpily.   
"It's not about being able to kill, Tucker." Carolina said, her voice rising. "It's about being able to fight. To be able to protect and hold your own. To protect those you love!" She screamed. "When are you going to get it through your thick head?!"   
Tucker stepped back from Doc and sighed.  
"I... You're right." Tucker said solemnly. Carolina paused, watching him. "I'm sorry, Carolina."   
"....Go on..."   
"I thought... killing would make it all better. But, it's because of death... the need for revenge... that caused this thing to happen. It's just causing more death. Senseless death.... Dylan..." Tucker walked up to Carolina, holding his ribs. "I know why you told me not to kill him."   
Carolina stood before him, feeling the anxiety calming in her chest.  
"I'm glad beating some sense into you actually worked." Carolina chuckled and brushed a few strands of her red hair away from her eye. Tucker joined in with her chuckling.  
"Yeah. Sometimes you really got to pound it in there."  
"Bow chic a bow wow." Kai called out from the other side of the room.   
"It's finished!" Sarge screamed.   
Everyone turned their attention to Sarge, who walked into the room with Lopez, followed by their latest project.  
"It looks perfect." Wash complimented.   
"You think this plan will work?" Virginia asked as she looked over at what Sarge had behind him.   
"It's worth a shot." Wash turned to face everyone else in the room.  
"Alright, everyone. Let's eat up and get some rest. We want to be prepared for what's to happen tomorrow."


	11. Ghosts of the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kimball holds an outdoor press conference, when everything goes wrong...

The outside ceremony was lined with metal barriers. A line of press and camera crew were waiting to go in.   
The stage was set up with a podium in the center; being lit up with the stage lights.   
Kimball's guards lined the front of the stage. The UNSC had guards stationed at the entrance to the seating area.   
"Alright team, remember, keep your eyes on Kimball." Wash reminded everyone over the radio.  
"We're in visual back here." Carolina stated, standing behind the curtains with Kimball to the left of her. On the opposite side was Virginia, who gave Carolina a nod.   
"Stage Left is clear." Donut announced, who stood there with Caboose.   
"Stage Right is clear." Tucker announced, standing with Sarge.   
"Front of the stage is all clear." Simmons announced, standing with Grif and Wash.   
"Good. Lopez? You all set?" Wash asked.  
"Sí/Yes." Lopez said from his location.   
"Excellent."   
The guards began letting the news teams in to the sitting area. Everyone dispersed and took a seat. It didn't take long before everyone had settled.   
A uniformed representative of Kimball came out to the stage and announced Kimball's presence. Everyone in the audience clapped.   
Carolina looked at Kimball, who gave a nod before stepping in front of the curtain and approached the podium.   
The cameras in the back of the seating area flashed for pictures, and everyone started to roll for video.   
Teleprompters within the city began to light up with the live footage of Kimball coming out to the stage.   
As the clapping died down, Kimball gave a nod.   
"Greetings. Thank you all for coming out tonight."   
The Reds, Blues and Freelancers turned their heads; looking at the crowd and surrounding area. The speakers boomed with Kimball's speech.   
"The attack on the Capital and the recent murder of reporter Dylan Andrews has impacted--."   
"Has anybody noticed anything strange?" Tucker asked as he looked out at the crowd from the corner of the stage.  
"Nothing to report. No signs of anything unusual." Simmons announced.   
"Looks pretty quiet back here...," Virginia began to say, until her head tilted backwards. Her eyes looked up at the elevated platform that hung next to the stage lights. "Cancel that. I got movement."   
"What you got?" Carolina asked as she looked across the back of the stage at Virginia. She followed her gaze and saw the same thing."Copy. We got movement." 

The speakers suddenly screeched with feedback, and everyone cringed from the noise. A rope dropped down next to Kimball, and a familiar sim trooper in teal armor dropped down next to her. He wrapped his arm around her with one arm as he gripped the rope.   
"Kimball!" Wash screamed.   
"It's Bucky!" Tucker hissed.   
Kimball's guards began to frenzy up the stairs, but a barrage of orbs dropped down in front of them.   
"GRENADES!" One guard screamed, and they all fell backwards from the explosion.   
The news reporters in the seats rushed out of the area; being motioned out by the UNSC guards. The bystanders were screaming and panicking, nearly trampling each other as they scrambled out of the area to safety.   
Simmons, Grif and Wash rushed onto the stage, watching as the smoke cleared.   
Kimball was being pulled up into the air by Bucky, who was being pulled up into a ship.   
"Son of a bitch!" Cursed Tucker as the group rushed to the center of the stage, staring upward.   
A laugh suddenly echoed from out of the shadows behind the curtains, and everyone's heads turned to the direction it was coming from.   
A being stepped into the light, and in that moment, everyone's blood began to boil.  
"Temple!" Wash hissed.   
"Well, well, well." Temple began to say, coming into the light with his rifle in hand. "Isn't it good to see some old, familiar faces?"  
"Not as good as it will be to run my sword through you!" Tucker snapped as he brought his alien sword to life.   
"Nu uh, Tucker. You really ought to learn to play nice." Temple warned as he wagged a finger at him. Before Tucker could take a step forward, the stage lights above came crashing down.  
"Watch out!" Carolina screamed.  
Everyone dove out of the way, going into separate directions to avoid the light that smashed into the stage. Splinters of wood, glass and metal went flying into the air.   
"You're not the only one with a sword anymore, Tucker." Warned a voice as it came into the darkness.   
Everyone rolled onto their knees and climbed back up to their feet, as they watched a being in black-green armor step into view. A katana was strapped to his backside.   
"The Hayabusa armor." Virginia gasped. "That's West's armor!" She screamed as she got to her feet and drew her SMG.   
"I'm not a fan of the colors. I may change it." The soldier said as he rotated his arm, showing off the shine of the metal.   
"Who the hell is this guy?" Tucker snapped. The soldier threw back his head and began to laugh.   
"What's so funny? I don't get it." Caboose asked.   
The soldier snapped his head forward; becoming quiet.   
"I've got a bone to pick--," The soldier take ominously as he drew the katana out of its sheath. "--With you." He extended the katana and the blade pointed straight out at Simmons.  
"Um, dude. I think he's pointing it at you." Grif whispered as he leaned over to Simmons.   
"Um, no way." Simmons said as he tried to duck down, but every move he made, the blade seemed to follow. "Aw, what the fuck did I do?!"   
"You don't remember me, Simmons?" Cracked the voice. Simmons was perplexed. "Here, maybe this will help." The voice suddenly released a series of clicks, before the man released another breath. "How does this sound?"   
Simmons gasped, feeling like he was punched in the gut.  
"Gene?!"  
"Who the hell is this guy?!" Virginia asked. "And... why does he sound like you?" Virginia asked, confused.   
"Gene is my evil doppelganger. He was a sim trooper stationed with Temple and them!" Simmons explained.   
"But, you should be dead!" Grif exclaimed. Gene started to laugh.  
"I told you that I would Darth Maul this shit." Gene cackled. "But seriously, you fools left me there over that cliff to die, and it only took a moment for me to find my footing and climb back over. Tsk tsk." Gene said with a shrug. "I was able to get back over that ledge and sneak out before the arrests started happening. Thus, giving me a chance to go into hiding, so I can plot my revenge." Gene twirled the sword in his hands.   
"I trained and worked out and practiced and beat myself to death becoming better, faster and stronger!" His voice began to rise with anger. "I knew the Freelancer armor would be a nice, delicate cherry to the top."   
He waved his hands over his sides, to show off the armor he was now strutting.   
"You don't deserve to wear that armor." Virginia growled.   
"Another Freelancer to add to the list of those killed." Temple spoke up from the background. "What a pity." He laughed.   
"You won't get away with this." Carolina warned.  
"I feel like I've heard you say that before." Temple said as he tapped his chin. "It's a shame you two weren't killed when I had you trapped before, but I see you added a new friend to the mix, and she'll just have to join you." Temple's eyes stared at Virginia. "You'll be the last three that will feel my vengeance."   
"You like to hear yourself talk." Virginia quipped. "But I promise you, the only thing I'll be feeling is slight pity for when you crumble at my feet, begging for mercy!"   
"Oh ho ho!" Temple put his hands up in a surrendering motion. "We got ourselves a firecracker, here!" He laughed. "He he, good. I like when they put up a fight."   
Temple approached Gene and nodded his head over to him.  
"Gene, why don't you have some fun before we get out of here. Show them a good time." Temple turned to a rope ladder that dropped to the ground for him from the hovering ship.   
"Not so fast, asshole!" Tucker warned. Tucker ran and dove at Temple, while Gene ran at Simmons.   
"Shit!" Simmons started shooting his rifle as Gene, who blocked each bullet with the katana. As Gene slid across the stage at Simmons, he swiped the katana downward.   
Simmons threw his rifle up, letting it get caught in the katana. Simmons arms were buckling at the strength of Gene as he applied all his pressure into lowering the katana.   
Simmons found himself shocked as the katana suddenly went through the rifle, and he found himself looking at each hand that now contained half of his gun.   
Gene laughed and began to charge at him again, and Simmons only line of defense was to throw each piece of the broken rifle at his head.   
Gene smacked the pieces away with the katana, then held the blade horizontally, ready to run it through Simmon's chest.   
Simmons stepped backwards, only to trip over a broken stage light and land on his back.  
"Simmons!" Grif cried out.   
Gene leaped up in the air; the katana pulled up high over his head. As Gene yelled, he began to swing the katana downward onto the maroon soldier that laid paralyzed with fear. 

Nothing. 

Simmons had his arms crossed over his head, and he slowly peaked under them, catching sight of Virginia standing over him.   
She had a metal rod broken from the stage light held out in front of her, and the katana was pressed against it.   
Gene stumbled backwards, a bit surprised. Virginia rotated the metal rod and swiped at the katana, nearly knocking it out of Gene's hands.   
"Dude, you okay?!" Grif asked as he helped Simmons to his feet.  
"Yeah. That was close." Simmons huffed; his heart racing from adrenaline. "I thought I was a goner."   
Virginia kicked at a broken stage light, sending it flying at Gene's face with a powerful thrust. The light smashed and shattered, cracking his visor.   
Gene cursed as his head whipped back. 

Tucker was tugging at Temple's foot as he attempted to climb the rope ladder.   
"Get down here and fight!" Tucker challenged him as he pulled at his foot.   
"Fuck off!" Temple yelled, and dropped a grenade right below Tucker.  
"Shiiiiiii--!" Tucker released his grip on Temple and ran backwards, avoiding the explosion.   
"Gene, let's get out of here!" Temple ordered.   
Gene held his face, and as he lowered his hand, everyone could see the visor had cracked, and they could see his eye peeking through at them.   
"You'll pay for that, missy." Gene warned before snatching onto the rope ladder.   
The ship roared louder as it rose into the sky, bringing Temple and Gene up into the sky. Temple gave a taunting wave before climbing up the ladder to get into the ship.   
Gene sheathed the katana and disappeared into the belly of the ship behind Temple.   
"They're getting away!" Sarge huffed. "Lopez, you got visual?"   
"Por supuesto/Of course." Lopez announced over the radio. "Darse prisa/Hurry up."   
Everyone rushed behind the stage, where their ship flickered into view. Lopez turned off the camouflage so everyone could see their way to get into the ship.   
Grif took a seat next to Lopez, and Sarge stood over the robot's shoulder, looking at a beacon.  
"We got a clear reading of the beacon in Kimball 2.0." Sarge announced. "Follow 'em!" He ordered.   
Lopez turned on the camouflage of the ship again once everyone sat into their seats, and boosted up the ship to follow after the kidnappers.   
"This was actually a good idea." Wash stated as he looked at Virginia.   
"I can't believe they took the bait." Tucker laughed.  
"We just follow them to their base and catch them off guard." Carolina said as she cracked her knuckles, feeling ready to bash Temple's face in for what he had done. "They'll never know what hit 'em."   
"Sorry we had to use one of your kind as bait, Lopez." Sarge apologized to his robotic comrade.   
"No seria la primera vez/Wouldn't be the first time." Lopez sighed. 

The ship soared furiously at top speed, keeping itself cloaked as they followed behind the ship.   
"Are we... back on Ambrosia?" Wash asked as he noticed the coordinates of the tracker that they installed in Kimball 2.0.   
"Holy shit, we are." Grif said, seeing the familiar planet come into view.   
"Gene must have been hiding out here... that's how he caught West." Virginia said, staring at the floor.   
"Fucked up coincidence." Tucker stated.   
They watched as the enemy ship lowered itself into a canyon, then went under a canopy of trees.   
"Lopez, land at the top of the ridge." Sarge ordered.  
"Sí/Sure." Lopez replied and the boosters of the ship quieted as they descended to the ground.   
Everyone stepped out of the ship, their weapons barred. They went to the ledge and looked over and watched below as the enemies dragged Kimball 2.0 up to a boulder.   
"Another hidden lair," mumbled Donut.   
They continued to observe as the enemies pressed a keybad on the boulder's facing, and a door slid open before them. They stepped inside the door, and it quickly shut behind them.   
"Let's do a thermal scan and radio frequency scan on that area. Maybe we can map out how big their lair is." Wash stated as he looked at the others.  
"Lopez, you got that?" asked Sarge.   
"Duh/Duh." Lopez responded as he pulled out a small machine and pointed it to the rock formation that laid down below them.   
A small projection appeared before them, giving a reading of the area that laid hidden under the rock.   
From the boulder, it looked like it was ramp that lead downwards into the nearby lake.  
"They have an obsession with underwater lairs." Tucker grumbled.  
"Looks like a collection of big rooms." Wash said as he pointed at the projection. "Only those four assholes inside, plus Kimball 2.0."   
"Looks like they have some kind of tunnel and room that runs deeper into that lake." Carolina pointed out as she stretched out the projection.   
"Maybe an extra area of protection?" Virginia suggested.  
"Or a cell." Grif pointed out.   
"Well, as long as we stay conscious of its existence, we know the general layout." Carolina replied.   
"Now, we just got to figure out how to sneak in." Sarge huffed.   
"Nothing wrong with using the front door." Wash pointed out. "Special delivery."  
"What about some of these pipes?" Simmons suggested, pointing to the projection. "It looks like a duct system. We may be able to crawl in?"  
"I'm not getting stuck in one." Grif said, shuddering at the idea. "I'm claustrophobic."   
"I don't mind tight spaces." Donut stated.   
"Figures." Tucker said as he rolled his eyes.  
"Why not drop in at the room in the lake?" Virginia suggested. "They probably wouldn't expect it."   
"I can hold my breath for a very long time." Kai bragged. Tucker smiled as he looked at her.   
"Oh ho, oh yeah?"  
"Well, it looks like they're staying in this center square." Carolina thought out loud as she pointed to the biggest square. "So if we all sneak in through separate areas, we can surround them and surprise them."   
Wash closed the projection and looked at Lopez.   
"Can you tune in to Kimball 2.0's radio?" Wash asked. Lopez pressed a button and the voice of Temple and his goons started to come through the speakers. 

"Stop being a pussy." Temple hissed.   
"I got glass in my eye!" whined Gene. "That bitch hit me hard."  
"Oh for God's sake. Cronut, can you patch him up, please?!" Temple begged.   
"Sure. I got the first aid-kit right here." Cronut announced.   
"You got your ass kicked by a girl." Bucky teased.  
"I will cut off your useless dick in your sleep." Gene threatened. Temple groaned, then approached Kimball, who was tied to a chair.   
"Nice to meet you, face-to-face." Temple said cheerfully. "As you may know, I'm Temple."   
"What a joy." Kimball said flatly. "What are you going to do with me?"  
"Well, we are going to send a message to the Reds and Blues, and those freakin' Freelancers!" Temple said, his voice rising with anger. "Killing Dylan Andrews was just the start. But, we figured that was just not merely enough."   
Temple lowered down, so that he was eye level with his captive.   
"We're going to break them."


	12. Fool Proof Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team surprise Temple and his men, only to have the tables turned...

Gene finished setting up the camera, making sure it focused on Temple and Kimball. A spotlight above shined down upon them, making Temple look extra ominous.  
Gene's armor was now painted maroon, and he couldn't help but feel like himself.  
"Ready to go, sir." Gene said as he gave a thumbs up to Temple.  
"Perfect! Nice work." Temple complimented, then looked down at Kimball.  
"You're going to be a star."  
"What are you planning?" Kimball asked angrily.  
"Well, we're going to send a little, tiny message to the Reds and Blues." Temple explained. "Then, we're going to watch as the chaos ensues." Temple started to laugh. "They'll never see it coming."  
"Hurting others won't solve anything, Temple!" Kimball screamed. "Leave the innocent alone." Temple paused, staring off into the distance before turning around to face her.  
"Innocent? Do you even have any idea who you are talking about?!" Temple screamed, putting his hands down on the arms of her chair, being mere inches from her face. "Those Freelancers are murderous, self-centered bastards who need to pay for what they have done! And those Reds and Blues helped them, and you know what they say...," Temple got as close as possible to her as he whispered. "Guilty by association."

Carolina, Virginia, Simmons, Grif and Donut sunk into the water and found the point of entry that was spotted on the projection. It was a hydroelectricity system that was helping to power the individual room.  
With a few kicks, they were able to squeeze themselves in and enter into the building by falling into a windmill display that connected to an indoor fountain.  
"Ugh. I don't want to do that again." Grif whined, shaking the water off his body.  
"Yeah, that was not fun." agreed Donut. "I might chaff!" Grif shuddered from Donut's comment, trying not to think about it.  
"Keep on guard everyone, and keep quiet." Carolina warned, lining up against the wall.  
Luckily, there was an over abundance of barrels and crates stacked high that they were able to crouch behind.  
It resembled a warehouse with a variety of crates that were tampered with.  
"I wonder what's in all of these." Simmons whispered, peering inside of an empty crate. "Hmm... it looks like parts to make... bombs."  
"I wonder where they got all this stuff." Virginia pondered as she wiped some dirt off the top of crates. "Oh my God...," Virginia gasped.  
"What'd you find?" Carolina asked as she walked to her side.  
"It's products from the UNSC." Virginia announced.  
"You think they stole a rig or a freighter or something?" Grif proposed.  
"Must have. Nobody's mentioned it in the news, though." Virginia stated.  
"Unless they're keeping it quiet. I can imagine it'd be embarrassing for the UNSC to admit they lost several tons of equipment to be utilized in the production of bombs." Carolina said.  
"It would cause a lot of panic!" Donut voiced up. "I know I'd panic if I heard my military defenses lost stuff like this."  
"Agreed." Virginia said, and continued to sneak along the back of the wall.  
"Good thing I sent our coordinates to Kimball before we came down here. I can't get a message through now." Carolina whispered.  
"It must be because we're so far down below the surface. Radio frequencies can't travel." Simmons pointed out.  
"I'm glad she's safe, though." Carolina said as she began to creep along the shadows of the warehouse.

Kimball looked over the coordinates that were transmitted to her from Carolina. She watched the video clipping that showed Temple, Cronus, Bucky and Gene dragging her robotic counter-part off of the ship and down into the tunnel.  
"Well, at least they fell for it." Jax said as he sat with Kimball and Doc. "Sarge and Lopez did a fantastic job making that robot look like you!"  
"Dispatching coordinates to the UNSC." Kimball stated as she began to type on the glowing aura of keys on the table.  
"I sure hope they'll be okay." Doc said, trying to suppress the worried tone in his voice.  
"I faith in them." Kimball said, trying to reassure him. "They always seem to get out of tough situations, if anything were to arise." 

Wash, Tucker, Caboose, Lopez and Sarge went over to the keypad of the boulder. Sarge looked over at Lopez, who gave a nod.  
Lopez opened a compartment on his forearm, then pulled off the face of the keypad.  
"Think you can get in?" Wash asked before he began to look around.  
"Este no es mi primer rodeo/This isn't my first rodeo." Lopez stated before pressing on the various buttons configured in his arm.  
"I hope Kaikaina will be fine up there." Tucker said, looking up at the cliff where the camouflaged ship sat.  
"She will need to greet the UNSC once they get here." Wash explained. "She will be perfectly safe." Tucker felt slightly reassured, but still felt worried.  
"Hecho/Done." Lopez announced as the door in the rocky wall slid open. Lopez detached the wires in his arm from the panel and the team slowly entered through the tunnel, with Wash leading the way.

"Alright, Gene. Let's begin!" Temple announced with a laugh. Gene gave a nod. Gene held up his fingers and counted down from three.  
3... 2... 1.  
He lowered the three fingers with each countdown, then pointed at Temple.  
"Good evening, ladies and gentleman. Do we have a special treat for you." Temple began to talk. 

His broadcast cut in through the networks and began to light up the screens of Chorus. People stopped in their tracks and stared up at the screens, watching in horror as they could see President Kimball tied to a chair. 

"For those who may not know me, I am named Temple. For years, my men and I were lab rats for testing for a certain Project Freelancer. In this time, they brutally slain a soldier named Biff. " Temple felt his heart saddened as he thought of his childhood friend.  
The flashback of the blood splattering on his face began to replay in his head...  
"Those Freelancers need to pay for what they have done!" 

Carolina and the team came to the end of the hallway and peeked around the corner. They saw Temple standing in the middle of the room, circling a tied-up Kimball replica as if he were a lion, waiting to pounce on his prey. 

Wash and his team came down the tunnel, seeing Carolina and the others on the opposite side of the room.  
Perfect. We've got them surrounded.  
Wash felt his adrenaline rising, but kept himself steady.  
This plan is working perfectly.

"They have no honor. They take no responsibility for their actions. For destroying our lives, we in turn, will destroy theirs! For making us lab rats! For making us senselessly fight one another!" Temple began to sound angrier with each word. He grabbed a nearby gun and went to Kimball. "So, to the Reds and Blues, and those monsters called Freelancers, you are to blame for this! This is blood on YOUR hands." Temple pulled the trigger, and Kimball's head jerked to the side, then fell limp. 

"Estúpido/Asshole." Lopez said. 

As Temple laughed, he noticed Gene peeking out from around the camera. The recording light had now turned off.  
"What? Wasn't that great?" Temple asked, sounding proud of himself. Gene pointed to the lifeless, still body of Kimball.  
Temple followed his gaze and noticed that Kimball's head wound was sparking. He winced and looked closer, noticing that her innards were several wires.  
"What the...?"  
"She's a robot?" Cronut asked, confused.  
"No. This can't be." Temple shook his head, frustrated. The group huddled around the body, and Gene noticed a blinking orange light partially visible under the robot's chin.  
"I... think that's a tracker." Gene pointed at it.  
"Son of a bitch!" Temple cursed.  
At that moment, everyone came out of view and formed a circle around them, aiming their weapons.  
"Surrender." Wash warned as he looked down the barrel of his gun at Temple. "We have you surrounded."  
Temple gasped, sounding appalled.  
"Excuse me?" He laughed. "Do you really think we'd allow ourselves to be captured so easily?" Temple suddenly pulled out a small remote and held it up.  
"What is that?" Carolina asked. Temple didn't bother to turn around to face her.  
"Wouldn't you like to know?"  
"Stop messing around and just give up." Tucker ordered. "It's your choice to come quietly, or kicking and screaming. Either way, you're going to be arrested."  
"Hmm... I think I like the kicking and screaming part." Temple pressed the button before Wash could shoot the remote out of his hand. The bullet went through Temple's wrist and the remote fell to the ground, but the button was lighting up red.  
A large BOOM echoed through the facility, and the sound of something collapsing could be heard from the tunnel.  
"What did you do?!" screamed Tucker.  
"I trapped you inside." Temple laughed as he applied pressure to his bleeding wrist.  
"You WHAT?!" Carolina screamed.  
Bucky, Cronut, Gene and Temple stepped closer to each other. They pushed the chair away from them, which had the motionless robot still attached to it.  
"I have to give you props for that. It was a solid try." Temple winced.  
"You fell for our trap. Just give up." Virginia stated as she took a step closer, her eyes focused on Gene.  
"No, I'm afraid you don't understand." Gene spoke up.  
"You see, no plan is good without having a back-up plan. And we prepared for that." Temple explained.  
Gene gave a wave to Simmons as Temple slammed his foot into the ground.  
Suddenly, the ground dropped below Temple, Bucky, Cronut and Gene, and the floor closed back up, as if it was swallowing them whole.  
"NOOO!" Tucker ran at the ground, slicing his sword through the metal. "Come back here and fight!" He screamed.  
Everyone rushed at the closed ground, but it was too late.  
They heard the mechanical whirring of motors.  
"An escape pod?!" Simmons gasped. "We couldn't see that on the map!"  
Water could be heard gurgling under the floor, and the sound of propulsion with a mechanical hum.  
"Great! They're getting away!" yelled Virginia.  
"Let's go after them!" Wash said as he began to head to the tunnel that they entered through, when several air ducts opened at the top of the room, and floods of water began to pour in.  
"Shit, we're trapped!" Grif said, looking at the rubble and debris that blocked their entry way.  
"They trapped us...," Carolina said softly. "They planned for this!"  
"Kimball? Can you hear me?" Wash tried to communicate through his radio, but the only response he got back was static.  
"Kai? It's Tucker, you there?" Tucker tried to reach Kaikaina, but his ears only filled with static. "Fuck."  
"This isn't good." Virginia mumbled.  
Everyone stared down at the floor, watching as the water quickly began to absorb their feet. It didn't take long before it had pooled up enough to their ankles.  
"We can blow up the rubble at the door." Wash suggested.  
"It may let more water in." Carolina warned. "It will drown us faster. There's no way we can tell how much debris is in the way." Wash began to remove the rocks, trying to see if he could see signs of light on the opposite side.  
Each rock rolled down to the water with every swipe, and all he could see was more rock and debris.  
Wash's heart sank, as he knew that Carolina was right.  
"How many feet were we under ground?" Virginia asked.  
"About 200 feet." Simmons said.  
"That's too far for anybody to make it." Virginia said, staring up at the ceiling. "The lack of oxygen and the pressure alone...," Virginia stopped talking, noticing that Caboose seemed scared and was trembling.  
"Well, men. This looks like it may be the end." Sarge said as he looked at Simmons, Grif and Donut.  
"Permission to speak freely, sir?" Simmons asked.  
"Sure." Sarge responded.  
"I don't want to die." Simmons whimpered.  
"Yeah, I'm with Simmons on this one." Grif agreed.  
"I could shoot you now, and put you out of your misery." Sarge suggested to Grif.  
"...Mmm... nope." Grif denied.  
"You sure?"  
"Positive."  
"I should have known that this seemed too easy." Wash mumbled. Carolina stood beside him.  
"Don't blame yourself." Carolina said soothingly. "We... tried."  
"At least Kimball is safe." Tucker said. "And Kai. and Jax. And Doc."  
"But for how long? You know those assholes are going to hunt Kimball down." Virginia said with clear frustration.  
Tucker sighed and looked down at the water, seeing his reflection.  
"I guess this is goodbye, everyone." Donut sniffled. "It's be an honor serving with all of you."  
"But... I don't want to say goodbye." Caboose said with a confused tone. 

The water continued to rush into the room, now absorbing their knees. Everyone's hearts were racing as they looked around the room, trying to figure out what to do.  
"Lopez, you don't have a life preserver on you, do you?" Sarge asked.  
"No/No." Lopez began to fritz, his body jerking from the water.  
"Oh no, Lopez!" Sarge said as he tried to grab the robot, only to be electrocuted. "YOWZERS!"  
"You okay, Sarge?" Simmons asked.  
"Yeah. Just. Don't touch Lopez." Lopez's head slowly began to bend forward as the light in his visor began to turn off. "Rest easy, amigo."  
"I don't want to die a virgin." Simmons sniffled. "I wanted to find a nice girl, get married...," Simmons said, trying to fight back the tears.  
"I won't see Junior again." Tucker said, sadly.  
Everyone stared at each other, looking over the decorated armor that they had seen several times before. 

This was it?  
No more shenanigans? No more long conversations about bullshit? No more crazy adventures?


	13. In Too Deep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team try one last ditch effort to save themselves from drowning...

As the water began to flood the room, everyone seemed to accept the fate that there was nothing that could be done.   
Most stood there, silently.   
Simmons wadded through the water to Virginia.  
"Virginia, I have something to say." Simmons, for once, spoke sternly and confident.   
"Hm?" Virginia tilted her head, confused.   
"I... Well, the other night, I invited you to my room and you said no, and I, for one, was a little taken back by it. I mean, you came into my room the night before, with wine, and seemed to have been flirting with me, and I thought... I was under the impression... You...?"   
Virginia stood still, watching as Simmons poured his heart out. His heart was beating rapidly in his chest. "I just... I like you. I liked our talk we had, and I think you are simply amazing and smart and beautiful and--," Simmons inhaled, as if he was choking back tears. "I've never felt his way.. most girls make me nervous like a damned idiot. But, with you..."   
Simmons began to fiddle his fingers, nervously, regretting even having start this conversation. "Fuck, I don't know what I'm trying to say." He rubbed the back of his neck.   
"Simmons, I--," Virginia began to say. Simmons held up a hand.   
"Please, don't feel like you have to say anything, because, if we die right here, right now, I think I can die happy knowing that I at least told you how I feel." Simmons ended with a sigh and looked down at the water.   
"Sure, the guy gets some balls right before we die." Grif whispered to Tucker.   
"Mm hmm." Tucker nodded.   
"Well," Virginia began. "Your timing is wonderful." She let out a laugh.   
"I know. I'm sorry." Simmons apologized. "I--," Before he could continue his ramble, Virginia cut him off.  
"I like you, too."   
Simmons felt his heart drop. He looked up at her, unsure if he heard correctly.   
"Y-You do?"   
"Yes." Virginia nodded and approached him.   
"That's.. this is great!" Simmons said happily. "Well, not great, given we're about to die momentarily."   
Their hands reached across the water and as they touched, Simmons winced from static electricity. "Ouch!" He screamed.  
"You okay?" Virginia asked.  
"Yeah, it's the cybernetic parts and this damn water." Simmons mumbled. Virginia paused for a moment as Simmons shook his finger. She then looked over at Lopez, who was still standing still.   
"Sarge, don't let Lopez's upper body get wet!" Virginia yelled.   
Everyone looked over at Virginia, who was rushing through the water to get to Lopez.  
"Uh, say what now?" Sarge asked.  
"Sarge. Simmons. We can use the parts from Lopez to boost our transmission from our helmets." Virginia explained. "Can't we? Get it through the metal in this room and it can travel through the water."   
"Hmm, that... actually might be plausible." Simmons thought.   
"I'm not sure I follow." Sarge said as he removed Lopez's head.  
"Think about it. Radio waves transmit information underwater. We need a good conductor to convey the electricity. Lopez is completely metal." Virginia explained. "At very low radio wavelengths, we will be able to transmit our message. We should be able to reach Kai up on that cliff and let her know we need help. We will have better luck trying to reach her then trying to reach a further distance, like to Kimball."  
Simmons looked at Virginia in awe.  
"I love you."  
"What?" Virginia asked.  
"Nothing." Simmons blushed and went to taking part of Lopez's torso.   
"Assemble it on top of this crate." Grif said as he pushed a crate through the water to Virginia and Simmons. He held the crate steady so it wouldn't float away.   
Sarge helped remove the torso of Lopez, pulling out a screwdriver that he had attached on the inside of Lopez's chest.   
"I hope you guys know what you're doing." Wash said as he waddled through the water; it coming up to his hips now.   
"Don't put pressure on us, Wash!" Simmons warned as he began to take part of some circuit boards.   
"No pressure... but please... get us out of here." Wash said.   
Everyone gathered around, watching as Sarge, Simmons and Virginia began to take pieces of Lopez apart, and furiously assemble together a way to call for help.

Kaikaina got out of the ship and stared down the cliff at the opening. She hummed to herself, feeling nervous.   
"They've been down there awhile." She said. She began to worry for her brother and Tucker's safety.   
"Kaikaina, come in, over." Came a voice over the radio.  
"This is she." Kai responded.  
"It's Kimball. Any word from them?" Kimball asked.   
"Nothing yet. I'm getting kinda worried. It's been quiet." Kimball paused for a moment.  
"UNSC will be arriving shortly. I'll make sure they get down there ASAP." Kimball explained.   
"Okay. Roger." Kai said and clicked the radio off.   
She peered down the cliff, once again, focusing her eyes on the canyon wall.   
"Please, be okay...," she begged. 

"I don't like the sounds of that." Doc admitted.  
"I agree. I haven't heard from them in awhile either." Kimball sighed as she configured the radio settings to contact the UNSC.  
"This is President Kimball." She announced on the radio.  
"Hello Kimball, we are getting ready to land on Ambrosia." Announced one of the pilots.  
"Good! You need to get down there. I believe they may be in great danger!" Kimball stressed.   
"Roger that, we'll be moving fast and furiously." Responded the pilot.   
"Please, let me know once you find anything." Kimball pleaded.  
"Copy."

Simmons hooked up the radio transmitter to Sarge's helmet. He held the mechanism gingerly in the air, making sure to avoid any contact with the water.   
"Alright, Sarge. Try it now." Simmons said.   
"Okay. Hello? Come in? This is Sarge. Over." Sarge called over the radio. He heard the whirring and static of the radio, then silence. "Nothing."  
"Keep trying." Simmons insisted, holding the transmitter with his cybernetic arm.   
"This is Sarge. Come in. Over." Sarge tried again, releasing a breath after he only heard silence.   
"....Hello?" Came a familiar voice.  
"Kai, is that you?!"  
"Old man?!"   
Sarge laughed joyously.  
"Yeah! Hey, we're kinda in deep trouble down here. We need back-up, pronto!" Sarge announced.   
"What's going on?!" Kai asked.  
"Temple and the others fled. We're stuck in a room that's being filled with water. We're about to become fish food." Sarge explained. "The paths are all blocked."   
"Gotcha! Help is on the way!" Kai said, and the radio clicked out.  
"...Um... hello?" Sarge asked.   
"What happened? Did you get through?" Wash asked.   
"Yeah, I got through. She said help is on the way and it died." Sarge explained.   
"Well... let's hope she comes through." Wash said.  
"Is it kind of nerve-wracking that our lives right now are hanging in the balance with Grif's sister being our only hope?" Carolina asked as she leaned over to Wash.  
"Um. Only slightly." Wash said sarcastically.   
The group began to stare up at the ceiling, waiting to hear any noise that may be the sound of their rescue.   
"God, I'll kill her if she fucks this up." Grif mumbled. 

Several spaceships landed on the ledge of the canyon where Kaikaina was standing. She rushed over to a soldier as he stepped off the ship first.   
"What's the status?!" He asked.   
"They're in an underwater base, trapped. The room is flooding. You need to get down there and rescue them before they drown!" Kai explained.   
"Roger that." The soldier responded and stepped into the ship to debrief the solders he brought along.   
The men quickly got down to the canyon as a separate ship hovered above the lake.   
Kai waited anxiously, hoping to see her brother...

"Alright guys, this looks like it might be it." Carolina said as the water came to their shoulders now.   
"If I make it out alive, I'll go back to college. I'll go to church. I'll donate! Please, just let me live." Grif whined.   
"I hope you all know... that I think you're all pretty great." Caboose admitted. "I know, we sometimes have tough times and like to yell and fight... but just know... that I'm glad you guys are my friends."   
"You're a good man, Caboose." Tucker said as he patted his comrade on the shoulder.   
"Aw, thanks Tucker." Caboose said. "You know, I never really liked you much in the beginning."   
"Oh, shocker." Tucker smirked. "That's because you were too far up Church's ass to appreciate anybody else."  
Caboose gasped.  
"I was never up there!"   
"Geezum, guys. Can't you die quietly and peacefully?" Wash asked.   
"Nope. This is how we started. This is how we'll finish." Tucker responded with a shrug. "Take it or leave it."   
"If we make it out, I'll go to Paris." Donut prayed. "I'll travel! See the world!"  
"We've seen lots of worlds, Donut." Grif pointed out.  
"Yeah, but we never really appreciated our own."   
"Guys, quiet!" Wash yelled. Everyone looked over at him as he held his hand up. He slowly looked up at the ceiling and everyone turned their ears to listen.  
There was a series of beeping, and the group suddenly began to panic as an explosion went off, and the ceiling caved in on them. All at once, the water rushed in, and everyone held their breath for one last time. 

Tucker gasped for air as he was pulled out of the water. A pair of strong hands held onto his arms, and he found himself lifted out of the water and onto the floor of a spaceship. A diver was floating next to him, helping to pull everyone up out of the water.  
Grif was pulled up next to him, followed by Caboose and Donut. Tucker weakly sat up on his elbows and saw another spaceship across the way, which was pulling up Carolina and Wash.   
Sarge's head broke through the water, and he was holding up Lopez's head. The soldier that had pulled up Carolina grabbed hold of Sarge's arm and pulled him aboard the ship.  
Simmons and Virginia were pulled up next to Carolina and Wash.   
"Is that everyone?!" A soldier asked Tucker.   
"Yeah, that's everyone." Tucker said, before dropping his head backwards against the floor, passing out. 

"You made it!!" Kaikaina screamed as she rushed over to the ships as they landed. She jumped aboard the shift, bent down and hugged her brother.   
"Oh, take it easy! I swallowed too much water." Grif groaned.   
"Kimball will be so happy to hear you guys made it!" Kai said as she turned to Tucker and hugged him.   
"Yeah, but Temple and the others got away." Tucker said frustrated, coughing.   
"That's okay. As long as you guys made it, that's what matters." Kai said. Tucker couldn't help but smile and hugged her back. 

"They made it?! Oh, thank God." Kimball said, putting a hand to her chest.   
"Thank the stars!" Doc exclaimed.   
"They report that Temple and the others escaped." Announced the soldier that was talking to Kimball.   
"That's... okay. We will take this loss for now. They can't run forever." Kimball said.  
"Yes, ma'am."   
"Just bring everyone back here." 

After being checked out by paramedics, the group was flown to the hidden base for Kimball. The ship she let them borrow was brought back UNSC headquarters.   
"You guys had me so worried!" Doc said tearfully as he ran up to hug Donut.   
"I know! We almost drowned!" Donut replied as he returned the hug.  
"You don't know how relieved I am to see you all here." Kimball admitted.   
"We were nervous wrecks." Jax admitted.   
"We're okay. Nothing a little soup and dry clothes can't take care of." Wash said, sounding exhausted.   
"I'll let everyone get comfortable, then we can talk later." Kimball said. "I have a chef preparing some food for everyone now."  
"Yeeees." Grif said tiredly, raising a fist up in the air. "I love when I don't have to cook my own meals."   
"Come on everyone. Hit the showers." Sarge ordered, putting Lopez's head on the table.  
"Oh no, Lopez!" Jax said as he bent down to look at the helmet.  
"He gave his body to help us get out." Sarge said. "What a brave robot."   
"That was fast thinking on Virginia's part. Making that transmitter to help boost the radio waves." Wash said as he gave a pat to Virginia's shoulder.  
"Thanks. I guess it's good to be a nerd." She chuckled.  
"I feel like a building has been dropped on me." Carolina said as she limped in the room.   
"Yeah, that fucking sucked." Tucker admitted as he stretched his lower back. "No more underwater lairs, please."  
"I can agree with that." Caboose said. "Freckles doesn't know how to swim."  
Everyone dispersed to go clean up and change out of their soaked armor. 

After several minutes, the group found their way shuffling to the dinner table, looking exhausted. Several of them had bruises along their faces, arms and legs.  
"You guys don't look so good." Doc said softly.   
"Well, after nearly drowning and having a ceiling fall on you, you kinda don't look your best anymore." Grif stated dryly.   
The chef that Kimball hired came to the table with serving trays and sat out bowls of soup for everyone. Kimball even joined them for dinner, which she rarely did.   
"I'm sorry, Kimball. We let you down." Carolina apologized as she twirled her soup with a spoon.  
"No, you didn't. You gave them a run for their money. You tried. It was a good plan." Kimball said, reassuringly.   
"Hey, Kimball, do you know anything about equipment being hijacked out of UNSC?" Simmons asked.   
"Oh yeah. Simmons found crates worth of stuff to build bombs." Carolina said.  
"Wait, what?" Kimball looked confused. "I haven't heard anything about that."   
"Well, it's true. They had a storage room full of crates to make explosives." Virginia said before she slurped her soup.   
"I should probably call them and ask about that." Kimball thought out loud. "That feels like important information that the public should know about."  
"That's what we thought, too." Carolina admitted as she went to take a spoonful of soup into her mouth.   
"I don't like it when information is being kept in the dark." Kimball admitted. "It's too suspicious."   
"Let us know what you find out." Wash asked.   
"Of course."   
Everyone engorged their soups, along with slices of bread. It made them feel full, and warm, and alive.   
After they finished their food, they all went to the connection of couches that was in the center of the living room, and that night, everyone slept side-by-side, sprawled out on the furniture.  
They weren't victorious, but they were happy to accept the fact that they were going to live to see another day.


	14. Remedy and Relaxation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone takes a day to recuperate after nearly dying...

Everyone awoke the next morning, feeling their bodies ache. They stretched and groaned from the exhaustion.  
"Good morning, sleepy heads!" announced Doc cheerfully. "I took the liberty at making you all pancakes! I hope you're all hungry!"  
"Are these real pancakes are some of those vegan-shit cakes?" Grif asked, fearing the answering.  
"No, silly." Doc said, putting his hands on his hips. "I made them like how mothers attend."   
Grif rolled his eyes and made his way to the table.  
"Well... they smell normal." Grif said after he took a whiff of a plate full.   
"These look great, Doc!" Donut exclaimed as he picked up a plate. "Awww and you made little hearts with strawberries in this one!" He gushed.   
"Just like you like 'em!" Doc smiled.   
"Kill me." Grif mumbled as he picked apart his pancake. "Who puts fruit in a pancake?!"  
"A fruit." Sarge replied as he grabbed the maple syrup.   
"Be nice." Wash said as he went to the counter to pour himself a cup of coffee. He took out his pill bottles and emptied a pill into his palm before popping it into his mouth.   
"I need some tea." Virginia said as she rubbed her temples.   
"I already made a fresh batch." Doc said and held a cup out to her.   
"Aw Doc, you are just a catch!" Virginia beamed as she took her cup.  
"Awww!" Doc blushed.  
"...stupid Doc..." grumbled Simmons as he leaned over his plate.   
"Good morning, everyone." Kimball came out of her bedroom and joined them at the table. "I hope you all got some much needed rest."  
"Definitely. I know I passed out." Carolina said.   
"Which is strange because you never sleep." Wash chuckled before he sipped his coffee.  
"I do, too." Carolina snapped.  
"Yeah, when you're not off getting in secret late night training sessions." Wash mumbled as he raised an eyebrow at her. Carolina smirked and shrugged.   
"There's a reason I was top of the charts."   
"Maybe that's why I stayed at rank 14. I valued my sleep more." Virginia chuckled. Wash joined in with a chuckle.   
"Well, I want to let you know all about the conversation I had with the UNSC this morning." Kimball interrupted.   
"Oh?" Wash asked, his eyebrows risen.   
"Yes..."

"It's good to hear from you, Kimball." Said a familiar voice over the line.  
"Good to hear from you, too. How are things on your end, Mr. Hood?" Kimball asked.  
"Please, call me Terrance." He cleared his throat a bit before continuing. "So, the Reds and Blues had a bit of a... hiccup... yesterday with their plan?"   
"Yes... unfortunately. They were close to capturing the fugitives, but they escaped." Kimball explained.   
"Yeah. Some of my men told me about what they came across. I have a diving team there, stripping apart that wreckage."   
"Tell me, Terrance... did you have a shipment or something of bomb makings go M.I.A?" Kimball decided to be straight-forward, rather than dance around the question.  
"...How'd you know that?"   
"Because the Reds and Blues found it in the base."  
"Well, I guess that solves that mystery." Terrance sighed. "Before the fugitives were broken out, we had a UNSC freighter go M.I.A. with it's delivery. It was supposed to make it to base, but was never found."   
"And the driver?"  
"Also, M.I.A. We presume he's dead. We had two other men aboard that shipment and they are also gone."   
Kimball slumped back in her seat.   
"Well, let's hope that all those makings for the bomb are underwater and ruined."   
"I've beefed up security with any and all shipments. We are taking extra precaution so that if Temple and his crew try anything, they won't succeed."  
"How can you be sure?"  
"They are ordered to Kill-On-Sight." Terrance explained, massaging his forehead. "I'll let you know about the findings in the lake, and if we have any luck tracking them down. Please, keep me informed of your team and if they have any more bright ideas."  
"I must get ready for a video conference. I hear the people of Chorus about my televised death are upset."  
"Yeah... put them at ease, and please, keep the missing bomb equipment out of the presses." Terrance asked.  
"I wouldn't want to make you look bad." Kimball said as she sat back up in her chair.   
"I appreciate it. Take care, Ms. Kimball."   
"You too, Mr. Hood."

"How did the press conference debacle go?" asked Donut before shoveling a fork-full of pancake into his mouth.   
"Well, the people are understanding that it was ploy to try to capture the fugitives. They are... mostly relieved that I'm alive and well." Kimball shrugged. "A bit upset that the fugitives weren't captured, but, understanding."   
"We were so close." Tucker said angrily. "So damn close."  
"You will get them." Kimball said. "What's on everyone's agenda today?"   
"I'm gonna need another robot kit." Sarge spoke up.   
"Another plan?"  
"No. For Lopez's body." Sarge pointed to the head of Lopez, which sat on the table near the couch.   
"Understood. I'll make sure my guards pick up one today."  
"We'll probably run some drills." Wash said before taking a bite out of his pancakes.   
"More drills? Dude, we almost died yesterday. Can't we take a fucking break?" Grif whined.   
"Agreed. My whole body is sore." Tucker said as he rotated his shoulder.  
"Sore is good." Wash said. "It means your body is still working."   
"I don't think--," Doc began to speak up.  
"The more you push yourself, the less sore you'll get it." Wash interrupted.   
"Uh oh. Hard ass Wash is in the building." Tucker said, putting his hands up to his side.   
"Have I steered you wrong, yet?" Wash asked, looking down the table at Tucker. Tucker sighed, stretched his arms over his head and leaned back in his chair.   
"Uuuuugh..."   
"That's what I thought."   
"Give them a break." Carolina spoke up, and everyone turned to her in surprise.   
"Come again?" Wash looked at her.  
"Yesterday, was a hard day. We lost. We nearly died. Let's take a day to get our heads back on straight. I think we all deserve it." Carolina turned her bright green eyes to Wash. He stared at her for a moment and felt her hand on his knee. A smile crossed his lips.  
"Fine. Take it easy today, everyone."  
The group cheered.  
"But tomorrow, I'm going to ride you all hard."  
"Bow chic a bow wow." Tucker blurted out.   
"Dammit, Tucker." Wash sighed.   
"I like to be ridden hard." Donut added. Wash threw his hands up in the air.  
"You are all ridiculous!"   
"This conversation is turning me on. Anybody else?" Kaikaina asked. Wash put his face in his hands.  
"I. Hate. You. All."   
Then, the group broke out in laughter. 

Sarge sat in the middle of his bedroom, having sporadic tools sitting next to him. Kimball's team was quick enough to get the robot kit that he had asked for. He had the legs of Lopez propped up in front of him, and he was attaching the parts with a screwdriver while humming. He felt on the ground for the screws, staring intently at each individual piece as he assembled Lopez. His eyes gazed over at the lone helmet of his Spanish friend, before looking back at the parts before him.  
"Don't worry, Lopez. I'll have you back together, in no time." 

Grif and Virginia were sitting on the couch, laughing hysterically at what was on the television screen. Simmons was in the bathroom, but once he had finished, he came out to see the two laughing.   
"Hey guys, what you watching?" Simmons looked at the television to see him, dressed in his armor, running from a U.F.O., screaming about the aliens trying to steal his penis.   
"W-What... where?!" Simmons looked at Grif and back at the television. "You fucking dick! Where'd you get this?!"   
"I recorded it when we were time traveling." Grif said. "Remember those camera functions they installed when were training to fight Felix? I kept mine." Grif said as he pointed to his head.   
Virginia was shifting her eyes to Simmons and Grif while putting her hand over her mouth.   
"You son of a bitch!" Simmons screamed and jumped at Grif, throwing his fists rapidly.  
"Ow! Not the face!" Grif begged as they rolled onto the floor. Virginia shrugged and continued to laugh. 

Tucker lied in his bed with Kaikaina curled up to his side. She had her head on his shoulder and she was drawing hearts on his chest with her fingertip.   
"You're awfully quiet." Tucker said to break the silence.  
"I was just thinking...," Kai admitted.  
"Thinking about what?"  
"Yesterday."  
"Why?" Tucker said. Kai propped herself up on an elbow and looked down at Tucker. Her dark eyes looked sad.  
"Because I almost lost my brother and you. That was scary. I don't want anything bad to happen to you."   
"Aw babe, you got nothing to worry about." Tucker said and pulled her back to his body.   
"I have to worry. What if I can't save you next time?" Kai asked, and the question lingered in the air.   
"Then... I guess we'll have to rely on luck." Tucker said, then he kissed her on her forehead. 

Wash had dragged a chair from a neighboring closet to the training room, and watched as Carolina was doing back flips.  
"I like how you tell everyone to take it easy and relax, but here you are, pushing yourself." Wash said as he crossed his feet at the ankles and leaned back in his chair.  
Carolina spun on her heel and did a series of kicks.   
"You don't become number one by taking it easy." Carolina smirked.   
"I see that. But, shouldn't you also treat yourself to a nice, easy day?" Wash asked as he leaned forward onto his elbows. Carolina paused kicking and looked over at Wash.  
"What did you have in mind?"   
"Um, I dunno." Wash shrugged. "Cuddle?" A smile stretched across his lips. Carolina walked towards Wash with a mischievous grin on her face.   
"Cuddle, hm?" Wash began to look worried as she got closer to him.   
"I was joking. Don't kill me." Wash put his hands up in the air.   
"I'll cuddle you if I'm the big spoon." Carolina suggested as she leaned forward and put her hands on Wash's knees.  
"Hey now, you're hurting my masculinity." Wash said, acting offended.   
"Oh, sorry." Carolina chuckled. "I didn't realize a big, strong manly man would ever use the word 'cuddle'."   
Wash jumped up from his seat.  
"That's it, missy." Wash stepped into a fighting position. "I think it's time I show you how much of a man I really am." Carolina threw back her head and laughed.   
"Oh, bring it on!" Carolina stepped backwards onto the mat, replicating his fighting stance. 

Kimball had a chef come in to cater for dinner. She figured she'g give the team a break from cooking.   
Grif nearly pounced on the table when he saw the layout of various dishes before them. Chicken, mashed potatoes, salad, stuffing, bacon-wrapped scallops, shrimp cocktail, buffalo chicken dip, asparagus, steamed carrots and vegetable egg rolls.   
"Oh God, I've died and gone to heaven." Grif said, nearly drooling. He was the first to skid into a seat and prepare his helpings.   
"Quick. Get some food before he eats it all." Sarge ordered as he took a seat.   
"Same some for us, you fat fuck." Tucker snapped at Grif.   
"You don't want me to waste away. I need to watch my figure." Grif said as he grabbed his pudgy belly.   
"This is wonderful, Kimball. Thank you." Carolina said, being proper.   
"You're so very welcome. It was my pleasure." Kimball said as she filled her plate. "I figured you all could use some pampering. It's not easy to relax when your life is on the line."   
"Ain't that the truth!" Donut said as he scooped a helping of mashed potatoes onto his plate.   
"I'm so happy to see the vegan options!" Doc squealed and scooped up some asparagus.  
"After a good night's rest, we'll run some drills in the morning." Wash announced.  
"Fuck!" screamed Tucker.   
"Tucker..." Wash said as he glared at him.  
"At least we don't have Freckles threatening our lives." Tucker sighed.  
"Affirmative." Came the familiar voice of Freckles from Caboose's side.  
Everyone went silent, and devoured their meals, mentally preparing themselves for the next day.

Simmons went into his room after finishing his meal. He slipped into a comfortable pair of shorts and tank top, when a knock came to his door.  
He opened it and found Virginia standing at the opposite side.  
"May I come in?" She asked.   
"S-Sure." Simmons stepped aside, allowing Virginia to walk in. Virginia locked her blue eyes on Simmons. She was dressed in shorts with a tank top. Her long hair flowed down over her chest.  
He quickly felt his heart race as he sat onto his bed.  
"I thought I'd come keep you company." Virginia said as she crawled next to him in bed.   
"Oh, okay." Simmons squeaked. He cleared his throat from the high-pitch noise he just released. Virginia chuckled.  
"It's cute how nervous you get around me." Virginia commented as she laid her head on his shoulder.  
"Nervous? Who said anything about being nervous? I'm not nervous." Simmons rambled on, trying to wave it off.   
"Uh huh. You're a terrible liar." Virginia said with a smirk.  
"When have I ever shown being nervous?" Simmons asked, sounding offended.  
"Weeell..."

Virginia was sitting at the dining room table, which Simmons was fixing due to Grif putting all his weight on it.   
"Stupid Grif." Simmons grumbled as he fixed the table. "There!"   
"You know how to work a drill." quipped Virginia. Simmons started to blushing as he put his tools away. As he walked away, he dropped his tool box and tripped. "You okay?!"   
"Yeah! Um, yeah! I'm good." He cleared his throat. "I'm good. I'm fine." 

"I can tell when you're nervous." Virginia said. Simmons sighed, feeling defeated.  
"I guess... I'm just... I'm not used to getting attention. I was never popular." Simmons admitted.   
"Being popular is overrated." Virginia said.   
"I wish my dad saw it that way." Simmons murmured. "He... he drilled it into me that it didn't mean squat if you weren't..."  
"Weren't what?"  
"Desired, I guess. 'You need to be popular, be a football player, win the hearts of women', he would say. He was so disappointed in me when I would talk about math, or science, or physics... I never did the things that he wanted. My dad was the football star. My dad married his high school sweetheart. He was adored by everyone. He was a legend in his town. But... me? I seemed like a constant source of disappointment. Then... one day... he just left. No word. Nothing."   
Virginia ran her hand over Simmons' hand. She watched his green eyes as he looked solemnly into nothingness.   
"That's a lot of pressure to put on a kid." Virginia said in a soothing voice. She reached up and brushed her fingers through his chestnut colored hair. He turned his head to her.  
"It is!" He released a sigh. "It's hard to match up to him. I always feel like I'm not good enough. I guess that's why I always get... nervous..." Simmons' eyebrows lowered as he stared sadly at Virginia.  
"Well, I like you for who you are, Simmons."  
"Richard."  
"Richard." Virginia smiled as she said his name. "Sienna."  
"Sienna?" Simmons rose an eyebrow.  
"My real name." Virginia and Simmons were now smiling, staring into each other's eyes.   
"It's beautiful." Simmons whispered as he put a hand onto her cheek.   
"You don't need to be anybody else, but yourself." Virginia said, and in that moment, she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his.   
Simmons melted against her lips; his cheeks burning red. The moment held and when they slowly parted, he stared at her.  
"I like where I am right now."   
"So do I."


	15. Pedal to the Metal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team come up with a plan to get Temple and his team...

"DAMMIT!" Tucker screamed as he was thrown back by several feet after being kicked in the gut by Virginia.   
Wash spun and kicked Tucker in the back, sending him flying forward. Tucker curled his chin in to his chest and rolled forward, then climbed to his feet.   
While the three of them engaged in a spar match, Carolina stood along the wall, talking to the others.   
"What if we just go public?" Carolina asked. "You know, go out there and make our presence known. Let them come to us."   
"So you're talking about setting up bait again?" Simmons asked.   
"I know I'm getting antsy. I'm tired of being cooped up in this underground bunker." Sarge huffed. "We need to charge out there; guns blazing."   
"We need a plan that will not get us killed." Grif pointed out.   
"How do you know we'll get killed?" Sarge asked.  
"Rushing out with guns blazing is just asking to get killed. And getting killed in a hurry." Grif replied.  
Tucker was huffing and put his hands on his knees.  
"I think, we need to lure them out of hiding." Tucker said. "Carolina has the right idea."   
"We can't use Kimball as bait again. Or a robotic version of her." Donut said. "It runs the risk of her being captured and getting killed!"   
Tucker sighed and rolled his shoulder.   
"What if we have Kimball make an announcement about us? Like... a public party or something?" Tucker suggested.  
"Then we run the risk of innocent pedestrians being slaughtered in the process." Wash added.   
"Hmmm... how do we tempt them out of hiding?" Virginia said as she walked over to join the others.   
"They need to be tempted by something that they want...." Carolina hummed curiously.   
"And what could a bunch of fugitives running from the UNSC, looking to hunt down a bunch of sim troopers and Freelancers want?" Wash pondered. "An abundance of what they want."  
"Holy shit, I have an idea." Simmons spoke up. Everyone looked at Simmons, who rambled out his idea quickly.   
"...That's... actually an impressive idea." Carolina said, surprised.   
"Let's get this ball rolling, then." Wash said as he walked down the hallway to talk to Kimball.

The UNSC freighter hummed loudly as it came over the hill. Temple watched through the scope of his sniper rifle; his weapon he obtained off a dead soldier at the federal prison.   
"There's our target." Temple announced to Bucky, Cronut and Gene.   
The freighter was followed by another freighter, along with a single soldier riding on a mongoose vehicle by the side.  
"It's filled with plenty of bombs and armory. Enough to take down the Capitol with one swift strike." Gene announced, looking at a projection of a manifest that listed the inventory on the two freighters. "Right on schedule."   
"Let's get down there." Temple ordered. "They're heading to the trap." 

They moved down the hilltop, moving through the brush and trees. The sun was an orange glow behind the trees, casting long shadows. The freighters came around a corner, kicking up the dirt in the road.   
Cronut put on his act -- stepping out into the path of the freighters while waving his hands frantically.   
The soldier on the mongoose slowed in front of the freighters. The soldier raised a hand, signaling for the freighters to stop.  
"What seems to be the problem?" The soldier asked as the mongoose skidded to a halt. The freighters came to a stop with a screech.  
"My ship... it's crashed!" Cronut cried out in a panic. He limped closer towards the soldier on the mongoose. "I have wounded! Please! We need help!" Cronut sounded upset; his armor dirtied with mud and dirt.   
The soldier slowly moved a leg over the mongoose and stepped off the vehicle. The soldier was unaware of Gene, who dropped down from the trees to the top of the first freighter. Bucky dropped from the trees and dropped down onto the roof of the second freighter.   
"Please!" Cronut continued his act, limping closer to the soldier while holding onto his side.   
"Don't worry. We'll help." The soldier said reassuringly.   
"T-Thank you!" Cronut cried out, hiding his smile under the helmet as Temple stepped out of the shadows behind the two freighters. Cronut dropped to his knees, moaning in pain.   
"Don't worry. We'll help you." The voice of the soldier began to distort with static. It sounded manly and gruff, then it began to change.   
Cronut looked up confused, seeing a gun pointed right at his face.   
"Uh... what?"   
"ATTACK!" Temple called out, not knowing that Cronut was held at gunpoint.   
Gene yanked open the driver door to the first freighter, finding himself face-to-face with a familiar brown robot.  
"Hola imbécil/Hello douchebag." Grif leaned forward from the side of Lopez and shot Gene with a gun. The gun fired an electronic pulse that electrocuted Gene and sent him flying backwards into a tree.   
Bucky swung open the door to the second freighter, finding himself shot by Tucker with the same electronic pulse that sent him convulsing on the ground.   
"Booya, asshole!" Tucker laughed.  
"What the fuck?!" Temple gasped.  
"Surprise." A familiar voice came from behind Temple, and he felt a jab in between his shoulder blades.   
"Agent Washington." Temple growled.  
"Drop your weapon." Wash ordered. Temple dropped his sniper rifle as he put his hands up in the air.   
"Um....?!" Cronut was whimpering as he looked at the soldier before him. The black armor faded to teal, and he realized he was facing Carolina.   
"Hello there." Carolina said playfully, her voice no longer distorted by her voice changer. Cronut began to step backwards, until Carolina lunged at him and smacked him over the head.   
"Looks like we got you surrounded." Wash pointed out to Temple. Temple heard the clicking of the guns from all sides. His eyes shifted, seeing the familiar soldiers step out of the freighters and pointing their rifles at him and his soldiers.   
"Son of a bitch..." Bucky groaned. Tucker stepped over him.  
"Hey asshole." Tucker beamed. "This is for Dylan." He stomped on his face, knocking Bucky out. Gene laid slumped against the tree, completely still.   
"UNSC is landing now." Simmons announced as he got off his radio. "They'll take these crooks into custody."   
Virginia walked over to the slumped over form of Gene, and as she reached for the katana handle that was visible behind his back, Gene thrusted a knife into Virginia's gut.   
"AH!" Virginia screamed.   
"VIRGINIA!" Simmons cried out, realizing what had just happened.  
"VIRGINIA! NO!" Wash called out, suddenly being sucker-punched by Temple. Wash growled and grabbed Temple's throat and threw him into the side of the freighter.   
Virginia stumbled back, holding onto her gut. Gene cackled and leaped at her, only to be tackled by Simmons.   
"Restrain the others! Tie them up!" Wash ordered.   
"I know how to tie fancy knots." Donut announced. Simmons knocked out Gene after punching him furiously. The helmet rolled off of Gene's head and off to the side. Simmons then grabbed the katana off his back and tossed it to the side.   
"We got this." Tucker said to Simmons as he grabbed hold of Gene and began to tie him up. Simmons rushed over to Virginia, who was being looked over by Caboose and Carolina.   
"Cronut, Bucky and Temple are now tied up." Donut announced.   
"Virginia?" Simmons held her head up and removed her helmet. She winced in pain as she held her gut. "Get the medic out here quickly!"  
"I know we should have brought Doc!" cursed Wash.   
"UNSC is coming this way!" Sarge announced, seeing the soldiers running up the road.   
"Will she be okay?" Caboose asked with concern to Simmons.   
"I hope so." Simmons said as he helped apply pressure to Virginia's wound.   
"You're going to rot in prison." Wash said as he glared at Temple. Temple was grasped by several UNSC guards; being handcuffed quickly.   
"You...." Temple growled at him. "You goddamn Freelancers!"   
"Hey, don't forget about the rest of us." Tucker chimed in.   
The UNSC soldiers grabbed Cronut, Bucky and Gene; handcuffing them and dragging them to their vehicles.   
A medic ran over to Virginia and motioned for assistance.  
"She's losing blood fast! We need to get her to the hospital!" The medic called out. He motioned for Caboose and Simmons to step back as she was put on a stretcher.   
Simmons watched as she was loaded into the back of a vehicle, feeling a rush of panic.   
"Do you think they'll want this?" Grif asked as he stood next to Simmons. In his hand was the katana.   
"I'll take that." Simmons said and took the katana out of Grif's hand and clipped it to his back.   
"Thank you, soldiers." The colonel came running over to the Reds and Blues. "Great plan of attack. Those scum will rot in jail." He saluted the soldiers before running back to his vehicle.   
"I'll radio Kimball and give her the good news." Carolina said.   
"I'm going to head to the hospital." Simmons said, hurrying past everyone to get a ride to the hospital.  
"I'm gonna go, too." Caboose said, following behind Simmons.   
"I think I'll tag along, too." Sarge said as he went to follow the other two. Grif sighed and without saying anything, ran after his colleagues.   
"Let's all go." Carolina suggested. Everyone got into a vehicle and rushed off into the night as the UNSC claimed their borrowed freighters and mongoose.

"Kimball?" Carolina called out on the radio.  
"Good news, I hope?" Kimball asked.  
"The plan worked. They are all in custody with the UNSC." Carolina sounded like she was smiling.  
"I never doubted any of you." Kimball said, happily. "Is everyone okay?"  
"Virginia's been stabbed. She's being rushed in as we speak. We're going with her to make sure she'll be okay."  
"Please keep me notified. I will make a public announcement soon about their capture. It will feel good to finally leave this bunker." Kimball forced a chuckle. 

Everyone stood or sat in the hospital waiting room, watching the chaos of people being rolled in on stretchers.   
Simmons sat in a chair, bouncing his leg.   
"Dude, chill the fuck out." Grif said, sitting next to him. "I can feel you shaking from here."   
"I can't help it. I'm nervous." Simmons admitted.   
"Big freaking surprise." Grif said, crossing his arms.   
A television hanging on the wall flickered to a news broadcast of Kimball, standing at a podium. A row of words rolled across the bottom of the screen.  
"I am here and happy to announce that the fugitives identified as Temple, Bucky and Cronut, along with a new addition identified as Gene, have all been captured by our heroes known as the Reds and Blues. They have been apprehended and are in custody of the UNSC as we speak."   
A roar of applause could be heard echoing through the television.   
"Does this give us celebrity status?" Donut asked.   
"You should feel proud, Simmons. Your plan worked." Wash said as he patted Simmons on the shoulder.   
"Yeah, not bad for a nerd." Tucker chuckled. Simmons nodded, keeping quiet.  
"Geez dude, you must be worried. No bitchy comment? No quick remark?" Grif pointed out.  
"Worry with love." Donut said, gushing. "It's so romantic."   
"Can it, Donut." Simmons grumbled.   
A group of hospital workers began to walk by and began cheering and clapping for the Reds and Blues.   
They extended their hands and went down the row, shaking hands with them.  
"Thanks. Thank you." Sarge was beaming.   
"Oh, sure! I'll give you an autograph." Donut said happily.   
"Thank you for your service!" One of the hospital workers said happily, and the group skipped off happily down the halls.   
"Well, that was... interesting." Wash admitted, feeling slightly uneasy from the unwanted attention.   
Simmons was the first to jump to his feet when he saw Dr. Grey coming around the corner.  
"How is she?!" Simmons asked quickly.   
"Well, she lost quite a bit of blood. Buuut, she is stitched up and will do fine. As long as she's on bed rest and doesn't do anything extraneous for awhile." Dr. Grey said in her hyperactive tone. "So that means NO. FIGHTING."   
"Oh, thank God." Carolina sighed with relief.  
"That's great news." Wash added.  
"Can we go in and see her?!" Simmons asked as he stepped closer to Dr. Grey.   
"Of course. She's out of surgery now." Dr. Grey nodded and motioned for Simmons to follow her.   
"You guys coming?" Simmons asked as he looked at everyone.  
"We'll give you guys some... alone time, first." Carolina said. Simmons nodded and continued after Dr. Grey.   
"I'm gonna give Kaikaina a call." Tucker announced.   
"Great! I'll call Doc and Jax! I'm sure they're moved out of the bunker now." Donut added.

Simmons stepped into the room and saw Virginia looking tuckered in the hospital bed. She smiled when she saw him enter.   
"Hey, handsome." She smiled, looking weakly at him. Simmons sat in a chair next to the hospital bed and took hold of her hand.   
"Oh, thank God. You're alive!" Simmons said as he lifted his helmet off over his head. He quickly brought her hand to his lips. "I was so worried." He admitted.   
"You were a bit of a bad ass out there." Virginia chuckled. "Kinda hot how you beat the snot out of Gene." Simmons began to blush.  
"O-Oh yeah?" He cleared his throat as he tried to hide his blushing face. Virginia nodded.   
"And your plan worked like a charm." She squeezed his hand. "I am so proud of you. You really are quite intelligent." Virginia brought his hand to her lips and give it a kiss.   
"Ah, it was no... big deal..." Simmons chuckled, his cheeks bright red. "I mean. I guess I am awesome."   
"And totally sexy." Virginia grinned. Simmons stared into her eyes, smiling.   
"Oh yeah?"  
"Yep." Simmons stood up and kissed her lips.   
"I'm glad you think so. Rest up, so you can be released." Simmons whispered.   
"Will do, Doctor Simmons." Virginia said playfully.  
"Hm. That has a nice ring to it." Simmons pondered as he walked out of the room. Virginia watched as he left, her eyes focused on the katana that was clipped to his back.


	16. In Honor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team celebrate their latest victory...

Everyone lined up on the stage, keeping their heads up and proud as Kimball walked by them to the nearby podium.   
The crowd before them stood to their feet, applauding and cheering wildly. Flashes of lights from cameras danced around them.   
Doc, Donut, Kaikaina, Lopez, Sarge, Grif, Simmons, Virginia, Carolina, Washington, Tucker and Caboose gave waves to the audience.  
Kimball cleared her throat before she began to speak into the microphone.   
"Good evening, everyone! We are here today to celebrate and acknowledge the heroes of the Reds and Blues of Project Freelancer. Their diligence, team work, selflessness and bravery are prime examples of what it means to be a soldier. They brought Temple and his men to justice, yet again. We lost some good lives on the way, and I ask for a moment of silence, to remember those who have been taken from us."  
A screen popped up in the background of the stage, flashing images of various soldiers who had passed from the Fugitive Prison Break-Out, the bombing at the Capitol, and lastly, Dylan Andrews.   
Jax stood in the front row, recording the ceremony. He sniffled, trying to fight back tears as he was flooded with memories of Dylan.   
"Gone, but not forgotten," Kimball continued. "We have erected--"  
"Bow chic a bow wow." Tucker whispered. Wash elbowed him lightly in the ribs.  
"--a fountain in memory of those who have been lost. It's the new center of the Capitol, and it will serve as a reminder of how precious lives are. A reminder of how precious friends are. A reminder of how not to take advantage of the moments we are given."   
Kimball turned to the row of heroes. Behind her, Lord Terrance Hood stepped beside her and they approached each of the team members and stuck a badge to each of their chest pieces. The badge was decorated with a star and a ribbon of red and blue stripes.   
Lord Hood and Kimball finished placing the badges on the soldiers, and then saluted them. The audience cheered loudly, throwing confetti into the air.   
"Let this day forever be called 'Red and Blue Day'!" Kimball announced and started clapping as she turned to the soldiers.   
"This is my proudest moment. Ever." Sarge sniffled.   
"I wish my mom could see this." Simmons said, choking back his tears.   
"Let us continue this day, in celebration!" Kimball called out over the microphone and the crowd cheered.   
"Now, that's what I'm talking about." Grif whispered. "Let's hope there's food." 

The team was escorted into the Capitol Hall; a massive building that houses the Supreme Court building, treasury and a library.   
The inside had a cleared out ballroom, where various buffet tables had been propped up. Various tables were spread out around the ballroom. They left an opening for a makeshift stage and a dance area.   
"Wow, they're really rolling out the red carpet." Tucker said as he looked around the room.   
"This will be your table." Announced the soldier escort who lead the group to their seating. A sign in the middle of the table that labeled it as reserved.   
"Oh man, I'm gonna go devour that buffet table." Grif announced.  
"What a shocker." Kaikaina said in a snarky tone. Grif ignored his sister's comment and made his way to the buffet table, happily scooping up a plate.  
Various military representatives stepped in his way and began to shake his free hand and patting him on his back; making him whimper as he looked over their shoulders at the food.   
"This is Kimball outdoing herself." Carolina said as she looked around the room.   
"I think it's a nice gesture!" Donut said.  
"Are you wearing a bow-tie?" Tucker asked Donut.  
"Heck yeah!" Donut adjusted his pink bow-tie.   
"Hey, isn't that Jax?" Simmons said, nodding his head to the crowd of people flooding into the ballroom.   
A familiar cameraman walked in and once he caught eye with the team, he rushed over.  
"Hello everyone! What a wonderful speech Kimball gave."   
"Did you record everything?" Wash asked.  
"Of course I did!"  
"Can I trouble you to send me a copy? I'd like to send the footage back home." Simmons acquired.   
"OF COURSE! Once I'm done editing." Jax said happily. "I'm thinking of adding some patriotic music in the background, drum beats, maybe having a flag flap wildly in the breeze..." Jax began to ramble. "Just the thought of it brings a tear to my eye."   
"I'd like to see that." Sarge admitted.   
"Anyway, I'll be on the sidelines recording more footage from tonight! Have fun everyone!" Jax said.  
"Just don't record us doing anything embarrassing." Tucker called out to Jax as he walked away.   
"I'm gonna go grab a drink." Kaikaina said, seeing a bar set up next to the buffet.  
"Would you like a drink, Sienna?" Simmons asked, his arm propped on the back of her chair.  
"I would love one. Make it a beer." Virginia smiled. Simmons nodded and walked with Kaikaina to the bar. Tucker got up and decided to join them.   
"So, how are things going with you two?" Carolina asked Virginia.   
"We're... great. Richard is wonderful." Virginia said, staring at Simmons as he walked away.   
"You two are quite cute." Wash commented in a teasing tone.   
Grif interrupted the conversation by coming back to the table, holding a plate in each hand with several finger foods.   
"Gazooks, Grif. Leave enough for the rest of us?" Sarge asked.  
"First come, first serve." Grif shrugged and slipped into his seat. He picked up a shrimp cocktail and began to devour.   
The music began to play through the speakers, and an array of lights began to twirl around the room. Simmons came back and sat in his seat, putting a beer in front of Virginia and himself.   
"How you feeling?" He asked as he leaned in to Virginia.   
"I'm fine. Sometimes I hardly remember that I was stabbed." Virginia chuckled as she took a swig of her beer.   
"I love this song!" Doc said and got up from his seat.  
"So do I! Let's boogey!" Donut and Doc ran off to the dance floor. Everyone looked out at the dance floor to see Tucker and Kaikaina dancing, holding a drink in one hand as they shook their butts.  
"Care to dance, boss?" Wash asked as he leaned in to Carolina.  
"Is your dancing any better than your fighting ability?" Carolina teased. Wash put a hand to his chest, acting like he got shot.  
"I'll have you know I am an excellent dancer." Wash laughed and hopped up to his feet; extending his hand to Carolina. Carolina shook her head as she took hold of Wash's hand. He pulled her out to the dance floor.   
"I'm gonna go dance!" Caboose announced and ran out to the floor.   
"El baila como un pez que se cae/he dances like a flopping fish." Lopez commented from his seat.   
"Not gonna go do the robot, Lopez?" Simmons asked.  
"Caer muerto/Drop dead." Lopez replied.   
"I think I feel a little jig coming up." Sarge said as he drummed his fingers on the table. "I might as well go 'cut a rug'." Sarge got up from his seat and ran out to the floor.   
"I think we should join." Virginia said as she looked at Simmons.   
"Yeah? I'm not much of a dancer." Simmons said as he rubbed the back of his neck. "But I'll gladly embarrass myself for you." The two began to walk around the table, before Simmons stopped to Grif and slapped him in the upper back. "Grif, you should come dance."  
"Yeah, in a minute. I don't want my food to get cold." Grif said as he waved Simmons on. Everyone joined together on the dance floor, watching everyone's various techniques in dancing. Grif sighed, shrugged and dropped a cracker onto his plate, deciding to follow his friends.   
Once he stepped into the ground, everyone interlocked arms and began to kick their legs out. They spent the night, throwing back drinks, taking pictures and video, and dancing carelessly.   
"Guys, I just have something to say--," Donut said as the group huddled together for a picture.   
"Don't ruin it, Donut." Grif warned. Donut sniffled.  
"I love you guys!" Donut cried out.   
"That's so sweet!" Doc commented.   
"Ugh. Are we going to get emotional?" Grif sighed.   
"I love you too, buddy." Simmons said as he put his arm around Grif's shoulders. Grif looked at Simmons, stunned.   
"Are you... drunk?"   
"Um. Quite possibly." Simmons said, then he hiccuped. "But that doesn't change the fact that you are my best friend." Simmons poked a finger into Grif's chest.   
"...Yeah.... you too, buddy." Grif chuckled. "I guess you're not so bad, for a nerd."   
"I don't know what I would have done without all of you." Carolina admitted.   
"Men. And women. And robot. It has been an honor to serve alongside all of you for several years." Sarge spoke up. "Regardless of our differences, our fights, we came out victorious. We fought against all odds. We have lost quite a few good men along the way, but something remained through all of it...,"   
"I love when Sarge gets sentimental." Donut sniffled.   
"We had each other's backs." Sarge finished. "I am proud of my team." He patted Donut, Grif, Simmons and then, Lopez on the shoulder. "And, I guess, even you dirty blues."   
Sarge extended a hand to Tucker, who shook it firmly. Caboose walked up to Sarge and gave him a hug.   
"Good speech, Sarge." Wash said as he gave a nod to Sarge.   
"What's going to happen... after all this?" Caboose asked, sadly. Everyone paused, keeping silent. Nobody wanted to say it.   
"Let's... just enjoy this night." Carolina said, putting her arms around Wash and Virginia. "We will cross that bridge when we get to it."   
Everyone nodded in agreement, and continued to dance long into the night. 

Wash groaned, unsure of he was either having a headache from drinking too much or if it was from his neck injury. He rolled over, seeing the familiar red hair tossed up in a pony tail, completely still next to him in bed.   
He reached out to her and watched as her body rose with each breath. He scooted his body closer and wrapped an arm around her waist as he gave the back of her neck a kiss. He could see the injection scars from where the A.I's had been implanted.   
"Good morning." Spoke up Carolina. He felt her hand run along the top of his hand.   
"G'morning." Wash replied, then he sighed.  
"You alright?" Carolina asked, sounding concerned.  
"It's just... saying goodbye..." Wash tried to assemble the words.   
"I don't like goodbye, either." Carolina admitted. "But it's not forever. It's just... for now." 

The team grouped together in the dining hall of the hotel they were put in for the night. Everyone sat in silence, stirring the food on their plate.   
"So, we're on the next ship home." Tucker said. "We ended our lease to our apartment the other day, and we're all packed."   
"Yeah, we're heading back to Hawaii." Grif said as he gave a nod over to his sister.   
"It will be nice to see mom, at least." Kai spoke up, still sounding sad.   
"What about me?" Caboose asked. "And Freckles?"   
"I think we can convince the military to let you keep him." Wash said as he approached the table with Carolina. He pulled up a chair to the table and sat down. "And, we'll help to make sure you get home safely, Caboose." Wash put a hand on Caboose's shoulder.   
"I'm staying." Sarge announced.   
"What? Why?" Grif asked.   
"I can't return to the normal, boring life of being a civilian!" Sarge huffed. "I'm going to stay on Chorus. Help Kimball's military."   
"That sounds very fitting, sir." Simmons said.   
"And the best part, Lopez will stay with me." Sarge added.  
"What are you two going to do?" Grif asked Simmons.   
"Virginia is gonna come home with me and meet my mom." Simmons said, almost sounding excited. "We have to finish the last bit of paperwork on the condo, Grif." Simmons reminded him. Grif nodded, staring down at his food.  
"Doc and I are going to go backpacking through Europe." Donut said as he patted Doc on the back.   
"What about Carolina and yourself?" Simmons asked Wash.   
"Well..." Carolina looked over to Wash. "I guess we like it here. We are starting over. A fresh start." Carolina patted Wash's thigh. Everyone went quiet.   
"At least we had last night." Donut mentioned. "I'm gonna make a scrapbook!"  
"And a lifetime of memories." Sarge added.  
"...This kinda sucks." Tucker spoke honestly.   
"I actually agree with Tucker on this." Grif said. "At first, I hated this damn army. I couldn't wait to leave. I hated all of you. Now, that it seems like we're going home..."   
"This doesn't mean goodbye." Carolina said. "We can all keep in touch."   
"You've been awfully quiet, Virginia." Simmons said as he looked at her.   
"I guess I'm just... processing." She explained. "First, losing the Freelancers. Then, it's like I'm losing family all over again."   
"You're not losing all of us. We're all alive. We'll just be... scattered." Wash explained. Sarge held up a cup of coffee.  
"To the Reds and Blues of Project Freelancers." Everyone held up their cups and clanked it against his mug.   
"Cockbites."


	17. No Good-Byes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone begins their final plans to head home...

Tucker sighed as he watched the last of his stuff get boarded onto the plane. He turned around to see his group of friends, until he noticed someone was missing.  
"Grif, where's Kai?"  
"Hell if I know." Grif shrugged.   
"I can't leave without saying..." Tucker began to say, feeling the words stop in his throat.   
"Sir, the flight departs in 5 minutes." Announced the pilot from the ramp.   
"Shiiiit." Tucker groaned. "Grif, please find her!" Grif groaned and walked off, yelling 'fine' as he tried to find his sister.   
"I'll go look, too." Virginia said and walked off to a different part of the airport. Tucker sighed, shifting nervously from foot to foot.   
"You know, you have come a long way, Tucker." Wash said. "You should be proud of yourself." Wash reached out and put an arm on Tucker's upper arm. "I know I am."  
"Heh. Thanks, man. I guess...," Tucker rubbed the back of his neck. "I should be thanking you. If you weren't there, pushing me and helping me to achieve my... I don't know. Achieve my potential?"   
"You're welcome. I knew pushing you would lead to that outcome." Wash smiled. "You were just a stubborn jackass in the beginning."   
"Tucker, I know we had our differences..." Caboose began to say. "But, I like to think, we became friends." Tucker nodded and gave a chuckle.  
"Yeah, we're friends." Tucker went up to Caboose and gave a friendly pat on his arm. Caboose startled him by suddenly hugging him. 

Grif found Kaikaina sitting at the airport bar, throwing back a shot. He sighed and approached her from behind.  
"Avoiding?" Grif asked as he leaned on the bar next to his sister.   
"What the hell do you want?" Kaikaina asked.   
"Well, a certain teal asshole wants to see you before he leaves and I think it just might be important for you to go talk to him before he goes." Grif said, looking at his sister. He could see she had been crying.   
"Fuck. I know you're right... but how can I?" She looked at him, her eyes watery.   
"Look, I don't know... but I don't want to listen to you bitch for months when we get back about how you missed your opportunity." Grif patted Kaikaina on the shoulder, and then leaned in to whisper to her. "Time's a wasting."   
Grif turned to walk away, and Kaikaina drummed her fingertips on the empty glass in her hand. 

"Sir, we are boarding. We need you to get on."The pilot announced again, hollering to Tucker.   
"Hold on!" Tucker whined, throwing his hands up at the pilot. "Dammit." He looked around and sighed. "I guess... this is it."   
"Keep in touch, Tucker." Wash asked.   
"It's been a pleasure." Sarge gave a nod. Tucker returned the nod.   
"Later, everyone." Tucker said sadly as he turned around to walk towards the ship.  
"TUCKER!" A familiar scream came from behind him. Tucker turned around and saw Kaikaina running at him.   
"Kai!" He reached out to her and took her into his arms. She hugged him tightly, fighting the sniffles.   
"Tucker, I don't want you to go." Kai cried.   
"Kaikaina...," Tucker slowly pulled away from her and stared into her eyes. "I hope you know how I feel about you."   
"I know..." Kai lowered her head; her lips pouting.   
"I fucking love you." Tucker said as he put his forehead to hers.   
"SIR! YOU NEED TO BOARD!" The pilot screamed.  
"FUCK OFF!" screamed Kaikaina. Tucker chuckled.  
"That's my girl."   
"Call me when you land?" Kaikaina asked as Tucker began to step away from her.  
"Of course I will. And I'll plan a visit to come see you right away." Tucker's fingers slid out of her hand and he waved to the group. He climbed up the ramp and disappeared into the belly of the plane.   
Grif came up behind his sister and hugged her as she began to cry. The group huddled around and went to the windows and watched as Tucker's plane began to roll away from the port. 

Simmons, Grif, Kaikaina and Virginia went to Simmons and Grif's condo. Sarge could be heard hustling around across the hallway in his own condo.   
Virginia and Kai sat on the couch, passing back and forth a bottle of wine.  
"How you holding up?" Virginia asked Kai after she handed her a bottle of wine. Kai rubbed one of her eyes before putting the bottle to her lips and taking a chug.  
"I'm... feeling emotional. I hate this. My heart feels like it's breaking." Kaikaina admitted. "It's bullshit."   
"But, you know how Tucker feels about you. I don't think that was the last time you've seen him." Virginia admitted as the bottle was handed back to her. 

Grif and Simmons sat on the dining table, pouring some whiskey into their glasses.  
"This stuff is strong." Simmons coughed as he put his glass down after chugging it.   
"Puts hair on your chest. Makes you more manly." Grif said as he shook the glass, letting the ice cubes circle around before chugging it.   
"Is all your shit packed?" Simmons asked.   
"Yep. Moving it all out tomorrow." Grif nodded before grabbing the whiskey bottle and pouring more into his glass. "So, I got a question."  
"Hm?"  
"Did you mean what you said the other night?"   
"What did I say?"  
"That I was your best friend?" Grif said, raising his eyebrow. Simmons chuckled and poured himself more whiskey.   
"Yeah. I guess I was telling the truth."   
"I'm shocked." Grif gave a fake gasp. "After all the arguing and bullshit and threats to kill each other...?"  
"Yeah. Even though we have our differences..." Simmons shrugged and sipped.   
"You're my best friend, too. Buddy." Grif said and held his glass towards Simmons. Simmons clicked his glass to Grif's. "By the way, I'm happy to see you nabbed yourself a girlfriend. Don't fuck that up. You won't find anyone else." Grif chuckled.   
"Thanks, Grif." Simmons smirked.   
"She make a man out of you, yet?" Grif asked playfully.  
"GRIF!" Simmons yelled, nearly falling out of his chair.  
"What? I thought we were best friends? You can tell me anything." Grif grinned. Simmons sighed.  
"Yeah, so you can end up blackmailing me." Simmons narrowed his eyes, angrily. "I still haven't forgotten about the U.F.O. footage."   
Grif threw back his head and laughed.   
"What? It was funny!"   
"God, I hate you so much." Simmons grumbled.  
"Nah. I'm pretty sure you love me." Grif teased and sipped the rest of his whiskey. "I hope you invite me to the wedding."   
"Yeah, yeah." Simmons rubbed his tired eyes. "Someday." 

Wash put a blanket over Caboose, who was sleeping on the couch.   
"Are you comfy, Caboose?" Wash asked.  
"Yes, Agent Washington." Caboose yawned. He squeezed a stuffed bear and rolled over onto his side.   
"Good night." Wash said and walked into the bedroom, where Carolina was tucked into bed.   
"How is he?" She asked.  
"Out like a light." Wash said as he crawled into bed.   
"You think he'll be okay?"   
"I'm... not sure. He seems down. I haven't heard him this sad since when Church went missing the first time." Wash rubbed his temple.   
"I'm gonna miss those idiots." Carolina admitted.   
"Yeah... it's definitely weird to think we're not going to be together anymore." Wash rested his head back on the pillow.  
"How does that make you feel?"  
"You sound like Dr.Grey." Wash warned her.   
"I'm just concerned." Carolina said as she rolled onto her side, facing Wash.   
"It feels... like losing another family." Wash looked over at Carolina. "I'd be lying if I said I didn't want us to stay together."   
"I know... and it's funny..." Carolina began to say.  
"What?"  
"I feel the same way."

Virginia walked into the dining room, seeing Grif and Simmons chuckling over their glasses of whiskey.  
"Sup?" Grif asked.  
"Just thought I'd let you know that Sister is out for the count." Virginia explained. "She finished the bottle of wine and passed out on the couch."   
"Yeah, sounds like something she'd do." Grif said, unsurprisingly. He sipped his whiskey as Virginia walked over behind Simmons.   
She wrapped her arms around Simmons neck and gave a kiss to the side of his cheek.   
"I'm going to bed."   
"I'll be in shortly." Simmons said. Virginia nodded, then walked over to Grif. Grif accepted her hug and watched as she left the room.  
"You got yourself a good woman." Grif said as he looked into his whiskey glass. "I would have thought you would have ended up with Jenkins." Simmons chuckled.   
"Gee, thanks." Simmons stretched his arms over his head. "But seriously, Sienna is out of my league. A bad ass, sexy Freelancer who is also intelligent and savvy and likes to read books."   
"Yeah, it's... shocking." Grif laughed. "But, at least I know you'll be taken care of when I'm not around."   
"Taken care of?" Simmons asked, raising an eyebrow.   
"You know, have someone watching your back. Protecting you." Grif pointed out.   
"What would I do without you?" Simmons laughed.   
"Probably be dead a long time ago." The two of them looked at each other before cracking up with laughter.   
"This is fucked." Grif admitted.   
"Agreed."

Tucker looked out of the window of the plane, feeling like his heart was aching. He began to reminisce about the start of it all: Blood Gulch, the Freelancers, Church, Chorus, Locus and Felix, Charon and the time traveling.   
He reached into his pocked, and pulled out the badge that he received from Kimball and sighed. He rubbed his thumb along the star, and the red and blue ribbon.   
With a sigh, he dropped his head against the glass of the window.   
"Fuck, man." 

Grif awoke to a knock on his bedroom door. He groaned and rolled over, allowing himself to fall onto the floor. Slowly, he climbed to his feet and got to the bedroom door and cracked it open.   
"Yeah?" He asked, tiredly.   
"Sister is gone." Virginia announced.   
"Gone?" Grif asked confused. He walked out into the hallway and down to the couch. On the couch was the lone blanket and a letter. Grif walked over and picked up the letter. He rubbed one of his eyes and skimmed through the letter. "Of course, she fucking did." Grif crumbled up the note and tossed it over his shoulder, letting it smack Simmons in the face.  
"Hey!" Simmons shook his head; startled from the random paper ball. "What's going on?"  
"Sister decided to hop on a plane and go after Tucker." Grif explained.  
"She's in love, Grif." Virginia smiled.   
"Yeah, I get that. She's a big girl. Let her do what she wants." Grif waved his hand and stumbled back to his room.   
"Today's going to be an... interesting... day." Simmons said, looking around the once full condo. The couch was the lone piece of furniture in the living room, and a few boxes were scattered across the floor.   
Virginia walked behind Simmons and wrapped her arms around his waist, letting her head lean against his back.   
"It's going to be okay." Virginia mumbled. Simmons nodded and rubbed his hand along her arm.   
"I can't believe this is all real." Simmons said. "We're all... going our own ways."   
"Wherever you go, I'll be by your side." Virginia pointed out. Simmons turned around and smiled down at her.   
"There is some good to be thankful for." Simmons leaned down to kiss her, only to be interrupted by Grif.  
"Aw geez, get a room you two!" Grif was in the hallway, looking at them and covering his eyes.   
"You're welcome to join, Grif." Virginia smiled.  
"What?"  
"What?" Both Grif and Simmons said at the same time.  
"I'm kidding! Bow chic a bow wow." Virginia chuckled. Grif and Simmons smirked, recalling Tucker's favorite quote.   
"Yeah." Simmons said, casting his eyes downward.   
"I'm sorry." Virginia said, seeing the sadness in Simmons' and Grif's eyes.   
"It's... it's okay." Grif nodded.   
"Reliving the memories is what we've got." Simmons shrugged.   
A knock disrupted their train of thoughts, and the three of them looked over at the door.   
"Did you hire movers?" Simmons asked as he looked over his shoulder to Grif.  
"Hell no. I'm not paying for movers when I got you, Sarge and Lopez right here to help me." Grif admitted.   
Virginia walked over the front door and opened it.   
"Tucker?" Grif and Simmons did a double-take and rushed to the door, to see their friend standing at the doorstep with a duffel bag over his shoulder.   
"What the hell are you doing here?" Simmons asked.  
"You were on a plane back to Earth!" Grif exclaimed.   
"Yeah, I was but... I got off on the first drop off. I couldn't go. I couldn't bring myself to do it." Tucker admitted as he stepped into the condo.   
"Well, shit. We're gonna have to call Kai." Grif said.  
"Call her? Where is she?" Tucker asked, starting to sound panicked.   
"She left a note saying she was heading to the airport to go after your ass." Grif explained.   
"Aw, crap." Tucker dropped his duffel bag on the floor.   
"Is that Tucker I hear?!" Sarge popped his head out of the door from across the hall.   
"Yeah, it's me." Tucker waved across the hallway to him.  
"Heh. I had a feeling you'd be back." Sarge smiled.   
"How'd you know?"   
"Just a gut feeling." Sarge explained.   
"Kai?! Answer me!" Grif could be heard calling his sister from the other room.   
"Home isn't where your home is... home is where the people are." Sarge said as he leaned against the door frame. "Welcome home, Tucker."


	18. Part 2 - Chapter 1: When I Was Younger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mission with Agent Virginia and her squad, back when Project Freelancer was still around...

Several years ago...  
On The Mother of Invention...

Virginia walked into the locker room, noticing Agents Washington, York, North and South Dakota.   
"Hey guys." She said as she raised her hand to give a halfheartedly wave. She turned the corner and went to the last row of lockers.   
"Hey, Virginia." Wash responded first, before North and York. As Virginia opened her locker, she heard South huff.   
"Hey Virginia, what's it like to keep getting knocked back a peg?" South smirked in a taunting tone.   
"Not as bad as it will feel for your head to be knocked off your shoulders." Virginia retorted as she shut her locker after retrieving her helmet.  
"What did you say to me, bitch?" South slammed her locker and peeked around the corner. Virginia walked along the side of the lockers, staring at the short Agent ahead of her. South's hair was platinum blonde, close to white, and short. Her eyebrows were furrowed as she glared at Virginia.  
"Hey, speaking of getting knocked back a peg... what's it like to keep fucking up the mission? Is that why you haven't gotten your A.I?" Virginia smiled, holding her helmet on her hip.  
"Why, you fu--," South began to say as she closed the distance between her and Virginia, inching closer to her face.  
"Ladies! Ladies! Calm yourselves." North said as he grabbed the back of his sister's armor and tugged her away.   
"You're lucky." South spatted as she thrusted a finger in Virginia's direction. "I'm gonna give you such a beating."  
"Funny... your brother said the same exact thing when he was in my room the other night." Virginia smiled, winked at North and turned to walk out of the locker, with South screaming.  
"What?!"   
"Calm down, South!" North said as he pulled her back. South screamed and drove the side of her fist into the locker, and then stormed out of the locker room in the opposite direction of where Virginia was walking.  
"Dude?" Washington leaned his elbows onto his knees as he leaned forward. "Did you two... really...?"   
North rolled his eyes, putting his hands on his hips.  
"No, no we didn't. Don't believe everything you hear," he sighed. 

Virginia approached the elevator and pressed the button, then hummed as she waited. After a few seconds, the doors opened and Virginia was greeted by West Virginia.   
"Why, hello." He smiled as she stepped on.   
"Hey, West." Virginia leaned against the railing on the back wall of the elevator and they rode up to the bridge.   
Awaiting on the bridge was the Director, Counselor and the rest of the Agents for the squad. Along with Agent West and Virginia were Agents Michigan, Tennessee, Nevada and Oregon.   
"Thank you for joining us." The Director said as began to walk slowly around the table. "West, I'll trust you to debrief everyone on this mission."  
With a nod, West walked to the head of the table. A projection of a long, single story building materialized over the center of the table.   
"Alright, team. We are targeting this warehouse. This facility is camped on top of a hill in a secluded, wooded area." West explained as he rotated the imagery. "We will need to drop in from a distance, scale the perimeter wall and make our way inside..." He looked over at Virginia. "Unless you can rig up a distraction?"  
"Already planning something." Virginia said as her eyes scanned the compound.   
"That's my girl." West smiled and continued.  
"We are looking for a shipment," West dragged his finger and showed a massive military convoy truck. "It's expected to get loaded on this truck and depart around 19:00 hundred. We must intercept it before it gets on that truck and get the Hell outta there."  
"What's this 'shipment' look like?" asked Michigan.  
"Glad you asked." West motioned his hand upward, and a unique, rectangular box appeared in the hologram. It appeared as a bronzed metal with unique markings carved along the hatch.   
"How big is this thing?" Oregon asked.  
"About the size of a rocket launcher, give or take." West responded. "Enough for at least one of us to carry it. Hopefully."   
"Hopefully?" Virginia tilted her head.  
"Well, we don't actually know the contents, but it's apparently really important to Project Freelancer." West explained. "Could be heavy as fuck." He then shrugged.   
"Cool. A 'wait-and-see' strategy. I like those." chuckled Nevada.   
"Any questions?" West asked as he looked at everyone around the room. Everyone was silent. "Good. Wheels up in 20. Let's make it home safely." 

Everyone re-grouped at the hanger, where they saw their pilot preparing for the flight.   
"We looking good?" Nevada asked.   
"Just completed my final checks. We're ready to move out."   
Everyone climbed aboard the Pelican and sat in their seats as 479-er took to her position in the cockpit.   
"So what's this I heard about you and North Dakota?" West asked as he took a seat next to Virginia. Virginia cocked her head.  
"Wow, news travels fast in this place." She smirked as she put the harness on. "And it was a joke. I was just trying to piss off his sister." West started to laugh.  
"Figures. You like to stir the pot." He lowered the harness until it locked into place. "Troublemaker."   
Virginia looked at her colleagues. She was the single female in their squad, but didn't mind since other Agents like South often caused friction. 

West Virginia was a rank higher than her, with Hayabusa armor that was green with black accents. Under the armor, he was quite handsome, with a square jaw and black hair that left a curl at his widows peak. He had green eyes that seemed to match his armor color. He was the first Freelancer that Virginia came to know...  
Michigan, also known as Micah, had tanned skin and big doe-like brown eyes. He kept his black hair pulled back into a short ponytail. His armor was brown with black accents. He had the helmet known as Rouge.   
Tennessee, also called Ten for short, had shaved blonde hair and brown eyes. He attempted at times to hide his Southern accent, but often failed. His armor was black with green accents. His helmet was known as Vanguard.  
Nevada, whose real name was Nico, was of Asian decent with short black hair. He had black armor with red accents, and the helmet known as Grenadier.   
Oregon, whose real name was Ian, had blonde curls. It was often described as 'cherub-like'. He had big, blue eyes and long lashes. It was often joked that he was the 'pretty boy' of the squad. He had sapphire blue armor with white accents, and the helmet known as Stalker.   
Virginia had the Mjolnir armor in silver with purple accents with an Air Assault helmet.

It didn't take long before the ship arrived to its destination.   
"Alright everyone, we're approximately 2 klicks southwest of your destination." 479-er announced. "Safe travels. I'll be on the radio when ready."   
The ship door dropped down and everyone released their harnesses. One-by-one, everyone stepped off the ship.   
"Alright everyone, let's hustle. Synchronize on my mark. Mark." West said.   
"Sync." Everyone said in unison, then they all turned to head into the dense forest.

The squad came to the edge of the clearing; hiding amongst the bushes and trees.  
"We got two guard towers. One on each side of the main gate entrance. One soldier in each." Oregon announced as he looked at the building from the scope of his shotgun.  
In the distance, they could hear the rumbling of a truck nearing the building.  
"Okay Virginia, what's the plan?" West asked as he looked at her. Virginia thrusted her thumb at the truck that could be seen coming out of the woods and towards the gate.  
"I got an idea. Easy access." Virginia responded, then she whispered to Ten. After a few whispers were exchanged, Virginia took off and snuck behind the truck just as it bypassed her.   
She swung her body underneath the truck and carefully held herself in place, thanks to the magnetized coating on her gloves, knees and boots. She pulled off the facing of the undercarriage and let it fall to the ground.   
"Hmm.. this looks important." Virginia swiped up a stick from the dirt road and tangled it within the exposed wires. She yanked on it and the wires sparked, and in that moment, the truck sputtered and came to a stop.   
"Aw, what the hell!" Cursed the driver.  
"Out of gas?" Came the voice of the passenger.   
"I don't think so. Seems like the battery died." Replied the driver.   
Virginia peeked ahead and saw that the truck had stopped perfectly where she wanted - inbetween the doors.   
The doors were stuck open now with the stalled truck unable to move.   
"Ten!" Virginia called out on the radio.  
The guards in the towers began to notice the stalled truck, but were suddenly taken aback when a bat flew in their view.  
"What the...?" One guard said.  
"Shoo!! Fuck off!" The other guard tried to wave off the bat.  
In that instance, a swarm of bats were in front of the glass, blocking their view. They frenzied all around the tower, making it difficult to see.  
"This is Tower One! I've got a bat problem!" Called out the guard over the radio.  
"Me too!" Called out the second guard on the radio.   
Little did they know, the bats were holograms. The holograms were Ten's special armor ability.   
Virginia rolled out from under the truck and motioned for the rest of the squad to move in, while the driver and passenger had their heads under the hood of the truck.   
They reached the wall in unison, and they gave each other a nod.   
They each slung a grappling hook onto the wall and quickly climbed the wall.  
Once on the top, they could see a few guards going to assist with the stuck truck.   
"We got security cameras." Nevada announced, pointing to the small camera that protruded out of the corner of the building. "Guess it's my turn."  
Nevada leaped from the wall to the roof; rolling as he landed. He made his way to the camera, being cautious not to be seen.  
The team watched as Nevada hooked up the wires to a patch in his forearm, and then after some tinkering, he gave a thumbs up.   
Everyone jumped to the roof, landing in similar fashion like Nevada. They ran across the building to the backside and peeked over the edge.  
"Okay, it looks like we're at the loading docks. That's the vehicle they'll be loading the crate in." West said as he pointed to the vehicle that was parked with its rear to the dock. The backgate of the vehicle was down and a single guard carried a small crate insidem  
Two guards were standing around, talking and occasionally laughing.   
A few crates were lined up along the dock, waiting to be loaded.   
"Alright. So the objective must still be inside the warehouse." West said, and then he looked at Virginia.   
"You're my trump card of distractions. What you got for me?"   
Virginia looked at the three guards, and around the rest of the outside.   
The lot was empty, except for a few military vehicles that were unmanned. No signs of any other guards.   
The back end part of the lot reminded her of a junkyard. Pieces of metal and wood were piled up, leaning against the perimeter wall.  
"I got this." Virginia said confidently. She went to the edge of the wall and slinked down into the shadows. She said down low and creeped along the dock and went under the vehicle. Her heart pumped with adrenaline, but she loved this.   
Her ears listened intently on the movements of the guards, and when she knew the timing was right, she snuck up to the driver door and carefully opened it.   
She was smiling when she saw the parking break was on. She listened to the truck hum, and then noticed the keys left in the ignition.   
Quickly, she released the parking break and dodged back into the shadows of the dock, just as the vehicle began to roll.  
"H-Hey!" Cried out one of the guards.  
"Dammit, Doug!" Screamed the other guard. All three of them leapt from the dock and charged after the rolling vehicle.   
A few crates spilled out of its opened backend; splintering the wood that was once intact.  
West motioned for everyone to move and they quickly dropped from the roof and ducked into the open bay door.   
Virginia jumped up and ran inside, quickly catching up to them. She was chuckling to herself when she heard the sound of metal colliding against the stone wall.   
"Good job." West complimented Virginia as they regrouped behind a row of crates.   
"I got eyes on the objective." Michigan announced.   
Everyone followed his gaze and found the box sitting and strapped to a hand cart.  
"They're making it easy for us." Oregon whispered.  
They could hear the commotion outside and knew that they weren't going to have long.  
"Do the old 'switch-a-roo'?" Ten asked. West nodded.

The three guards continued to argue, but radioed in for assistance. A few other guards walked through the warehouse and out onto the dock.  
"What did you do?!" Screamed one of the guards.  
"Boss is gonna be piiiissed!" Warned another.   
The guards all gathered, not realizing the crate that they were supposed to be protecting, was now being hauled up the roof hatch.


	19. Part 2 - Chapter 2: Completion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agent Virginia and her team complete the mission, only to venture out another...

The squad hauled the crate up the roof hatch and with a final heave, it landed with a thud.   
"Okay, it's not too heavy." West said as he was the first onto the roof.  
Everyone made it onto the roof quietly, and then shut the hatch with a delicate click.   
West heaved the crate onto his shoulder and held onto it.   
"Plan of escape?" Oregon asked.   
"The woods are dense on that part of the perimeter wall. I'm thinking we get across and use the trees as cover. We should be able to cross over and get to our rendezvous point with no issue." West explained.  
He led the group to the edge of the roof and looked down.  
No sign of a guard, but it was a good ten foot jump across.  
"Ten and I will go across first, then Michigan and Oregon will heave it over to us." West directed; putting the crate down. Him and Ten lined up to the edge of the roof, and then took a running start.   
They leaped across and once their feet touched the wall, they curled inward and held the wall, to ensure they didn't fall.   
They stood up after getting themselves steady on the wall and motioned for the crate to be tossed.  
Michigan and Oregon cradled the objective and heaved it over to their partners.   
West and Ten grabbed hold of the crate, but suddenly lost their footing and plummeted onto the other side of the wall - out of sight.  
The rest of the squad heard the rustling of leaves and twigs snapping as the two of them fell.   
"Geezum." Virginia cringed.   
"Think they're dead?" Nevada teased. Michigan stifled his laugh and Oregon sighed. They all leaped over to the wall, and then looked down.  
Leaves and branches blocked their view.   
They carefully walked along the thick branches and descended the tree; coming to the ground to see West picking up the crate.   
Ten was brushing the dirt off his armor, grumbling with each leaf he picked out of his creases.   
"Good job." Virginia said in a teasing tone.   
"I landed with grace." West said, smugly.   
"My ass broke the fall." Ten whined.  
"Let's get going." West charged into the woods with everyone following him.   
"479-er, sending you our coordinates for an evac." Michigan said over the radio.  
"Roger that." 479-er responded.  
The squad came to a clearing next to a lake, and finally sighed with relief.   
"Nobody noticed us. Good job, team." West said, giving a thumbs up.   
The team craned their head to see the familiar Pelican come into view. It hovered over the water as the back part opened.   
Everyone walked onto the ramp amd inside the belly of the ship. West secured the crate before taking a seat and putting down the harness.   
The Pelican rose and shot into the air, heading for Mother of Invention. 

Everyone stood on the bridge in silence as The Director came into the room. The Counselor followed behind him, acting as his shadow.   
"I'm very impressed with what I saw tonight. Excellent work." The Director complimented. "The objective was achieved, and most importantly, with no indication we were ever there."   
The Director paused for a moment as he looked at the Freelancers standing at the table.  
"Agent Virginia." The Director said her name, and she felt herself grow more tense.  
"Yes, sir?" Virginia asked.  
"I was quite impressed with your actions tonight. You were a lead example of quick-thinking. You are quite clever." The Director complimented her, putting her anxiety to ease.  
"Thank you, sir." Virginia responded, sounding almost robotic.   
"I hope we can continue this streak of successful missions. You are all dismissed." The Director announced before turning to walk away and exit the bridge with a quiet Counselor close behind.  
"Good job, girl." Oregon said as he playfully bumped his hip into her. Virginia laughed bashfully.  
"Thanks."  
"I think that deserves a beer. Who's in?" West asked as he looked around the room.  
"Nah, I'm beat. But, you guys go have fun." Nevada said, followed by a yawn.  
"Yeah, I'm gonna go to the medical observatory and see if I can get the nurse to check out my ass." Ten laughed before limping out of the room.  
"Well... I'm in." Michigan said.  
"Same." Oregon said.  
"Count me in." Virginia added.   
"Awesome. Let's go." West smiled.

As everyone made their way past the locker room, the doors suddenly opened and out came more Freelancers.   
"Yo Wash. York. North. You guys up for grabbing a beer?" West asked them as he patted each one on the shoulder.   
"What's the occasion?" York asked.  
"We had a successful mission. The Director was quite pleased with us. We thought we deserved a night out." West explained.   
"Sure, I'm in." York said, smiling.  
"I'll come, too." Wash added.  
"Nah. I'm good, but thanks for the invite. I'm gonna try to get some rest." North waved and walked off to his room.  
The group waved goodbye, and made their way to the transporter that would lead them to where there wanted to go.

Mother of Invention hovered in orbit of a planet called Delious.  
The group was able to use a transporter for the evening and enjoy a night out.  
Delious was known for several of their cityscapes and advanced technology. It was often joked to be known as the planet with 'Tokyo-On-Crack', due to the amounts of civilians, city structures and elements.   
It had various shrines and temples sporadically placed on its planet, with various natural hot springs.   
At night, the city was alive with various lights and hustle.   
Everyone always seemed to be going somewhere...

"So you pulled the brake and let it crash into the wall?" Wash asked Virginia.  
She gave a laugh.  
"Yep!" Virginia felt proud of herself.   
"I wish I could have seen that." Wash chuckled before taking a sip of his beer.

The Freelancers found a nice dive bar known as 'Dee Hole'.   
They lined up at the bar where there were empty seats. A few locals were in the corner, playing a game of billiards, while a few other tables were full of couples. A stage with a single microphone was off to the side, where a D.J. sat to convince people to participate in karaoke. A lone civilian sat on the opposite side of the bar, leaning over his drink. Music played over the speakers; someone's choice from a classic jukebox.

Oregon, Michigan, York, West, Virginia and Wash sat at the bar, ignoring the few glances as they had entered. They were obviously not from around here.  
The bartender served them quickly, and then went to indulge in conversation with the lone drinker at the other end of the bar.  
"You should have seen her, Wash." West chimed in. "Our Miss Virginia is quite amazing."   
Virginia found herself nudging hin with her shoulder.   
"Oh, stop!" She giggled and then took a swig of her beer.  
"Yeah, you should have seen her in the locker room earlier." York laughed.   
"Oh, trust me. I heard." West said as he began to crack up laughing.  
"South was ready to kill her." York shook his head, laughing as he brought his glass of whiskey to his lips.   
"Hey, if she wasn't such a twat, maybe I'd play nice." Virginia smirked.  
"Oh, lord." Wash said, shaking his head. "I don't understand how it seems all the female Freelancers are in competition with each other." Wash then sighed and drank his beer.  
"It's just natural, Wash. Only one queen bee in a hive." Virginia explained.   
Oregon spun around in his seat, which caught the rest of the group's attention.   
"Anybody up for some karaoke?!" He was grinning ear-to-ear.  
"I fell off a 30 foot wall tonight. Did I land on my head?" West asked the group.  
"I don't think so. Why?" Michigan asked.  
"Because I'm pretty sure I heard someone suggest 'karaoke'." West then locked eyes with Oregon and laughed, then the two of them rushed to the stage.  
"Oh, this is going to be good." York chuckled as he leaned his elbows back on the bar.  
"I'm recording this for blackmail." Virginia admitted.   
The two Freelancers surrounded the microphone as the music cut out and changed to their choice.   
Everyone at the bar cheered and laughed, watching as they posed and danced for the song.  
This was life... and it all seemed perfect...

Once back on the Mother of Invention, everyone parted ways to go to their rooms.   
Virginia walked alongside West, whose room was close to hers.   
"Virginia?" West said softly.  
"Yes?"   
"I wanna tell you something." Virginia looked at West as they stopped outside her door. He brushed some strands of hair back and looked down at his comrade.   
"If you wanna tell me my singing sucks, I'm thoroughly aware." Virginia smirked. West smiled and chuckled as he shook his head.   
"No, it's not that." His eyes stared intently into hers. "I just... I hope you see how amazing you are."   
"W-What you mean?" Virginia could feel her face grow hot.  
"Well... when I watch you when we're on our missions, I almost can't take my eyes off of you." West glanced at their feet before reestablishing eye contact. "You never seize to amaze me."   
Virginia smiled.  
"Thank you, West." She felt her heart rise into her throat as West leaned over and planted a kiss on her cheek.   
"I mean it, Sienna." He rose a hand to rub his thumb along her freckled cheek before turning to go to his room.   
Virginia watched him walk away, and then quickly turned to go into her room. Her heart fluttered wildly.   
The man she looked up to, admired... her mentor... teacher...   
She tried to brush it off, telling herself that he was just giving her a compliment, but as she laud in bed that night, she couldn't help but replay it all in her head...

Several days had passed and the squad was called to the bridge by the Director.   
"Thank you all for coming." The Director said as he stepped to the table. "I have another mission to give all of you, since you all did such a remarkable job on the last one." He nodded his head to West. "Go ahead."   
"Thank you, Director." West returned the nod, and then turned his attention to the table. "This is a big job."   
The projection turned on in the middle of the table, and a train track materialized into view.   
"This is a freight train called 'The Steel Pony'. The last cart attached to the train is carrying valuable products of great importance to Project Freelancer."  
"What products?" Nevada asked.  
"It's not of your concern to know, but just know of its importance." The Director said sternly. Nevada lowered his head.   
"Yes, sir." Nevada responded back softly.   
"This train is heavily guarded. We will need to bring our A game." West explained as he showed the route of travel for the train. "The plan is to get aboard and detach the train car. Once it has come to a stop, we get onboard, remove what we need and bring it on home."  
"Is 'Mum the word?'" Asked Michigan with his arms crossed.   
"Probably not. We will have to detach the carts from each other with a detonator, so noise will be expected." West gave a shrug. "As long as we get what we need out of there, we will have obtained our objective." West looked up at his squad.   
"The products have these unique symbols on them." The Director explained, pulling up a projection of a symbol with a series of swirls and circles. "There's two of them."   
"Any questions?" West asked with his hands on his hips. The team stood silent. "Good. Let's move out."

479-er kept the Pelican hidden within the clouds as she tailed the train.  
"Alright, we're 20,000 feet in the air. Can't risk getting any lower or they may detect us," she explained.  
The squad strapped on their jet packs.   
"I think we'll be good." West smiled.  
"Roger. I'll get ahead of the train and you all can dive bomb." 479-er pushed on the power, and exhilarated ahead of the train car.   
The back end of the ship lowered down, and everyone was met with a cool breeze. The sky was gray and growing darker as the sun had gone down for the night.  
"Alright team, you know your parts. Let's do this!" West waved each Freelancer off of the ramp and they plummeted towards the ground with their jet packs ablaze. West followed behind as they flew downward, seeing the unsuspecting train come into view.   
The clouds parted as they sliced through the air. Everything came up fast towards them, and as they neared the last car, they lessened the fuel on the jet packs. Once they hovered above the train car, they activated the magnetization at the bottom of their boots and dropped a few feet onto the roof.   
They crouched down once they landed, feeling the air push on their backs violently.   
Thank God for the magnets...   
"Nevada, get to work on uncoupling the train." West directed and Nevada gave a nod. Nevada stepped carefully along the roof of the car and to the end; looking down at the hitch. Sparks occasionally flew from below when metal scraped against other metal.   
Nevada flipped forward and dropped down quickly past the viewing window. He could hear murmuring from within the car. He maneuvered his body downward and mounted the tiny explosive to the hitch.   
"Alright, we are good and ready. Expect some fireworks, people." Nevada announced as he pulled himself out from between the cars. He backed his way up to the wall, making sure to stay out of view of the window. "3... 2... 1." Nevada counted down and pressed the detonator in his palm. 

BOOM!!!


	20. Part 2 - Chapter 3: Boom Goes The Dynamite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agent Virginia loses someone important to her...

The train car reared up from the explosion, nearly falling off the track. The wheels hissed as waves of sparks flied. The buckling to the train car gave way and the rest of the train sped off, leaving its lone car in the dust of the explosion.   
"Let's move fast before they decide to stop and come back!" West ordered, slapping a clip into his magnum.   
They all braced as the train continued to roll with the momentum on the track; waiting for it to eventually lose speed.   
A guard slid the door open to the front of the car, seeing nothing but thick, black smoke from the explosive. He coughed and waved the smoke away, seeing that the rest of the train was continuing on its venture down the track.   
"We're being left behind!" He screamed over his shoulder, then noticing Agent Nevada curled up on the edge. As the guard went to reach for his pistol, Nevada grabbed the railing, lifted his body up and kicked the pistol out of his hand.   
He then spun his body and smacked his heel across the guard's face, sending him toppling into the car.   
A pair of guards rushed to assist their fallen comrade, only to be welcomed by West. West swung in from the door and fired, hitting both targets. They whipped backwards from the bullets, sliding on their backs.   
Nevada and Oregon stepped in with Ten, and they were met with five more guards, all pointing their rifles at them. 

Virginia and Michigan swung in from the back door of the car, firing off shots at the nearby guards. The two guards that were waiting for them fell back against the wall, lifeless.   
A door leading into the car slid open and another guard came rushing in, waving a baton. Virginia rolled forward, dodging the baton as he aimed to bash her in the head. She kicked him in the back and he stumbling towards Michigan, who released an array of bullets into his front.  
"Let's move up and find the cargo." Michigan said as he took the baton off the now dead man. Virginia nodded and they passed the door, venturing deeper into the train car.   
"Hold it right there!" screamed a guard, holding an assault rifle at the two Freelancers.   
Michigan whipped the baton at him, and as the guard attempted to dodge the weapon, Virginia ducked down and fired.   
The guard screamed and fell backwards as he was riddled with bullets. Virginia and Michigan moved up, keeping their weapons up and ready to go off.   
They slid open another door and found themselves looking into a massively empty room, with the two crates stacked in the center. A circle of guards had formed around the crates.   
On the opposite side of the room, the door slid open and West, Ten, Oregon and Nevada all stood there.  
"We've got you surrounded." West announced to the guards. "It might be in your best interest to hand those over."   
"Over our dead bodies!" yelled a guard.   
"We can arrange that." West slowly removed the katana from off his back, letting it gleam in the light.   
West was the first to lunge forward, swiping his katana at the guard as he began to fire off rounds. Everyone dodged the bullets as they decorated the wall they were once standing in front of.   
West embedded the blade into the guard's abdomen, then pulled the blade out. The guard collapsed onto his face.   
Ten, Nevada, Oregon, Michigan and Virginia lunged forward; some jumping in the air and some ducking low to confuse, to confuse the guards. The guards fired, panicked, attempting to hit the Freelancers.   
Ten and Nevada barrel-rolled past two guards and swept their legs out from underneath them.   
Once they hit the ground, they rammed the butt of their guns into the back of their head.   
Oregon grabbed a guard by the arm and smacked his face against the wall, causing his head to whip backwards with tremendous force. He then used his body as a shield as another guard attempted to shook at him.   
Michigan flung a guard across the room with a heavy kick to the chest. Two other guards scrambled to hit any one of the Freelancers with their shots.   
"Use the big gun!" Ordered a guard. One guard reached behind a crate and pulled out a rocket launcher, which he aimed at Virginia.  
"Aw, fuck me." She cursed. She ran towards the back entrance as the guard fired. The explosion sprayed out and destroyed the back end of the train car. Everyone flew back and hit the wall as the explosion rattled the car.   
"Virginia?!" West called out. All he saw was bellowing smoke and drooping ash from where the back end of the train used to be. He rushed to the guard with the rocket launcher and with a quick swipe, he decapitated him. "VIRGINIA?!" West called out again in panic.   
The floor of the train was now littered with lifeless bodies. The Freelancers were the only ones standing in the room with the two crates.   
West's head perked up when he heard coughing coming from the smoke. Coming up from the ashes and stepping out of the smoke was Virginia, waving a hand in front of her face to clear the smoke.   
"I'm good!" she announced as she gave a few more coughs.   
"How'd you dodge that?" asked.   
"I ducked. He had lousy aim." Virginia shrugged. West chuckled and got onto his radio.  
"Hey 479-er, we need an immediate evac." He called out.  
"Roger that. Coming in now."   
West and Nevada put straps around the two crates and dragged them over to the gaping hole in the train car. Everyone jumped off and looked up to see the familiar ship descending to them. After a few minutes, they got the crates aboard and they were back on the ship, flying back to Mother of Invention.

Virginia was relieved to have a nice, hot shower. She let her hair down to air dry as she got into her favorite comfortable pair of sweatpants and T-shirt. The front of the shirt was a decorative tiger surrounding by cherry blossoms.   
She sighed happily, feeling refreshed. She jerked a bit when a knock at her bedroom door startled her.   
"Come in."   
The door creaked open and the familiar face of West appeared. He was out of armor, smiling at her.   
"You decent?"  
"Yes."  
"Damn. I can come back another time?" West said, having a mischievous grin.   
"Ha! What do you want?" Virginia laughed. West stepped in, closing the door behind him. In that moment, he looked a bit bashful.  
"I just wanted to check on you. Make sure you're okay." His Adam's apple fluctuated as he suddenly swallowed.   
"Yeah, I'm good. Why?" Virginia asked, confused.   
"Well, to be honest, you really gave me a scare back there." West rubbed the back of his neck. Virginia smiled and approached him, taking hold of both his hands.  
"I'm okay. It will take a lot more to bring me down." She gave a reassuring smile, and he smiled back at her.   
"Good. Because I don't want anything to happen to you." West brushed his thumb over the back of her hands. She could feel her cheeks burning. He pulled her closer and gave a kiss to her forehead. She could smell his aftershave, and she inhaled as much as she could as he leaned closer to her. She moved her eyes upward to stare at him, and they locked for a few seconds, before he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers.   
She found her arms wrapping around his neck and pulling him closer into the kiss as his arms wrapped around her waist.   
In that moment, they enjoyed each other's presence with racing, anticipated hearts. 

. . .

On Ambrosia  
Some time later...

Virginia found herself walking around outside of their refuge, wondering where West had gone. Maybe he was fishing? Maybe he was hunting for their next meal?   
She was afraid to use the radio to call for him; what if somebody would hunt them down? The paranoia after Project Freelancer went to shit was nagging her. She heard stories of Freelancers being killed and stripped of their A.I. and armor... but they were safe, due to not having an A.I., right?   
Doesn't hurt to be cautious... She always reminded herself. 

Virginia began to descend a slope, heading to an area where West often liked to fish. The lake was beautiful and big. On a few occasions, they even went swimming in that lake. They'd sit under a tree and watch the sun set, and watch as fireflies came to life. She knew they weren't Earth's fireflies, since they were more massive and could cover her entire hand. She often called them 'lanternflies' due to their size.   
As she came to the familiar flat boulder that hugged the center of the slope, she noticed a red smear on the side of it. Virginia bent down to expect it, and knew right away that it was blood.   
Whose blood is this?  
She tried to keep calm, thinking that it could be a fresh kill from West. Her eyes casted down the slope and she saw something lying in a partial field. Her heart started to race and she instantly went on edge. The hair on the back of her neck felt like it was standing up. Her feet carried her over to the mysterious slump in the field, and she felt her blood run cold.  
"W-West...?" She choked on the words as she flung herself over to the slump. She recognized the naked body instantly. As she got closer, she began to choke on her tears. His head was gone.   
Her knees gave out as she collapsed, and she found herself scooting away from it, as if she were afraid it would suddenly come to life.   
Virginia pried off her helmet and vomited into the grass. As she brushed the bits of saliva away from her quivering lip, she looked around and saw a blood trail leading to his head. His eyes were staring back at her, wide. In fear.  
"No....!" She cried, sitting on her knees. She hunched over as heavy sobs came from her mouth. "NOOOOOO!" She clung to the dirt, screaming. Her hands went up around her as she tried to console herself while rocking back and forth. In that moment, she didn't care if the killer came and found her, too.   
She continued to bawl, feeling her heart decimate into tiny pieces. It felt like hours had passed until she was empty on tears. She felt completely numb. Shakily, she stood back up and went to retrieve a shovel from their hide-out.

She buried him where she found him, feeling robotic as she dug the grave. None of it felt real to her. After she placed the last bit of dirt onto his grave, she wiped the sweat off her forehead. Her shoulder blades were aching, and she felt like puking.   
It took all her strength to walk back to the hide-out, where she showered off all the dirt and sweat. She collapsed into their bed after cleaning up, and stared out into the emptiness of the room. An indent was in the bed where he had laid. Her hand ran over it, until she grabbed his pillow. She brought it to her face and could smell that familiar aftershave. She choked back her tears and buried her face in it.   
It took a week before she was able to get up and eat, but ever since that tragic day, she is haunted by the memories...

...

Present Day  
"Virginia!" Simmons called out to her.   
Virginia had finished packing her stuff that she had brought. Everyone was happy that Temple and his men were caught, and they could finally leave the bunker.   
"Yes?" She turned around to see Simmons standing in her doorway. He walked in, holding both his hands behind her back. He cleared his throat.  
"I know this may hurt... but I have something for you." Simmons slowly revealed the katana that was hidden behind his back. "I took it off Gene. Didn't seem right for it go into an evidence locker." He held it in his palms, exposing it to her. "I know how much West meant to you, and you finally captured his killer." Simmons looked up at Virginia, who seemed entrance by the katana. Her lip quivered a bit, and she swallowed. The tears were forming in her eyes as she looked up to Simmons.   
"Thank you." Her words were soft and delicate. She jumped into Simmons arms, wrapping her arms around his neck and holding him tightly. She buried her face into the curve of his neck as she lightly sobbed. Simmons hugged her back, letting her cry into him.   
"Don't make my cybernetic parts short circuit." He chuckled. Virginia let out a laugh and grabbed hold of his cheeks, then pressed her lips to his.   
Simmons still couldn't believe that he was being kissed, and seemed to squeeze her tighter, not wanting it to end.   
Virginia pulled her lips away for a brief moment, before staring into his jade-green eyes.   
"I love you." She said, and Simmons felt like his heart would explode in that moment.   
"I love you, too."


	21. Part 2 - Chapter 4: Down To Earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simmons brings Agent Virginia home to meet his mom...

Virginia stared out of the passenger window as Simmons drove them down the suburban street. Everything felt so weird to her. Earth almost felt foreign.   
She stared at the bloomed trees, kids playing in the sprinklers, wooden picket fences and everything seemed... normal.   
She hadn't been on Earth since she was 18, and she couldn't help but wonder just how much had changed...

"You're lost in your head." Simmons commented as he reached over to squeeze her thigh.   
"Oh, sorry." Virginia said, putting her hand over his. "I'm just taking it all in."  
"I know. It feels weird to not being seeing tanks, explosions and aliens." Simmons chuckled.   
"Oh good. It's not just me." Virginia laughed. "Everything is peaceful. Quiet. Small town."   
"Your town wasn't small?"   
"No, where I grew up was pretty small. Out in the country. It just feels like I'm... out of place?" Virginia explained as she looked at Simmons.  
He was out of his armor, revealing the cybernetic parts that were exposed from under his maroon dressed shirt. He still looked mostly human, 'cept for the patches of metal on the side of his neck and the one completely robotic arm.   
In her eyes, he looked handsome and she couldn't help but stare at him a bit as he continued to drive. 

They were in a rental they picked up from the airport, and were heading to his house to meet his mom.   
"I hope your mom likes me." Virginia said with a nervous smirk.   
"I'm sure she will." Simmons said with a reassuring smile. She took a deep breath and tried to calm her emotions.   
"I hope everyone back on Chorus is doing alright." Virginia said as she looked up towards the blue sky.   
"I'm sure they're fine." Simmons suddenly sounded sad, and Virginia could tell he was probably thinking of Grif.   
"How about after this vacation, we go on another vacation and go to Hawaii and visit Grif?" Virginia smiled at him. Simmons turned surprised and he glanced at her.   
"R-Really?"   
"Yeah, I mean... why not? Kaikaina and Tucker are back on Chorus. I'm sure he's lonely. Man, I still can't believe Tucker went back to Chorus for her."  
"Yeah, who knew that asshole was such a romantic." Simmons chuckled.  
"For real! He used a transportation cube to get to the airport in time to stop her from leaving. It's like shit in a romance/sci-fi movie combo."  
"I'd watch it." Simmons admitted.  
"You know, I would too." Virginia said.

After cruising through the town, where Simmons pointed out his former high school, the park and the embarrassing alley where he got jumped on one occasion, he turned down a long, dirt road.   
Sporadic apple trees lined along the dirt road, and eventually they approached a two-story white house with a front porch. The paint was chipped and the house seemed older, but it stood sturdy. Virginia noticed a tire swing in the back yard.   
"We're here." Simmons announced as he gave her thigh another squeeze. "Don't be nervous."  
"Usually, I'm the one telling you that." Virginia reminded him. Simmons leaned over and kissed her lips, and then they exited the vehicle.  
An older woman stepped out onto the porch, her hair a mixture of light brown and silver, pulled back into a ponytail. Her eyes were the same green as Simmons. She wore a comfortable, long sunflower dress.   
"Richard!" Her eyes were wet and she wore the biggest smile. Simmons parked the car and they both stepped out of the vehicle. His mom shuffled down the front steps and he ran up to her, embracing her in a warm hug. "What did they do to you?!" His mom suddenly screamed as she looked over his cyborg arm.  
"Um, well. There was an explosion and I had to save a team mate...," Simmons began to explain. His mom looked mortified as she released his arm and held his face. "Mom, I'm fine. Really."   
Virginia stepped next to Simmons, trying to let her presence be known.  
"Mom, this is Sienna." Simmons motioned to the Freelancer next to her. His mom looked at Virginia, smiling.   
"Oh, at least you brought home a good girl!" She hugged Sienna, seeming overjoyed. Sienna returned the hug, trying to feel more comfortable. "Let's all go in! The meatloaf is almost ready." His mom grabbed each of their hands and pulled them into the house, where they were welcomed with the scent of a nice home cooked meal. 

During dinner, Simmons' mom began to probe Sienna about her past.   
"So tell me, what did you do in the military?"   
"Um...," Virginia felt uneasy and shifted in her seat. She glanced at Simmons, who was wolfing down the meatloaf in front of him. "I was known as a Freelancer Agent."   
"Oooh, that sounds fancy! What did that partake?" She stared at Virginia intently.   
"Just... secret mission stuff. Classified. I can't really talk about it." Virginia forced a chuckle and took a bite of the meatloaf.   
"That's interesting! Where did you grow up? You going to see your family while you're back?" Virginia held the fork mid-air, being caught off guard. Simmons looked at her with concern. She had confided in Simmons about her past, but she wasn't sure if this was dinner appropriate conversation.  
"I lived in the country with my mom. She passed when I left for basic training, though. I don't know who my father is either." Virginia explained and placed a chunk of meatloaf into her mouth.  
"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." His mom looked apologetic and sweet, not realizing she had touched on a sensitive subject. "Simmons father took off while he was in high school and never contacted us again." She explained.   
"I told her, mom." Simmons said, sounding a little bothered by the mentioning of his father.   
"He was always so hard on you." His mom said as she put a hand on his. "He tried to make you something that you're not." Simmons gave a nod and continued to eat, hoping this conversation was over with.   
His mom suddenly lit up and she got up from the table and rushed to the kitchen counter.   
"I almost forgot. You got this piece of mail." She walked over to her son and handed him the envelope. Simmons looked confused as he read the front, and then opened it.   
"Holy shit. It's my high school reunion this Saturday."  
"Language!" His mom snapped.  
"Sorry, mom." Simmons blushed a bit and looked over the flyer, and then glanced at Virginia.   
"Want to go?"   
"A high school reunion?" Virginia sipped some tea and looked at her boyfriend. "If you want to, sure."   
"We don't have to if you don't want to! It's totally fine. I mean...," Simmons started his nervous rambling and Virginia chuckled and gave a slight, gentle slap to his upper arm.   
"I said we can go. If you want to." She repeated, looking at him with a playful smirk. Simmons smiled widely.  
"Awesome. Let's go!" 

After eating, looking at all the baby pictures Simmons mom could conjure up, and hearing a few embarrassing stories of Simmons as a child, they went upstairs to bed.   
"I'm sorry you have to sleep in the guest bedroom. My mom is old fashion." Simmons rolled his eyes with a sigh.   
"I told you it's okay." Virginia smiled at him, wearing a T-shirt that was once belonged to Simmons, but she claimed it as a night gown, and a pair of shorts. "I wouldn't want to upset her."   
"Thank you for being so understanding." Simmons took her into his arms and planted a kiss onto her forehead. She smiled and looked up at him, and they exchanged a good night kiss.   
"I'll be next door if you need me." He smiled at her and stepped out of the room, shutting the door. Virginia stretched and crawled into bed, putting the comforters up to her neck. She rolled onto her side and got into a comfortable position. She left the desk lamp on and stared at it momentarily before letting her eyes succumb to sleepiness. 

Virginia felt hands around her throat. She kicked and thrashed, but seemed to be fighting an invisible entity.   
Gun shots went off next to her head, and she could feel the knife plunge into her abdomen. She gasped as she stared into the face of Gene, but he wore the helmet of West. But it sounded like Gene... and he sounded like Simmons... 

Virginia was gasping for air in her sleep as she thrashed about. Simmons came rushing into the bedroom, finding her drenched in sweat. He knew instantly she was having one of her night terrors.   
He sat on the bed beside her and placed his hand on her cheek.   
"Virginia? Virginia? Sienna?" He tried to talk to her in a soft voice as he gave her a little shake. She finally opened her eyes and sat up with a jerk. "Are you okay?"   
Her pulse was racing as she panted. She looked like she got done a work-out.   
"I'm fine..." She panted. She looked up at Simmons, her eyes looking exhausted. He looked worried at her as he stroked her long hair.   
"Lay down." He instructed her and climbed into bed with her. She cuddled her body into him, feeling his arm wrap over her. Instantly, she felt safer. Simmons knew this was the only way she could sleep... she needed him. He kissed her on the forehead again and pulled the blanket over them. 

Virginia awoke in the morning to find Simmons was out of bed. She looked around the room, admiring the old pastel wallpaper and wooden furniture. Everything seemed antique. She sat up in bed and slowly got to her feet.   
She peeked out into the hallway and made her way down the stairs, where she could hear Simmons and his mom.  
"It's unacceptable. You're under my roof and I expect you to abide by my rules." His mom sounded tense.  
"Mom, she's my girlfriend. I don't see why that's a problem. We're adults!" Simmons said in frustration. "Besides, she has nightmares and she needed consoling."   
"Nightmares from all the killing she has done?" His mom snapped.  
"W-What?" Simmons was taken aback.   
"I looked up what the Freelancer Agents are. We do get news here, you know?" His mom continued in a harsh tone. "They are trained killers. You brought a killer into our house!"   
"Mom, she isn't like that anymore. Also, I went to war! I killed people. And please, lower your voice." Simmons tried hushing her, but she continued to huff.   
"I will not be quiet in my own house. I can't believe my son is sleeping with such a--"  
"First of all, we haven't even had sex yet. And second of all, don't finish that sentence. I won't allow you to talk about her that way." Simmons warned. His mom was shocked.   
"You don't sound like my Richard. You've never talked to me like this before." She sniffled.   
"That's because I've done a lot of growing up. I'm not going to force you to accept Sienna, but you accepted me for being different from dad's wishes... can't you do the same for me?"   
Simmons turned and stormed out of the kitchen, finding Virginia sitting on the stairs. He stared at her, seeing the hurt expression on her face. He thought for a moment, and then walked up to her and took her hand with a big grin.   
"Go get dressed. I'm taking you out today." 

Virginia kept her head on a swivel as they walked through the mall. She couldn't even remember the last time she stepped place in a mall!   
Simmons noticed the occasional glances to him, and knew that he'd stand out with his visible cybernetic parts, but as Virginia put her arm around his waist, he suddenly eased up.   
"So what are we shopping for?" Virginia asked as she tilted her head.   
"I figured we get you a nice dress to wear to the reunion." Simmons smiled down at her and put his arm around her. She was the perfect height for him, he noticed.   
Virginia beamed with excitement as she walked into the nearest store that displayed dresses in their front window.   
Simmons watched as Virginia looked at all the dresses -- the excitement was seen on her face. He got caught in a daze, watching as she moved through the store.   
"I wish Donut was here. He would help me pick the best dress for me!" Virginia pouted as she looked at the variety of dresses.   
Simmons chuckled.  
"Yeah, it's funny... I kind of miss him, too." Simmons admitted.  
Virginia moved through the racks and pushed back some hangers, and then let out a gasp.  
"I think I found a good choice!" Her voice became high. Simmons approached her as she took the dress off the rack, spun around to face him and hung it infront of herself.   
Simmons smiled.  
"I approve!"  
"It's perfect." She played with the dress and gave a twirl.  
"And red." Simmons added, smiling at her color choice.

They finished shopping and went to the food court to get ice cream.   
Simmons watched as Virginia seemed giddy like a child over an ice cream cone with sprinkles.   
She devoured it quickly, developing an ice cream headache and causing Simmons to chuckle.

When they got back to the house, Simmons mom was sitting in the living room.   
"Both of you, please come sit with me." She patted the couch cushion. Simmons sat next to her with Virginia on his opposite side.  
His mom sighed and she looked sadly at the two.  
"I just want to apologize for my behavior earlier. Richard, you are absolutely right. You are an adult now. You're not my little boy anymore, and I have to realize that. I'm happy you found love, even in such an ugly situation." His mom leaned forward to look past Simmons and stare at Virginia. "I apologize for the things I've said about you."  
"Thank you. I appreciate that." Virginia said with a smile. Simmons hugged his mom and kissed the top of her head.   
"So, are you two planning to have kids?" His mom asked with a wide smile, and Simmons suddenly went into a coughing fit, turning red in the face.


	22. Part 2 - Chapter 5: Puberty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simmons brings Virginia to his high school reunion...

Simmons slipped the last button in on his dress shirt, and then adjusted his rolled up sleeve.  
He looked at himself in the mirror and adjusted his collar.  
Nerd Simmons is here, he thought. He felt anxious at the thought of seeing his old classmates.   
He tried combing his fingers through his hair, and sighed. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.   
He left his bedroom and ventured to the guest bedroom.  
"Sienna, you ready?" He rapped on the door with his knuckle.  
"Come iiiin." Virginia sang. Simmons entered and found himself staring at her. She wore a knee length red dress with a V-neck slit down to the middle of her chest. She had pulled her hair up in a ponytail and wore black heels.   
"Simmons, you're drooling." Virginia chuckled as she approached him.   
"You look exquisite." Simmons grinned as he put his hands on her waist.  
"You don't look so bad yourself." Virginia ran her hands up his muscular biceps. "The things I wanna do to you." She said as she narrowed her hungry eyes.  
"O-Oh yeah?" Simmons voice cracked, then he cleared his throat. "W-what would that be?" He rose his eyebrows curiously.   
"I'd show you," she began to whisper into his ear, "but your mom would hear us."   
Simmons shuddered at her breath on his ear and instantly felt himself getting aroused. Virginia had a mischievous smile as she wrapped her hands behind his neck.  
"You're naughty." Simmons sighed.   
"You have no idea." Virginia winked as she released him and began to walk out of the room.  
Simmons took a few seconds to calm himself, and then, finally left the room.   
They descended the stairs and Simmons mom greeted them.   
"You both look wonderful! I'll need to take a picture!" She pulled out her cellphone, and then put on a pair of eyeglasses. "Richard, how do you...?" Simmons sighed and went over to his mom to show her the button on her cellphone, then walked back to Virginia and posed.   
"Cheese!" Virginia and Simmons smiled for the picture, and then left to head to the high school reunion. 

"Are you nervous?" Virginia asked. Simmons wiggled his jaw a bit as he thought about the question.   
"I dunno if I'm nervous... just... don't know what to expect." He reached over to stroke her thigh. "I'm glad you're here with m--," he paused. "What's that?" Simmons squeezed an odd lump on her leg.  
"Oh..." Virginia opened her mouth, but hesitated to answer.  
"Is that a knife strapped to your leg?!" Simmons asked as he kept feeling her leg.  
"Yes... yes it is." Virginia admitted.  
"What the fuck?! Why?!" Simmons voice rose, partially startled by his armed girlfriend.   
"Sorry, but I'm not wearing my armor and I'm not used to going out without that... I just didn't want to go out totally defenseless."   
"We're going to a reunion!" Simmons screeched.   
"I'm aware." Virginia smirked. "It's going to take some getting used to this.... civilian... life."   
"I understand that." Simmons nodded. "Just don't stab anyone tonight."   
"No promises." Virginia replied, side-eyeing Simmons. He shook his head and chuckled.

They pulled into the parking lot of the high school, seeing the flow of people going into the gymnasium. Lights could be seen flashing from the windows and open door. The boom of the speakers could be heard from outside.  
Simmons parked and inhaled.  
"Let's do this." Simmons said as he looked at Virginia, who leaned in to kiss his lips.  
"I got your back."  
They exited the car and walked to the gymnasium entrance, where a table was propped up with a few people handing out something.  
"Hello. Name?" Asked the person sitting behind the table.   
"Richard Simmons." He looked at Virginia. "Plus one."  
The table supervisor handed Virginia a blank name tag and a sharpie. She debated about drawing a penis, but decided against it and wrote 'Sienna', and then slapped it over her collarbone.   
Simmons put his tag on his chest and they both began to walk into the gym.   
"You think that fruit punch bowl is spiked?" Virginia asked as she leaned in to him.  
"Um, I dunno."  
"If not, no worries. I snuck in nips. I'll get us drinks." Virginia walked off to the table, leaving Simmons tucking his hands into his pants pockets.  
"Richard?!" A voice could be heard hollaring from the side. Simmons looked over and saw a short, glasses wearing nerd from ages ago.  
"Eddie!" Simmons chuckled as Eddie rushed to him and they shared a hug. "Man, it's been ages!"   
"I know!" Eddie beamed. "Still playing D&D these days?"  
"Oh man, I haven't in forever. I've been away in the military--"  
"That's right! I heard you left. You got into some crazy shit, right?"   
Virginia came up to Simmons side and handed off a drink in a red solo cup.  
"Eddie, this is my girlfriend, Sienna." Simmons introduced.  
Eddie shook Virginia's hand, looking baffled.  
"How'd he land a hottie like you? How much he paying you?" Eddie joked. Virginia and Simmons both chuckled.  
"Nah, he just has a super big dick." Virginia said, completely straight-faced.   
Simmons nearly spit out his drink and started coughing.  
"Ignore her." Simmons said and put a hand over her mouth.   
Eddie laughed.  
"Hot and funny! Lucky man!" Eddie chuckled. "Come over and say hi to the rest of the clan!"  
They followed Eddie to a table, where a group of diverse people sat. They looked at Simmons and all gasped, then surrounded him to give him hand shakes.  
"I heard you served in the military!"  
"Is that why you have a bionac arm?"  
Virginia sipped her spiked drink, watching as Simmons was surrounded by his fellow nerds.  
Her eyes glanced around the room as she savored the test of her drink.   
People were surrounding a buffet, or on the dance floor.   
She debated for a moment about going to get food when she noticed three men walking towards Simmons and his table of nerds.  
"Is that Dick?!" Called out one of the men.   
Virginia quickly looked them over, easily telling due to their body build that they were athletes.  
Simmons didn't looked thrilled as the three guys surrounded him.   
"Holy shit. I heard you went into the military!" The second man gasped. "You're so jacked now!"  
"And you're a robot now?" One of them chuckled.   
"I'm 1/8th cyborg." Simmons explained. His face went stern. Virginia decide to walk between the men and approached Simmons.  
"Hun, let's go dance!" She asked as she put her drink down on the nearby table.  
"Oh! Dick got him a woman!" The third man chuckled.  
"Wow, you're so smart and observant. You must be part of the special class." Virginia smiled and pulled Simmons along with her as they made it to the dance floor.  
"Thanks. That was awkward." Simmons sighed with relief.   
"Who were those fucks?" Virginia sounded on edge, and Simmons was relieved she didn't cause any casualties.   
"Bobby, Ted and Lewis. The three jocks that jumped me in high school. They liked to knock my books out of my hands, shove me into lockers, you name it! They enjoyed torturing me." Simmons explained as he danced with her.  
"You could kick their ass now." Virginia said, trying to avoid looking in their direction. "Easily."  
"I appreciate the support, but there's no need for physical violence. It was so long ago."   
He put his hands around her waist and pulled her in for a kiss. She smiled as they kissed.   
"My vicious Freelancer." Simmons chuckled.

After a few minutes of dancing, Virginia fetched them more drinks and they took a seat.   
A person, later identified as the Class President, came to the stage and turned on a microphone.   
"If we can have everyone's attention, please! We are going to start the film!"   
Everyone hurried to the tables, clamoring among themselves as a movie began to play on the stage.  
The word MEMORIES and the class year fluttered onto the screen, along with various stars.   
Pictures started to fade into view, showing the classmates from their youth. Pictures from gaming events, theatre class and talent shows started to play next.   
The next set of pictures showed people THEN, and NOW. It showed one of the girls becoming a nurse, and one of the cheerleaders becoming a shop owner. One of the jocks became a cop, and another student became a firefighter. Various faces flashed by with their occupation, and the screen suddenly became grey.  
"You remember that scene in 'Carrie' in the auditorium?" Virginia whispered to Simmons.  
"Um, yeah." Simmons looked confused.   
"I feel like something is about to happen." Virginia tensed up as she watched the screen.  
A picture of Simmons in his youth appeared on screen. He had a sheepish grin, a few pimples on his forehead and messy hair. He was reading a book.   
A few people in the audience chuckled. Someone screamed 'nerd!'   
A picture of Simmons wearing his maroon armor with the news headline about taking down Hargrove appeared on the screen.   
The Class President came back to the stage.   
Virginia looked at Simmons, who was clutching his fist. He face red.   
"Richard Simmons was voted as 'The Most Changed!' He is a war hero! Let's give a round of applause for this amazing man!"   
The spotlights found Simmons in the audience, and he looked startled to see everyone getting to their feet and clapping.   
Simmons glanced at Virginia, who smiled and rubbed his shoulder. Simmons slowly got to his feet, hearing everyone cheering.   
"SPEECH! SPEECH!" The audience chanted.   
The Class President motioned for Simmons to come forward, amd though he was reluctant, Simmons obeyed.  
He climbed onto the stage, shook hands with the Class President and took the microphone.   
"Um..." The microphone surged with feedback for a second, and then he continued. "T-Thank you, everyone."   
Virginia could see he was uneasy.   
Simmons stared out at the crowd. The faces of people who rejected him, bullied him, teased him, hurt him and hated him all stared back at him.   
The single table of his D&D friends were the only nice people who accepted him through the Hellish years of high school.   
His eyes finally went back to Virginia, and seeing her smile, he began to recall what she said before about him not needing to change...  
"I... I was never accepted among you. I had my group of D&D friends, and that was it. I was brushed aside, or bullied, and I fought so hard to try and be accepted by you people." The audience looked stunned. "I thought if I had popularity, that I'd be happy. But... the military taught me a lot of things." He swallowed and stared out into the crowd with intense eyes. "It doesn't matter how many people like you. Not everyone is going to like you. The people you least expect, that you could have literally nothing in common, can become your best friend. People who accept you for who you are; they matter." Simmons puffed out his chest. "As far as I'm concerned, you've all been nothing but a bunch of cockbites." He dropped the microphone and stepped off the stage.  
His table of nerds all stood and applauded as he walked away from the stage. Virginia smiled, stood and walked with Simmons as they headed out the exit.   
"Hey, fuck face!" Came a voice behind Simmons. Simmons paused and turned around to see the three jocks come storming at him. "How dare you insult everyone--!"  
"Can I? Please?" Virginia asked Simmons as she stared at the bullies.   
Simmons chuckled.   
"Nah, this is my fight." One of the jocks threw a fist at Simmons, who easily dodged the fist and flung him to the ground. The other two attempted to grab him at the same time, but he ducked and threw an uppercut into their ribs. They both gasped and dropped to their knees.   
At the doorway of the gym, his friends had flocked and were watching.   
"Payback time." Simmons said as he stood over the two men. He reached down and pulled up on their underwear from the back-end, giving them a super wedgie.   
The first bully was attempting to get to his feet, but Virginia punched him and he went face down in the dirt.  
"Sorry. I had to." Virginia shrugged. Simmons grinned and rushed to her, putting an arm around her as they walked off with the nerds applauding them from the doorway.  
Once they got in the car, Virginia and Simmons locked eyes.  
"That was so hot." Virginia said as she bit her lower lip.  
"Y-Yeah?" Simmons smiled.  
"Does your town have one of those places where teens like to go and make-out?"   
"Haha, yes. We do." Simmons was blushing.   
"Let's go." Virginia smiled and Simmons found himself nearly jumping on top of her and began kissing her.


	23. Part 2 - Chapter 6: Aloha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simmons and Virginia go to Hawaii to visit Grif...

After spending 8 days with Simmons mom, they were now stepping foot off a plane and touching down in Hawaii.  
Virginia noticed the permanent grin on Simmons face, and loved how happy he was.   
"Aw man, that dipshit will be so surprised!" Simmons said as he retrieved his suitcase from the baggage carousal.  
They got another rental and followed the GPS coordinates to Grif's mom's house.   
"Hawaii is so beautiful!" Virginia gasped as she stared out at the blue ocean. "Hard to believe anyone would want to leave this place."  
"Well, Grif was drafted and apparently, his sister was lonely without him." Simmons explained. 

They drove into the a trailer park, coming to a slow crawl as they looked at the numbers printed on the front of the trailers.  
"What's their number?" Virginia asked as she squinted out the window.  
"Sixty..." Simmons sighed. "Nine."  
They counted the trailers until they arrived to '69'.   
Simmons parked the car and seemed to turn into a giddy kid. They both exited the vehicle and Simmons rushed to the front door. He opened the screen door, amd then knocked.  
They stood anxiously, hearing someone shifting inside and a few clatters.  
"Comiiing." Someone screamed from inside. The door swung open and Simmons found himself staring at the familiar pudgy Hawaiian. "What the fuck?!"  
"Grif!" Simmons beamed. Grif's eyes grew wide.  
"What are you guys doing here?!" Grif asked as he stepped outside.   
"We thought we'd surprise you." Simmons wore a wide grin. "We've been on Earth for a little bit and thought we would visit."   
Grif looked fidgety. He closed the door behind him and tried to walk Simmons and Virginia away from his home.  
"I'm glad to see you guys. Where you staying? How long you staying?"   
"We got a hotel right on the beach." Virginia replied. "Coconut Cabana."  
"Fancy!" Grif responded.   
"Grif, you're acting weird. What's wrong?" Simmons asked. Grif sighed, avoiding eye contact.   
"N-Nothing. I'm just surprised to see you both." Grif shifted on his feet.  
"Fine, asshole." Simmons smirked. "Be cryptic." Simmons sounded bummed. "We thought you'd be happy." Virginia watched as Simmons turned and began to walk back to the car.   
"Grif." Virginia glared at him. "Your best friend was excited to see you. You go after him and talk to him." She ordered, narrowing her blue eyes. Grif sighed.  
"Okaaay. Just... stop glaring at me." Grif begged as he ran after Simmons.  
Simmons was grumbling angrily as he made it to the car. He dropped the car keys on the ground, cursed and bent to pick them up. When he stood up, he heard someone clearing their voice behind him.  
"Look, I'm sorry." Grif said. Simmons turned to face his team member.   
"What's your problem?" Simmons asked, throwing his hands out by his side.  
"Look, I'm just a little... embarrassed."  
"Embarrassed?" Simmons looked confused. "Grif, it's me. What do you have to be embarrassed about in front of me?"  
"Look at where I am." Grif waved a hand towards the trailer. "My mom is a sideshow in a circus and we're living in a damn trailer. I guess... I was afraid you'd think I wasn't cool anymore."  
"Grif, I never thought you were cool." Simmons and Grif stared at each other momentarily, and then they both cracked up laughing.  
"That's more like it." Virginia was leaning on the car. Grif jumped back, startled.  
"Fuck! You damn Freelancers and your sneaking. Can't you wear a damn bell?"   
Virginia flipped Grif the middle finger with a forced smile.   
Grif chuckled and the three of them stepped closer for a quick hug.  
"Hey, I'll take you guys to a cookout on the beach tonight! They'll have a pig skewer!"   
"Sounds like fun." Virginia admitted.  
"We should head to the hotel and drop our stuff off. Grif, want to come with?" Simmons asked.   
"Sure!" 

After checking in to the hotel, they went up to their room to drop off their suitcases.   
"I'm gonna change." Virginia said as she stepped into the bathroom.   
"Simmons, this will be great. We can have drinks on the beach! We can eat crab. We can go see waterfalls, and swim with dolphins, and there's this great buffet nearby!" Grif began to ramble, sounding excited.   
"Of course you'll bring up all the best food places." Simmons rolled his eyes. "I expect nothing less."   
"So what was seeing your mom like?" Grif asked as he shoved his hands into his shorts pockets, looking out the window.   
"It was nice. She had to get used to the fact that I'm partially cyborg and dating a Freelancer." Simmons shrugged. "Virginia and I attended my high school reunion."  
"Oh boy, how'd that go?"   
"Well... I got a standing ovation and called my old bullies a bunch of cockbites." Simmons smiled.  
"You would have been so proud." Virginia stepped out of the bathroom in a purple bikini with a mesh sapphire-colored skirt that wrapped around her hips. "Then, he gave them wedgies."  
"No shit?!" Grif laughed and looked at Simmons.  
"Totally did." Simmons looked smug.   
"Wow, I'm proud of you, bud."

They ventured down to the beach, finding a lounging area with umbrellas perked up over seats.   
They sat down and a waiter came over to retrieve their orders.  
"Three coconut specials." Grif grinned. He leaned back in his seat, his black hair pulled into a ponytail. He wore an orange Hawaiian shirt with white hibiscus flowers, and khaki pants.   
"I can't recall the last time I had coconut." Simmons admitted. He wore a maroon Hawaiian shirt with white spirals and black shorts.   
After a few minutes, the waiter returned with three coconuts with tiny umbrellas poking out of the tops.  
Everyone took a sip and Simmons began to cough.  
"Man, there's alcohol in this?!" He patted his chest.  
"Um, yeah dude." Grif said, sucking on the straw. "That's why it's a special."   
"I like it." Virginia admitted.  
"That's because you're a lush." Simmons smirked. Virginia narrowed her eyes at Simmons.  
"Come again?" She asked.  
"I-I-I... I didn't mean that in a bad way!" Simmons face turned red as Grif pulled out his cellphone to record Simmons impending death.   
"Now you're definitely staying a virgin."

They enjoyed the beach, conversing and having a few drinks. The sun was setting, causing the sky to become orange and pink.   
Grif paused for a moment when he heard a series of chimes. He held up his watch, tapped it and a projection screen opened up in front of him.  
"Hey, big bro!!!" Came a familiar voice.  
"Kai? What's up?" Grif rose an eyebrow. Virginia and Simmons leaned in closer to Grif, so Kaikaina could see that he wasn't alone. "Oh my God! Virginia and Simmons is there, too!" She turned her head to look at someone.   
"Who you talking to?" Grif asked. Suddenly, a familiar face came into view.  
"Hey assholes, 'cept for Virginia because she would probably kill me." Tucker was smiling as he put an arm around Kai's shoulders.  
"Oh, hey Tucker." Grif said in a flat tone. "Do I even want to know what you two are up to?"   
Kai was smiling as she looked at Tucker, then back to her brother.  
"Weeeell, we have a special announcement." She gushed.  
"Oh God, don't tell me you're pregnant." Grif groaned.   
"Oh, no no no." Tucker waved his hand, laughing. The two paused for a moment, wearing identical wide smiles.   
"We eloped!!" Kai screamed. Grif's face drooped.   
"You WHAT?!" He screamed. "Does mom know?!"   
"No, silly. We were kinda hoping you'd tell her." Kai admitted.  
"And why would I do that?"   
"Because you're the bestest big brother ever?" Kai had an innocent grin on her face as she batted her long lashes. Grif sighed.  
"I don't want to be responsible for mom's heart attack. You tell her."  
Kai's face bunched up in anger.  
"Fine! Asshole! We'll call her now! Thanks for nothing!" She stuck her tongue out.   
"We're heading on our honeymoon after we call her." Tucker announced. "So no interruptions, please." He winked.   
"Ugh." Grif shuddered.   
"Congrats on your... sudden lifetime commitment." Simmons said.  
"I'm happy for you two." Virginia added.   
"Thanks! Bye guys!" Kai and Tucker waved, then the transmission abruptly ended. Grif dropped his hand to his side, looking shocked.  
"Dude, Tucker is your brother-in-law now." Simmons gasped.  
"Kill me." Grif groaned and began marching down the beach.  
"Hold up, Grif. Where we going?" Simmons and Virginia hurried along his side.  
"I need to eat some barbecue pig on a skewer and drink something with alcohol in it. Pronto." 

They arrived to the cook-out and Grif quickly began to partake in the food. There were various people spread out on benches or sitting on logs, surrounding a bonfire. A table was set up for the food and drinks. Someone was set up to the side, strumming a guitar.   
Simmons looked down at Virginia, watching as she stared out to the ocean. A small breeze startled her hair, causing strands to blow by her face.   
"You are so beautiful." Simmons said as he put an arm around her. She looked up at him and smiled.   
"You're so sweet." She stretched upward and kissed him softly. Simmons fingertips brushed over the scar on her abdomen.  
"Does it hurt?"  
"Nah, it's healed. I sometimes forget I have it." Virginia shrugged.   
"You two are fucking gross. Get a room." Grif groaned.  
"Don't be jealous." Virginia retorted.   
"I'm sick of this lovey-dovey bullshit. Fucking Kai runs off and gets married to Tucker?! Ugh!" Grif bit into a chunk of pig on a skewer and yanked it off viciously.   
"I'll go get us food." Virginia said to Simmons as she walked by Grif.   
Grif walked to a bench and dropped onto it, looking defeated as he ate.   
Simmons walked over and sat next to him.   
"I'm sorry if Virginia and I..." Simmons began to say.  
"Nah, man. Don't apologize. I'm happy for you two." Grif glanced over to the Freelancer as she picked up some food. "She's actually out of your league."  
"Gee. Thanks." Simmons glared.  
"Seriously, though. She's hot, a bad ass fighter, smart and not a nerd." Grif bit another piece of meat. "How'd you get that?"   
Simmons sighed and rolled his eyes.   
"Apparently, I'm good looking and intelligent and can be witty." Simmons said.  
Grif started coughing heavily as he pounded on his chest with a fist.  
"Are... are you choking?" Simmons began to panic, seeing Grif's face began to change colors as he continued to cough.   
Simmons slapped Grif on his back until he began to inhale.  
"...Did you call yourself 'good-looking'?" Grif asked after a few deep breaths.  
"I should have let you choked to death on your food." Simmons grumbled.  
"Too bad. Missed opportunity." Grif shrugged and ate another piece.   
Virginia returned and handed a plate to Simmons and sat down.  
"I wonder if anyone else knows about Tucker and Kai?" Virginia asked.   
"Oh, I'm sure they know." Grif sighed, dropping the empty skewer on his plate and picking up a full skewer.   
"I miss them." Virginia admitted.   
"I'm surprised kiss-ass here," Grif motioned his head towards Simmons,"Hasn't pissed and moaned about missing Sarge."   
"You totally missed the conversation we had with his mom." Virginia pointed out.

Back at Simmons' mom's...  
"Sarge was a great leader, mom! He--" 

"I think he talked for 40 minutes straight about Sarge." Virginia giggled, seeing Simmons blush.  
"You guys suck." Simmons growled and ate a piece of pineapple.   
"Shocker." Grif laughed and took a sip of his drink.   
Virginia looked up at the sky, seeing the stars poke out in the pink sky.   
A familiar tune broke the momentary silence, and Grif retrieved a cellphone out of his pocket.  
"Aw, crap." Grif groaned and looked at his friends. "It's my mom."  
"Uh oh."   
"I'll just let that go to voicemail." Grif silenced his phone and put it back into his pocket.   
Virginia laughed, when someone caught her attention. She narrowed her eyes, trying to see around the bonfire.   
"Can't be..." she murmured. She quickly got to her feet, seeing the person turn and walk off behind a few palm trees.   
Virginia took off in a light jog, finding it difficult while wearing sandals and on sand.   
"Virginia?!" Simmons called out to her, but Virginia was focused.  
She got to the palm trees and quickly hurried into the shadows. The sticks cracked under her feet, and she began to step quieter. She felt herself grow on edge and balled her hands into fists.  
As she ventured deeper into the palm trees, having the bonfire illuminate everything in a hazy orange glow, she heard the crackles and pops of the fire behind her.   
A noise came from her right, and as she looked, she bent back, dodging a kick that came at her.   
The kick impacted the neighboring palm tree, causing it to tremble. Virginia backed up, lowering into a defensive pose with her fists up.   
The unknown assailant landed after the kick and stared at her.  
"It _is_ you...!" Virginia gasped, straightening up her stance and lowering her fists. "...Nevada?"


	24. Part 2 - Chapter 7: The Places You'll Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agent Virginia runs into an old friend, and learns some disturbing news...

Virginia slowly shook her head, staring at her former teammate.  
"I... I can't believe you're alive!" Virginia rushed to him, throwing her arms around him and bringing him into a tight hug.   
"I thought you've been killed." Nevada said, giving a kiss to her bare shoulder as he hugged her. "I'm so glad I found you."  
"What are you doing here?" Virginia broke the hug as she looked at him. His eyes looked sorrowful. Virginia looked him over.   
Nevada, or Nico, had on an oriental red and gold tank top with baggy khaki shorts. A gold chain was draped around his neck, holding an Asian kanji.   
"I... I saw the news about the arrest on Chorus of that psycho called Temple. Imagine my shock when I saw a familiar suit of Freelancer armor on stage for the award ceremony." Nico explained.   
"What the Hell is going on?" Came a voice as a large, abrupt rustle startled them. Virginia and Nico looked over to see Grif and Simmons swatting at bushes.  
"Who are these clowns?" Nico asked, looking disgusted.   
"Clowns?!" Grif screeched, forming fists with his hands. Nico began to raise a fist, when Virginia stepped between them.  
'They're my friends." Virginia explained as she held a hand out at Nico, making sure to keep him separated from Grif and Simmons.   
"Friends?" Simmons sounded hurt, and Virginia's heart sank when she realized what she had done.   
"And boyfriend." Virginia added.   
Nico did a double-take, looking over Simmons.  
"Boy... but... what about West?" Nico asked.  
"How does he know about him?" Grif asked, still sounding on edge. "Is he another fucking Freelancer?!"  
"He knows about Freelancers?" Nico looked puzzled.  
"This is Simmons and Grif, they are part of the team that helped brought down Project Freelancer." Virginia explained.   
Nico formed an O with his mouth, but stayed silent.   
"This is Nico, also known as Agent Nevada." Virginia explained.   
"I knew it." Grif huffed. "There's always something with you Freelancers!"   
"Grif, calm down." Simmons said, putting a hand on his friend's shoulder.   
"No! I won't be roped in to more fucking missions with these damn Freelancers!" Grif hollered. "I'm not in the military anymore."  
"Grif, he could just be visiting!" Simmons said. "No need to get overworked!"   
"Screw this, man." Grif waved a hand at Nico, as if he was swatting away a bug, and stomped off.   
Simmons looked back and forth between Virginia and Grif.  
"Go after him." Virginia said to him. "I'll be fine. I'll meet up with you later."   
Simmons tried to force a smile, but he still looked concerned as he turned to run after Grif.   
"Let's get out of the jungle and go talk somewhere." Virginia suggested to Nico. He nodded and they headed towards the distanct murmuring of people.

"Grif, calm down!" Simmons pleaded, tripping over a stick and flailing his arms as he caught his balance.   
"Simmons, for as long as we've known each other, Freelancers have been nothing but trouble." Grif said as he stormed down the beach. "They've kicked our ass, literally! Blown us up, shot at us, dragged us on crazy missions to be shot at!" Grif threw his hands up, then whirled around to face Simmons.   
"Grif... but what about Virginia?" Simmons said, sounding sad.  
"What about her?" Grif asked, looking confused.   
"She hasn't done anything to us. She has been transparent and upfront from the beginning. We didn't go on any crazy missions because of her. She's helped us and saved us." Simmons explained with a sigh. Grif lowered his head a bit, realizing how mean he's been sounding talking about Simmons' girlfriend.   
"I'm sorry, man." Grif rubbed his arm, sheepishly. "You're right. She helped us when Temple and those shits broke out of jail. She stuck her neck out to protect us. She trained us. Bettered us. I'm..." Grif looked up at the sky.  
"....a gigantic ass?" Simmons finished his sentence.   
Grif lowered his head down and stared at Simmons.  
"Hardy har har." Grif sighed and pulled out his cellphone. "Oh shit."  
"What?"   
"Can you bring me home? My mom is freaking out about Sister. I need to go calm her down." Grif said, pocketing his phone.  
"Sure, no problem." Simmons glanced back at the jungle, hoping Virginia would be okay.

"West was killed." Virginia explained. Nico and her had found a secluded cliff by the ocean to sit on.   
"How?" Nico asked, staring at the waves as they crashed amongst the shoreline.   
"...Beheaded. By his own katana." Virginia felt her stomach turn as the memory flashed in her head. "One of those guys who worked for Temple, his name's Gene, he got the jump on him and took his armor."  
"That bastard." Nico curled his fingers into the dirt, and then looked at her. "I'm so sorry, Sienna."  
"Thank you." She inhaled. "I got revenge though. He's rotting in prison now. His armor is in protected custody of UNSC now." Virginia touched her scar. "He got one lucky stab in."  
"I'm glad you made it, at least." Nico put his arm around her and pressed his head against hers.  
"So... how did you find me?"   
"Well, after that broadcast, I did some digging--"  
"You mean 'hacking'?"  
"Yeah, whatever. I did some research and got the names of those sim troopers and found a oh-so-familiar name on a flight manifest to Earth." Nico explained as he looked at her. Virginia gave a nod as she listened to him talk.   
"So you and that cyborg guy?" Nico taunted. Virginia laughed.  
"Yes. His name is Simmons." Virginia explained. "He's a great guy. Not exactly the best fighter, but he's smart, caring and sweet." She began to wonder if he was okay...  
"Sienna, I have a reason to why I came to find you." Nico interrupted her thoughts.   
"Do tell."  
"Someone is making A.I's again... for soldiers." Nico's voice strained.  
"Wait... what?" Virginia gasped.  
"That's right." He turned to look at her. "They're reviving Project Freelancer."

Simmons laid on the bed, browsing through some news articles on his tablet.  
He had dropped off Grif and decided to go back to the hotel and wait for Virginia.   
The door knob clicked and he looked over to see Virginia entering the room. In the fluorescent lights of the bedroom, he could see the red on her cheeks from the sun.   
"You got some color." Simmons said as she locked the door behind him. She looked up at him, walked over to the bed and straddled him.   
Simmons was taken aback as she began to kiss him. He fumbled to place his tablet on the nightstand and then brought his hands to her back as he returned the kiss.   
"I love you, Richard." Virginia said as she pulled her lips away from his.  
"I love you, too." He brushed his thumb along her cheek. "What's gotten into you?"  
"I just... want to show you how much you mean to me." Virginia kissed him again, and Simmons felt his heart flutter.   
"You mean, um..?" Simmons cleared his throat, turning bashful.  
"If you want to." Virginia stared into his eyes.  
"More than anything." Simmons admitted, then rolled her onto her back as he hovered his body over hers.  
They continued to kiss, more hungrily this time, as they pulled off articles of each other's clothing.   
Simmons paused for a moment to drink in her image, and then he planted soft kisses all over her body. The last place he kissed was the scar on her abdomen, from where Gene had stabbed her.   
He slowly came back to her lips, and watched as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She pulled him in and they kissed passionately, letting their tongues entangle.   
He tilted his head into the kiss, and in that moment, they became one.

Simmons awoke to the sunlight peeking in through the sliver of parted curtains.   
He rubbed one of his eyes and looked over to Virginia, who was sleeping naked and softly breathing.   
He smiled and kissed her eyebrow, then pulled the sheet up over them.   
Virginia cuddled against his naked body, enjoying his warmth.  
Simmons wore a permanent smile as he drooped his arm around her and held her close to him. He allowed himself to fall asleep, finding he had the most peaceful sleep in years.

Simmons awoke again, stretching. He patted the bed and realized Virginia wasn't there. His eyes shot open and he looked over to see she was gone.  
"Sienna?!" Simmons called out, sitting up in bed. He instantly began to panic.   
Did she run off with that Freelancer guy from last night?   
His panicked thoughts were seized by the bathroom door opening.   
Virginia stepped out, wearing one of his T-shirts, as she brushed her teeth.  
"Hmm?" She asked, a bit of foam coming out of the corner of her mouth.   
Simmons felt himself ease and sighed with relief.   
"N-Nothing." Simmons waved. She stepped back into the bathroom and Simmons listened to the sink run.   
Virginia came back out of the bathroom and sat next to him as she leaned over and planted a kiss on his lips.   
Simmons was smiling as he kissed her, then wrapped both arms around her and pulled her down into bed.

Grif sat on the front stoop, smoking a cigarette. He eyed ladies in bikins as they walked by, wondering if he could strike up a conversation about how he's a space marine hero...  
"Morning." Simmons startled him and he quickly pressed the cigarette into the cement stairs.   
"Good morning!" Grif stood as he greeted Simmons and Virginia.   
"How's your mom?" Simmons asked.   
"Ah, she's fine. She's happy that Sister is at least married to a guy who isn't in prison, or pregnant with a guy who is in prison." Grif shrugged, and then he stared at Simmons.   
Simmons watched as Grif slowly pointed at him.  
"What? You doing your 'E.T' impression?" Simmons asked, looking scared and confused.   
Grif leaned in closer to Simmons, grabbed his jaw and turned his head.   
"What the fuck is that?! Is that a... hickey?!" Grif gasped.   
Simmons eyes went round as he suddenly looked mortified. He threw his hands up to his neck, stammering incoherently.   
Virginia was giggling, her cheeks rosy.  
Grif's eyes shifted back and forth between the two, and then he gasped again.  
"Did you two...?!"  
"Grif, keep it down!" Simmons pleaded, looking embarrassed. Grif gasped for a third time.  
"You did!" Grif dug into his pocket, pulled out his phone and began to text. His fingers tapped furiously. Grif kept a shocked, giddy face on.   
"What are you doing?" Virginia asked, her arms crossed.  
"I'm fucking tell everyone!" Grif cackled.   
"No!" Simmons swiped at Grif's hands, but Grif surprisingly dodged. Grif bounded down the stairs, giggling as he continued to text.   
Simmons ran after him as Virginia rolled her eyes. She watched as Simmons tackled Grif, only to have Grif laugh and announce that it was too late.   
Simmons growled and began smacking Grif over the head.   
As the two bantered, Virginia began to think about last night and what Nico had told her.

"Someone's reviving Project Freelancer."

Nico sighed and continued to talk.  
"There's more of us still alive, you know? Ten. Michigan. Oregon. And I saw that Carolina and Wash are still kicking around."

"We need to do something. That project needs to stay buried. They're only going to cause more wars. There's apparently already corporations with their fingers in the honey pot. They're helping to make the equipment and armor and hoping to make money off of all sides. Let's not forget about the torturing of Alpha... that A.I. technology is dangerous. They're in this business of making monsters."

She felt a deep pit in her gut. She knew she had to get a message to Wash and Carolina.

Nico squeezed her hand and then stood up.  
"I don't know about you, but the civilian life doesn't suit me. I can't seem to... fit in... to the normality of everyday life."  
Virginia knew exactly what he meant.  
"Some of us are meant to continue the fight." He began to walk away, then paused as he glanced over his shoulder at her. "Where do you fit in, Virginia?"

Virginia saw Simmons and Grif approaching her.  
"I forgot something up in the room. I'll be back down!" Before anyone responded, she rushed up to the room.   
Once she was inside, she noticed Simmons tablet on the nightstand. She signed on to the tablet, knowing his password was '1Password!'.   
She found the message icon and pulled up the contacts and added the familiar names.  
She propped the tablet up, letting it show her face for the transmission and began to record the message:

"Hey, it's me. I need to get the word out to you quickly, for it may be life or death. All dramatics aside, I have intel from someone... someone from my past. I've been informed that Project Freelance... it's... someone is reviving the project."


	25. Part 2 - Chapter 8: Where There's Smoke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carolina and Washington receive Virginia's message about Project Freelancer...

Carolina could hear Wash chuckling from the other room as she was in the kitchen, fetching a drink.  
"What's so funny?" She hollered out to him.   
Wash came walking into the kitchen, smiling.  
"I just got a message from Grif. Apparently, Simmons lost his virginity!"   
Carolina rolled her eyes.  
"You guys are idiots." She took a sip of her drink as she stared at him.  
"What?! It's good news. It's about time, honestly." Wash chuckled.   
"Simmons lost what now?" Caboose poked his head into the kitchen.   
"Oh, nothing..." Wash was hesitant to say.  
"Oh. Whatever he lost, I hope he finds it." Caboose said, sounding sincere. "Did he look in the last place he was? I know if you walk backwards, sometimes you can find things again!"   
Carolina shook her head and glanced at Wash.   
"Good advice, Caboose. I'll tell him that." Wash said, and then Caboose disappeared into the next room.   
"When do you think he'll go home?" Carolina asked.   
"Whenever this storm passes, I guess." Wash shrugged, glancing out of the window over the kitchen sink. Rain pelted the glass and he could see distance flashes of lightning. "They'll reschedule a flight, eventually." He looked back at her. "Are you in a hurry to get rid of him?"  
"You seem like you're ready to keep him here." Carolina pointed out. Wash gave a half-shrug.   
"It's not so bad."  
Carolina shook her head and walked back to their office, hearing the computer chime. She noticed an envelope icon appear on the screen. She sat down in the chair and clicked on the icon, seeing Virginia appear on the screen. 

"Hey, it's me. I need to get the word out to you quickly, for it may be life or death." Virginia stated. She looked concerned. "All dramatics aside, I have intel from someone... someone from my past. I've been informed that Project Freelance... it's... someone is reviving the project."  
Carolina felt her stomach drop.   
"I don't have anymore information at this time, but please, be careful. I don't know what's going on but apparently there's already a lot of companies involved already. I'll try to get back to you guys as soon as possible." Virginia took a deep breath and reached forward to turn off the tablet, and then the recording stopped. 

"WASH!" Carolina screamed.   
Wash came running from the other end of the house, looking panicked.   
"What's wrong?!" He looked at her, only seeing the back of her head as she stared at the pause recording of Virginia. "Virginia? Is she okay?"  
Carolina slowly turned around in her chair, her mouth agape.   
"Someone is trying to revive Project Freelancer."   
"WHAT?!" Wash was flabbergasted. "Who?!" He threw his hands up. "How does Virginia know?!"   
"She said she has intel." Carolina stood up from the chair.   
A rumble shook the house. Wash glanced upward, knowing Caboose would be freaking out about the storm.  
"AGENT WASHINGTON!" Screamed Caboose from the other room.  
"There's my cue." Wash sighed and turned on his heel to go console him.   
Carolina glanced out the window, watching the beads of rain trickle downward along the glass.   
Something caught her eye, and as she stepped closer in an attempt to focus her vision, a hazy image began to come to view.  
Outside in the rain, someone wearing all black armor, crouched on a knee with a rocket launcher on his shoulder.  
The rocket launcher was directly aimed at her.  
Carolina inhaled as she screamed for Wash, and then turned to run out of the room.  
An explosion went off behind her, sending her flying through the air. Debris, rock, wood and machinery went flying in all directions around her.   
Carolina landed in the hallway on her stomach, feeling the wind get knocked out of her. Smoke filtered into the room and hallway.  
"Carolina?!" Wash screamed, coming in to view at the end of the hallway. She picked up her head as she began to crawl on her belly, clawing the ground to move herself along.   
Wash began to run towards her, until a soldier stepped into view behind Carolina. The soldier stepped out of the smoke, pointing the rocket launcher at him.   
Wash slid on his feet to a stop.  
"I wouldn't move if I were you." Warned the soldier to Wash. Two more soldiers wearing the same armor stepped out of the smoke, standing side-by-side, behind the first soldier. "There she is. Get her." The soldier directed.  
Carolina rolled onto her back, flipped up onto her feet and began to run at the men. One of the soldiers pointed a gun at her with a massively round barrel at her. He pulled the trigger and a net launched at Carolina, entrapping her and shocking her.   
"A stun net!" Wash gasped, seeing Carolina flail and fall to the ground. One of the soldiers walked over to Carolina, who was now knocked unconscious. He put a hook through the net and began to drag her down the hallway towards the blown out hole in the wall. "GET BACK HERE!" Wash screamed and rushed at them. The other soldier pointed the same gun at him, firing the net. Wash rolled and ducked into the nearby bathroom.   
"Remove the objective." The first soldier ordered. He removed a gun from his holster as he went to go after Washington.   
He stepped in front of the bathroom, holding the gun up, waiting to fire. Wash was up, pressed against the ceiling, when he quickly dropped down, swinging his feet into the man's chest.   
The soldier flew backwards, crashing through the crumbling wall.   
"Agent Washington?!" Caboose suddenly cried out. Wash landed on his feet and turned to see Caboose at the end of the wall, holding his rifle.   
"Caboose! Go hide downstairs!" Wash ordered. Caboose gave a nod and ran to the nearest door, shutting it behind him, and running down the stairs that led into the hologram room that Carolina used for training.   
Wash ran to the kitchen, pulling out various knives. As he turned around, the soldier was back up to his feet and rushing at him.   
Wash dodged his fist, smacking him in the chest with his knee. He then punched him across the face, sending the soldier stumbling backward. The other two soldiers returned at the end of the hallway, readying the net gun.   
Wash whipped the knife, letting it spiral through the air and hitting a soldier in the arm. The soldier cursed, dropping the net gun out of his hand.   
The other soldier fired the net, letting it expand fully. Wash jumped onto the kitchen counter, nearly being caught in the net. The net stuck to the wall, omitting various statics of electricity. Wash whipped another knife at the other soldier, letting it dig into his shin.   
"FUCK!" Screamed the soldier, dropping to a knee. The other soldiers were growing angrier.   
"Everyone, fire at the same time." Directed the first soldier. All three pointed their net guns at Wash, stepping closer to him. Wash played out the scenario in his head, wondering how he could dodge all three.   
They fired simultaneously, and Wash swiped the kitchen knives at the netting, feeling the surge of electricity singe his skin as he attempted to slice through the netting. Unfortunately, the netting had metal wiring and couldn't be cut simply with the kitchen knives.   
The netting engulfed Wash, causing him to scream in agony. His body tensed up as his muscles contracted. He dropped to his knees slowly, trying to still fight out of the net. He gritted his teeth in agony, watching the soldiers step closer to him.   
"The leader will be thrilled that we got two." Snickered one of the soldiers. Wash felt his eyes closing, as his body finally gave in and he collapsed onto his face.   
"Good job, everyone. Let's get to HQ." 

Caboose was tucked under the stairs, hiding in the shadows. He trembled slightly, listening to everything grow quiet upstairs.   
He worked up the courage to finally venture upstairs, and saw the disarray that was left behind.   
"...W-Wash?" Caboose's voice trembled. "Carolina?"   
All he heard was the sound of rain and the distant rumbling of thunder. Caboose walked over to the edge of the room, where it was blown up by the rocket launcher. He peered out into the rain, noticing nothing but the woods and hazy fog.   
Caboose began to choke on his tears, realizing that he was completely alone. 

Simmons, Grif and Virginia just arrived back to shore after getting a chance to swim with dolphins.   
They were sitting at an outdoor lounge, enjoying the cool shade and having some sushi.  
Virginia continued to look lost in thought, and Simmons couldn't seem to get a word out of her. He wondered if it had something to do with Agent Nevada...  
Virginia heard a series of chimes going off in her purse, and she reached into her bag to pull out her phone.   
"Caboose?" She looked at, seeing the familiar blue armor pop up on the screen. She answered the call and put it to her ear. "Hey, sweety."   
Grif and Simmons watched as Virginia's face turned concerned, and then horrified.   
"Hold on a moment." Virginia turned the phone over, letting a projection open over the phone. It showed Caboose in a rectangular image a few inches over the phone.  
"They took them!" Caboose cried.  
"Caboose, explain to me what happened." Virginia asked. Caboose sniffled.   
"Wash and Carolina! Bad guys in black armor blew up part of the house and trapped them in nets and took them!" Caboose cried.   
Virginia could see behind Caboose of the destroyed wall.   
"What 'bad guys in black armor'?" Simmons asked.   
"They didn't tell me who they were." Caboose admitted. "They wore black armor and shot them with nets and dragged them out of the house!" Caboose began to wail.   
Virginia's mouth hung open, as she tried to find the words to soothe him.   
"Caboose, stay calm. I'm going to call someone to come get you." Virginia said in her soft, nurturing voice.   
"Don't let them get me!" Caboose begged.  
"No, not the bad guys. I mean, Sarge or someone." Virginia explained. "Sit tight."   
The transmission ended and Virginia looked at Simmons with wide eyes. He pulled out his phone and began to call Sarge.   
"What the fuck is going on?" Grif murmured.   
"It was probably them." A voice came from behind them. All three of them whipped around to see Nico. He was dressed in a blue tank top and baggy black shorts.   
"Probably who?" Grif asked.  
"Hey, Sarge! It's Simmons." Simmons stepped away to talk to Sarge on the phone and explain the situation.  
Nico looked over at Virginia, giving her the look of 'You didn't tell them?'. She lowered her eyes slowly, and then looked over at Grif.   
"I... there's a... bit of a situation..." Virginia began to explain. Grif's face began to turn red with anger.   
"Oh, please. Do tell." Grif asked, leaning forward to hear her explanation. Virginia avoided eye contact with him and looked back to Nico, who had his hands shoved in his pockets.   
Simmons returned to the table and sat down.  
"Sarge and Lopez are on their way to get Caboose. Sarge is going to call Tucker and Kai."   
"What about Donut and Doc?" Grif asked.  
"They're in Europe, backpacking." Virginia answered. "I'll call them later and tell them."  
"So are you going to explain what's going on?" Grif pressed on. Simmons looked at Grif, then Virginia, and then over to Nico.   
"Someone is trying to revive Project Freelancer." Nico answered.   
"What?!" Grif and Simmons screamed simultaneously.   
"And you didn't inform us becaaaaause...?" Grif asked as he leered at Virginia.   
"I was waiting for the right moment." Virginia mumbled. Grif groaned and threw his hands in the air.   
"So who kidnapped Carolina and Wash? Why?" Simmons asked Nico.  
"Probably the new company that is reviving the project. I don't know why they want them, though."   
"Do we have a name for this company?" Grif asked.   
"No clue." Nico admitted. "I've been trying to hack into the information but the firewalls are... complicated."   
"Fuck." Grif mumbled.   
"We need to go find them." Virginia said as she stood up. Simmons nodded and stood up with her.   
"You don't even know where to begin looking." Nico pointed out.  
"But we can't sit by and wait!" Virginia replied. "We need to get back to Chorus." Virginia looked at Simmons, who nodded.   
"I'm with you." Simmons looked over Virginia's shoulder to Grif, who was avoiding looking at anyone.   
Grif was clenching his jaw, then stood up and sighed.   
"Count me in."   
"Alright. Let's book a flight out of here." Nico said. 

As all four of them stood in the airport terminal, waiting to board the plane, Virginia excused herself to go to the bathroom.   
Grif took this moment to tug at Simmons' arm and pull him aside.  
"I told you, dude! These fucking Freelancers!" Grif grumbled. Simmons sighed.  
"It's... not their fault. It's not her fault." Simmons explained, looking down at Grif. "Our friends are in jeopardy. They need us."  
"I know." Grif sighed and looked out the window to watch the planes take off. "Sometimes I just get tired of the bullshit."   
"No peace and relaxation when it comes to soldiers." Simmons shrugged.   
"You sound like Sarge." Grif quipped.   
"Can it, dirt bag." Simmons said, doing his best Sarge impression. Grif gave a soft chuckle, and then looked over at Nico, who was trying on sunglasses at a nearby store.   
"Do you think we can trust him?"   
"Virginia trusts him, and I trust her." Simmons said, glancing over at Nico. "But, best to keep our guard up, just in case."   
"Smart thinking."   
Virginia finally returned, adjusting her purse on her shoulder.  
"I just got off the phone with Donut and Doc. They say 'hi', by the way." She pulled out her phone to show a picture of Doc and Donut standing in front of the Eiffel Tower, waving at the camera. "They'll be cutting their trip short and meeting us on Chorus."   
"Fabulous." Grif grumbled.   
They listened to the overhead announcement, and finally began to line up for their flight.


	26. Part 2 - Chapter 9: News Travels Fast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team slowly comes back together...

They arrived to Sarge's condo and knocked on the door. It took a few moments before the door was opened by Lopez.   
"No eres lo que pedí/You're not what I ordered."  
"Good to see you, too, Lopez." Simmons said cheerfully as he walked into the condo.  
"Te odio/I hate you." Lopez responded as he motioned for the others to come in.   
"Same buddy, same." Grif whispered to Lopez.   
Once Virginia entered the living room, she was greeted by Caboose, who came rushing to her with open arms. Virginia held him as he sniffled into her collarbone.   
"It's okay, Caboose." Virginia said as she held him, patting his back. "We're here now."   
Nico walked in behind Virginia, looking around the room. He eyed Lopez, then Caboose and then, Sarge.   
"Who's this guy?" Sarge asked, gruffly.   
"This is Agent Nevada. Also known as Nico." Virginia explained.   
"Hmph." Sarge responded, looking over the Freelancer. "Another one of you guys?"  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Nico asked as he raised an eyebrow. "Is he being racist right now?" Nico asked Simmons.  
"No, I think he means 'Freelancer'." Simmons responded.   
"Ah. That makes sense." Nico nodded. "Yes, I'm one of those guys."   
"Sarge, how are you?! Did you miss us?! Did you miss me?" Simmons asked as he stepped closer to the red-armored soldier.   
"Um, what?" Sarge asked. "Yeah, sure. It's been quiet." Sarge responded, avoiding what Simmons said. Simmons sighed and plopped down on the couch.   
Virginia was already sitting on the couch, having Caboose curled up on her lap and rocking him like a child.   
"Is he... okay?" Nico asked Grif in a whisper.  
"He's a bit... special." Grif replied.   
"Ah." Nico responded and gave a nod.   
"Were you able to get hold of my sister?" Grif asked Sarge.   
"Ah, yes. I got their voicemail; something about 'bump-a-chic-a-bump-bumps' and... something-er..." Sarge explained. "I left a message and told them it was gravely urgent."  
Grif sighed and sat on a recliner.   
"Donut and Doc should be home in a few hours." Simmons mentioned.   
"...Donut...?" Nico asked.   
"Yeah, he's one of the Red soldiers." Simmons explained.  
"And his name is 'Donut'?"   
"Hey, buddy. You will find we're all a bunch of weird people." Grif explained to the Freelancer. Nico gave a nod, looking mortified as he turned away.   
What have I gotten myself in to?, he thought.   
"Yo, Sarge. You got anything to eat?!" Grif whined. Sarge grumbled.   
"Nothing for you."   
"Ouch. My feelings are hurt." Grif stated, sarcastically. "I'm ordering pizzas up in this bitch." Grif got up from the recliner and went to call for delivery.   
"You can sit down, Nico. They won't bite." Virginia informed, still coddling Caboose.   
Nico, who was up against the wall, gave a nod and went to the love seat. He cleared his throat as he sat down next to Sarge.   
"I don't bite, but I will shoot." Sarge warned. Nico sighed, tapping his hands nervously against his knees.   
"We know that Virginia bites." Grif snickered as he returned from the other room. Virginia glared at Grif, mouthing 'fuck you'. Simmons began to blush, putting a hand over his hickey. 

Carolina's eyelids fluttered, seeing a series of bright lights shining on her face. She squinted, trying to give her eyes some time to adjust.   
She turned her head to the side, and noticed that her wrists were strapped down. She attempted to raise her legs, but realized that they were also strapped down.  
"What... the... Hell?!" Carolina gasped as she raised her head a bit, seeing that she was on a type of medical table.   
"Look who's awake!" Came a cheery voice. Carolina tried to see past the lights, only to see shadow.  
"Who's there?" She asked, trying not to sound panicked.   
A man in a white lab coat stepped into view. He looked to be in his 40's, with slicked-back hair. His hair was black, with mostly silver hair by his sideburns.   
He went to a nearby sink, rolled up his sleeves and began to wash his hands. Carolina could see a tattoo along his forearm, but couldn't make out the design.   
After a few minutes of washing his hands while humming, he turned the sink off and put on some rubber gloves. He stepped closer to her and Carolina began to thrash.  
"Don't come near me!" She cried out.   
"Calm down, Agent Carolina." The man whispered to her. He smiled as he looked over her face.   
"How do you know who I am?" She asked. Her heart was pounding.   
"I've done my research. You were the best Freelancer, or so what I read." The man grinned, seeming proud to have that knowledge. "Being the best comes at a price, though."   
Carolina followed his hands to a medical tray, where he picked up a syringe.   
"What are you planning to do?" Carolina asked through gritted teeth.   
"We need to make the best." The mysterious man said, tapping the syringe and letting fluid drip out.   
"Make the best what?!" Carolina screamed. The man looked at her and reached for her head. She snapped at him, attempting to bite him.   
He pulled his hand back and sighed.   
"That's not very lady-like, Miss Carolina." He warned her. Carolina noticed movement in her peripheral and watched as another man moved towards her, dressed in a surgical gown. The man grabbed her head as she tried to fight it, but he held her tightly in place. She felt the injection in the side of her neck and tried to scream through gritted teeth.   
"There. That wasn't so bad, now was it?" The man asked as he pulled the syringe out of her neck. The nurse slowly placed Carolina's head back onto the table, as she felt everything slowly spin. Her vision began to blur and her eyelids fluttered.   
This is it... she thought. I'm dying...

The pizzas finally arrived and Grif began to eat happily. Everyone partook in the pizza, even Nico, who still seemed shy.   
"Thanks, Grif." Caboose said softly as he ate quietly.   
"Yeah, no problem." Grif responded. He hated to admit it but seeing Caboose like this was a hurtful sight.   
The silence was broken when a loud chime went off from the computer screen on the wall.  
Lopez went over, tapping his fingers on the keyboard.   
The screen flickered and a transmission began to come through.   
Everyone looked to see Tucker appear on the screen.  
"Hey, what the Hell is going on? We got Sarge's message." His eyebrows were furrowed with confusion.   
Everyone looked over to Caboose, who was keeping to himself as he ate his pizza.   
"Tucker..." Virginia began to say.  
"Guys, you're scaring me. What's wrong?" Tucker's voice began to sound panicked.  
"Washington and Carolina were kidnapped." Virginia explained. Tucker's eyes grew wide.  
"Wait, what? How is that possible?!" He screamed.   
"The bad men threw nets on them!" Caboose cried.   
"It's true. Found a net attached to the wall. It was made of a metallic wiring and it shocked me!" Sarge explained. "Someone blew a hole the size of Texas in the side of their house. They left no trace of them."   
Tucker wiped his face with his hand, looking agitated.   
"We'll get on the next flight." Tucker announced. The transmission abruptly ended, leaving only the sobs of Caboose to fill the room.  
Virginia pulled Caboose into her arms, gently patting his back.   
Simmons watched Virginia, replaying what Grif had said before about the Freelancers.  
Trouble always seems to stem from them...

Virginia and Caboose fell asleep on the couch after eating. He nuzzled his head into her shoulder.   
Simmons, Grif and Sarge sat at the dining room table, while Lopez tapped away on the computer.   
Nico was on the love seat with his arms across his chest and his head hanging down. His eyes were closed.  
"I just got a message from Donut that they've landed and they'll be fetching a taxi." Simmons announced.   
"Hm." Sarge huffed.   
"We just can't seem to stay away from each other." Grif groaned as he stretched his arms over his head.  
"Hey, what do you guys think of this other Freelancer guy?" Sarge asked as he leaned in closer to them.   
"I mean, he seems trustworthy." Simmons whispered back.   
"He didn't try to kill us when we first met, so there's a plus." Grif added.   
"He used to be a teammate of Virginia's way back." Simmons explained. "She trusts him."  
"Well, I, for one, ain't gonna trust him just yet." Sarge grumbled. "For all we know, he could be a part of it."   
"You sound paranoid." Grif pointed out.   
"Doesn't hurt to err on the side of caution." Simmons said.  
They all nodded, making a silent agreement to stay on guard.

Donut knocked on the door, adjusting his back on his shoulder.   
Doc stood next to him, yawning.  
"Man, I am jetlagged!" Doc announced.   
The door opened and they found themselves looking at Simmons.   
"Hey, guys." Simmons greeted them and stood to the side to let them enter.  
Donut had a wide grin as he leaned over to whisper something to Doc.  
Doc stared at Simmons and gasped.  
"W-What?" Simmons asked, shutting the door behind them.  
"Richard Simmons! Is that a hickey on your neck?" Donut asked, sounding like he was going to give him a lecture.   
"Oooooh!" Doc snickered from behind Donut.  
"Shut up!" Simmons quickly got defensive as his face grew hot.  
"So it is true!" Donut continued to flash his smile. "Simmons and Virginia, sitting in a tree!" He began to sing.  
"Donut, I will murder you." Simmons threatened through gritted teeth.   
Donut giggled as Sarge and Grif came into the room.  
"Hello everyone." Doc spoke first.  
"'Sup?" Grif asked.  
"Grif, looks like I owe you $20!" Donut said with his hands on his hips.  
"$20 for what?" Simmons asked.  
"We had a bet going on how long it would take for you to lose your virginity." Grif beamed as Donut forfeited the money.  
"What. The. Fuck?!" Simmons yelled.  
"Yeah, looks like I owe you money, too." Sarge began to grumble as he handed money over to Grif.  
"Not you too, Sarge!" Simmons gasped.  
"What? I'm a betting man." Sarge explained.   
"I hate you all." Simmons sighed.   
The conversation was disrupted by Virginia, who was rubbing an eye.  
"Donut! Doc!" She opened her arms as the two hugged her.   
"It's good to see you." Donut said with a smile. "You doing okay?"  
"As good as expected, I guess." Virginia nodded, then looked over to the couch where Caboose was stretched out and mumbling in his sleep. "I'm a bit worried about him."  
Doc peeked into the living room, and then looked back at everyone else.  
"Hey, whose the new guy?" He whispered.   
"Oh, that's Nico." Virginia said. "Also known as Agent Nevada."  
"Wait, are you saying he's a Freelancer?" Donut asked.  
"Yes." Virginia was a bit hesitant to respond.   
"Holy smokes. So you all weren't killed?" Doc said.   
"Unfortunately not." Grif added. Simmons elbowed Grif in the ribs and shot him a glare.   
"Tucker and Sister will be flying home eventually. We got ahold of them." Simmons explained to Donut and Doc.   
"So... what do we do 'till then?" Donut asked.   
"Well, we could do recon." Nico startled everyone as he stood behind them, awake. "I'd like to go see Wash and Carolina's place and see if we can find anything."  
"I didn't find squat but you're more than welcome." Sarge said.  
"I'll go, too." Virginia volunteered.   
Simmons felt a little uneasy at the thought of her going alone with Nico.  
"I'll tag along." He added.   
"Sounds good. Let's get ready." Nico went to fetch his bag that was sitting on the floor.   
Virginia disappeared into the bathroom as Sarge showed Nico the guest bedroom.   
"Dude, you comfortable going with those two?" Grif asked.  
"Yeah. Fine."  
"I'll go, too!" Donut said. "I'm not jetlagged oooone bit!"   
"Oh lucky, 'cause I sure could use a nap." Doc yawned and went to the unoccupied love seat.   
"I guess I'll go, too." Grif sighed.  
"I'll stay behind, I guess." Sarge huffed. "Someone's gotta babysit Caboose."

It didn't take long before everyone was dressed in their armor.  
"I'll drive." Grif volunteered.

They pulled up to the house, seeing the massive hole on the side.   
Everyone stepped around the rain puddles, approaching the damage.   
Virginia bent down to examine several sets of foot prints, and a smear in the mud that indicated that something was dragged.   
"Looks like someone used a rocket launcher." Simmons said as he climbed over the rubble to get inside.  
Everyone followed in his tracks, seeing an array of splintered woods and crumbled bricks.  
Furniture was tossed to the side and a few knives were protruding out of the wall.   
"Looks like Wash was here." Virginia said as she looked at the knife.  
"Hey, there's that net." Nico pointed straight down the hall, seeing a webbed net stuck to the front wall.  
Everyone approached it, seeing the corners of the webbing imbedded into the wall.  
"Hmm.. interesting." Simmons leaned in closer to the net, only to see it spark.  
"It's a stun net." Nico explained. "It's like being hit with a taser. It traps you inside and leaves you immobilized."   
"Who uses such equipment?" Grif asked.   
"I've seen some Freelancers use it." Nico admitted.   
"Well, that's comforting." Grif grumbled.   
"I hope you're not saying that Wash and Carolina were captured by other Freelancers?" Donut asked.   
"Highly unlikely." Virginia spoke up.   
"What's the company that makes these things?" Simmons asked as he pointed to the net.  
"Um... I think it's Raini Technologies." Nico responded. "Why you ask?"  
"Well, if we can get into their databases, we could probably find the people who received this equipment." Simmons explained. "Thus, leading us to the captors."  
"Holy shit." Nico gasped. "You're right. He is smart." He whispered to Virginia.   
Virginia smiled, looking at Simmons.   
"Let's get to hacking."


	27. Part 2 - Chapter 10: Searching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group separates and attempts to download information that may lead to Carolina and Wash's whereabouts...

Everyone returned to Sarge's shortly after going over the partial decimation of Wash and Carolina's home.  
"What'd you find?" Sarge asked in a huff.  
"We may have a lead." Simmons announced, making his way to Sarge's computer counsel that was clearly visible on the living room wall.  
As Simmons approached it, Nico bumped into him, aiming his hand at the keyboard before him.  
"What are you doing?" Nico asked, sounding a bit snarky in Simmons head.  
"I was going to hack into the database of Raini Technologies." Simmons replied.  
Nico gave a laugh.  
"I got this." Nico waved him off, and Simmons felt both humiliated and defensive.  
"No, no. I can do it!" Simmons insisted. Nico looked over his shoulder at Virginia, who was glad to have her facial expression hidden by her helmet.  
She threw her hands up in the air as a sign of defeat, and showing she wasn't going to get involved.  
"Battle of the nerds." Grif snorted.  
Nico sighed and stared at Simmons, who didn't seem like he was going to back down. Nico waved his hand towards the keyboard, allowing Simmons to approach. He began to tap furiously at the keyboard while staring up at the screen.  
The logo for Raini Technologies appeared, and Simmons continued through with his typing.  
A few file folders popped up the screen, but the word 'CLASSIFIED' in bold and red lettering, kept flashing across the screen.  
"Dammit!" Simmons cursed under his breath, as he continued to type.  
"Having some trouble?" Nico asked, putting his hands behind his back.  
"N-No!" Simmons began to panic as he typed on the screen. He saw the words flash before him after several minutes of typing, and with a sigh, finally gave up.  
Nico stepped in and began typing, seeing the once 'CLASSIFIED' folders pop open. A few remained closed, but he was fortunate enough to open a few.  
"Looks like we got a few names." Nico announced, glancing at the whole group behind him.  
"Who are they?" Virginia asked.  
"We got Crono Technologies...." Nico started as he continued to type. "Orion Laboratories." He pounded away at the keyboard. "Aaaand, Noah Gahn's Research."  
"Great. We got three places we need to investigate." Grif sighed.  
"Should we tag team them?!" Donut suggested in an excited tone.  
"That would probably make sense." Nico said as he turned to face everyone. "I guess Virginia and I will investigate the first one."  
"Then, Grif and Simmons will investigate Orion." Virginia said. "And Sarge and Donut will go investigate Noah Gahn's."  
"Caboose, are you joining?" Simmons asked a sleepy blue soldier as he walked up to them from the couch.  
"Yes. I would like that." Caboose said.  
"Great. He's with Sarge, Lopez, Doc and Donut, then." Virginia stated.  
"Drats." Sarge mumbled.  
Simmons felt a bit worried, hearing that Virginia would be going off with Agent Nevada. He swallowed down his worry while trying to convince himself that she will be okay. 

The team separated into three groups, promising to keep in touch by the radios in their helmets.  
Virginia and Nevada landed on a planet named Harborage, where the research facility of Crono Technologies was set up.  
They slinked through the tall grass and came to the perimeter wall that outlined the facility.  
"So we go in, hack the system, download all their information and skedaddle." Virginia repeated the plan back to Nevada. He nodded in response.  
"I got the drive on me. Hopefully, the downloading won't take too long." Nevada said, patting his right pocket. "If they are the ones that kidnapped Wash and Carolina, I'm sure we could find their intel."  
Virginia gave a nod in response, her eyes focused on the tall building. The building reached towards the sky, spiraling towards the top. The whole outside was reflective glass that shimmered with a blue tint. The top of the building was a cylinder point that shown a blue light.  
"On my mark." Nevada said.  
"Sync." They both said, simultaneously. 

Simmons and Grif arrived to a dome building with an arched sign over the front labeled 'Orion Laboratories'.  
"So, what's the plan?" Grif asked.  
"I'm not sure." Simmons shrugged.  
"So we waltz in, ask if they have any kidnapped Freelancers lying about?" Grif said in a sarcastic tone. Simmons rolled his eyes.  
"We go in, extract the information from their computers, download it on a drive and beat it." Simmons explained.  
"Joy." Grif looked over to the main road, seeing a delivery truck approaching the facility. "Hey, what about that?" Grif elbowed Simmons to get his attention.  
Simmons followed his gaze and noticed the truck.  
"Good idea!" They quickly rushed up to the delivery truck, hopping onto the back bumper and weaseling themselves inside.  
"What's all these weird containers?" Grif asked as they crouched in the back of the truck.  
"Looks like a type of cooler." Simmons explained.  
"For food?" Grif got excited.  
"Doubt it." Simmons smirked. Grif opened a cooler, nearly screaming when he saw a preserved body on ice. He slowly closed the lid and tried to keep himself from vomiting.  
"These coolers may be our best bet of not getting seen." Simmons explained, and then he opened one and crawled inside.  
"Oh, you have got to be fucking kidding me." Grif groaned, hesitantly opening a cooler and allowing himself to slip inside. 

Sarge, Lopez, Donut, Doc and Caboose arrived to Noah Gahn's Research facility on the nearby planet of Poesy. The facility resembled the Guggenheim, having multiple layers that seemed to spiral. It looked almost like a giant pot for soil.  
"Who's this Noah Gahn's guy?" Doc asked.  
"He's voted to be in the 'Top 10 of the Most Eligible Bachelors of the Galaxy!'." Donut announced.  
"Um, not surprised that you know that." Doc gave a chuckle.  
Donut kept envisioning a flower popping out of the top of it, and thus, causing him to snicker.  
"Alright, so how we going to break-in?" Sarge huffed as they sneaked closer to the entrance. It was a guard post set-up by a long road that led to the front doors of the facility.  
"Oh, we won't need to sneak in!" Donut said enthusiastically. "I signed us up for the tour!"  
"You did what now?" Sarge asked.  
Donut hurried up to the guard post, where he was greeted by a woman in white armor with blue accents.  
"You must be the 3 o'clock!" She beamed, happily,  
"Yes ma'am!" Donut replied.  
"Dammit. I wanted to storm the place." Sarge huffed in a mumble. The woman handed out badges on rope lanyards that were labeled 'TOUR'. Everyone put them on around their necks.  
They followed her to the entrance, where the doors slid open.  
"Welcome to the Noah Gahn's Research Facility!" She announced as she waved her hand. "Mister Noah Gahn is known for his innovate thinking and design of the Mjolnir armor--," The woman began to explain as the group walked down a long corridor. The walls were decorated with tall images of several armor designs. "He was also voted in to be the 'Top 10 of the Most Eligible Bachelors of the Galaxy!" She added after a series of rants.  
"See?! Told you!" Donut gushed.  
"Caboose, don't touch anything." Sarge warned his blue counterpart.  
"I will not touch anything." Caboose repeated.  
They continued down several hallways, bypassing several staff members in lab coats. Sarge was bored by the tour and Caboose seemed excited. Caboose pressed his face to the glass, watching as a group of scientists were assembling the bottom-half of a robot.  
"Hey, Lopez." Sarge whispered. Lopez turned his head slightly to him. "That room right there, that looks like where you need to go in." Lopez was handed a hard drive. "Do what you do best, compadre."  
Donut and Doc noticed that Lopez was waiting for the tour guide to be distracted before he sneaked into the lab.  
"Miss! Miss!" Donut waved his hand excitedly, drawing her attention to the opposite side of the hallway. "Can you please explain--?!"  
Lopez made his way into the room, where the wall was decorated with several computer screens. Lopez sat in a lone computer chair and installed the hard drive, and began to tap rapidly on the keyboard.  
A series of file folders popped up on the screen, and Lopez began to download the information. 

Grif pushed open the cooler, gasping and shivering.  
"F-F-F-Fuck....!" Grif shuddered as he rolled out of the cooler.  
"Don't you have the internal temperature gauge that keeps you warm in below zero temperatures?" Simmons asked, sounding fine.  
"It s-s-short c-c-c-circuited!" Grif whimpered.  
"Quiet, numb nuts. We're inside." Simmons whispered harshly.  
They looked around the room, noticing they were in a type of freezer. Several crates were stacked side-by-side.  
"Why do they have a freezer full of dead bodies?" Grif whispered, sounding nervous.  
"These must be bodies donated for science." Simmons explained as he went to the freezer door and pushed it open a bit. Simmons poked his head out and looked around, noticing an empty hallway with a few doors. At the end of the hallway was an elevator and a flight of stairs. "Looks empty. We should be able to sneak out. Come on!" Simmons motioned for Grif to follow and together, they made their way into the hallway.  
"So how we going to find a computer? It's not like they'll have a listing--," Grif began to bitch, but Simmons cleared his throat to stop him.  
"There's a directory." Simmons pointed to the metal placard that listed the floor levels. Listed on Floor 2 in bold lettering was 'COMPUTER LAB'.  
"Shut it." Grif growled as they headed up the stairway. 

Nevada and Virginia climbed up a fire escape, where Nevada was able to tinker with the fire exit in order for them to sneak in.  
Virginia had her gun up, ready to fire. They swept the corridor, ducking under windows that showed the inside of offices. A few people were tinkering away inside the rooms, focused on their work, not realizing of the two Freelancers who sneaked into their facility.  
"This is like the good ol' days, huh?" Agent Nevada asked as he crouched along the wall. Virginia gave a chuckle.  
"Yeah. The good ol' days." She repeated.  
Virginia peeked into a room, seeing the two workers inside had their backs turned. She rolled forward across the doorway and onto the other side. Nevada quietly crept across the doorway, matching Virginia's stride as they started to rush down the hallway.  
"We just need to get to a computer. Any computer should do the trick." Nevada stated as he came to the end of the hallway. He peeked around the corner, seeing a group of people walking down the hallway, away from them.  
They quickly walked across the hallway to the opposite corridor. Virginia glanced over her shoulder, seeing nobody coming.  
Nevada took the lead and started to walk down the corridor. He poked his head into a room and saw a computer in an empty room.  
"Found one." He whispered and crouched into the room. Virginia stepped into the room and quietly closed the door behind them.  
Nevada sat into the computer chair and hooked up the drive and began tapping away at the computer. Virginia looked around the room, noticing a few framed family portraits hanging on the wall. A few file cabinets were stacked by the wall, and she decided to go through them.  
"I'm in." Nevada announced as he pulled up several images of file folders and began to download them.  
"Notice anything of concern?" Virginia asked as she shut the file cabinet, not finding anything of interest.  
"Well, there's a lot of locked files. We'll need to take them and unlock them in a more... safer location." Nevada explained, seeing the word 'PRIVATE' repeatedly flash on the screen. He sighed and continued tapping on the screen, seeing the folders transferring to the drive. "It will take 2 minutes."  
"That should be enough time." Virginia said as she stepped back to the doorway. She peeked through the crack in the door. Walking down the hallway was a scientist, dressed entirely in white, holding a cup of coffee. "Scratch that."  
Nevada glanced over his shoulder at her.  
"Come again?"  
"We might have a visitor." Virginia whispered as she re-shut the door. Nevada sighed and looked back at the computer.  
"Nothing's ever easy."  
"Incoming." Virginia announced. 

Simmons and Grif opened the door to the second floor, seeing a quiet hallway.  
"Looks like the coast is--," Simmons began to say, before a group of five scientists walked out of a room. "--not clear."  
"Good job, jackass." Grif sniped. Several more scientists flooded the hallway as they looked on from the crevice in the doorway. "So now what?" Grif asked. Simmons pondered as he looked around the hallway, and then turned to look at the flight of stairs they had just walked up. On the wall next to him, he saw a small red square that said 'PUSH for Fire Alarm'.  
"I got an idea." Simmons announced. Grif turned to look at him and followed his gaze. Simmons slammed his fist against the button, and then a red light began to flash overhead.  
The scientists all paused, seeing the lights flash along the corridor. They all stopped what they were doing and all began to migrate towards the stairs.  
Everyone rushed down the stairs, not noticing the maroon and orange soldier that had tucked themselves into an air duct system.  
"Ow! Get off me, fat ass." Simmons growled.  
"You're crushing my organs." Grif whined.  
"Hey, those are my organs." Simmons corrected him, as they waited for the last of the scientists to disappear down the flight of stairs. Simmons pushed open the facing to the air duct system and slowly crawled out. Grif squirmed, nearly feeling stuck. "Quick. Let's go."  
Simmons rushed past the door and down the hallway, seeing an office open and a large computer monitor hanging on the wall.


	28. Part 2 - Chapter 11: Puzzle Pieces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team get to the bottom of who could have kidnapped Wash and Carolina...

Simmons rushed to the computer monitor and hooked up the hard drive. His fingers ran over the keyboard, tapping furiously.  
"How long do you think we have?" Grif asked as he kept looking down the hallway. Simmons was grumbling as he started the download process.  
"I don't know. A few minutes? As long as we're out of here by the time they clear the building." Simmons explained, not removing his eyes from the monitor.  
"Well, hurry up." Grif ushered.  
"Don't rush me!" Simmons snapped. 

The scientist opened the door to his office, giving a sigh as he cracked his neck. He went to put his coffee mug on the desk, when something peculiar caught his eye. He noticed the word 'Downloading...' was up on the screen. He squinted his eyes and leaned over the keyboard, when a hand wrapped around his mouth.  
Virginia was attached to the ceiling, using the magnetization ability on her armor. She spun him around and knocked him against the wall. His head jerked back, and the scientist collapsed on the floor.  
Nevada came out from under the desk.  
"Good job." He said as he moved back up to the keyboard. "We're almost done." Virginia dropped down from the ceiling and moved the body of the knocked out scientist against the file cabinet.  
The downloading bar filled up to a bright green, and the word 'Complete' flashed on the screen. Nevada unplugged the hard drive and pocketed it. He flashed a thumbs up to Virginia, and they began their way to sneak out of the facility.

While Donut distracted the tour guide, Lopez had completed his transferring of the files, and quickly sneaked out of the room. He re-joined the group, where Sarge cleared his throat. Donut realized that Lopez had returned to the group and he stopped his questioning.  
"I love the curious minds!" The tour guide gushed and continued the tour. She brought them down an escalator and motioned towards the corner of the building. "Thank you for signing up for the tour today! Please, check out the gift shop before you step out today!"  
"Oooh!" Caboose got excited and rushed in. Sarge sighed and ran after the excited Blue.  
"We should get a T-shirt!" Donut exclaimed as he walked with Doc into the gift shop. Lopez shook his head as he followed everyone inside. 

"Finished!" Simmons announced as he removed the hard drive from the computer. Grif and Simmons both turned, ran out of the office and down the flight of stairs. They pushed out of a fire exit, leaving the blaring sound behind. The two ducked into a line of hedges as the fire department and military police pulled up outside.  
"Let's get out of here!" Grif huffed. Simmons nodded and they both crouched along the hedges until they were out of sight of the facility.

Everyone met back at Sarge's condo, feeling relieved to see each other again. Donut and Doc were showing off their new shirts from the gift shop, while Caboose was tinkering with his new toy.  
"Good job, Lopez." Sarge said as he patted the robot on the back. Lopez handed the hard drive over to Simmons.  
"I guess we'll start going through these files." Simmons said as he sat at Sarge's computer and began to plug in the drives.  
"I hope we find what we need..." Virginia sighed. Nevada patted her on the shoulder, and then went to Simmons to hand him the drive that they recovered. Simmons tensed up, having Nevada next to him, but Nevada handed him the drive.  
"I'll leave it to you." Nevada said, giving Simmons the full reign of the computer hacking. Simmons nodded and plugged in the additional drive as he typed on the computer.  
"Can I nap now?" Grif yawned as he dropped onto the couch.  
"Lazy, good fer-nothing." Sarge grumbled.  
"Hey, I just risked my life to break into a facility, nearly got stuck in a vent with kiss-ass, and was close to being arrested by the police for setting off the fire alarm." Grif growled. "I think I'm entitled to a nap."  
"You guys should go ahead and rest." Virginia suggested. "Tucker and Sister will be arriving soon, and it will take some time to go through the files."  
"See? I can get behind that." Grif pointed out as he put his head back against the couch. He kicked up his feet on the table, until Lopez walked over and pushed his feet off the table.  
"Cerdo/Pig." Lopez snapped. Grif sighed and left his feet on the ground.  
Virginia walked up beside Simmons and watched as he typed on the computer.  
"I'm glad you're okay." Simmons said as he glanced at her. "I was worried." Virginia smiled under her helmet and placed a hand on his lower back.  
"I hope we didn't end up on a wild goose chase." Sarge stated.  
"I didn't get to see a goose." Caboose whined.  
A knock came to the door, and Lopez opened it.  
"Hey, assholes." Tucker announced while wearing his teal armor.  
"Miss us?!" Kaikaina jumped in, wearing her yellow armor.  
Grif jumped from the couch and rushed over, tackling Tucker.  
"OW! YOU FAT FUCK! Get off me!" Tucker yelled as Grif sat on him. Grif began to punch Tucker repeatedly. Kaikaina sighed and walked into the condo, setting down her suitcase.  
"It's good to see you again." Virginia said as she greeted her. "Sorry that your honeymoon was cut short."  
"Oooh, it's okay. We'll save up and go to Hawaii to visit mom!"  
Tucker finally pushed Grif off and kicked him in the gut.  
"Glad to see you, too." Tucker huffed as he limped into the condo.  
"Tucker! Did you miss me?!" Caboose asked, excitedly.  
"Sure, Caboose." Tucker responded, hesitantly, afraid to hurt his feelings.  
"Hey guys, I found something!" Simmons announced. Everyone crowded around Simmons as he tapped on the keyboard.  
"What'd you find?" Nevada asked.  
"It looks like Orion Laboratories has been making a lot of interesting purchases, as of late. Those guns with the stun nets was a recent purchase!" Simmons clicked on a few folders, opening up a recent manifest of orders. "They seem to be working close with Raini Technologies."  
"Anything about Wash or Carolina? Tucker asked.  
"Hmmm..." Simmons typed frantically, opening a few more file folders. "I got some stuff about.... creating an A.I?" Simmons glanced over his shoulder at everyone.  
"Like the ones for Project Freelancer?" Nevada asked as he looked at the screen.  
"That's... interesting." Simmons focused as he typed. "Ah ha!"  
"What?" Virginia asked.  
"It says they captured two objectives, and the coordinates they have listed are... Wash and Carolina's house!"  
"So they are the kidnappers?!" Donut asked.  
"Seems like it." Simmons replied.  
"Any idea where they may be?" Tucker asked.  
"Hmmm... it says they're aboard a starship known as 'Gears of Time'. It seems to be a mobile command center."  
"Looks like we're on another rescue mission." Tucker announced as he clenched his fists.  
"Looks like we need to get a ship." Grif sighed.  
"I'll call in for back-up." Nevada added. "I think we can get a ship, too."  
Everyone looked at Nevada as he stepped into the kitchen to radio his back-up.  
"Hmph. Still not sure I trust him." Sarge admitted to Grif and Simmons. 

Carolina's eyelids fluttered as she tried to focus her vision. She noticed she was laying on something soft and began to stretch her arms out.  
The light poured into her eyes as she finally opened them. She saw a grey ceiling with a single light fixture.  
Carolina tried to gather her strength as she pushed herself up. She found she was sitting on a cot in a small room. She felt light-headed and brought her hand to her head.  
"Where am I?" She asked, only having silence as an answer.  
Carolina forced herself to her feet and attempted to walk to the door. The door had a small glass window that she was able to look out.  
All she was able to see was a long corridor with several rooms. She swallowed, feeling dehydrated. Carolina slumped down along the door, feeling weak. She wondered where Wash was, until sleepiness took over. 

Wash tugged at his wrists, realizing he was strapped down. He tried to bend his knees, but his ankles were also bound.  
"What the--!" Wash growled. He turned his head, side-to-side, seeing two people approach him.  
"Hello, Agent Washington." A masculine voice announced his presence.  
Wash stared up at the older man dressed in a white surgical gown. The man gave a nod to the second man, dressed in a surgical gown, too.  
"And who are you?" Wash asked, trying to keep his voice steady.  
"That's nothing to be concerned about now." The man replied as he washed his hands in the nearby sink. "Prep him."  
The second surgeon approached Wash, placing a gloved hand on his forehead to keep him still.  
Wash squirmed as the surgeon placed a needle into his neck, and then squeezed fluid into his veins.  
Wash felt the warm fluid run through his system. His eyelids drooped as his head went back against the table.  
"Prepare for the brain..." were the last words he heard before he lost consciousness. 

The team assembled their weapons and met at a nearby landing strip.  
"So who are we meeting?" Simmons whispered to Virginia.  
"I'm not sure. He didn't say." Virginia replied as everyone followed behind Agent Nevada to a parked spaceship.  
The door to the ship wheezed open and three soldiers stepped out.  
"Oh my God!" Virginia gasped. Agent Michigan, Agent Tennessee and Agent Oregon now stood before them. Virginia rushed to them, greeting each one with a hug.  
"Well, aren't you a sight for sore eyes?" Ten chuckled as he twirled her around in his arms.  
Simmons fidgeted, seeing the unknown men hugging her.  
"Looks like your girl is quite popular with the guys." Tucker chuckled as he looked at Simmons.  
"Can it, Tucker. The same can be said about your wife." Simmons snapped.  
"Ouch." Tucker responded.  
Everyone gathered around the new Freelancers.  
"Everyone, these are Agents Michigan, Tennessee and Oregon. They're my old teammates." Virginia explained.  
"Howdy." Ten saluted to everyone.  
"I didn't think you'd find her, Nevada. Good job." Michigan chuckled.  
"Oh, ye have little faith." Nevada responded.  
"This is Sarge, Simmons, Grif, Caboose, Donut, Doc, Kaikaina and Tucker." Virginia introduced.  
"Welcome aboard, men and ladies." Oregon said as he approached Kai to take her hand. Kai giggled as Tucker growled.  
"Hey man, hand off my wife!"  
"My apologies." Oregon smirked.  
"Alright, everyone! Get aboard!" Ten ordered.  
Grif went to the pilot seat.  
"Hey, that's my seat." Ten said.  
"Oh, I'll co-pilot then." Grif replied, feeling relieved he didn't have to be the pilot.  
"Yeah, you don't want Grif to fly." Sarge laughed.  
"Bite me!" Grif yelled from his seat.  
"I'll come up there!" Sarge warned, placing a shell into his shotgun.  
"Your friends are interesting." Oregon said to Virginia. Virginia giggled.  
Everyone got into a seat and lowered the harness.  
"Alright," Ten said as he flipped at the switches. "All lights are green for go!"  
The ship rose in the air with the sudden gust of its engines, and sped off into the atmosphere.  
"I can't believe you're all okay." Virginia said as she patted Oregon on the arm.  
"We took to hiding on a secluded base on Sidewinder." Michigan explained. "Everything got cleared out by the UNSC, but they all left some things intact that made it tolerable to live." Oregon added.  
"It was fucking cold, though." Ten yelled from the pilot seat.  
"Nevada told us about West. I'm sorry to hear about his passing." Oregon whispered to Virginia as he patted her hand.  
"Thank you." Virginia responded. For this mission, she wore his katana on her back.  
"I love your armor color!" Donut complimented Oregon.  
"Oh, why thank you!"  
"Keep your eyes on 'em." Sarge whispered to Simmons. "We can't be quick to trust."  
"Yes, sir." Simmons responded, eyeing the soldiers that sat next to Virginia. He felt anxiety fill his chest, and couldn't help but worry...


	29. Part2 Chapter 12: Fabrication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team boards the 'Gears of Time' in order to rescue Carolina and Wash, but things don't go as planned...

"Activating Cloaking Ability." Ten announced as he pushed a button on the panel.   
"I'm seeing that ship on our radar." Grif announced.  
"I'm making sure we don't show up on theirs." Ten responded.

Wash convulsed on the medical table, gritting his teeth in pain.  
"Turn off the machine!" The main surgeon yelled. "Get it off his head!"  
The second surgeon unscrewed a metallic ring from around Wash's forehead. It lit up red, and then, once it was detached from his skin, the lights turned off.   
Another surgeon ran in to assist with the situation.   
"What happened?!" The main surgeon huffed angrily.   
"From these readouts," The new surgeon said as he looked at a scan of Wash's brain that popped up on a monitor. "It appears this one has brain damage."   
"God dammit!" The main surgeon cursed. He pushed a medical table over in frustration. "Get him out of here. We'll keep him... maybe he'll be useful for something else."   
"Yes, sir." Replied the other surgeons in unison.   
The main surgeon yanked his gloves off and tossed it into the trash as he exited the room.   
He made his way to the bridge, where his colleague was standing.  
"Problem?" His colleague asked, looking up from a projection of a building.  
"Yeah. The second one we were going to use... has brain damage." The surgeon explained as he slumped into his seat. "As is, he's useless."   
"We will need to gather the others, then." His colleague replied, taking a sip of whiskey from a short glass. "Place that Agent into his holding cell. We will need to send out the recognizance team to capture the others."   
"Understood," the surgeon replied with a sigh. "I'll get right on it."

"So are we just going to drop into their hanger?!" Grif asked, the concern rising in his voice.  
"We have to get inside." Ten explained. "How else we going to get in?  
"I prefer the choice of less likely being shot at." Grif replied. Ten sighed.  
"We're going into their hanger." Ten replied, boosting the jets.   
A blue screen could be seen rippling on the outside of the hanger; being the divide to keep the gravity active on board.   
Ten coasted the spaceship in through the screen and slowly landed.   
'What's the situation?" Tucker asked as he looked out the window.   
"Looks like they have some soldiers on the dock." Ten pointed out.   
"Oh joy, a welcome committee." Virginia said flatly.   
"Our camouflage is going to drop and we're going to be spotted once the ship turns off." Ten explained.   
Sarge pumped his shotgun.   
"Let's get to stirring the pot." Sarge said.   
Everyone lifted their harnesses and then went to stand at the door; weapons ready. Ten touched the spaceship down onto the dock and the cloaking device suddenly turned off.   
"INTRUDER ALERT!" Screeched a siren above, flashing red lights.   
"Get ready!" Virginia ordered. The door opened downward, letting everyone use it as a ramp as they rushed out.   
Guards armed with guns ran to the observatory railing, looking down to see the unwelcome ship in their hanger.   
The surgeon and his colleague approached the viewing window that looked down into the hanger, seeing the ship and soldiers.  
"Well, it looks like we won't need to go searching for them, after all." His colleague murmured. 

"HALT! You are trespassing! Do not come any closer! You must vacate the premises immediately!" Hollered a guard over a loudspeaker.   
"Sorry, but we're here for a reason! You have our friends, dickface!" Tucker screamed back. He whipped his hand to his side, activating the alien sword. 

"Should we call off the guards?" The surgeon asked.  
"No, not yet. I want to see what they can do." 

The guards open fired, sending out a wave of bullets towards everyone. The group dispersed, taking shelter by a series of crates.   
Virginia ran up along the wall, activating the magnetization on the bottom of her boots. She withdrew the katana on her back as she reached the railing.   
The guards began to panic, moving towards her to aim their rifles, but they were too slow. She came down on top of them, swiping the katana.

"Most impressive!" The colleague gasped.   
"That one is... Agent Virginia." The surgeon explained as he used a facial recognition system to scan her armor. It appeared on the glass, showing the details of her body stats and armor.   
"I like that one."

Virginia then ducked, rolled forward and kicked at another guard, sending him toppling over the railing with a scream.   
"Donut, toss some grenades!" Sarge ordered. Donut grabbed at the grenades clipped to his side.  
"Bombs away!" He screamed as he picked out the pin and chucked them over his head. The grenades launched across the room and landed against a row of guards.   
"The pink one has a really good arm." Agent Oregon gasped. Ten nodded in agreement.  
The explosion went off, sending soldiers flying in all directions. The railing collapsed, causing the floor to tremble as it impacted against the ground.   
"Yo, you're bad ass Freelancers. Can't you do something?" Tucker asked Agent Tennessee as they ducked down behind a crate from a gunner on a turret. Ten responded with a chuckle.  
"I reckon I can." Ten sent out several holograms of the soldiers with a wave of his hand -- having them run up along the walls and fire at the turret.   
The soldier at the turret looked around, confused, sweeping the turret side-to-side. The bullets were focusing on the holograms, and that's when Ten jumped over and shot at him. The gunner was hit and collapsed to the ground.  
"Dude, that was awesome!" Tucker cheered as he jumped over the crate. Ten gave a nod of his head. 

"That one will do nicely, too." The surgeon's colleague noted. 

Agent Michigan kicked a crate at a cluster of guards, sending them flying off to the sides. He then aimed his gun and completed a head shot on each one.   
Agent Oregon ran up alongside of him as another guard aimed to fire at him. Oregon threw up his arms, entrapping them in a bubble shield.   
"Thanks, bud." Michigan said.   
More guards started to flood out into the hanger, and that's when Simmons and O'Malley loaded their rocket launchers.  
"Should I do the honors?" O'Malley cackled.   
"How about we both do it?" Simmons suggested.  
"Fine! Ruin my fun." O'Malley snapped.   
"On 3!" Simmons said. "1."  
"2." O'Malley counted.  
"3!" They both yelled in unison, launching their rocket launchers simultaneously. The rockets flew directly at the group; as they attempted to scurry out of the way of the oncoming missiles. The rockets impacted, setting ablaze the floor and wall that were once occupied.  
"Mwhaha!" Laughed O'Malley. "Eat a dick!"   
"You enjoy this way too much." Simmons said, feeling slightly uneasy. 

"They're slaughtering our men. Should we stop them?" The surgeon asked.   
"Le sigh. I guess. Bring in the second specimen." The colleague said and pressed a button, turning on the microphone.   
"Attention! Attention! Hold your fire!" The voice boomed overhead. The guards lowered their weapons immediately and quickly backed away, standing at attention.   
"What the Hell is going on?" Sarge barked.   
"I don't know if I like this." Grif whispered.   
Everyone stepped out from behind the crates, seeing a lift descend down towards them.   
On the lift stood two men, surrounded by a wall with a viewing mirror.  
One man was dressed in a surgical gown. His hair dangled below his ears with hints of silver in the blackness.  
Next to him, was a taller man with broad shoulders, chiseled jaw and brown locks for hair. He was dressed in a grey dress suit.   
"Hello." The tall man said as he stepped out from behind the wall.   
"Where's our friends?!" Tucker yelled, bending his knees, preparing to lunge with his sword.  
"Ah, you must be talking about the other Freelancers. They're fine." The man said, nonchalantly.   
"You kidnapped them!" Virginia yelled. The man shoved his hands in his pockets and gave a shrug.   
"I had to do what is necessary to revive the project."  
"That's not going to go well with the UNSC!" Simmons yelled. The man chuckled.  
"They're the least of my worries." He stepped closer towards Virginia. "I think it's best you and the other Freelancers cooperate and come with me, without issue."   
"Why's that?" Virginia hissed. The tall man smirked and snapped his fingers.  
The team watched as a pair of guards escorted Washington in from the nearby doors. He was handcuffed behind his back and walking weakly.   
The man reached for Wash's shoulders and pushed him down onto his knees with ease.   
The surgeon handed off a pistol to him and the man aimed it right at Wash's forehead.  
"Wash! NO!" Tucker cried out.  
"I have no use for this one. I have no problems with killing him." The secretive man stated.   
"So if we turn ourselves in, you'll spare him and everyone else?" Virginia asked.  
"Of course." The tall man gave a nod.  
Virginia felt the panic rise in her throat. The other Freelancers glanced at each other, then dropped their weapons to the floor.  
"That's much better." The surgeon smiled.   
Virginia sighed, then glanced back at Simmons.  
"I love you." Her voice sounded sad.  
"Wait, what are you doing?" Simmons asked, the concerned tone rising in his voice.  
"I have to protect you. I have to protect everyone." She said, stepping closer to the tall, mysterious man.   
"You can't!" Kaikaina cried out. Virginia looked solemnly at the floor, feeling the guard approach her and place handcuffs around her wrists. The other Freelancers followed in suit, allowing themselves to be handcuffed without hesitation.   
"I like cooperation. I guess you can keep this one." The mysterious man waved a hand at his guards, and the guards shoved Wash over to the Reds and Blues.   
Tucker and Sarge bent down to pick up Washington, slinging his arms over their shoulders and steadying his weak body.   
"Alright, the rest of you are free to go!" The handsome man said as he adjusted his cuffs.   
"Don't think we won't be back! We'll have an army!" Tucker threatened. The man and his surgeon friend chuckled.   
"Ah, threats. That's adorable." He waved at the guards to move the Freelancers away, and they began to be escorted down a corridor. "I don't think that will happen. You would have to find us first, and I promise you, you won't." The man narrowed his eyes angrily, looking over each soldier. "Now I suggest you all leave, unless you want to volunteer to be experimented on."  
"What kind of experiments?" Caboose asked.   
"Quiet, Caboose." Tucker hissed. He began to walk with Sarge and Washington, heading towards the ship.   
"Tucker! Sarge! We can't!" Simmons began to cry out.   
"Simmons, we have to go--," Sarge said, speaking softly. "We'll think of something, son." Simmons head lowered, looking defeated.   
The guards outlining the hanger aimed their weapons at him, trying to rush them out of their spacecraft.   
"Alright, alright! We're going! How rude!" Donut spatted. "Sheeeesh!" Everyone reluctantly boarded the ship, and Lopez took to the helm to navigate them off board.   
"We need to call in the military! Everyone and anyone! They can't do this!" Simmons cried out as he sat in his seat.   
"I agree. Who knows what kind of twisted experiments they're going to do on the Freelancers." Tucker stated as he sat Wash down into a seat and secured him with a harness.   
"A...I..." Wash suddenly choked out.   
"Wash?!" Tucker knelt down in front of him. "Wash! It's Tucker!" Wash's head slowly perked up; his eyes adjusting to the scene around him.  
"Oh, hey Tucker..." His voice sounded dry. Doc knelt down beside him and scanned him with his medical ray.  
"He's on a heavy sedative." Doc announced. "He'll be a little loopy, but should be okay."   
"Oh, thank God." Tucker mumbled to himself.   
"What was he mumbling about?" Sarge asked.   
"A..I..." Wash repeated.   
"A.I? What about A.I?" Tucker asked.   
"They're... gonna use the Freelancers... to make A.I... " Wash stated, sounding weak.   
"Holy cannoli." Sarge gasped.   
"That's right..." Simmons said. "They said during Project Freelancer, that the A.I's were copies of someone. They're going to make copies of Carolina, Virginia and the rest!"   
"Yeah, but kidnap them and hold them hostage in the process!" Tucker snapped.   
"They were going to use me... but due to my injury..." Wash slowly picked up his head and craned it back, so it was resting against the wall.   
"This is fucked up." Kaikaina admitted.   
"Seriously! Holding the Freelancers hostage, making A.I's out of them, and then what?!" Grif asked. Simmons gulped.  
"They won't have no use after that... will they?" Simmons sounded worried all over again. His heart ached in his chest, replaying the memory of Virginia walking away from him.   
"Tengo una idea/I have an idea." Lopez called from the pilot's seat.   
"What's he babbling about?" Sarge asked in a huff.  
"He said he has an idea!" Donut explained. Everyone looked towards Lopez, stunned.   
The ship rode out of the open hanger and quickly ascended to hide over the top of the ship. Lopez activated the camouflage ability of the ship, and allowed the ship to rest upon it's wide frame.   
"Nosotros vamos a enganchar un paseo/We're going to hitch a ride." Lopez explained. Everyone looked at Donut to translate.  
"Um... he said something about losing his favorite pencil?" Donut tilted his head. Grif sighed.   
"No, you idiot. He said we're going to hitch a ride." Grif corrected.   
"Sí/Duh." Lopez gave a nod.   
"Since when in the Hell do you know how to speak Spanish?" Sarge asked Grif.   
"Oh, I'm just full of surprises." Grif smiled.


	30. Part 2 Chapter 13: Flash Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team discovers why the Freelancers are being captured...

Virginia, Ten, Oregon, Michigan and Nevada felt the jabs of the rifle in their back as they were ordered to continue walking straight.   
They came to a separation in the hallway, one leading to a closed off room.   
"The surgeon would like you to go in first." The guard said, shoving Virginia inside. Virginia, slightly hesitant, glanced back at her friends.   
"What are you going to do to her?!" Nevada asked.   
"Shut it. Your turn will come up soon enough." The other guard laughed, and then he continued to shove the Freelancers away.   
Virginia was shoved into the room by the guard, and found herself looking at an operating table and a small rack with surgical gear on it. A monitor hung overhead the table. A weird object caught her attention - sitting on a nearby table was a metal ring that had goggles attached to it. A few wires poked out from it's metallic plating.   
As Virginia's attention was focused on the item, she felt a sudden jab poke into a visible portion of her neck. She winced, and suddenly felt loopy.   
The guard heaved her body onto the table with ease, and then removed the handcuffs. She tried to raise her arms and legs, but felt the gravity push them back down. She was strapped in without a problem.   
The surgeon, accompanied by another, walked into the room, smiling. He walked over to her and removed her helmet, then placed it to the side.   
"Ah, you're a pretty girl, aren't you?" He grinned as he looked down at her.   
"I'm ready for the brain scan, doctor." The second surgeon said.   
"Good. Once she's under, do the scan. Then, we'll go from there." The surgeon kept his dark eyes focused on Virginia. Her eyes slowly fluttered shut as her last thought was of Simmons....

Nevada, Ten, Michigan and Oregon were shoved into separate cell rooms, leaving the handcuffs attached to their wrists. The cell doors gave a loud slam as they were shut in.  
"This is mighty fine bullshit, if you ask me." Ten grumbled.   
"I concur!" Oregon yelled from across the hallway, poking his head up to the visible small window on his door.   
"We got to get out of here and find Carolina." Nevada said, looking sideways from the window, unable to see his friends.   
"And help Virginia! Who knows what the Hell they're doing to her!" Michigan added.   
"They're going to torture her." Came a feminine voice.   
"Who's there?" Michigan asked. Coming into view across the hallway from him was a person in teal armor.   
"Agent Carolina, is that you?" Ten asked.   
"Yes, it's me." She said, sounding tired.  
"What do you mean 'torture'?" Nevada asked, feeling himself growing nervous.   
"They're going to make copies of us as A.I's... but first, they're going to get our adrenaline going. They're going to make us relive the memories that bring out our killer instincts." Carolina explained. "Then, once that happens... they'll make copies of us. They want us to be aggressive A.I's."   
"Holy shit." Nevada gasped.   
"Did they... do that to you?" Oregon asked in a soft, concerned tone.  
"...Yes... yes they did." Carolina admitted. "And it was the most fucked up thing I've ever experienced."   
"I don't think I want to relive anything from my past..." Ten said, gulping.   
"Yeah, there are a few choice memories I'd rather keep repressed, thanks." Oregon chimed in.   
"Sadly, you can't fight it. They have this... machine... that they strap to your head. It stimulates that part of your brain that controls your anger and... then, it brings out your worst fears." Carolina trailed off, trying to express what she experienced. "It's... it's just bad."   
"What the heck do they want aggressive A.I's for?" Michigan asked.   
"For their armor, I'm assuming. I overheard them talking about the A.I's and the process... and then I heard mentioning of armor." Carolina explained. "It's all called Project Revive."  
"The revival of Project Freelancer." Nevada added.   
"Well, shit." Ten frowned. 

Virginia felt her heart grow heavy as she relived that terrifying moment. Several yards away, lying in the brush, was West. She rushed over to him, only to find that his head was not attached. Virginia dropped to her knees and scurried backwards, choking on a scream.   
"Please... no!" She cried. The vomit came up and she could taste the bile. Her throat burned. The dirt could be felt under her nails as she curled them into the ground. She screamed at the top of her lungs, trying to release all the pain. 

"How are we going to sneak in?" Grif asked in a huff.   
"Looks like there's a hatch right there." Donut pointed to the top of the ship. Everyone looked to see a perfect sized square with a handle.   
"We have no idea what it leads to. For all we know, it could drop us right into a cell." Grif stated.   
"Relax. I'll go check it out first." Simmons volunteered.   
"Say what now?" Sarge said.  
"I'll strap on a jet pack, fly over to the hatch and make sure the coast is clear." Simmons explained as he picked up a jet pack off the wall.   
"Have you ever used one of those things before?" Doc asked.   
"No, but it should be fairly simple." Simmons said with a shrug, then slung it over his shoulders. "Lopez, open the back door!"   
"Es tu funeral/It's your funeral." Lopez said and popped open the back door. It slowly lowered down, forming a ramp, allowing Simmons to step casually to the edge. He pushed the button to the jet pack and awkwardly jumped off, nearly colliding into the ship's surface.   
"Graceful. Like a swan." Grif snorted.   
"I hope they're okay." Kaikaina said.   
"They're all Freelancers. They're the definition of tough." Tucker said, trying to reassure her. He wasn't sure how convincing he sounded, feeling the anxiety build up in his chest.   
Simmons flip-flopped as he flew his way over to the hatch. He was unsteady and awkward, tilting occasionally to try and straighten out. He completed a few twirls on his way to the hatch, screaming into his helmet.   
"Look guys, he's made it!" Donut cheered.   
Simmons snatched the handle to the hatch and panted, trying to calm his racing heart. He feared if he let go of the latch, he'd float off into space. He gave a few tugs at the hatch until it finally snapped open and he peered down. It was a tunnel with railings to climb down. Simmons looked back at the ship and gave a thumbs up before going down into the tunnel. He climbed down the railings, quieting the jet pack so nobody knew he was coming. 

Virginia felt panic rise within her as she saw herself surrounded by the familiar faces. Her Freelancer allies, as well as the Reds and Blues, all surrounded her.  
"Useless." Came the voice of Tucker.  
"Pathetic." Grif snapped.  
"Weak." Ten stated.   
"Worthless." Michigan chimed in.  
"A disappointment." Donut said.   
"Disgusting." Simmons hissed. "How could anyone ever love you?"  
"You are the worst Freelancer." Wash added. The group began to close in around her.  
"Because of you, West was killed." Carolina stated.   
"Everyone hates you!" Kaikaina screamed.   
"It would be better if you were gone." Doc was the first to shove her. Virginia stumbled, trying to regain her balance, but Sarge smacked her over the head with the butt of his shotgun. She dropped to a knee, hearing the ringing in one ear.   
"Please... stop." Virginia felt the tears forming in her eyes. Someone suddenly kicked her, and she felt herself roll over onto her back. The group looked down at her, simultaneously.   
"Awww... is someone's feelings hurt?" Caboose taunted. Virginia forced herself up to her feet, suddenly being smacked over the head, and then kneed in the gut.   
It was an outburst of sudden attacks -- she couldn't keep track of the punches, kicks and elbows that were hitting her.   
"Idiota/Idiot." Even Lopez was teasing her and joining in on the assault. Before Virginia's knees buckled, she was grabbed by the throat. Nevada was staring at her through his visor, squeezing her windpipe.   
"I never understood what West saw in you." Nevada said, before chucking her into the arms of Oregon. Oregon threw her down onto the ground.   
"You're all alone." Came a distant voice. Virginia received a kick in her ribs, and in that moment, she tasted blood.   
"You're all alone." The voice repeated. Virginia spit out the blood inside of her helmet. The tears were streaming down her cheeks.   
"Please, no." She whimpered as she was kicked again.   
"Alone."  
"You're all alone."  
"Alone..."

Simmons peeked through the grate and saw that he was in a massive room that looked to lead to escape pods for emergency evacuations. The pods lined the walls, and there were no signs of guards. The door to the room was shut, so nobody would be seen coming out of the ceiling.  
"Perfect!" He whispered, before he turned to climb up the railings. 

"How's the newest specimen doing?" The handsome, mysterious man entered the room, watching Virginia as she twitched on the operating table.   
"Ah, we are almost at a peak." The surgeon announced.   
"I knew partnering with you would make things run smoothly." The man grinned, showing a perfect row of white teeth.   
The surgeon smiled as he tinkered with the machine that was strapped to Virginia's head. Her fingers twitched and occasionally curled into fists.   
"Carolina's being developed as we speak." The mysterious man announced.   
"Perfect." The surgeon replied, leaving his eyes on Virginia.   
"Doctor Raini, please keep me posted when this one is complete." The tall man asked as he turned to leave the room.  
"As you wish, Mr. Cane." Dr. Raini replied.

Virginia saw nothing but blackness, but she knew she was awake. A distant muffle caught her attention, and she turned her head. She was suddenly in her bedroom. Her bedroom from when she was a teenager.   
Her fingers reached out to touch the posters that hung on the wall. Her eyes glanced over the purple bedding, the single nightstand with a matching lamp, and the small desk that had her laptop propped open on.   
Virginia stood in front of the closet door, where a full length mirror hung. She was wearing a black T-shirt with cut-off jeans. A single charm dangled around her neck. She was 17 years old.   
"NO...." The muffle was becoming clearer, and Virginia turned her head again. She was reaching for the door handle, just like she had done before...  
She ran down the hallway, and found her mom being thrown onto the ground. Her boyfriend was screaming, and Virginia was ordering for him to stay away.   
He looked at her, his eyes full of rage. She knew he wouldn't stop. Virginia ran down the hallway to her mom's room, felt above the cupboard and took hold of she knew was hidden there.   
"Please, no!" Her mom cried out. Virginia could hear the sound of a fist impacting against something, and a thud. She rushed out into the hallway, stood in a stance and aimed the gun at him.   
The gun went off... then it was silent.   
Virginia has squeezed her eyes shut as she shot, but she slowly opened them, seeing the once abusive boyfriend on the ground, still. Her heart pounded in her chest as she stepped closer.  
"What did you do?!" Her mom cried out, looking at what Virginia held in her hand, and then back at the lifeless body. Her mom slowly picked herself up from the floor; the side of her face bloody and bruised.  
A small, red hole was centered in the man's temple.  
Virginia's mouth hung agape, trying to utter a single sentence. Her hand was trembling as she realized what she had done. It slowly slipped out of her grip and fell to the hardwood floor with a clank!  
It was the first time she had killed....

Simmons boarded the ship, panting as he nearly got swept away from the power of the jet pack.  
"What did you find?" Sarge asked.  
"It looks like this hatch leads to an emergency escape room. There's pods in the room. Door shut. No guards." Simmons reported.  
"Alright, guys. I think we know what to do!" Tucker said as he punched his fists together.   
"I'm coming, too..." Wash stated as he tried to stand.  
"No way, josé." Sarge said as he pushed on his shoulder to make him sit down.   
"Yeah, you're still too drowsy." Doc added.  
Wash sighed, obviously not having the strength to argue.  
"Kai, Lopez, can you stay with Wash?" Tucker asked.  
"Sí/Absolutely." Lopez replied.   
"No problem!" Kai said enthusiastically.   
Everyone grabbed a jet pack and strapped it on to their backs.   
"Alright, let's infiltrate their ship and break out everyone!" Simmons stated as he jumped off the ramp, boosting the jet pack so he could fly back to the hatch.   
"Yea, let's go get shot at." Grif said smugly.   
"We'll be back, Wash. Just stay and rest." Tucker gave a nod to the tired Freelancer before bounding off the ramp.


	31. Part 2Chapter 14: The Great Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Reds and Blues try to break out the Freelancers...

Virginia lied on the operating table as they wheeled her to her cell. The other Freelancers peered out of their viewing window, noticing her lying completely still. Her helmet was fastened back onto her head, leaving them to wonder what was being hidden underneath.  
"Virginia?!" Nevada cried out, banging on the door.   
"What did you fucks do to her?!" Ten cried out.   
"You'll pay for this!" Carolina barked.   
The guards in black armor opened Virginia's cell, picked her limp body up from the table and laid her on her cot. She slowly hugged her knees up to her chest, curling inside of herself. The guard shut the door and looked at his partners.  
"Alright, the Doctor wants another one."   
"Any volunteers?" One of the guards snickered.  
"Yeah, I volunteer you to suck my dick!" Nevada snapped. The guards all laughed and made 'Ooooh' noises, pretending to be scared and offended.  
"I think we have a winner, gentlemen." The guard went to the door while the other two aimed their rifles at the doorway. The guard opened the door, seeing Nevada standing perfectly stiff.  
"Alright, turn around, face the wall and put your hands behind your back." The guard directed, pulling out his set of handcuffs.  
"Sure." Nevada said calmly and turned his back towards the guard. The guard reached over to take hold of Nevada's wrist, but the moment he did, an electric current ran up his arm. He could see the blue jagged line of electricity as it circled around his arm and up to his face, causing him to fly backwards into the wall.   
The other two guards watched as their comrade hit the wall, and then looked back to see Nevada as a complete blur.  
Nevada sprung into the air, throwing a foot into the face of one guard and a fist into the other. The guards simultaneously dropped back against the wall. Nevada kicked one in the head, making sure he was knocked out, as the other guard attempted to scramble to his feet. The guard went to point his rifle up, but before he could pull the trigger, Nevada grabbed hold of it, pointed it upwards and sent an electrical current down to the guard's hands. The guard yelped and Nevada took the gun out of his hands and smacked him with the butt of it. The guard collapsed to the ground, unconscious.   
"Nice job, Nevada. 9.5." Oregon said.  
"What? Seriously? I thought it was at least 9.8." Nevada responded, ripping the key for the cells off the guard's hip.  
"Nah, I say 9.3." Ten commented.  
"You're hard to please." Nevada shook his head and unlocked Carolina's cell first.   
"Not bad." Carolina chimed in. "But not a perfect 10." Nevada sighed at the criticism and went to unlock the other cells. 

Caboose was the last to drop down from the rafters and into the emergency pod room.   
"Alright, everyone. Remember, we got to be quiet." Tucker whispered, narrowing his eyes at Caboose. Everyone in the group turned to Caboose, who stood in silence for a moment.  
"...Okay..." Caboose whispered when he suddenly realized they were staring at him.   
"Should we split into teams?" Sarge asked. "We can cover more ground."  
"No way, and then have to send another party to find the rest of the team?" Tucker replied. "We stick together."   
"Fine." Sarge huffed, and then went on to grumble about missing a chance of Grif getting lost.   
"Looks like the coast is clear." Simmons whispered as he peeked out the door.   
"Alright everyone, let's move." Tucker gave an approving nod and everyone slunk into the hallway.  
"How do we know which way to go?" Grif asked in a whisper. "This place is huge."   
Simmons cleared his throat and tapped a metal plaque that hung on the wall. On the plaque was the word 'DIRECTORY' capitalized. Listed below the directory were the following places: Bridge, Mess Hall, Sleeping Quarters, Holding Cell and Operation Room.  
"Oh, you have got to be fucking kidding me." Grif huffed.   
"It points that the 'holding cell' is this way." Simmons said and he began to hustle in that direction.   
Everyone matched his pace, keeping as quiet as possible on their feet. As they came to a four-way parting in the hallway, they heard the abrupt sound of marching feet.   
"Quick. Hide!" Simmons whispered harshly. Everyone looked around in a panic and flung open the nearest doors to dart in to.   
Simmons, Tucker, Sarge and Caboose found themselves in one room, while Donut, Doc and Grif slid into another.   
"Great, a broom closet." Doc whispered.  
"Donut, get off my foot." Grif snapped.  
"This reminds me of that one time in college." Donut whispered.  
"Oh, shush." Grif sighed.   
Simmons was gawking at the equipment that laid before them. His stomach began to turn when he realized they had stepped into the operating room.   
Perched on the nearby surgical table was the familiar katana that Virginia was wielding. Simmons went over, his hands trembling. He picked it up and clipped it to his back while gulping down a lump in his throat.   
"She'll be okay." Tucker whispered to him, trying to reassure and quiet his thoughts. While Sarge acted as a look-out, Simmons found his way to the computer station that was set-up by the table. His fingers began to tap rapidly on the keyboard.  
"What you doing?" Caboose asked.   
"I'm going to see what I can access." Simmons replied, still whispering. Multiple file folders popped up on the computer, but the red lettering of 'DENIED' kept popping up. Simmons sighed, unable to access anything.   
"The coast is clear." Sarge announced in a gruff whisper.  
"Come on, man. We don't have time." Tucker said, pulling at Simmons' shoulder. Simmons nodded and walked away from the computer. 

Everyone filed out of the rooms that they were hidden in, slowly slinking their way down the hallway.   
"I heard them saying they're all heading to the mess hall for grub." Sarge whispered. "So we got limited time before meal time is over."   
"Ugh. Food." Grif whimpered, hearing his stomach growl.   
"Not now, fat ass." Simmons whispered.   
"It says the holding cells are this way." Tucker said, rounding a corner to the left and sliding to a stop. "C-Carolina?"   
"Tucker!" Carolina gasped.   
"Oh, thank God. You're okay." Tucker sighed with relief. He looked over her shoulder to see the other Freelancers coming out of their cells. On the ground were three unconscious guards.   
"What timing." Ten said.  
"Where's Virginia?" Simmons asked, his voice panicked.  
"She's in there." Ten nodded his head into the cell. "I don't think she's in any condition to walk." Simmons quickly rushed into the room, finding her curled up on the cot.   
"Sienna...?" Simmons talked softly as he walked slowly to her. Her head picked up slowly.  
"Simmons?" Her voice sounded soft, like a whimper. Simmons put his hand on her, seeing her flinch.  
"Hey, hey. It's okay." He removed his hand from her and removed his helmet. "It's me." His green eyes started to red with tears. "You're safe. We're going to get you out of here."  
Virginia gave a nod and slowly reached out to touch his face. He kissed her hand, not caring that it was gloved. He wanted to just cover her with affection, and not let go.   
"I still feel weak..." Virginia admitted. "They drugged me." Her voice sounded sad. Simmons put his helmet back on and looped his arms under her body.  
"I'm going to carry you, okay?" He lifted her with ease and she allowed herself to fold into his body. Ten held the door open for Simmons as he walked out.  
"She okay?" Caboose asked, sounding concerned. Doc went over and checked her vitals.  
"Drugged up like Wash." Doc responded. "Definitely in no fighting condition."  
"Carolina, how you feeling?"  
"I'm ready to knock some heads together." Carolina responded, her voice agitated.   
"Well, I guess that's a green for go. Let's get out of here." Tucker said as they all began to hurry down the hall from where they came. 

Doctor Raini stood in the brink, watching Mr. Caine as he typed on the computer.   
"The download is getting started for the second one." Mr. Caine announced, smiling at the screen. "A splendid job you did on this one."  
"Thank you. The mental status of both Carolina and Virginia have seemed to been... hmm... compromised?" Doctor Raini thought about the perfect word to describe their status. "They have endured quite a bit. Loved and loss... unable to meet standards... the feeling of loneliness..." Doctor Raini rambled as he pulled out a file folder and read through the documents. "It was easy to bring out their anger. Their need to self-destruct was overwhelming. When they can't meet their goals or standards, it's easy to pull out the brick to make their tower crumble."   
"I like your analogies." Mr. Caine grinned as he looked back at him. "Are you going into surgery for another?"   
"Ah, yes. The guards will be hauling him up from their cell any moment now. I'll leave you to your work." Doctor Raini turned to leave the room, listening to the 'tap tap tap' of the keyboard behind him. 

Everyone got back to the emergency pod room, sighing with relief. They could almost taste freedom.   
"Okay, I'm going to help you up." Simmons explained to Virginia as Tucker opened the hatch in the ceiling.   
"Hand her off to me." Tucker said, climbing up into the hatch and reaching a hand down. Virginia was pushed up to Tucker, who held her her arm and began to carefully ascend the railing. 

Doctor Raini entered the operation room, noticing that something was amiss. He looked around, noticing the katana had vanished. Where was the new patient?  
Doctor Raini rushed over to the intercom and slammed his palm onto the button.   
"Will the Escort Guards please call me at the operation room, immediately." Doctor Raini's voice strained with tension and aggravation. He pondered if a guard came into the room and helped themselves to the katana...  
A red button blinked next to the intercom and Doctor Raini pushed it.  
"Hello?"   
"Ah, hello, sir." Came the shaky voice of a guard.  
"What's the status of the prisoner?! He was supposed to be escorted here!" Doctor Raini screeched.   
"Um, well, sir.. I was not part of that group. I just found them on the floor--" The guard began to explain.  
"What do you mean 'found them on the floor'?"   
"I found them, knocked out. The guards that were supposed to be escorting the prisoners. And all the prisoners' cells are open."  
"WHAT?!" Doctor Raini screamed.   
"They're gone." The guard explained.   
"Sound the alarm. Search the place!" Doctor Raini could feel a migraine growing in his temples. He knew that Mr. Caine would not like this news...

An alarm echoed along the hallways. The Reds, Blues and Freelancers knew they had to quickly get out of there. They heaved themselves out of the hatch, turning on their jet packs. Lopez positioned the plane to face them and lowered down the ramp.   
Simmons carried Virginia up to the ramp, having Kai reach out and help steady her as she walked to a seat. The harness was placed over her, keeping her in place. Simmons quickly took the seat next to her.   
Ten ran to Lopez and gave him a pat on the back.  
"Alright, bud. Good job. I'll take over from here." Ten said, taking the seat immediately as Lopez stood up.  
"Bueno. De todos modos no iba a recibir propinas/Good. I wasn't going to receive tips anyway." Lopez replied as he went back to the end of the ship with everyone else.   
Everyone that could sat down on the seats and dropped the harness over them.   
"Hold on to your butts, everyone!" Ten hollered from the front. He began to power up the ship, when an alarm started going off.  
"What's that?!" Grif screamed.  
"They're targeting us! They got gun turrets!" Ten replied, trying to activate the camouflage in time, but it was too late.   
The side of the ship began to get riddled with bullets, and Ten punched the power to the ship. It lifted off of the 'Gears of Time' and sped off into the nothingness of space.   
"They're sending company!" Oregon announced as he peeked out of the back hull of the ship. Several, black ships flew out from the hanger of the 'Gears of Time' and began firing in their direction.   
"The cloaking ability is damaged! We're taking substantial hits!" Ten announced, and twirled the ship into a barrel roll.   
Everyone screamed as they gripped onto the harness bars. The Freelancers activated the gravity on the bottom of their boots, so they wouldn't topple around.   
"I'm gonna be siiiick!" Wash whined from his seat.   
Ten pushed the lever down, causing the ship to nose dive towards a nearby planet.   
"We need to return fire!" Ten yelled. Carolina rushed to the gunner position.  
"I got you!" She replied as she flipped at the switches. A wave of rockets launched out from the sides of the ship, aiming at the fleet of spacecrafts that tailed at them.   
Some avoided the rockets, and two were hit, causing them to sputter and hover still in space.   
Their ship continued to nose dive, burning up in the atmosphere as it started its quick descent into the atmosphere.   
Simmons swallowed hard and looked over at Virginia.  
"Sienna, if we make it out alive after this, will you marry me?!" Simmons cried out over the commotion. Virginia turned her head to him.  
"What?!"   
"Will you marry me?" Simmons repeated, his hand stretched to hers. He sounded to sure of himself; so confident. He didn't stutter, nor change his tone. He was direct and honest.  
"Y-Yes..." Virginia felt a smile come across her lips as she went to reach for his hand.   
BOOM!  
The ship bucked as it was hit, and in that moment, a hole tore into the wall. Virginia, seat and harness, were sucked out into the hole.  
"VIRGINIAAA!" Simmons screamed, stretching out his arm but could only grab air as she was seen falling to the earth.   
"MIERDAAAA/Shit!" Lopez was sucked out of the same hole, falling quickly through the sky.  
"LOPEZ!" Sarge cried out.   
Alarms blared from the multiple impacts of rockets. The ship jerked and rocked violently. The powerful gust from the gaping hole in the ship beckoned to suck more soldiers out.  
"Hold on tightly! We're going to crash!" Ten screamed.


	32. Part 2 - Chapter 15: In Pieces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group tries to hide... Simmons can't cope with the loss of his girlfriend..

Everyone stumbled off the ramp and onto the beach. The ship had made a long indent along the sand, burying its nose into the ground. It had taken out a few jungle trees, setting a few leaves ablaze. The ship bellowed thick, black smoke as it lied there.   
"Is everyone okay?!" Tucker asked between heavy coughs. Carolina was embracing Wash in a tight hug, while trying to help him stand.   
"I'm okay." Kai replied, holding onto her big brother. Grif gave a nod.   
"We're okay... except..." Grif said sadly as he looked down the beach to where his maroon roommate was. Simmons had dropped to his knees and threw off his helmet.  
"Virginia and Lopez..." Caboose sounded as if he was tearing up. Donut was sniffling as he put a hand on his heart. Sarge began to walk towards Simmons, but he hesitated. He knew he wasn't the best at comforting people, and wasn't sure if he could handle any emotional outburst.   
Oregon, Ten, Michigan and Nevada all bowed their heads, giving a silent sign of respect to their fallen friend.   
Grif walked up to Simmons, who had balled his hands into fists.   
"You think she's okay, right?" Simmons asked suddenly. Grif opened his mouth, but was unable to find the words. Simmons looked up at him, his eyes rimmed with tears. Grif couldn't bear to see his best friend like that. With a big gulp, Grif lowered down to Simmons level and put hand on his back.  
"I... I don't know what to tell you." Grif began, sensing Simmons heart breaking with each word. "We... she... it was a big fall..." Grif hated this moment. He hated having to break the news to his best friend. He hated how his best friend was hurting. He hated that he couldn't take the pain away.   
Simmons lowered his head back down, and Grif watched as his shoulders shuddered with each sob that he released.   
Everyone stood by, choking back tears. They all could feel Simmons pain.  
"Aw shit, we got incoming!" Michigan announced as he pointed up to the sky. Through the mixture of white and black mixture of clouds and smokes, they could see in the distance the black ships that tailed them.  
"We got to get out of here!" Carolina yelled. She pulled Wash's arm over her shoulder and began to run.   
Grif tugged at Simmons arm and snatched up to his helmet. Simmons reluctantly put his helmet back on after Grif forced it into his arms. They both began to run, trying to catch up to the rest of the group.   
"Take shelter into the jungle!" Nevada yelled. Tucker was one of the first to make it to the outlining of the jungle. He halted and waved everyone on, making sure that everyone made it in.   
"Come on! Go! Go! Go!" He ordered as everyone ran past him.   
The sound of bullets firing could be heard echoing through the air, and the distant sound of explosions.   
Everyone stamped hard on the sand and jungle foliage as they ran for cover. They smacked the leaves out of the way and brushed away low branches.   
"Over here!" Sarge called out, rounding the corner to a boulder. Everyone followed his voice as he jumped down a formation of rocks that led to a pool of water.   
As they descended, Tucker noticed a cave.  
"Hey! In here!" He yelled with excitement, relieved to have found cover. The team followed behind him as they stepped down into the mouth of a cave. They slid against the mossy coverings and down into the shadowy hole.   
Once they were inside, they all propped themselves up against the walls, trying to catch their breath.   
The distant humming of the ships' engines could be heard echoing.  
"They must be touching down." Ten said as he slid down onto his rear.   
"Good luck trying to find us." Doc smirked.  
"If they do, they'll be in for a rude awakening. Mu haha." O'Malley cackled.   
"What in tarnations...?" Ten asked as looked over at Doc/O'Malley.  
"His voice changed." Oregon whispered.  
"Everyone, keep quiet." Tucker ordered, his voice echoing into the cave. Everyone tensed up and listened, hearing the sound of distant rustling and voices.   
"Where'd they go?!" One voice called out.  
"Shit, we can't go back empty handed." Another guard cursed.  
"We might have to. At least we know they're on this island." Replied a guard.   
"Let's get back to the ships and back to home base." Ordered another soldier. "Mr. Caine will give us direction."  
"...Mr. Caine?" Wash whispered.   
The voices could be heard growing distant and the rustling eventually stopped. Everyone held their breaths and paused, waiting to make sure that the coast was fully clear before talking.   
"Alright, I'm going to check everyone out and make sure they're okay." Doc stated as he went over to Carolina and began to scan her.   
"I wonder who this Mr.Caine asshole is?" Grif pondered.   
"I'm so glad to see you all." Wash said, sounding almost fully awake.   
"We're glad to see you, too." Caboose said. "It was just not the same." Wash smiled within his helmet as Caboose hugged him.   
"I know what they're doing with the Freelancers." Carolina announced to the group.  
"Do tell." Sarge said.  
"They're trying to make copies of us as A.I." Carolina explained. "They want aggressive, strong A.I. That's why they subjected us to... mental torture... to bring out our anger. They wanted our fighting senses heightened to their max." Carolina put her hand to her head. "It was a nightmare."  
"They tried to do it to me, but thanks to my injury, I was a failure." Wash explained as he pointed to his neck.   
"They put Virginia through that..." Michigan murmured, his voice shaking. Simmons began to sniffle.  
"I... I can't even imagine what she went through..." Simmons whispered. He reached to his back and took off the katana, and then held it into his lap. It seemed like a precious memento that he couldn't take his eyes off of.   
"I'm sorry, son." Sarge apologized.   
"I'm sorry about Lopez." Simmons could barely choke out the words. Under his helmet, the tears were running down his cheeks.   
Doc checked over everyone, making sure that nobody got injured during the crash. There were minor signs of whiplash, but nothing too serious.   
Everyone just collapsed against the cold dirt of the cave and put their heads against the wall, feeling hopeless.   
"Where did we even land?" Carolina asked.   
"A planet called Chamoru." Ten explained as he lifted his helmet off. Everyone looked over at the Freelancer, seeing his face for the first time. His shaved head had a few scars visible on the scalp. His eyes looked tired. He rubbed his head with his hand and sighed.   
"I guess we should set up camp here for the night." Michigan stated.  
"I love camping." Caboose chimed in.   
"I don't like the idea of staying in this cave. What if there's bats?" Grif whimpered. He looked to Simmons, expecting him to make a joke, but Simmons sat silently and stared down at the katana.  
Sarge set up an artificial light in the center of the cave, letting it act as a bonfire.   
"Oregon and I will see if we can rustle up some grub." Ten said before stepping out of the cave.   
"I'll join yas." Sarge said as he followed behind them.  
"How'd you guys break out of the cells?" Tucker asked Carolina.  
"Nevada is to thank for that." Carolina replied. Everyone looked over to Nevada for an explanation.  
"My armor is equipped with the ability to electrocute those who touch me." Nevada explained. "It's comes in handy."  
"It's like being permanently armed with a taser! Cool!" Kai gawked.   
"And your friend, Ten? He was making holograms." Tucker added. Nevada nodded.  
"Yep. He makes holograms of anything he wants. It's useful. It throws people off. Michigan has the ability to melt things with his touch. Oregon's armor can amplify sounds and create shock waves, and Virginia... she could..." Nevada's voice suddenly grew quiet as he glanced over at Simmons. "Her armor had the ability to be magnetized. She could scale buildings, bridges, anything she wanted with no problem."   
Tucker gave a nod.   
"We can't let them get away with this." Wash said, gripping the dirt. "Who knows what they'll do with the A.I?!"  
"I think I heard them talking about suits of armor they created." Carolina explained.   
"Great." Wash murmured.   
"Now they just need abled bodies and minds to run their armor." Carolina added.   
"I don't know how they're going to recruit Freelancers..." Doc mumbled.   
"They might have volunteers all lined up." Nevada said.   
Simmons suddenly startled everyone as he got to his feet with a huff and began to storm out of the mouth of the cave.  
"Yo, Simmons? Where you going?" Grif asked.   
"I need to go for a walk." Simmons replied.  
"Hey, I don't think that's a smart idea!" Tucker jumped up to his feet. Simmons continued to walk away as Tucker reached out to grab him. Wash took hold of Tucker's forearm and shook his head.   
"Let him go. He needs it." Wash whispered. Tucker hesitated before lowering his hand, watching the maroon soldier stomp away. 

Oregon, Ten and Sarge came back several minutes later, having various fruits filled in their arms. Ten had a rope of fish strapped to his back.   
"Micah, get to cooking." Ten grinned as he tossed him the fish. Michigan chuckled and put each fish between his palms, and everyone watched as his palms burnt orange-red. They saw the smoke trickling up from his palms and heard the sizzling of the fish.   
"Now that's a trick!" Sarge said as he put down the miscellaneous groupings of melons on the ground. "Hey, where's Simmons?"  
"He went to get some air." Wash explained. Sarge inhaled and sat down, knowing that he couldn't do anything to help ease Simmons' pain. 

Simmons watched as the sun set, and two teal-blue moons rose in the sky. He stared out at the waves that crashed against the beach. He was perked up on a boulder, watching the stars dot the purple sky. The tears formed in his eyes as he felt himself crumble. The weight felt unbearable in his chest. He collapsed onto his side as he sobbed uncontrollably. Simmons wasn't religious, but in that moment, he prayed to God or whomever that would listen to please take the pain away. 

Everyone was eating when Simmons finally stumbled back into the cave. It was pitch black out and he had the lights on his helmet.   
"Welcome back." Wash was the first to greet him.  
"..Hey.." Simmons slumped against the wall.  
"Hey buddy, I saved you some food." Grif handed over a fish to Simmons. Most of the team wad impressed by Grif's restraint to not consume everything.   
"Thanks, you can eat it. I'm not hungry." Simmons admitted. His voice seemed robotic and low.   
"You got to keep up your strength, son." Sarge insisted. Now he was sounding concerned.   
Simmons sighed and laid down, facing his back to the wall. The katana still clipped to his back.   
Grif sadly recoiled his hand and placed the fish down. Maybe he'll get hungry later...

Everyone finished eating and decided to curl up against the wall.   
They decide they would take turns keeping watch, starting with Tucker, then Nevada, Sarge, Oregon, Donut and Michigan.   
Carolina had her head on Wash's shoulder as she gripped his hand.   
Everyone, except who was on guard duty, quickly fell asleep.   
Tucker sat up, having his wife Kai leaning her head on his lap. He felt grateful in that moment that she was alive, but when he looked over at Simmons, he saddened himself with the thoughts of losing her...

Simmons dreamt of her.   
The way her cheeks turned red and her freckles stood out.  
He replayed some of their conversations.   
"What nationalities are you? I'm Dutch-Irish." Simmons asked.  
"I'm English, Scottish, Irish and Native American."  
"Well... you want a little Dutch in you?" Simmons asked, recalling the joke Tucker taught him.   
Virginia threw her head back and laughed.  
"You're a dork." She smiled at him.   
He recalled their first kiss, and the first time they made love.   
He thought about the times he watched her while she was asleep next to him. He would watch her face twitch, or the way her eyes rolled under their lids. He would comb his fingers through her brunette hair, seeing the strands of red. Her lips were perfectly plump and pink. Simmons would kiss her forehead, feeling totally and utterly at bliss. He was so smitten. She was his first serious girlfriend. The only one that has said 'I love you'.

Then when Simmons was awoken by Michigan, Simmons felt himself consumed by sadness. He silently wished he was still asleep.  
"Rise 'n shine." Michigan called out as he shook everyone awake. "They landed their vessel."  
"What?" Tucker asked.  
"The 'Gears of Time'. Its landed on the beach." Michigan announced.


	33. Part 2 - Chapter 16: Don't Back Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team try to escape where they crash landed and get help...

Everyone scrambled to their feet after hearing Michigan's announcement of the main vessel landing.  
"They're going to hunt for us." Sarge huffed.  
"We have no way off this planet, unless we hijack their ship? Or fix our own?" Tucker suggested.   
"There's no way we'd have time to fix it without going unseen." Sarge sighed.   
"There's too much damage. We need another way out of here." Oregon agreed.   
"What if we hijack their escape pods? Then we could fly outta here!" Caboose called out.  
The group went silent, and then exchanged looks.  
"It's kind of a good idea?" Tucker shrugged.  
"It's our only option." Sarge added. "We can't radio for help. Long range is all scrambled!"  
"Great... we sneak back onto the ship that we initially sneaked on to and sneaked off of." Grif sighed. "We're going to die."  
"Unless we jump one of their planes when they land to search for us?" Carolina suggested.   
"Let's try that as Plan A." Wash suggested, not liking the idea to board the 'Gears of Time' vessel again.  
"Alright, it's settled." Tucker said as he got to his feet.   
"Now, the only issue is trying to get one of their ships while they're not around, and make sure we don't get followed!" Doc stated. Some of the team groaned.   
"Nothing is ever easy, is it?" Grif sighed. 

The team slowly crawled out of the cave's mouth and stood upon the boulders.  
"How you feeling?" Carolina asked Wash.  
"Like a new man. I think that drug finally wore off." Wash replied as he stretched his arms. Grif looked at Simmons, noticing how he was unusually quiet. Grif would remember all the times they would banter, due to his excessive talking... but now Simmons silence was bothering him.   
"Alright everyone, stay low and keep quiet." Sarge directed as he led the way towards the beach. Everyone followed his position and lined up along the jungle brush to peek out at the beach.   
Their ship could be seen, nose still deep in the sand, with the massive hole facing them. It finally stopped bellowing smoke, and just looked like a useless shell.   
A few other ships had landed on the beach, but further along the beach was the 'Gears of Time' ship, standing several miles tall and wide, nearly consuming the view of the sky. It surpassed the height of the jungle trees and looked like it could as big as the mountains that peeked over the jungle.  
"What if we draw their attention to somewhere else? Once their backs are turned, we board a ship and get out of here." Ten suggested.   
"I like that idea." Wash admitted. "Anybody have any suggestions on what to do?"  
"I think I can think of something." Michigan chimed in as he cracked his knuckles. "You all sit tight. I'll be back in a jiffy." Michigan took off running into the jungle.   
The group peered out at the beach, seeing several soldiers going through the wreckage that used to be their ship.   
"There's about 20 of them." Carolina counted. "I can take 'em."   
"Oh, I'm sure, but can you take the giant laser gun attached to the ship?" Tucker asked, nodding his head to the tip of the laser that jutted out of the belly.   
".....Maybe." Carolina said.   
"You're crazy." Tucker shook his head.   
"Hey, what's that?" Donut pointed up to the sky. Everyone looked up to see black smoke rising up from the jungle.  
"Ah, that must be Micah." Oregon chuckled.   
"Look over there!" One of the black armored soldiers yelled. He waved his arm, motioning for the other soldiers to follow them as they charged into the jungle in the direction of the smoke.   
"Perfect! Let's go!" Nevada urged. Everyone scrambled out of the jungle and ran to the nearest ship. The side entrance was slid open, so everyone quickly boarded.   
Ten reached the piloting seat and began to flip on the switches.   
"It's going to be a tight squeeze." Wash grumbled as everyone adjusted into the small backing of the ship.   
Michigan suddenly appeared at the entrance of the ship, huffing.  
"I think... they... didn't... see me." He huffed as he collapsed into the ship.   
"Nice job, Micah." Oregon chuckled as he slapped his friend on the chest. Michigan gave a thumbs up as he focused on catching his breath. Oregon slid the entrance doorway shut and turned to Ten.  
"Alright, we're all aboard." Oregon announced.   
"Good. Let's get the Hell of this island." Ten said as he pulled on the throttle. Carolina squirmed her way to be next to Ten and started fiddling with the radio.  
"What are you doing?" Ten asked as the ship began to rise.  
"Radioing for back-up. If we could get word to the UNSC or any nearby space military that will help--," Carolina began fiddling with the nobs as she began to transmit her message.   
"Good call."   
"May day, May day! This is Agent Carolina with the Reds and Blues--," She began to cry out. She kept her tone stern as she explained there whereabouts and gave their coordinates.   
The ship quickly darted upward into the atmosphere, heading to space. Everyone in the back held onto what they could to ensure they didn't fall over.   
As the ship rose towards the clouds, it suddenly halted mid-air. Everyone jerked with the ship as it stalled.   
"What the...?!" Ten boosted the power, but had no luck moving the ship.  
"What's happening?" Wash asked.  
"We're stuck!" Ten replied.   
Carolina got off the radio after sending her message. As soon as she was off, a transmission began to come through.  
"Do you really think you'd be going anywhere with one of my vessels?" Came the voice of Mr. Caine.   
"Listen, you son of a b--!" Carolina began to hiss.  
"Uh uh. Language like that isn't becoming of a lady." Mr. Caine said. "I will see you all very shortly."   
The transmission died and the ship began to go backwards.  
"This isn't good." Caboose murmured.   
"They must have some kind of beam locked on us. I don't have control of the ship!" Ten slammed his fists, frustrated.   
"We're boned." Grif sighed. Simmons jerked from his seat and forced his way over to the door and drew the katana. "Whoa, what do you think you're doing?" Grif asked, concerned.  
"I'm going to make them pay." Simmons replied, his voice heavy with anger.   
"Say what now?" Tucker asked. "Do you even know how to use that thing?"   
Simmons stood quietly, facing the door, and Grif knew in that moment that Simmons didn't care if he lived or died in this situation. He knew that Simmons was just focused on revenge.   
Sarge pumped his shotgun and stood next to Simmons.   
"Today is a good day to die."   
"How about no?" Tucker yelled. "Nobody's dying today!"   
"But Virginia died yesterday!" Simmons screamed. Everyone tensed up at the sound of Simmons scream. His voice sounded shaky. "Both Virginia and Lopez are gone. We can't get them back!" His hands could be seen trembling. Sarge placed a hand on his shoulder, trying to steady the soldier.   
"I know, son. It hurts." Sarge whispered to him.   
"We're not going to let them get away with this." Nevada said, standing next to Simmons. Simmons glanced over at the Freelancer and gave an approving nod. For once, Nevada and Simmons were at an agreement on something.   
Silently, everyone stood and faced the door of the ship.They drew their weapons and swallowed down their fear. It was in that moment, they were starting to accept fate.   
Maybe this was their last fight...  
Maybe this was where it was supposed to end...

The ship touched down on the platform, and everyone could hear the metal clicks and clanks as the ship became situated.   
Ten stood up from the pilot seat and joined the rest of the team.   
"You best come out with your hands up in the air. We are all armed!" Yelled a soldier through the wall of the ship.   
"Think we can take them?" Wash asked Carolina.   
"I'm thinking with all these extra Freelancers, we could mow down quite a few of them..." Carolina replied. A wave of worry swept over her when she began to think of some of the less capable fighters of the Reds and Blues... Inside, she prayed that they wouldn't lose anyone.   
The door began to slide open, and everyone's body tensed. Several red dots appeared on them from all directions as they became visible to the soldiers.   
Everyone soldier was dressed in their black armor, weapons pointed up and deadly quiet. They were waiting for word from their leader.   
"You know, you're not making this easier for me." Mr. Caine stepped out of the shadows, his hands by his sides. The surgeon walked alongside him. "You killed several of my men, destroyed a few vessels and attempted to steal one of mine?" He shook his head and sighed, sounding like a disappointed parent.   
"You kidnapped us against our will!" Carolina snapped. "You are making us computer A.I's without so much as asking us! You put us through horrific mental torture!" Carolina took a few steps toward Mr. Caine, when two soldiers stepped in front of him and aimed their guns at her. Carolina froze in her tracks, growing angrier by the second.   
"We would have thought you'd be honored to help the revival of Project Freelancer." The surgeon asked.   
"And who the Hell are you?" Tucker asked.   
"I'm Dr. Raini."   
"He's the bastard administrating all those tests." Carolina grumbled.   
"And why would we want the revival of Project Freelancer?!" Wash snapped.  
"Well, you'd be helping perfect the galaxy's greatest soldiers. The strongest A.I's paired with the best fighters. A.I's of previous Freelancers just seem ideal to power the new suits." Dr. Raini explained. "Dr. Leonard Church had a great vision, but splintering the A.I's into fragments was a poor idea on his part. If he could have made them copies of someone more... strong.... powerful... capable of battles and intellectually savvy as a fighter..." Dr. Raini rambled on, giving an occasional nod as he thought of his wording.   
"Project Freelancer died with Leonard Church." Carolina growled. "And it's going to stay dead!" She flinched and the guards were ready to fire.   
"You're not going to shoot us." Nevada mocked. "We're too valuable."  
"But your friends in their pretty colored armor don't have any value." Mr. Caine pointed out, raising his bushy eyebrow. "I think it's best you cooperate, unless you want their blood on your hands." Mr. Caine stepped passed his guards and began to approach the Freelancers, who stood in front of the Reds and Blues. "Drop the weapons." Dr. Caine urged.   
Nevada gulped, feeling a rise of panic within his chest. Ten was the first to drop his guns, as he grumbled angrily. Oregon unholstered his weapons and dropped them onto the floor. Nevada cursed and removed his weapons, and then Michigan.  
"You don't have to save us..." Tucker whispered to them.   
"We... we can't let you all suffer because of us." Michigan said as he slowly raised his hands, signaling that he was surrendering.  
"He's right. It's not your fight." Ten added as he raised his hands.  
"There ya go. Nice and easy." Mr. Caine smiled. "Now if the people would behind you would also drop their weapons." Mr. Caine insisted.   
"Dammit." Tucker cursed.   
"I'd rather die with my shotgun in my hands, thanks." Sarge straightened his back, looking proud as he kept his shotgun up.   
"Sarge, don't be foolish!" Donut pleaded as he dropped his gun.   
"I'm a pacifist! I'm not here to fight!" Doc whimpered.   
"But I'll make you all my bitch!" O'Malley laughed.   
"Oh, that was NOT me!" Doc cried.  
The guards stepped closer to the Reds and Blues, closing the distance between them. They noticed some of the guards raising the stun net guns, having the cartridge in and ready to fire. The Freelancers stepped in front of the Reds and Blues, trying to form a circle around them.   
"It's quite noble you want to save your friends. If you turn yourselves in, we'll let them go." Dr. Raini insisted.   
"How can we believe that?" Oregon asked.  
"Yeah, we could go run our mouths and tell the UNSC on you!" Donut cried out. In that moment, Dr. Raini's eye twitched.   
"My patience is drawing thin." Dr. Raini said flatly. "Net them all. We'll weed out the useless ones." He ordered the guards.   
The Freelancers stepped into a fighting stance as the guards aimed their guns.   
"Sobre mi culo robótica/Over my robotic ass!" Announced a voice over the loud speaker.  
"What the heck was that?" Mr. Caine looked up at the speakers, and then turned to look at the bridge. "Who is in the bridge?!"  
A mechanical arm used to move crates suddenly jerked and swung, sending a fleet of guards flying through the air.   
The Freelancers, Reds and Blues all rolled, picked up their weapons and began firing.   
"Get them!" Dr. Raini screamed.   
A few guards launched the stun nets at the team, and as it flew at them, O'Malley fired his rocket launcher at it. It exploded on impact and shattered the remains to dust. O'Malley let out a victorious laugh.   
The mechanical arm swerved again, chucking a crate of unknown origins at the crowd of black-armored soldiers. The splintered pieces went flying, and everyone jumped out of the way. Simmons fell onto his belly, accidentally releasing the katana from his grip. He watched as it swiveled across the ground away from him. His fingers stretched out to it, filling with tread at the thought of losing his only memento.   
It slid to a stop as Mr. Caine placed a foot on it. He glared down angrily at Simmons, who was now scrambling to get to his feet.   
More guards were being knocked out by the mechanical arm in the background, and they were surrounded by the mass chaos of bullets firing and yelling.   
"If you want this, come and get it." Mr. Caine beckoned. Simmons huffed angrily as he clutched his fists.   
"I'm going to need that back."


	34. Part 2 - Chapter 17: Down For The Count

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Near death experiences and a narrow escape!

Simmons ran at Mr. Caine and tackled him. The man, slightly bigger than Simmons, fell backwards onto the ground. They slid across the floor and Simmons began to wail his fists into the man's chiseled face.   
The Reds, Blues and Freelancers all dispersed, rushing into the crowd of armored soldiers and began to fight.   
Carolina rushed towards a grouping, rolled forward and did a spin kick to the back of a soldier. As he flew threw the air, she shot at the surrounding ones left over.   
Wash slid across the ground, under the mechanical arm as it waved overhead. As the arm knocked out a group, Wash kicked out the feet from under a few soldiers.   
Tucker whipped out his alien sword and ran at a group as he screamed with anger.   
Dr. Raini began to panic, seeing the chaos that was unfolding in front of him. Fearing for his life, he turned to run to safety. As he turned, Dr. Raini ran into an arm; being clothes-lined across the neck and collapsing onto his back.   
Dr. Raini wheezed as he fell onto the ground, feeling something pop in his back. He weakly opened his eyes and looked up to see a familiar suit of armor standing over him.   
"Hey, asshole. Where do you think you're going?" Agent Virginia asked.   
"Sienna?!" Simmons looked up from Mr. Caine after hearing that familiar voice, seeing Virginia standing perfectly fine and in one piece.   
She looked over to Simmons and watched as Mr. Caine pushed Simmons off. As Simmons fell backwards, Mr. Caine crawled over to snatch at the katana. His fingers curled around the sheath and he drew it quickly. The blade was being directed at Simmons, but Virginia got to him quicker and stepped on his hand.   
"Nu uh. I don't think it's smart that you play with sharp objects, Mr. Caine." Virginia taunted in a playful tone.   
The mechanical arm lowered downwards toward Virginia, and she stepped away to allow the clamp to grab hold of Mr. Caine. It rose into the air, holding Mr. Caine around the waist, several feet in the air as he flailed wildly.   
"Thanks, Lopez!" Virginia hollered up to the control room.   
"¿Puedo hacer estallarlo?/Can I pop him?" Lopez asked over the speaker. Virginia chuckled.   
"Just don't kill him." Virginia smirked.   
"O.K." Lopez replied.   
The soldiers retreated as Dr. Raini scrambled to his feet and ran out of the hanger -- aiming to go for the escape pods.   
"Come back here!" Carolina screamed as she ran after the doctor. Wash, Ten and Nevada followed behind her.   
"Yay! They're retreating!" Donut cheered.  
"I want treats." Caboose whined. "Why do they get treats?"  
"No, no, sweety." Donut corrected him.  
"Virginia, Lopez, you're alive?!" Tucker's voice rose with excitement as he ran over towards them. Lopez eventually made his way down to the hanger, allowing Sarge to greet him with a pat on the shoulder.   
"There's my robotic amigo! I'm glad to see yer in one piece! He he." Sarge chuckled, sounding relieved.   
"How the Hell did you survive?!" Michigan asked Virginia.   
"Lopez had a built-in parachute. As he was falling, he took hold of me and I was able to get out of my harness. He deployed the parachute and we were able to get to the ground... somewhat safely." Virginia explained. "We did get snagged in some trees, though." She reminisced for a moment about how they dangled in the trees for an hour.  
"Heh. I totally forgot that I built that into Lopez's new body. Along with a safety raft in case we were faced with the potential of drowning again." Sarge admitted.   
Simmons took Virginia into his arms and hugged her tightly. Virginia wrapped her arms around his neck and allowed him to lift her off her feet.   
"I thought I lost you..." Simmons whispered, enjoying the feeling of having her in his arms.   
"So did I." Virginia admitted. 

Carolina shot at Dr. Raini, letting the bullets ricochet off the wall. Dr. Raini froze in the hallway, raising his hands.  
"P-Please..." He pleaded.   
"You're not going anywhere." Carolina growled. "You and your friend are going to jail." Dr. Raini glanced over his shoulder.  
"Please... don't."   
Carolina suddenly yelped when a bullet grazed her wrist. From the adjacent hallway, a soldier fired at her. She ducked back behind the wall as Dr. Raini jumped into the escape pod room.   
"Dammit!" She cursed.   
"We can't let him get away!" Wash yelled, chucking a grenade down the corridor. He heard the explosion and all the Freelancers charged at the room. The door was barred shut.   
"We're gonna have to blow it off its hinges." Ten mumbled.  
"Here's a solution." Nevada pulled out a sticky grenade and stuck it to the handle of the door. "Fire in the hole!" He yelled as he backed away.   
The door buckled against the explosion and everyone rushed in with their weapons ready, but it was too late.   
An empty pod corridor was reflecting back at them, its shuttle and rider gone from view.   
"Dammit!" Carolina cursed. 

The Freelancers ran back to the group, embracing the moment of welcoming Virginia and Lopez back.   
"You are one lucky son-of-a-bitch!" Oregon chuckled as he patted Lopez on the back. Ten picked up Virginia and hugged her tightly.  
"You need to play in the lottery." Ten laughed as he put her down. Virginia smiled under her helmet.   
The ship suddenly rocked back and forth, and everyone took to a fighting stance.   
"What the heck was that?" Doc asked.   
A grumble could be heard on the opposite side of the hanger door, and everyone watched as Chorus soldiers started flooding in.  
"Are you alright, sirs?" Jenkins asked as she was the first to reach the group. Kimball came rushing in with the troops and approached the team.  
"I got your distress call. Is everyone alright?!"   
"Yes. Man, am I relieved to see all of you." Carolina admitted.   
"We got your distress call and came as fast as we could. Who is that guy?" Kimball pointed up to the man dangling in the clamp.   
"He's known as 'Mr. Caine'. He was running some experiments on us and trying to revive Project Freelancer." Wash explained.   
"Well, not working out so well for him." Kimball scoffed.   
"Sadly, his goonie got away." Oregon whined.  
"Goonie?"   
"Yeah, his mad doctor." Ten explained. "He was the one doing the experiments. His name was Dr. Raini."  
"Dr. Raini of Raini Technologies?!" Kimball gasped. "He is well known for helping with armor development and technology assistance during the Great War."  
"Yeah, well... he's apparently nuts." Tucker informed her.   
"The UNSC will be here shortly." Kimball announced. "I'll be sure to explain everything to them. They will not be pleased to hear about that doctor." Kimball turned to look at her platoon.  
"Everyone, fan out and arrest every soldier on board and bring them down here."   
"Yes ma'am!" The soldiers echoed and stormed out to the several hallways of the ship. 

Everyone sat and waited patiently for the UNSC to arrive. They arrested Mr. Caine and hauled him off, and then sent several ships out to look for Dr. Raini. The Chorus military captured several of the soldiers that worked underneath Mr. Caine and had them handcuffed and ready to be transported by the UNSC.   
"We got to stop meeting like this," chuckled the Colonel of the UNSC.   
"Do you think you'll find Dr. Raini?" Carolina asked, ignoring his joke.  
"We're hoping so. We know if his base on another planet and a base on Earth. We'll be looking for him."   
While everyone was talking, the Lieutenants of the Chorus Military: Palomo, Jensen, Bitters and Smith were surveying the bridge.   
"Hey, what's that countdown timer?" Bitters asked.   
"Um... that can't be good, right?" Palamo asked. Jensen got into the loud speaker.  
"Uh... 'scuse me? There seems to be a... ugh... countdown timer on this computer..." She announced in her lispy tone.   
"Timer?" Kimball was the first to respond and looked at the screen. "Oh shi--!" She reached for the button and nearly screamed over the intercom. "Everyone evacuate immediately! This place is set to detonate!"   
Kimball ushered the lieutenants out of the hanger and everyone began to flood onto their ships. The Reds, Blues and Freelancers all boarded the same ship and watched from the bay window as the distance grew between them and the former prison.   
The computer timer dinged on its last three seconds... and a massive ball of orange and red rippled out from the center of the ship. Debris shot out in all direction, causing the fleeing ships to falter and rumble in the aftershocks.   
"Thank goodness, we made it." Virginia sighed as she leaned her head against Simmons' shoulder. Exhaustion quickly took over and she found herself nodding off.   
"I wonder if that doctor set off the timer?" Washington thought out loud.   
"Covering his tracks." Tucker replied.   
"Wherever he is... let's hope the UNSC gets him." Nevada added. 

Dr. Raini's pod followed its trajectory to a remote location on Earth. Once he touched down, he knew he had to prepare.   
They'll come for me...  
His building, Raini Technologies, stood as a two-story facility, but he was thankful that nobody knew of its secret tunnel that rang along the underground.   
He accessed the hidden elevator behind a bookshelf and went down several hundred feet into the Earth's crust. Once the doors slid open, he sighed with relief to see the base was intact and untouched.   
On display in two separate rows, were his babies.   
He walked along the rows, running his fingers along the protective glass that kept his projects.   
"Mr. Caine was careless... but that doesn't mean it has to end." Dr. Raini smiled at what was on the other side of the glass, staring blissfully. "Nobody needs to know that you're down here, my beauties."   
He finished walking along the row and approached a computer screen. On display was the 'Gears of Time', completely dismantled and floating in space as a dispersed mess of machinery. Alongside the screen was a dome that flickered with a red hue. Underneath the dome showed a flicker of a being sprouting up from the center. Two long legs kicked out as a hour glass silhouette danced and sprouted out two delicate arms.  
"The two I was able to harvest will have to be suffice, for now." He grinned to himself, victoriously. "I have all I need..."

Kimball was hospitable enough to board the Reds, Blue and Freelancers in a separate housing facility; allowing everyone to rest, shower and get some food.   
Dr. Grey checked on everyone's physical state, and then checked Carolina and Virginia on their mental state. Once proving that their metal state wasn't compromised, she gave them a clear bill of health and sent them on their way.   
Virginia returned to the room that she was sharing with Simmons, feeling as if she could pass out at any second. As she stepped into the bedroom and removed her helmet, she found herself looking at a spread of red rose petals laid out on the floor. Simmons was smiling sheepishly, out of armor and in comfortable clothes, holding a single rose in the human.   
"Aw, babe..." Virginia gasped, setting her helmet down on a nearby shelf. "Where did you find the time to get roses?" Simmons chuckled.  
"I sent Jensen out on a special delivery." Simmons cheeks were red as Virginia slowly undressed in front of him. She was relieved to feel the weight of the armor fall off of her as she carelessly disrobed.   
Simmons swallowed and adverted his eyes, but decided to watch her in his peripheral. Virginia opened the wardrobe and stole one of Simmons' t-shirts and quickly put it on over herself.   
Simmons plopped down on the bed and extended his arms as she walked to him. He wrapped his arms around her frail waist and hugged her close to him. Virginia planted small kisses along his forehead and bridge of his nose.   
"I thought I lost you..." Simmons admitted, his eyes saddening as he looked at her. Virginia gave a nod as her fingers ran through his short hair.   
"I thought I was a goner." She put her lips to his, gently kissing him. Simmons pulled her down into the bed and they each let out a breath, enjoying the moment of being wrapped in each other's arms.   
Simmons watched her face as he stroked her freckled cheek.   
"Do you... want to talk about it?" Simmons asked nervously, watching the change in her facial expression. Virginia sucked in her bottom lip while letting out a hum.   
"Yeah... I do." She admitted as her eyebrows furrowed. "That machine he had... showed me my worst fears... and brought up my worst memories." Virginia's fingers curled into Simmons' shirt as her eyes slowly watched the lump in his throat fluctuate. "I saw that everyone, all of you, including you, hated me..."  
"That could never happen." Simmons cut in stroking her hair as he watched her face.   
"I know... but it's just a fear I have... that everyone that I love, will someday turn against me and I'll be left alone... again..." The last word came out almost as a whisper. "I had to relive West's death... and then..." Virginia swallowed.   
"You can tell me." Simmons assured her.   
"I hope you don't hate me for what I'm about to tell you." Simmons felt a swell of anxiety in his chest as she stared into his eyes.   
"Never."  
"Good... I kept a secret about something from my past..." Virginia began to say. "When I was 17, my mom had a boyfriend that wasn't so nice... he'd put his hands on her..." Virginia began to explain. "One night, I was in my room and they were fighting. I went out into the hallway, seeing my mom totally defenseless. I... went and got my mom's pistol..." Virginia's lips pressed together as she replayed that night in her head.   
"...Sienna...?" Simmons asked softly, trying to break her thought.   
"I shot him and killed him." Virginia admitted. "I never fired a gun in my life before, but in that moment, it was like... I knew what to do. I fired and..." Virginia sighed and closed her eyes.   
"You did it to protect your mom." Simmons said, continuing to slowly stroke her hair. "That says nothing bad about you." Simmons pressed his lips to her forehead. "How did you enlist if you...? What happened with...?"   
"My mom took the blame. She said she killed him in self-defense and the police bought her story. Once I turned 18, I enlisted... but when it came to Project Freelancer, the counselor tested us, completed a lie detector test... he knew I had killed before, and that made me an asset to them."   
"I'm sorry for what you went through..." Simmons whispered to her and brushed his nose alongside hers.   
"I'm sorry for not telling you sooner about that." Virginia held his cheek, looking sadly at him.   
"I don't think any differently of you... I still want to marry you." Simmons smiled. Virginia chuckled and kissed his chin.   
"Well, I'm relieved to hear that." Virginia closed her eyes and buried her face into the crook of his neck. She wanted to get up and take a shower, but the warmth of Simmons' body quickly overtook her and she found herself dozing off.


	35. Part 3 - Chapter 1: Silver Lining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone returns to Iris to live a comfortable life.. Simmons gets help from his friends

Simmons watched the news on the television as it broadcasted the trial of Mr. Caine. He was sitting on the couch, which was in the center of their new base.

They all returned to Iris, along with the Freelancers, and Kimball had help construction on their homes. They built an extra base for the Freelancers, and connected the bases with long corridors.   
Nobody could see themselves returning to Earth anymore, and the realization after Carolina and Wash were kidnapped was that they needed each other.

Simmons read the words that scrolled along the bottom of the screen as the reported rambled on to the faceless audience:  
"...Elijah Caine's facing several charges of kidnapping... His questionable scientific endeavors were assisted by Albert Raini, the reknown scientist who assisted in the Great War with his advanced studies and engineering... The UNSC is still trying to locate him. If anyone has ant information that could lead to his arrest..."  
Simmons sighed and changed the channel to the television. He felt bitter and angry at the thought of what both Caine and Raini had done...  
"Ooooh Simmoooons!" A cheery voice sang out. Simmons tilted his head to see his fellow soldier in pink armor, who was dressed in tan slacks and a pink T-shirt, come walking into the living room.  
"Hey Donut." Simmons sighed.   
"Doc said you had a question to ask me? I was in the middle of my full body wax--," Donut began to explain. Simmons smirked and rose a hand, trying to prevent Donut from going off into his too-much-information ramble.   
"Yeah... um... I was wondering if you'd go with me to..." Simmons brushed his cyborg hand along the back of his neck, bashfully. "...I need help choosing a ring..." Simmons said in a low tone.   
Donut threw both his hands up to his cheeks and gasped.  
"OH! EM! GEE!" Donut bounced on his knees along the couch.  
"Quiet, Donut!" Simmons hissed.  
"Oh!" Donut cupped his hands over his mouth. "I'm sorry! Yes, I'll go with you! When should we go? Do you have a place in mind?!" Donut tried to keep his voice from rising in excitement.   
"Um, I guess now would be good. The Freelancers are doing some training. We could get Grif to fly us to Chorus. There's a few stores I've researched." Simmons suggested.  
"Well, I'm ready!" Donut sprung to his feet.   
"What are you getting me to do?" Grif suddenly asked as he came around the corner, his hand deep in a bag of chips. "If it involves cleaning, you can go fu--," Grif began to say before Simmons cut him off.  
"We need to go to Chorus. I'm shopping for an engagement ring."   
"Oh. Sure, I'll fly." Grif shrugged before shoving a mouthful of chips into his gaping hole.   
"Wow. That was easier than I thought." Simmons admitted.  
"Yeaaah... I've been avoiding Wash and Sarge all day. They've been trying to make me do things. It's the perfect excuse to avoid work." Grif turned to go grab the keys to the ship.

Grif landed the Pelican on a landing pad that was near the center of Chorus' Shopping District.  
Grif, whose curly hair wavered in the wind, casted his eyes along the shops as he walked with his hands shoved in his pockets.   
Simmons was thrown a few glances as people noticed his cybernetic parts, but his anxiety eased and quickly dismissed them.  
"Ah, here's stop number 1!" Donut announced as he walked through the sliding doors of a jewelry store.   
A short woman behind the counter, dressed in black business attire and a tight blonde bun, greeted the 3 men with a grin.   
"Hello, gentlemen. What brings you in today?"   
"I-uh..." Simmons cleared his throat. "I'm looking for an engagement ring." The woman suddenly smiled wide; creeping Simmons out.  
"How wonderful! Whose the lucky fellow?" She pointed a finger towards Grif and Donut, who were browsing the display cases.  
"Oh, that's me." Grif raised his hand before Simmons could reply.   
"Awww!" The jeweley consultant gasped.   
Simmons glared at Grif as Grif approached him from behind and gave a heavy slap to his buttocks.  
"Grif!" Simmons snapped, his face turning bright red.   
"Yeah, been a long time coming." Grif continued to ramble. Simmons elbowed Grif's ribs while biting the inside of his mouth; refraining from causing a scene.   
"I can show you a wide variety of rings for men--," the consultant began to say, until Donut interrupted.   
"SIMMONS! LOOK!" Donut snatched Simmons by the arm and yanked him over to a display case of rings. "These are SUPER pretty!" Donut pointed out.  
"Yeah... but how do I know which ring to get her?"   
"Easy. Look at the rings. Whichever makes you think of her, it has to be the one!" Donut explained.   
Simmons absorbed the information and glanced over the various rings on display. He critiqued each one in his head...  
Too big... too small... gaudy... would she prefer white gold or regular gold? Silver? Titanium? What if she punches someone with that hand...?

"Don't fry your brain." Grif commented as he peered into the display case next to Simmons. "I can see smoke coming out through your ears."   
"It's just hard to choose... there's so many options..." Simmons sighed. He shifted his eyes from row to row, and then something caught his attention. "Hm..."  
"Did you find one?" Donut asked, scooting closer to Simmons.   
"Yeah... I kind of like that one." Simmons pointed down to a ring. "The one with the two sapphires."   
"Would you like to see it?" The jewelry consultant asked.   
"Yes, please." Simmons replied. The consultant opened the back of the case and reached in and pulled out the ring with delicate fingers.   
"Oooh! That is a good choice!" Donut gasped as he leaned in closer. The woman held it in front of Simmons, who looked it over with inquisitive eyes.   
"This is a 2 carat marquis cut diamond accented with two 0.5 cut sapphire stones set in a white gold band." The woman explained.   
"I think it's a good choice." Grif admitted.   
"I'm surprised you would know anything about style and class." Donut snickered to Grif. Grif glared at Donut, debating about smacking him. Simmons nodded to himself and slowly smiled.  
"I think that's the one. I'll take it."

Everyone was back home on Iris, finally getting ready to relax.   
The new Freelancers were starting to adjust to living in proximity to other people.   
Simmons, Donut and Grif returned from their shopping adventure, to find most of the group in the living room, indulging in a funny television sitcom.   
"There you are!" Sarge barked when he noticed the 3 walking into the living room. "We have been looking everywhere for ya."   
"Oops. I didn't have my radio on me. Sorry." Grif stated, flatly. Sarge grumbled with disapproval of the answer.   
"Where did you all venture off to?" Wash asked as he fiddled with his prescription bottle.   
"Oh, well... we needed to go into town for some shopping." Simmons murmured after he cleared his throat.  
Virginia came into the kitchen, wrapping her arms around Simmons waist and hugging him from behind.   
"Welcome back." Virginia smiled. "What did you go shopping for?" Simmons blushed and coughed as he struggled to think of the answer.  
"SO! DINNER PLANS TONIGHT!" Donut interrupted with a cheerful glee. The team from the living room turned their heads, looking confused.  
"Dinner plans?" Carolina inquired as she entered the kitchen.   
"Yeah! So we have reservations for all of us at a restaurant on Chorus!" Donut beamed.   
"Oooh, what's the occasion?" Tucker asked from the couch.   
"We just thought it would be nice for all of us to come together and enjoy a nice dinner! Celebrating life and what not!" Donut responded. Donut was nice enough to call the restaurant and put in the reservations while they were heading back to Iris. He was bouncing on his heels happily.   
"Well, can't say no to that, I guess." Sarge huffed. "I'll wear my Sunday's best." 

A transporter ship picked up everyone and brought them to Chorus. They landed amongst the several platforms that were stationed along the shopping and restaurant districts.   
Simmons fiddled nervously with the ring box in his pants pocket. He was dressed in a nicely pressed maroon dressed shirt with beige dress pants.   
Virginia wore a sapphire blue dress that hung mid-thigh; showing off her lengthy legs. She fiddled with her hair, attempting to make it look cute, but luckily Donut helped her and styled it into a partial braided bun.   
Tucker walked hand-in-hand with Kai, giggling about something. Caboose was practically skipping with excitement.   
The Freelancers wore dress clothes, and looked to fit in nicely with the crowd.  
The restaurant came into view and Donut was first to approach the hostess, who stood at a wooden podium.   
"HI!" Donut sang cheerfully with Doc beside him.   
"Good evening." The hostess smiled to Donut.  
"Reservation for the outside seating under 'Donut.'" He announced with a flashy smile. Donut wore a pink polo shirt with grey dress pants. He had to help Grif dress properly for the occasion, who was looking uncomfortable in his orange polo shirt and dress pants.  
Carolina was looking just as uncomfortable, cringing in her teal dress that clasped around her neck. Wash was blushing as he would occasionally look her over, and Carolina would catch him staring.   
"What?" Carolina asked with a smirk.  
"It's... I've never seen you wear a dress." Wash admitted, trying to look away from her. "You look beautiful." Carolina smiled at his compliment and took his hand and gave it a squeeze.   
"Right this way!" The hostess held a stack of menus and lead the group to the patio spacing. The restaurant set up their tables into a square, so everybody could see each other. The patio was outlined with iron fencing that was strung with lights. The patio overlooked a lake that had various fountains set up in the center.   
"Ah, this is nice!" Oregon said as he took a seat. Oregon, Nevada, Ten and Michigan sat along one side of the table, and then Caboose, Wash, Carolina and Sarge sat on the opposite side. Donut, Doc, Kai and Tucker sat at one table, and then Grif, Simmons, Virginia and Lopez sat at the last of the tables.   
Wine glasses were already placed at each of their table settings, along with napkins folded into the shapes of swans.   
"This place is so fancy!" Caboose smiled, playing with the napkin. "Look! A goose!"   
"I can't remember the last time I was at such a nice place." Ten admitted, draping his arms along the back of the chairs.   
The hostess handed off the menus and announced the two waiters names as they approached the table.   
"Compliments of the house, we have this nice red wine--," One of the waiters explained as he poured everyone a sample of the wine.   
"Do you have any beer?" Grif asked.  
"You are an uncultured brute." Donut quipped.   
Simmons rolled his eyes and sighed. 

Everyone devoured their food happily. Salads, pasta, breadsticks and soup were placed out in front of everyone, and they nearly ate it all. Lopez was given a can of motor oil.  
Grif patted his tummy happily. Donut eyed Simmons across the table and gave a small smile.   
Simmons smiled back, feeling slightly nervous. He cleared his throat, pushed his chair back and stood up.  
"Everyone, I'm glad that you're all here."   
Everyone silenced their conversations and looked at Simmons. Simmons ran his fleshy palm against the side of his pants, trying to rid it of the sweat.  
"We've all been together, most of us, for so long. We have been through countless missions and crazy adventures and... through all the bad, we can come together and celebrate the good." Simmons looked down to Virginia, who was staring up at him fondly.   
Simmons inhaled and smiled.   
"Some good I have found is you, Sienna."   
Donut could be heard sniffling.   
"Sienna, I want to spend the rest of my life going through all the crazy adventures together." Simmons removed the velvet box from his pants pocket and kneeled down on a knee. He opened the box as Virginia gasped.   
"Will you marry me?" Simmons cheeks turned red.  
"Yes!" Virginia smiled and everyone began to clap and cheer. Simmons gingerly grasped the ring and slid it onto her finger. Virginia leaped out of her chair, wrapped her arms around Simmons neck and kissed him.  
"Awww, this is so sweet!" Doc sniffled.  
"I know, right?" Donut added.   
Everyone got up from their seats and went to the couple and began to congratulate them.  
"Photo opportunity!!!" Donut screamed as he ran to a waiter with his photo and asked him to take a photo.  
Everyone huddled together as the waiter fiddled with the phone.   
"Say 'Cheese'!" The waiter smiled and everyone called out in unison.   
"Cheese!"  
"Waffles!" Caboose said. The waiter took a few pictures and handed the phone back to Donut.   
"We will need a bottle of champagne to celebrate!" Donut whispered to the waiter.   
Simmons was smiling as he received several pats on the back. Virginia was smiling and being hugged by Caboose.  
Donut received the champagne bottle and eyed it.   
"Uh... hey Wash?" Donut got Wash's attention and motioned him closer. Wash chuckled and took the bottle from Donut. He withdrew a knife from his back pocket and used it to pop the bottle.  
The cork flew off into the air and everyone clapped. Wash poured out the champagne for everyone and handed out the glasses.  
"Here's to Simmons and Virginia: the newly engaged couple!" Wash toasted. "Let your love continue to burn bright."


	36. Part 3 Chapter 2: All Good Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Planning a wedding gets interrupted...

Grif was heavily buzzed as he stumbled into his room.   
Everyone was home on Iris now, after celebrating the engagement of Simmons and Virginia. They partied a bit hard, consuming several bottles of wine and champagne.   
Grif's stomach turned, having drank several beers on top of the wine and champagne. He got to his bed and pulled out a package of Oreos from the top drawer and began to eat.  
A random knock at his bedroom door startled him, causing him to nearly drop his cookies.   
"Come in!" Grif coughed out as he almost choked on a cookie.  
Simmons poked his head in and raised a brow.  
"You okay?"   
"Yeah. I'm fine." Grif huffed as he patted his chest. "Almost went down the wrong pipe."  
Simmons smirked as he walked into the room. Grif offered the package to Simmons, who shook a head as he waved.   
"So what's up?" Grif asked as he munched on an Oreo. Simmons cheeks were a bit red, mostly from drinking.   
"I wanted to ask you something." Simmons admitted, followed by a hiccup.   
Grif raised an eyebrow and lightly chuckled.  
"Oh?"   
"Yeah...I wanted to ask if you'll be my Best Man?" Simmons asked shyly. Grif blinked quietly for several seconds.  
"R-Really?" Grif's voiced cracked as he jumped to his feet.   
Simmons was startled by Grif's sudden reaction to jump up.  
"Um... yeah? I mean, it just makes sense." Simmons explained as he rubbed the back of his neck. "We've been by each other for years and I do consider you my best friend."   
Grif slowly smiled and approached Simmons and gave him a tight hug. Simmons was taken back, for Grif was never really one to show physical affection.   
"I'd be honored, buddy."

Dr. Raini fiddled with the various wires that stretched before him. He muttered to himself, slightly delusional from the lack of sleep and food.  
There was a bit of sparks from copper touching, but Dr. Raini continued on with his nimble fingers.  
Mechanical hums began to start up as a disheveled doctor started to smile. He watched the mechanized soldier rotate and move before him as Dr. Raini looked on.   
"Yes... yes!" He cried out, holding up victorious fists in the air. He clapped excitedly as all the machines began to move in unison. A wave of relief swept over him as each mechanical whirring grew louder with each movement. It was finally happening...

Virginia was bombarded with various magazines that were wedding themed. Donut rushed into her room with an armful and dropped them along her bed, while she was reading a book.   
"Geez, Donut... what is this?" Virginia peeked over her book at the diverse magazines.   
"We need to start wedding planning!" Donut gushed as he hopped onto the bed next to Virginia. Virginia blinked, surprised.   
"We haven't even decided on a date, yet." Virginia admitted with a chuckle.   
"That will be the first thing we decided, then!" Donut smiled. Virginia couldn't help but love Donut's enthusiasm and his neediness to help.   
Virginia closed her book and sat it on the nightstand before picking up a few of the wedding magazines.   
"Well... Simmons and I do like the idea of a spring wedding." Virginia admitted as she bit her lower lip.   
"Ah! Perfect! That's right around the corner!" Donut smiled.   
Simmons suddenly walked into the bedroom, arching his eyebrow in surprise to see Donut on the bed with Virginia. His eyes looked over to the various wedding magazines on the bed before he let out a soft sigh.   
"Donut, if you harass my fiancé, she may never marry me." Simmons smirked as he went over to see the various magazines.  
"Oh, pish posh!" Donut swatted at Simmons. "You'll need a wedding planner to make sure things run smoothly!" Donut explained as he held up a magazine to Simmons' chest. "Now decide, spring wedding?"   
"Um... sure?" Simmons smirked as he made eye contact with Virginia. Virginia nodded.   
"Spring wedding."  
"Good! Now, we need to pick a venue!" Donut opened a notebook and began to take notes. "And you'll need to pick color choices!"   
Simmons stared with his mouth agape as all the questions began to fly at him.   
"Uuummm....?" Simmons cleared his throat. "Maroon?"  
"...And sapphire blue." Virginia smiled at Simmons. "See? It's not that hard." She rubbed Simmons' forearm reassuringly. Simmons smiled, bent down and kissed her forehead and then glanced at Donut.   
"Thank you for helping." Simmons gave a pat to Donut's shoulder.   
"No problem at all! I'm glad to help! Oooh! I can't wait to talk about the flower arrangements!" Simmons backed away slowly to the door, shaking his head.   
"Have fun you two." Simmons closed the door quietly before Donut and Virginia started to laugh. 

Simmons ventured out to the living room, where he noticed Washington and Grif sitting on the couch. 'Battle Star Galactica' was playing on the television.  
"I don't think that's very realistic." Wash commented. Grif groaned before driving his hand into his opened bag of potato chips.  
"It's sci-fi! Obviously, it's not that realistic!" Grif snapped as he put a handful of chips into his mouth.  
"I think I've seen this episode." Simmons chimed in as he sat on the couch.   
"What's Donut up to?" Wash asked.   
"Him and Virginia are looking at wedding details." Simmons sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck.   
"Isn't that your duty?" Grif snickered; wiping his crumby-covered hand along his shorts.   
"Well, I'm helping. But... you know... there's some things that Donut is better suited for...," Simmons blushed as he fumbled with his words. "He's the official wedding planner. It's helping to make it easier."  
"Mhhmmm." Grif snorted before scooping more chips into his mouth.  
"Hey, you're not going to fit in a tux if you keep stuffing your mouth like that." Simmons complained as he stared with disgust at Grif.   
"Tux? Why do we gotta wear a tux?!" Grif groaned. "Let's forget about the tux talk, let's talk about the bachelor party!" Grif smiled with excitement, nearly dropping his chips on the floor.  
Wash sat between the two, looking side-to-side at the conversation, feeling uneasy.   
"Oh lord, I can only imagine the craziness you could concoct." Simmons leaned back against the couch with a smirk. Grif jumped to his feet while pulling Wash up with him.  
"You and me, need to go hatch our plan!" Grif smiled and shoved a reluctant Wash out of the room.   
"Why do I need to help?!" Wash asked, throwing his hands up into the air. Simmons shook his head and reached for the remote to change the channel.

........

The UNSC headquarters on Earth was running as it typically did. Several soldiers were bustling through the corridors and in-and-out through the entrances. Soldiers flocked to the hangers to work on their ships or some swarmed to the ports to work on vehicles. More were tinkering away in their offices while typing reports or reviewing camera footage.   
It seemed like the typical day...

An alarm blared as the foundation of the building trembled violently. A massive hole was blown into one side of the roof, causing the fire alarm to scream. Red lights flashed with warning as an automated announcement was made for all personnel to evacuate.   
Soldiers clambered to the exits in an attempt to get to safety. Once they flooded outside and got to a safe distance from the building, they were able to gawk at the bellowing smoke that rose from the gaping hole.   
"What the blazes?" The soldiers conversed amongst themselves as some scrambled to get the emergency personnel to the side.   
A whirling of rockets suddenly shot out from the smoke and aimed at the soldiers. Various soldiers screamed and attempted to dart out of the way as the rockets impacted, causing debris and rubble to explode everywhere.   
"We're under attack!" An older soldier cried out over his walkie; attempting to alert his comrades.   
Shooting down from the sky, replicating a lightning bolt; a charge of electricity split the sky and hit several soldiers.   
Everyone frenzied in any direction that looked safe, only to find their escape routes blocked by several strange beings in unique armor.  
One armored being stood close to seven feet tall with black armor decorated in blue stripes that replicated lightning. The soldier cracked its neck as it approached the scared soldiers at rapid speed.   
Another armored being, dressed in black and silver armor that was covered in claw markings, swooped up a soldier and slammed it into the ground. 

Dr. Raini was laughing uncontrollably as he watched his five soldiers. He looked over the names he had scribbled down in a frenzy.  
Perun - was his black armored soldier with lightning markings.  
Bast - was his soldier with claw markings.  
Mars - was his soldier dressed in red armor with a black helmet that looks to be bleeding black streaks into the red.  
Virtus - was a soldier of silver armor with various black gashes along its body sporadically.   
Ares - had a mixture of red and gold armor that almost replicated embers. Along his chest was black streaks that made an 'X'. 

Dr. Raini watched the screen before him as it displayed the brutal slaughtering of several UNSC soldiers. Several of them attempted to arm themselves with tanks and weaponry, only to have it explode. He was enjoying this moment with a permanent grin.

.......

Simmons called everyone to the living room.   
Slowly, the team assembled and their eyes were drawn to the news that flashed on the television.   
A reported was reading a prompt as words scrolled along the bottom of the broadcast.

"UNSC on Earth under attack"

"This is fucked." Tucker gasped as a distant news crew could only hunker down on top of a cliff and watch the various explosions surrounding the building.   
The camera crew had a hard time trying to focus on one thing. There were distant sounds of tanks firing and several guns going off.   
The reported talked about several military militia coming to join in and help the battle.   
"Do we think we know what this is?" Wash pondered.  
"You mean, you think it has something to do with that whacked doctor and Caine?" Carolina replied.  
"My spider senses are tingling." Nevada said as he leaned across the back of the couch.   
"I didn't know you were a spider." Caboose gasped.  
Most of the team rolled their eyes, but kept quiet as they watched the news.  
Donut and Virginia finally emerged from the bedroom with a wedding magazine in each hand.  
"I booked a few venue showings--," Virginia began to say until the news on the television caught their attention.  
The camera crew was running from something, until a bluish blur ran across the screen. A muffled scream was heard until the static cut out everything, and the screen went black.  
"Ah, it looks like we're having technical difficulties..." The reported stated as he looked at the studio camera.   
"Why does something have to happen every 5 minutes?" Grif groaned before he threw his hands up in the air and stomped out of the living room.   
Everyone sat in silence for a few moments before slowly going their own separate ways to their bases.   
Virginia sat next to Simmons and slid her hand into his. They looked at each other and Simmons pressed his lips to her forehead.   
"We have something good to focus on." Simmons said as he forced a smile. Virginia returned the smile and rested her head onto his shoulder.   
"All good things don't have to come to an end, right?"


	37. Part 3 Chapter 3: Plan In Motion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simmons and Virginia look at wedding venues... and then there's a surprise

The news continued to roll out the media coverage of the brutal attack on the UNSC on Earth. 108 soldiers lost their lives. 78 injured. 44 in critical condition. Any and all available resources have been going out to the UNSC to help them in their time of need.   
The attack was described as 'calculated' and 'devastating'.   
Reports rolled out of mysterious beings in unique, colorful armor from the surviving soldiers were plastered in the news.  
There were no images to back up the accounts, but the soldiers insisted.

Then... they vanished.   
The colorful armored soldiers disappeared and left a series of destruction in their wake.

Dr. Raini welcomed home his soldiers and happily patted them with enthusiasm along their armored plates.   
"Marvelous! Beautiful! Exquisite!" He looked them over by rotating their arms and peering into their visors. "How are the A.I. doing?"   
"They are at full capacity and functioning normally." Each soldier chimed simultaneously in a robotic rhythm.   
"Perfect. Exactly what I wanted to hear." Dr. Raini said as he took a few steps back. "Athena. Freya. Annan. Beliona. Anat. Make yourselves known."   
Several shimmers of blue and white floated along the head of each soldier. Slowly, the image of Carolina and Virginia materialized into view. Carolina's replicas floated over three of the soldiers, while Virginia's replica floated over two of them. They each appeared in a matching shade of color over the soldier they were housed to.   
"Run diagnostic checks." Dr. Raini ordered as he casted his eyes upon each one.   
"Systems at full capacity and functionality." The A.I. each announced. Dr. Raini smiled at the response.   
"How do each of you feel?"   
"...Angry..." One A.I. that resembled Carolina spoke first.   
"Yes. Angry." Replied another.   
"Why are you all angry?" Dr. Raini pried.  
"...We didn't complete the objective." A Virginia replica admitted.   
"You did enough damage. I am happy with the results." Dr. Raini explained, trying to ease the A.I. "Yes, not everyone died, but you all worked wonderfully."   
"No!" Screamed a Carolina A.I.  
"We need to be better."  
"Faster."  
"Stronger."  
The A.I's all began to cry out in unison as their images began to flicker. They looked to be writhing in pain.  
"We can be better!"   
"B-B-Better!" They all screamed.   
"Failure is not an option!" They screamed louder, causing the doctor to flinch in surprise.   
"All of you. Close down. That's an order." Dr. Raini insisted.   
"Understood." The A.I. straightened themselves out before flickering away out of existence. The doctor sighed, feeling slightly perplexed.   
He motioned to the soldiers to go, and then he made his way to the computer he had set-up. He flopped into the chair and put his head into his frail hands. He could feel the throb of arthritis in his fingers. He sighed and stared at the computer screens, that displayed the images of what every soldier had seen during the battle.   
He watched their visor screens, that showed the images of several soldier's last minutes. The voices of the A.I's could be heard screaming.   
"Kill them! Kill them all!" They screeched in an intense pitch that would make any human shield their sensitive ears.   
Luckily, the suits were just that -- lifeless shells that hosted mere robots. No humans needed to run the armor; just the power of the A.I.   
Dr. Raini closed his tired eyes and put his head back. He thought of Mr. Caine for a brief moment, before chuckling to himself. Mr. Caine would rot behind bars, while he was a free man, hiding underneath everyone's noses.   
"Fuck 'em." 

Simmons, Virginia and Donut stood outside the gate of a venue. It was an outdoor orchard that neighbored a massive lake.  
"This place is cute." Virginia admitted as they walked past the wooden gate and headed indoors. A woman dressed in a crimson business suit stood indoors, holding a clipboard. She smiled sweetly and welcomed the three.  
The inside of the room was made entirely of wooden arched beams that connected to a point in the center of the room. Long, cathedral windows lined the wooden walls; allowing the sunlight to fall in.   
"This is nice!" Donut gushed as he scribbled down various ideas into his notebook. Simmons smirked and squeezed Virginia's hand as they were guided around the facility by the hostess.  
"This place is able to fit up to 200 guests!" The hostess explained as they entered into the main hall.  
"I don't think we even know that many people." Simmons admitted. They were all led into the main room, which was a massive ballroom with cathedral tall ceilings that arched up. The entire ceiling was a skylight window that had woven wooden beams that connected together.   
Virginia gushed as she stared up at the sky.  
"It would look so beautiful at night time with the stars!" Virginia said with excitement in her voice.   
"I agree!" Donut said as he wrote in his notebook again.   
"We can bring in the circular tables for the dining and leave enough room for the dancing! Will you have a D.J. or a band?" The hostess inquired.   
"Um...?" Simmons smirked as he looked at Virginia and Donut.  
"D.J." They both replied.   
"Wonderful! And have a variety of buffet options, and catering, too!" The hostess went on to explain the details.   
Simmons felt like his head was spinning, but he saw how excited Virginia was looking, and how detail-oriented Donut's notes were, that maybe he didn't have to be so anxious.   
The hostess led them outside, to see where the reception would take place. She explained how the chairs could line up and pointed to a wooden archway that was wrapped in lights. The lake was a perfect shade of pure blue and had various waterlilies floating along the surface.   
"I like this place." Simmons smiled and squeezed Virginia's hand. They stood in awe, staring out at the lake, when Donut started sniffling.   
"Oh darn it. I promise I wouldn't cry!" Simmons rolled his eyes as Virginia laughed at Donut's sentiments.   
"I think we have a winner." Virginia said as she looked at the hostess. 

Grif was mischievously cackling as he pulled all the guys into the living room. He had a poster board covered with various markings hanging on the wall.   
"I'd like to show everyone the plan I advised for Simmons' bachelor party!" Grif beamed with excitement.   
"I feel like this is the most I've ever seen Grif invest his energy into something." Wash said with crossed arms. Sarge let out a 'hmph' in agreement as he looked at the board.   
Grif rambled out his plan furiously as he motioned to everyone his idea to surprise his maroon buddy.   
Kaikaina walked into the living room, sipping on some soda.   
"Hey guys, what's going on?"   
"Nothing. Get outta here!" Grif warned her.   
"Are you planning the bachelor party for Simmons?" She asked as she rushed the board.  
"Yes! Now scat!" Grif hissed.   
"Ooooh, man! I bet Virginia's will be a lot more fun!" Kai mocked.   
"What?! No way!" Grif acted offended.   
"Wanna bet?" Kai teased as she walked out of the room. Grif sighed.   
"I wanna go where there's fun." Caboose spoke up.   
"Yeah, Caboose. Go hang out with the girls." Tucker smirked. 

Kaikaina found Carolina sitting outside, meditating. She pranced over to the teal fighter and dropped down next to her.  
"SO!"   
Carolina flinched at Kai's sudden out burst.   
"...Yes...?" Carolina hesitantly asked.   
"You're the maid of honor for Virginia. How's the planning going for the bachelorette party?" Kai placed her chin on the palm of her head as she stared at Carolina.   
Carolina cleared her throat.  
"Um... well... I haven't really...," Carolina began to admit.  
"Oh! Can I help?!" Kai began to plead. "I'll take over for it, so you don't have to worry about it!" Carolina pondered the idea. She wasn't one for throwing parties, let alone a bachelorette party. Kai seemed in her element when it came to party ideas...  
"Sure." Carolina reluctantly responded as Kai cheered with joy.   
"Oh, awesome! This will be fun! Um.. hey?"  
"Yes?"  
"Do you know any other chicks we can invite along? I mean... I feel like the 3 of us will be a bit boring. We need to spice it up!" Kai pondered. "What about that Kimball lady? And that crazy doctor?"   
Carolina froze, fantasizing about the idea of what Dr. Grey would be like under the influence of a lot of alcohol...  
"I'll ask them..." Carolina said. "You just get to planning." Sister squealed with joy and pranced inside of the base, leaving Carolina alone to her thoughts.

Simmons, Virginia and Donut arrived back to the base, all feeling happy and ready to announce that they found their venue.  
Once they entered the base, they noticed that the lights were off.  
"What the...?" Simmons attempted to activate the light switch, but nothing was working.   
"Did we forget to pay the bill?" Donut thought aloud.   
Virginia smirked as she wandered into the base. As she wandered towards the kitchen, she noticed Grif, who was putting a finger to his lips. Virginia nodded and disappeared into the darkness of the kitchen, and then leaned against the counter with her arms crossed.   
She whispered to Grif, "Bring him back in one piece."  
She had an idea of what was to happen, and she was trying to prevent herself from laughing.   
Grif, Tucker, Michigan and Oregon all jumped out and ambushed Simmons. Simmons let out a high pitch screech as a brown sack went over his head.   
They all hauled him up onto their shoulders, and then carried him out of the base as he flailed wildly. They overlapped his screeches for help with the chant "BACHELOR PARTY!"  
Virginia rolled her eyes and watched as Wash, Michigan, Oregon, Nevada, Ten, Sarge, Tucker, Donut, Doc and Grif all boarded a hidden spacecraft that replicated the appearance of a stretch limo.   
"Caboose, why aren't you going?" Virginia asked her blue friend as he came out of hiding.  
"Well... 'cause Tucker said I may not like it.. and it seems a little too crazy for my liking." Caboose shrugged. "And I wanted to hang out with you!"   
Virginia smiled and put her arm around him and gave him a tight hug.   
"Well, I'm glad you're keeping me company."  
Sister suddenly ran out of a neighboring room, throwing a sash around Virginia that was embroided with the word 'Bachelorette'.   
"He's not the only one going out tonight!" Kai smiled and grabbed Virginia by the hand. "You need to go change!" Virginia began to panic as Kai pulled her into her bedroom and began to throw a variety of outfits at her. 

After several minutes of prepping and changing, Virginia was thrown into a sapphire blue mini dress with her hair pulled into a ponytail. Kai wore a yellow mini dress, matching in style as her. As the girls left the room, Carolina came out of her room and Virginia's jaw dropped.   
Carolina wore an aquamarine skin tight dress that hooked around her neck.   
"Daaaang!" Virginia gushed. "Look at you!"   
"Shhh." Carolina blushed as she tried to cross her arms.   
A sudden doorbell chime echoed overhead and Caboose came running by the girls, wearing a dark blue blazer and matching pants set. He greeted the two ladies at the doors with a high pitch glee.  
"Why, Dr. Grey! Ms. Kimball! What a pleasant surprise!" Caboose stated, attempting to act surprised.   
"Hellooo!" Dr. Grey chimed. Both the ladies wore purple dresses, only Kimball's was sleeveless while Dr. Grey's had half sleeves.   
"I think we're going to have lots of fun tonight!" Kai said as she ushered the girls, and Caboose, out of the base.   
A double-decked spaceship with illuminating red lights lowered from the sky and opened a sliding door across its side to allow everyone to board.  
"Um... why is Caboose here?" Kimball whispered to Kai.  
"Because we're more fun!" Sister winked in response. Sister held up her cellphone and pulled everyone in closer for a group photo, as most of the ladies blushed shyly. 

Simmons gasped as the bag was removed from his head and everyone began to pat him on the back.   
"What the....? Where are we?!" Simmons asked as he looked around in a frantic.   
"The Vegas quadrant!" Grif shouted as he pumped his fists into the air. "Happy Engagement, buddy!" Grif cheered as he shoved a cigar into Simmons' mouth.   
The city was bustling with laughter and music as they made their way through the crowds. The sound of slot machines could be heard ringing constantly and the occasional joyous cry from afar.   
Ladies dressed in provocative, revealing dresses ushered the men into their casino, and sat them at a long table.   
Waitresses quickly rushed over and began pouring out complimentary shots of alcohol for the men.   
"Man, this is awesome!" Tucker was smiling wildly and he held his shot glass up.   
"To Simmons!" Grif said as he mimicked Tucker's gesture and rose his shot glass. "Finally ending his long reign of virgin-ness and settling down with a hot piece who can tolerate his nerdy crap!"   
Most of the group chuckled as Simmons rolled his eyes, and simultaneously, everyone threw back their heads and downed the shot.   
"Oh man! What is this stuff?" Simmons cringed as he put his glass down.   
"Tequila!" Michigan smiled. "Puts hair on your chest."   
Everyone began to order drinks for themselves and Simmons; along with several appetizers. 

The girls, and Caboose, arrived to a city known as Skylar Nebula. It was a city with several towers that reached towards the sky. Several of the structures were decorated in neon lights that shifted in colors and made an array of patterns.   
Several bridges were constructed over branching rivers and lit up with rainbow-themed patterns.   
Sister brought the group to the top of a tower, which blossomed like a mushroom at the top. They sat along a patio that gave a fantastic view of a purple and orange sunset over the brightening city.   
"This place is beautiful, Sister!" Virginia said as she patted her hand. "Thank you!"   
"Don't mention it!" Kai smiled as she fiddled with one of her over-sized loop earrings. The waiter came over, sporting complimentary margaritas for the party.   
"It looks like a slushie!" Caboose gushed as he quickly began to sip it.   
"Oh no! Caboose! It's--," Dr. Grey began to explain, but it was too late. Caboose slurped a big gulp and began to hold his head.  
"Oh God! Brain freeze!" He whimpered. Virginia smirked and rubbed his back.   
"Ahem." Kimball cleared her throat and held her drink up. "To Virginia and Simmons! May you both find be eternally blessed with love, good health and happiness!"   
The group rose their glasses and sipped their drinks, as Caboose continued to moan about his brain being frozen.


	38. Part 3 - Chapter 4: The Hangover-ed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is recovering the next day from their night of celebration

Virginia was the first to awoke on the hotel room floor with a blanket thrown over her. As soon as she moved, she found her stomach lurching.   
She put her hand to her mouth and stumbled to the bathroom to empty the contents of her stomach into the toilet.   
When she finished, she realized she actually knew where the bathroom was and slowly looked around the white tiled room to take it in. Her head was spinning as she slowly climbed to her feet and looked in the bathroom mirror.  
Half her make-up had been smeared along the side of her face. Virginia smirked at the disarray of her hair and make-up and turned on the sink. She cupped her hands under the running water and let it pool in her palms. She splashed her face and began removing the make-up with a towelette that sat nearby.   
"UUUUGH! I'm so hungoveeeerr!" Came a familiar voiced shrill from the next room. Virginia wiped the last of the smeared mascara away from her eyes and made her way out of the bathroom.  
In the bedroom were two beds. In one bed, was a sickly Kai, whose hair was matted and curled off to the side. She was stretching over her head, while next to her, was a sleeping Dr. Grey.   
Kimball was in the other bed, her mouth agape with drool running off the side. Carolina was fast asleep at Kimball's side.   
"I'm hungover, too." Virginia admitted with a sheepish laugh. Dr. Grey slowly groaned, stretched and sat up in the bed. Carolina stirred awake and quickly sat up, as if she forgot where she was.   
"My goodness, last night was wild!" Dr. Grey giggled and glanced at Kai. "I did not know you were such a great kisser."  
At this moment, Kimball seemed to wake and slowly rubbed her eyes.  
"W-What...?" Kimball asked as she wiped her chin of the left over drool. Kai giggled and hopped out of the bed, still wearing her outfit from last night.   
"Oh yeah, we made out." Kai winked before going to the mini fridge in the room and fetching a water bottle.  
"And... Tucker would be fine with that?" Virginia asked with a smirk. Kai laughed as she unscrewed the bottle.   
"Um, yeah! I just have to give him all the details later. He's a cool husband." Kai put the water bottle to her lips and began to chug.   
Virginia shrugged as her and Kimball exchanged glances. Dr. Grey crawled out of the bed and stood. Carolina murmured to herself as she rubbed her temples, and then swung her feet off the side of the bed.   
"I need some breakfast. I have to admit, I'm hungover."   
"Same," chimed the rest of the girls in unison.  
"Hey... where's Caboose?" asked Kimball. Everyone looked around the room; not finding the familiar blue buddy.  
"Oh God, did we leave him somewhere?!" Virginia gasped as she put her hand to her mouth. The hotel room door handle suddenly clicked and Caboose came walking in, carrying a few boxes in his arms.   
"Oh! Good morning, sleepy heads!" Caboose beamed.   
"How are you so... bright-eyed and bushy tailed?" Kimball groaned as she held the side of her head. Caboose blinked, looking confused.  
"I... I think you're seeing things. I don't have a tail."   
"She means you are wide awake." Dr. Grey explained. "You don't look sick."  
"Why would I be sick?"  
"You drank as much as we did." Kai explained. Caboose sat the boxes on top of a table and opened the top one.   
"I don't get sick from drinking." Caboose explained and fetched out a chocolate-covered donut and took a bite of it.   
"That's quite the super power." Virginia chuckled as she went over to the box to fetch a donut for herself. "I wonder how the rest of the boys are feeling."

Simmons woke up with a groan. His heavy eyelids fluttered open as he slowly picked up his head. Suddenly, he smacked his head against something with a heavy thunk.  
"Ow! Dammit!" Simmons winced and looked up, seeing a faucet over his eye. He craned his neck and blinked his eyes into focus before coming to the realization that he was in a bathtub.   
He groaned in pain as he grabbed the porcelain side and wiggled his way out of the tub. His head spun from the amount of alcohol that he had the night prior.   
His shirt was unbuttoned and one of his pant legs was partially wet. Simmons secretly hoped it was from the bathtub and not something else...  
He stumbled out of the bathroom, groaning and rubbing his sore neck. He realized he slept in a weird position and craved for a massage.   
Simmons stood in the bathroom doorway and looked out into the massive hotel suite. There were four king size beds; two on each wall. There was a bar with a fridge on the adjacent wall facing him and a large screen television that hung in the middle.   
Scattered around the room were the motionless bodies of the drunkards.   
Donut was in one of the beds, laying next to Grif. He had his head cuddled into Grif's shoulder. On the other side of Grif was Tucker, but Tucker was laying down by his feet.   
Wash was on the next bed, his leg and arm dangling off the side. Sarge laid still in the middle and grumbling in his sleep. Doc laid on the other side of Sarge, hugging a pillow to his body.   
Nevada laid in the bed across the way, sleeping in a dramatic pose. His leg was kicked up and over the stomach of Oregon.  
Michigan was in the last bed, sleeping on his belly and his head under a pillow. Ten was next to him, sleeping on the opposite end of the bed with a pillow hugged to his head.   
Simmons hid his chuckling and pulled out his cellphone to snap a picture of everyone. 

Virginia heard her cellphone chimed and went to her purse to pull it out. She gasped, followed by a laugh as she went through the pictures that Simmons had sent her.  
"What's so funny?" Kai asked as she looked over her shoulder. Virginia turned her screen towards her.   
"Our men look rougher than we do." 

Simmons went to the bar and found a coffee pot sitting on the shelf. He took it and began to brew up some coffee. As he rummaged around the shelves, he failed to stay quiet and everyone began to slowly wake.   
"I'm dyiiiiiiing." Grif groaned. He suddenly noticed Donut's head on his shoulder and yelped. "Get off me, Donut!"  
"Don't be so mean! Grumpy pants." Donut smirked and rolled out of the bed. Grif noticed Tucker's feet by his face and grimaced.   
Tucker sat up in bed, groaning. His hair was covered in glitter and a red blotch was smeared across his cheek.   
"Oh man... what the Hell happened last night?"  
"My head feels like it's in the grip of a bear trap." Sarge groaned as he sat up. Wash rolled out of the bed and hit the floor with a heavy thud!  
"Geez, can't handle your liquor, can you Wash?" Nevada snickered as he helped Wash to his feet.   
"I-I'm... fine." Wash said as he patted Nevada's chest. Wash still seemed drunk.   
"I need an Advil." Doc whimpered as he went over to his bag.   
"One for me, too." Simmons whined as he poured the hot brewed coffee into a mug. Doc emptied a pill into his palm before tossing it to Simmons.   
"Those strippers loved us." Tucker smiled, dangling a beaded chain around his neck. "I like that they toss these beads out. It was like Mardi Gras."   
"You've been?" Grif inquired as he crawled out of the bed. Grif stood in his boxers and a T-shirt, and began to search the room for his clothes.   
"Yeah. A few times when I was living on Earth. I went right before I enlisted." Tucker said. "Many, many drunk times." Tucker said as he reminisced.   
Sarge went up next to Simmons and gave him a pat on his upper back before grabbing a coffee mug for himself.   
Simmons smiled and took a sip of his coffee.   
"With all due respect, Sir... you look like Hell." Simmons smirked as he lowered the mug. Sarge shot a glance at Simmons as he finished pouring his coffee.  
"Doesn't he always though?" Grif said from the opposite side of the room.   
"Can it, meat shield." Sarge called out over his shoulder before taking a sip of coffee.  
"I think we need to get some breakfast. Everyone's grump this morning." Donut said as he stretched his arms over his head.  
"How are you not feeling like shit?" Grif asked as he looked under the bed for his missing pants.   
"Because I know how to drink in moderation." Donut beamed as he yanked off his shirt and began to change.   
"Geez Donut, there's a bathroom." Tucker said as he blocked Donut's nude body with his hand.  
"There's nothing wrong with the human body! It's beautiful." Donut pouted before shuffling into the bathroom.   
"There's only one body I want to see...," Tucker mumbled. Grif stood up and huffed as he threw his hands out.  
"Who's seen my pants?!"   
"Hmmm...." Simmons put the coffee mug down and began to think. "I don't remember what really happened when we got back to the room last night."   
"I think we all crashed and burned." Ten commented as he went through his belongings to change his clothes.   
Wash snickered playfully.  
"What's so funny?" Oregon asked Wash as he buttoned him his own shirt.   
"I took 'em." Wash said.  
"Took what?" Doc asked.  
"Grif's pants."  
"You WHAT?!" Grif snapped.   
"I took 'em." Wash repeated. Grif hustled over to Wash and stared into his eyes.   
"What did you do with 'em?!"   
Wash swayed a bit and made the face of someone pondering. He rubbed his chin and looked off to the side.   
"Mmmm...."  
"Weeeell?" Grif pushed on with his questioning. Wash began to snicker.  
"I put them up the flag pole."  
"....you fucking did not." 

All the men stood outside on the sidewalk, staring up at the flag pole. At the top of the flag pole was a bright yellow flag that had the symbol for the Vegas Quadrant (the letter 'V' with a crown). Flapping in the breeze right below the flag was the pants that Grif had worn last night.   
"Yep. Those are my pants." Grif said, wearing a fuzzy bath robe to hide his lack of clothing.  
"That. Is. Fantastic." Simmons chuckled before snapping a picture of it on his cellphone.   
"When did you sneak out and do this?" Oregon asked Wash.   
"When we got back and everyone fell asleep." Wash admitted before sipping on a water bottle. He was gifted the water bottle last night from one of the strip clubs they attended. It had the silhouette of a female while sitting on a heart.   
"That's hilarious." Sarge smiled and patted Wash on the back. "Good job!"  
"I hate you all." Grif said before stomping away into the hotel with his middle finger in the air. After Grif was out of sight, everyone turned around and gave a salute to the flapping pants. 

The girls, along with Caboose, found a restaurant and sat in the outdoor patio section and devoured their breakfasts.   
"Last night was craaaaazy." Kai said as she went through her cellphone. "I got a lot of good pictures!" She began to laugh.   
"I remember the dance club, and all the shots we took..." Carolina said as she took a bite of bacon.   
"Yeah. And we made out." Kai added.  
"Wait. What?!" Carolina blushed as her eyes bugged out.  
"Yeah, don't you remember?"  
"Who did you not make out with last night?" Virginia asked as she sipped her tea.  
"You. Caboose." Kai said and scooped up a fork full of scrambled egg.   
"...And me, right?" Kimball added as she pointed to herself. Kai tilted her head.  
"You don't remember, either?" Kai asked before laughing. "Man, you girls are lightweights." Kimball blushed and hid her face in her hands.   
"We were dancing all sexy like and grinding up on each other and we just started kissing." Kai explained. Carolina held her hand up to Kai.  
"Don't. Just stop." Carolina sighed and stared up at the sky. "I don't want to remember." Kai shrugged and ate at some more of the scrambled eggs that were sprawled out before her. Virginia chuckled to herself.   
"Well, I appreciate all that you ladies and Caboose have done for me. Last night was fun."   
"Yeah, it was!" Caboose grinned as he ate at some of eggs.   
"Caboose was a real win with the ladies last night." Kai said as she showed a picture on her phone of Caboose sitting down and a grouping of ladies surrounded him. Each lady was smiling and either kissing him or putting their hands on him.  
"Right?!" Caboose gasped. "And I got so many phone numbers. I'm going to have to make a lot of phone calls. I don't know who to call first, though?" Caboose pulled out the wad of various papers from his pants pocket. "Tanya? Alisha? Carrie? Morgan? Or maybe, Tiff?"   
"I will never drink like that again." Carolina vowed as she rubbed the side of her head.   
"But where's the fun in that?" Kimball elbowed her side, smiling. Carolina rolled her eyes and shot her a look.   
"Enjoy it while you can!" Dr. Grey said as she drank some orange juice. "But anyway, cheers to Virginia and Simmons! May your love last for an eternity."   
Everyone grabbed their drinks and saluted with Dr. Grey. 

The grouping of men sat at a long table, eating their breakfast and nursing their hangovers. Grif had to purchase a pair of pants and was wiggling in the chair, trying to adjust to the newness.   
"I need to break 'em in." Grif would grumble as he shot a glare at Wash from across the table.   
"This food is phenomenal." Simmons commented as he patted his stomach. "I feel a thousand times better."  
"Yeah, I feel alive again." Tucker chuckled. "Man, you should see these pictures Kai sent to me."  
"Stop showing my sister's nudes!" Grif snapped.  
"No, man. Not those pictures." Tucker glared. "We're married now. Only I get to see her naked... and the old perverts on the internet who pay for 'em."   
Grif groaned angrily and covered his ears, pretending not to hear.   
"So... Simmons. Cheers to getting engaged!" Donut said, trying to change the conversation.   
"Thanks, Donut. I appreciate all you've done to help us." Simmons gave a smile and nod to his friend in pink.   
"Yeah, she's a good woman. Take good care of her." Ten gave a nod under his cowboy hat. "Or she'll rip out your heart and show it to ya."  
Simmons laughed nervously.   
"Y-Yeah...? Like... did they teach you that when you become Freelancers.. or something...?" Simmons continued to chuckle.  
"Hmm... they taught that to us on... what? The second or third day of Freelancer training?" Ten said as he looked to Nevada confirmation.   
Nevada, with his mouth full of food, held up three fingers.  
"Oh, that's right. The third day." Ten said and sipped his coffee.   
Simmons continued to chuckle nervously, unsure of how to respond. He gulped down his nervousness and smirked.   
Inside his head, he made a mental note to never make Virginia mad.


	39. Part 3 Chapter 5: Rescue Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone returns to the base to recover from their hangovers.... only to have their naps interrupted.

Simmons stumbled out of the ship once it touched down on the familiar ground before their base. They were all finally home after their shenanigans on the other planet.  
"My head is still throbbing." Simmons groaned.   
"I think I'm gonna be hungover for days." Grif chuckled as he followed along with Simmons.  
"No limpiaré más vómito/I'm not cleaning up anymore vomit." Lopez commented as he hustled into the base.   
"You're all a bunch of wimps! Pathetic." O'Malley cackled as he carried his bag over his shoulder.   
"We were rocking in the shower for 20 minutes." Doc replied.  
"Quiet!" O'Malley snapped.  
"I'm going to take a nice siesta." Sarge yawned as he cracked his neck.   
"Oh, God... my head... a nap sounds nice." Wash groaned as Ten helped him into the base.   
"I think Wash is the biggest lush out of all of us." Ten said in a snide tone.   
Everyone chuckled and walked into the base. They found in the living room that Kaikaina was asleep on the couch with a blanket thrown over her. Her hair was disheveled and her leg dangled out from under the blanket.   
"Awww, my sleepy princess." Tucker grinned as he went over and bent down next to her. He scooped her up slowly into his arms and kissed her over her eyebrow.   
"Nighty night, sister." Grif smirked as he patted her on the head as Tucker walked by with her cradled into his chest.   
"Seems like the ladies had a fun time, too." Donut smiled as he walked by everyone. "I got a message from Dr. Grey and Kimball that they're at home safely, and very..." Donut's voice trailed off.  
"Very...?" Wash asked.   
"Veeery... out of it." Donut chuckled, knowing he had to censor what they had both really said.   
"Welcome home!" Caboose came out of the kitchen, holding a cup of chocolate milk. He was smiling brightly and looking to be in one piece.   
"Hey Caboose, you look to be in one piece." Doc said as he looked over the blue comrade.   
"Why would I not be? Should I be more than one?" Caboose raised an eyebrow, looking at each of their faces.   
"Well, you went out partying with the girls. We weren't sure you'd come home sick like the rest of us." Simmons said.   
"Nope. I'm fine." Caboose shrugged and sipped his chocolate milk. "I'm gonna go watch T.V."   
"Ugh... I'm gonna go lie down." Wash gave a half-heartedly wave and walked down the hallway. He ran his hand along the wall as he made his way to the bedroom. He clicked the button on the automatic door opener with his knuckle and the door slid opened.   
Wash smiled as he entered the room and found Carolina asleep in the bed. She was wearing a comfy pair of pajama shorts and a tank top. Her red hair laid over her face and lightly fluttered with each heavy breath she exhaled. She was even snoring, and Wash couldn't help but stifle a chuckle.   
He crawled into bed behind her and put an arm around her waist. His lips pressed against her neck and he found himself quickly falling asleep.

Simmons made his way to his room and opened the door. He saw Virginia tucked into the bed with the blankets up to her neck. She almost resembled a cocoon.   
Simmons removed his shirt and tossed it on the floor. He paused for a moment, and then picked up the shirt, rolled it up and tossed it into the chair.   
Virginia murmured in her sleep, causing a smile to spread across Simmons face. He stepped out of his pants and crawled into bed.   
He tugged at the blanket, but it was tightly bound to her. He examined her, finding the blanket corner and pried the blanket from under her body.   
She smacked her lips and quickly threw her arm over Simmons chest and buried her face into his neck.  
"Welcome home, hun." Virginia mumbled. Simmons kissed the side of her face as he pulled the blanket over the both of them.  
"Good to be home."

Donut and Doc sat on the couch with Caboose, each holding a gallon water bottle. Michigan came into the room and plopped onto the recliner and reclined the chair back.   
Ten, Nevada and Oregon could be heard scuffling in the kitchen, opening the cabinets and refrigerator.   
Sarge huffed and walked along the back of the couch and made his way to the adjacent recliner and leaned it back.   
Lopez mumbled in Spanish and wandered off into the base as the television clicked through various scenes.   
"Caboose, pick something!" Donut whined, trying to urge Caboose to stop changing the channel.  
"Oh, fine!" Caboose pouted as the channel stopped on the news channel. 

"It's been a month since the attack on the UNSC base that devastated--," 

"Oh, more about that attack." Doc said, leaning forward inquisitively. 

"They mysterious attackers have yet to be identified. In other news, Dr. Albert Raini has yet to be apprehended due to his illegal involvement--,"

"Man, I'd really like to see that guy behind bars." Donut huffed.   
"Agreed." Doc added.   
"The bars are too good for him." Sarge huffed as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Dirtbag." Sarge's head began to lower as a string of incoherent murmurs escaped his lips. His eyes shut and he nodded off into a nap. 

Perun, Bast, Mars, Virtus and Ares stood stiffly with their arms at their side as Dr. Raini tapped furiously at his tablet.   
"Everything is running smoothly. The UNSC on Earth has been brought to its knees. Now, we have a new mission." The doctor held the tablet out in front of me, letting a planet materialize in a hologram. "We're going to pay Chorus a little visit..."

Carolina was the first to wake. She heard the notification of a rhythmic ringing to signal that somebody was calling her. Carolina rolled over a sleeping Wash, scooped up her helmet and fitted it over her head.   
"Hello? Carolina?!" It was Kimball.  
"Hey Kimball. Recovered from your--?" Carolina was quickly cut off.   
"We're under attack!" Kimball screamed. Carolina's stomach sank as she never heard Kimball sound so panicked.  
"What's going on?"   
At this time, Wash had heard Carolina and now was reading her face, waiting for her to explain what was happening.  
"Those soldiers that attacked the UNSC, they're here on Chorus!" An explosion rattled off in the background.   
"Kimball!!" Carolina screamed. "We're coming!" The static hummed into her ears as the call was disconnected.   
Carolina quickly scrambled to her feet and began piecing together her armor.   
Wash leapt to his feet and began to dress in his armor, as well.   
Carolina stormed down the hallway, screaming for everybody to assemble.   
Simmons and Virginia poked their tired heads out from their bedroom.   
"What's happening?" Simmons inquired.   
"Chorus is under attack! They need us! Suit up people!" Carolina barked.   
The familiar sound of armor stomping down the hallways came to meet up with her as everyone eventually met her at the entrance. They raced to the Pelican with their weapons bared. 

The Chorus army spread along the main streets in front of the Capital. Explosions went off in various directions. Gun fire erupted as a few shots were broken by surprised screams.   
Perun, Bast, Mars, Virtus and Ares rushed into the blazing fires, leaping into groupings of soldiers.  
"This isn't looking good." Palomo whimpered as he re-loaded his gun with ammunition.   
"No negativity, Charles!" Jensen snapped with her lipsy tone. "We got to keep pushing!"   
"This is fucked!" Bitters growled as he peeked over their protective barrier and fired an alien rifle into the direction of the enemy soldier.   
Perun looked over at the oncoming alien blast and ducked under it.   
Bitters whimpered as he saw Perun walk slowly towards him.  
"You made it mad!" Palomo yelled.   
"No shit!" Bitters whined.   
"Get down!" Smith yelled as he grabbed Bitters by the back of his armor and yanked him down behind the protective barrier as Perun came rushing in.   
As Perun leaped into the air, raising his fist back and descended onto the lieutenants, a purple blur came flying at Perun and sent him skidding several feet away into the gravel.   
"Good job, Matthews!" Jensen said as Matthews hovered in front of his comrades on a vehicle known as the Ghost.   
"I think I'm getting the hang of this thing." Matthews gulped.   
"Incoming!" Kimball suddenly screamed as she leapt over several barriers and chucked a grenade at an oncoming fighter.   
The lieutenants rushed to Kimball as Mars backhanded a grenade away from his head; allowing the grenade to curve upwards into the sky and explode against a skyscraper.   
Kimball felt the nervousness rise in her. Her eyes scanned the battlefield, seeing various soldiers falling.   
"F-Fall back!" Kimball ordered and started ushering the lieutenants backwards. All the soldiers turned to run back towards the base.   
Kimball waved her arm and a long line of soldiers armed with rocket launchers stood at the opening of the base.  
"All soldiers, FIRE!" Simultaneously, an array of rockets launched through the air towards Bast, Virtus and Ares. Mars and Perun rushed to the side of their fellow soldiers and all at once, they rose their hands.   
A light shield — connected from shield to shield — glowing with a lime green hue. The rockets impacted against the light shield, and everyone held their breath, waiting for the cloud of dust to dissipate.   
"Direct hit?" Smith asked with a hint of hesitation. Kimball took a few steps away from the base entrance and tried to see through the cloud of dust.   
Silhouettes slowly emerged from the fading cloud and Kimball had to swallow down her worry.   
"Oh, shit...," Palomo gasped. Kimball quickly stepped back behind the row of rocket launcher holding soldiers.   
"Get ready to fire again..." She stated through gritted teeth. The soldiers inhaled a breath, steadying the rocket launchers as they prepared to fire again.   
The enemy soldiers stepped closer, keeping the light shields up for protection.   
"Kimball... we can't damage them when they have shields up!" Smith said.   
"I know!" Kimball snapped. "We need to somehow through them off and get them to lower the shields..." Kimball began to panic as the enemies quickly began to close the gap.   
Synchronized, the enemy soldiers began to hurry their pace.   
"Oh, fuck! Incoming!" Bitters yelled.   
Perun, Bast, Mars, Virtus and Ares began to run, when a fuzzy, sapphire blue pulsating orb attached to Mars, in the middle of the grouping.   
"15 POINTS YOU DIRTY WHORES!" Came a familiar scream.   
The enemy soldiers slid to a stop, quickly dropping their shields and attempting to disperse as Mars exploded.  
"Heck of an arm, Donut." Oregon complimented.   
The Chorus army looked over to see their allies standing on top of a parking garage.   
"Oh, thank God." Kimball whispered. "FIRE!" Kimball ordered.   
The rocket launchers went off as Perun, Bast, Virus and Ares attempted to disperse.   
O'Malley cackled as he lifted his own rocket launcher and fired into the area where the soldiers were once standing.   
The Reds, Blues and Freelancers rushed off of the parking garage and quickly surrounded the area, aiming their weapons in preparation.   
As the cloud of dirt lowered, they saw that Perun, Bast, Virtus and Ares had ducked onto their knees and held up their light shields.   
Mars was in a crater, part of the spartan armor splintered.   
"What the Hell?" Wash said as he squinted his eyes.   
"That's... not human." Carolina gasped.   
Mars slowly sat up, and they saw chunks of metal crack and fall away from an exo-skeleton of metal. A series of wires sparked and sizzled as a red, glowing eyeball stared at them from half of the helmet.   
"Oh fuck! It's a Terminator!" Grif screamed.


	40. Part 3 Chapter 6: Undying Wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our favorite soldiers square off to the new Freelancers... but Dr. Raini has a surprise in store.

The jaw of the Terminator Spartan unhinged and a series of sparks crackled from its gaping mouth.   
"They're not human, at all." Virginia breathed.   
"W-W-Well, well, well...." The Terminator began to say as its jaw quivered. "Look what the c-c-cat's dragged in."   
"That voice...," Simmons said as he listened intently.   
"It's Dr. Raini." Ten hissed angrily as he cocked his rifle at the head of the Terminator.   
"Come out and show yourself!" Carolina ordered.  
"N-N-N-Nu uh." The Terminator mocked as its head tilted and trembled. It slowly got to its feet, the metal melting away from one of its shoulders.   
"Hiding behind one of your puppets won't save you." Sarge yelled at it.   
"Come out now and we promise we'll be gentle with the handcuffs." Donut threatened. Grif cringed to himself.   
"Ha!" The Terminator laughed, and at that moment, Perun and Bast darted to the right and began to charge at half of the group.   
Virtus and Ares sprung at the same time and charged at the Chorus military as they attempted to run to the base.  
"Stop them!" Ten, Michigan, Oregon and Nevada rushed after Virtus and Ares. Michigan and Nevada fired their grappling hooks; letting the latches catch on their feet and yanked them backwards.   
Ares flipped backwards, slashed the wiring to the grappling hook with a knife and spun around. Virtus rolled backwards and threw a knife at Michigan, who leaned to the side to avoid the oncoming blade.   
"Let's do this." Nevada said as he cracked his neck before rushing at Ares.   
"Kimball, can you hear me?" Wash called out over the radio.  
"Yes, I hear you, Wash!"   
"Try to see if you can locate where Dr. Raini is hiding. We'll take care of these fake Freelancers." Wash explained as he dodged a fist from Perun.   
"On it!" Kimball responded. She looked at her lieutenants. "Team, we need to fan out! See if we can locate where Dr. Raini is hiding."  
"Yes, ma'am!" The lieutenants responded simultaneously before grabbing some nearby soldiers and bounding off in separate directions.

Carolina jumped in between Wash and Perun, then rammed her knee into its chest. Tucker was rushing at Bast, who quickly tripped him as Tucker threw all his strength into a sweep of his sword.   
Sarge jumped in and fired his shotgun, only to have Bast kick upward and sending Sarge falling backwards.   
Virginia slid on her knees behind Bast and Grif ran at Bast, throwing all his weight into him. Bast stumbled over Virginia and landed on the ground, with Grif ramming him repeatedly with his fists. Simmons and Sarge jumped in and began to wail on Bast with the butt of their weapons. Mars snuck up to Grif and grabbed him by the neck and yanked him off. Grif went flying through the air and collided into the side of a trashed Warthog.   
"Oh no! Grif!" Caboose shouted as he looked at the carnage that was once a Warthog, then looked back at Mars. Mars was twitching and sparking as it walked quickly towards Caboose.  
"Caboose, get out of the way!" Tucker yelled. Caboose looked panicked as he slowly backed up. Mars marched quicker with its mechanical arm reaching out towards the cowering blue.   
Before Mars could reach the soldier, a grappling hook snatched its forearm, causing the Terminator to look back at its source.   
Ten was yanking at his grappling hook, letting his feet dig into rubble to keep from sliding.   
"Come here, 'lil dawgy." Ten let out a 'hee-haw' as he yanked with all his might. Mars' robotic arm was ripped off with the powerful yank and the angry machine let out a sparky hiss.   
Bast let out a high pitched frequency, resembling a scream altered to be high tones. Sarge and Simmons reached for their ears in habit, before Bast slammed its fists into their guts simultaneously.   
Both soldiers flew backwards and slid on their backs. Sarge grumbled angrily as he struggled to get to his feet.  
Bast screamed and charged at Simmons and Sarge. The two soldiers began to panic. Before Bast reached them, an explosion went off right in front of them.   
"Got 'em!" Michigan cheered after have thrown a grenade.  
A blackened cloud faded to reveal half of Bast's robotic shell. Part of the body sparked and withered in pieces of metallic flakes and wires.   
Perun screeched as Tucker impaled his sword through the center of its abdomen. The desperate robotic Spartan grabbed Tucker by the wrist and headbutted as hard as possible.   
"OW! You fuck!" Tucker yelled as he yanked the sword out through the abdomen. 

Meanwhile, the lieutenants, along with a group of various soldiers and Kimball, were searching through out the area to see if they could find anything suspicious.   
They had a feeling that Dr. Raini was hiding within the area, but weren't sure where to begin looking.   
"Come in, come in. Kimball here. Any sightings?" Kimball asked as she was searching a nearby abandoned building with a few soldiers.   
"Nothing, ma'am." Jensen responded, walking along a parking garage.  
"Negative." Smith responded as he was doing a sweep of a nearby office building.  
"Nada." Bitters responded, searching a nearby grocery store and helping himself to a few candy bars.  
"Uh, I think I've got something." Palomo replied in a whisper. He was in a nearby botanical garden.   
Three other soldiers were ducked behind Palomo; looking over his shoulder at the inside of the botanical garden.  
Dr. Raini was pacing, cursing loudly and running his fingers through feathery strands of hair. His lab coat was stained with dirt, rust and possibly blood. His fingers tapped quickly at a datapad as he continued his mumblings.   
Palomo explained what he was seeing to Kimball, trying to keep hidden in the shadows. 

"Oh, my God." Kimball gasped. She quickly got on the radio and hollered out the findings to the Reds and Blues. "Tucker! Carolina! Wash! Come in!" Kimball barked.   
"I'm here, Kimball. What's going on?" Carolina asked.   
Virtus and Ares jumped at Nevada and Virginia; their fists pulled back and ready to punch. Nevada fell back and shoved his feet into the stomach of Virtus, causing him to flip and shove off into the air.   
Virginia stepped to the side, spun on her foot and tried to sweep her heel across Ares' face. Ares stepped back and grabbed hold of Virginia's leg and swung her into the air. Ares followed up by leaping into the air and slamming its shoulder into her abdomen.  
Virginia gasped as she was sent flying and landing in a row of hedges nearby. Ares landed on its feet and began to walk towards the fallen Freelancer, until a hand grabbed its shoulder.  
"That's not very nice!" Oregon said and took hold of its arm. Ten jumped in and grabbed the other arm.   
Ares screamed in a high pitch frequency as it wiggled furiously to get out of their grips.   
"Time to say 'night night'". O'Malley chuckled as he pulled out his rocket launcher.   
"Uh, Ten? Should we be so close?" Oregon whispered to his comrade.   
"Just get ready!" Ten snapped as he held the struggling Ares.   
O'Malley fired and the rocket screamed through the air. Oregon and Ten simultaneously leaped to the side, letting Ares take the full blow.   
Oregon dropped and rolled on his side, and quickly looked up to see the once robotic Freelancer engulfed in black smoke.   
"Direct hit!" Ten cheered victoriously.   
"Nice shooting." Virginia complimented O'Malley as she stepped out of the hedges. 

"No! No! NO!" Dr. Raini screamed angrily as he typed furiously on his datapad. He hunched over the datapad, looking increasingly more stressed.   
"Alright, doctor. That's enough." Came a voice that broke his concentration. He looked up and saw Carolina and Wash with their weapons pointed at him.  
"Put down the datapad and put your hands behind your head. It's over now." Wash instructed in his cool demeanor.   
Dr. Raini stared at the two soldiers, and then craned his head back and began to laugh. Carolina and Wash both took this time to step in closer.  
"Do you seriously believe you can stop this?!" Dr. Raini hissed as he quickly looked back at them. "They were built to be perfect. PERFECT!" Dr. Raini screamed. "They are fitted with A.I. of the original Freelancers. They know how to fight. They're survivalists." Dr. Raini began typing on the datapad.  
"Put that down!" Carolina ordered.   
"No... it's too late." He typed and then slowly lowered the datapad. "They will ensure your demise." Dr. Raini dropped the datapad next to his foot and sighed contently.   
Carolina and Wash both began to step closer to him. The doctor smiled one last time, before reaching into his pocket to retrieve a pistol.  
"NO!" Carolina screamed, but Dr. Raini thrusted the pistol up under his chin and pulled the trigger. "Goddamnit!" Carolina screamed as they both rushed over to the newly collapsed corpse.   
Wash bent down and picked up the datapad and observed the numerous codes that ran across the screen.   
"What the Hell?" He murmured.   
"What's going on?" Carolina asked.   
"I-I... I'm not sure." Wash admitted.   
They were both cut off by an abnormally loud frequency pitch and looked in the direction from where it came.   
"That can't be good." Wash stated before the two of them took off running into the direction. 

Ares, Bast, Perun, Virtus and Mars all began to quiver, tremble and glow. The parts of their bodies that laid scattered amongst the ground began to slither with their wires.   
"Holy shit, it's alive!" Grif screamed as chunks of metal scurried between his feet. He danced around the parts, startled.   
"Esto es malo/This is bad." Lopez said as he stood alongside with the Red team. Carolina and Wash returned to watch as the robotic Freelancers began to grab at each other.   
Long rivers of wires sparked and coiled around each other.   
"Team, take aim!" Sarge barked as he aimed his shotgun. "Fire!"   
Simmons, Grif, Lopez and Donut fired off multiple rounds of ammunition, but was deflected by the connection of glowing shields.   
"Oh, you have got to be kidding me." Kimball asked as she stood with her lieutenants and soldiers.   
The wires connected, the metal clanked and the once distinguishable faces of armor fell away and started to form as one.  
"They're combining." Simmons gasped.   
"Uh, hey Grif?" Ten asked as he tilted his head towards the orange soldier.  
"Yeah?" Grif choked out.   
"How did they destroy the Terminator in them movies?"   
"Um... with pipe bombs." Grif explained.   
"We're gonna need one Hell of a bomb."


	41. Part 3 Chapter 7: The Final Countdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle rages on against an A.I. powered Mecha-Freelancer...

"Donut, throw a grenade!" Wash ordered the pink soldier. Donut nodded and whipped a plasma grenade over at the combining robotic Freelancers.   
The plasma grenade hit against the light shield and slid to the ground. It exploded within seconds, causing the light shield to flicker. The robotic Freelancers sparked and wiggled; being unaffected.   
"Shit!" Nevada cursed.   
"Men, move back!" Sarge ordered.   
"Gladly!" Grif huffed.   
Everyone turned and quickly distanced themselves. They ducked behind broken down warthogs and a tank. They reloaded their weapons and watched around the corners as the mesh of robotic parts assembled and grew into one large being.   
"This definitely wasn't in Terminator." Grif said.   
"An ultimate Freelancer." Michigan gasped, as several floating A.I. images replicating Carolina and Virginia hovered around its head.   
"The ultimate fighting machine." Oregon choked.   
"We're boned." Tucker said.   
"Mecha-Freelancer." Grif gulped.

  
The Mecha-Freelancer now had several colored plates hanging over a half-robotic face. Long tendrils of coils and wires shot out of its arms, replicating that of octopus arms. The arms flailed in opposite directions and smashed into the pavement, causing the dirt to crack and burst into dust.   
The Mecha-Freelancer stepped upward onto two legs that were made of coils and broken metal plates. It loomed upward, almost surpassing the height of the parking garage. Its head twitched and a mouth gaped, causing a series of sparks to rain. 

  
"We need to decorate that thing with bullet holes." Sarge huffed as he stood up.   
"Sarge! Bullets aren't going to work!" Wash snapped, grabbing the red soldier by his shoulder and yanking him down behind the warthog.   
The Mecha-Freelancer sent out a high pitch frequency, mimicking a terrifying roar that raddled the glass on the buildings. Everyone flinched, hearing a few windows shatter. It suddenly stomped a foot and began to rush at the group.   
"¡Correr!/Run!" Lopez screamed and everyone dispersed as the Mecha-Freelancer rushed through the stalled warthogs. The tendrils that replaced its hands dispersed in several directions, attacking the Freelancers.   
"No!" Virginia grasped at Nevada's hands as coils wrapped around him. Coils snuck up and wrapped around her waist and neck.   
"Fuuuck!" Ten yelled as him and Oregon were wrapped up in the same grouping of coils and lifted up into the air.   
Michigan and Wash were dragged by their feet and were forced to be dangled high in the air.   
"NO!" Carolina screamed as she saw her colleagues being waved around like dolls. Tucker leaped to his feet and rushed at the legs of the Mecha-Freelancer and swiped.   
Lopez, Simmons and O'Malley fired their rocket launchers simultaneously at the back of its legs, watching the metal become brittle and fall forward.   
The Mecha-Freelancer let out a hiss, shooting out several sparks as it swung its arms up higher. It suddenly released a current, electrocuting the trapped Freelancers. The Freelancers gritted their teeth in an attempt to refrain from screaming as the current ran through their armor.   
They were suddenly released and dropped to the ground. 

  
"No! Wash!" Tucker rushed to the fallen soldier's side.   
"Sienna!" Simmons cried out to her, but Grif held him back.   
The Mecha-Freelancer ripped out a street light and attached its wires to its own. The wires glowed, showing a frequency running through them.   
"What's it doing?" Sarge asked.   
"It looks like it's sucking up more power." Simmons explained.  
"If it keeps doing that, maybe it will blow up like my blow dryer." Kaikaina stated. Simmons blinked within his helmet and looked over at her.  
"Wait, what?"   
"Yeah, I plugged in my blow dryer and it fried the circuit. Bro said it was because I left a bunch of other things plugged in, too. My cellphone and personal massager needed to be charged! I didn't know it would do that—," Kai was stopped short when Simmons began to flail.   
"Sarge! We could try to overload it!" Simmons explained. Everyone turned to look at the frantic nerd.   
"Explain." Carolina asked.  
"Placing too much current demand on a circuit will cause it to overload. We may be able to do it to that _thing_ if we give it too much! The more electrical devices plugged into it, the more it will most likely surge!" Simmons explained. 

  
Tucker dragged Wash behind the tank and gave him a shake.   
"Uuerrmmm..." Wash moaned as he slowly sat up.   
"Take it easy!" Tucker insisted.  
"I feel fine." Wash sighed and quickly began to climb to his feet. "We got to get the other Freelancers!" Wash got on the radio.  
"Carolina, Tucker and I are going to try and grab the Freelancers. Cover us while we get them back."  
"You got it."   
Tucker gave a nod and the two rushed out to grab at the fallen soldiers. Ten and Nevada were already climbing to their feet, but Oregon, Michigan and Virginia were not moving.   
"Doc, come help!" Wash ordered.   
Doc gave a nod and ran over to Virginia, knowing that she'd be the lightest out of all of them. Doc curled his arms underneath Virginia and quickly picked her up.   
The Mecha-Freelancer hissed out a series of sparks and dismantled the lamp post and dropped it to the ground. The tendrils began to flail wildly with its new surge of energy and reach towards Doc.   
Doc screamed and threw himself down over Virginia, whimpering as he braced for what was going to happen next.   
There was an intense clash, and Doc could feel a collection of dirt rain down on him. He opened his eyes and peered up from his visor to see a familiar back standing in front of him.   
A series of tendrils had been cut off and collapsed on the ground, lifeless.   
"Wha....?" Doc gasped as he lifted Virginia off the ground. "....Locus?"   
"Get her out of here?!" Locus barked, causing Doc to flinch. Locus lunged at the Mecha-Freelancer, running and leaping off of a barricade to run his sword into the stomach of the machine.   
  
Doc rushed over to where everybody was hiding. Simmons rushed to his side and slowly removed Virginia from Doc's arms.  
"Thank you." Simmons nodded at Doc as he held her close to his chest. Doc gave a nod in return, then turned towards the battle.   
  
"Lopez, let's do this!" Sarge huffed as he looked at his brown comrade. Lopez gave a nod and the both of them snuck up on opposite sites of the Freelancers.   
Sarge hooked jumper cables to dangling cables that hung off the body of the Mecha-Freelancer. Lopez connected jumper cables to a piece of dangling metal.   
"OKAY, NOW!" Sarge ordered.   
The cables ran along the ground to two separate Warthogs; one being occupied by Jensen, and the other being occupied by Grif.  
"Roger!" Jensen said and turned on the vehicle. It roared into life.   
"Eat a dick!" Grif hollered as he turned the keys and started the Warthog. It roared alongside Jensen's vehicle.   
  
Locus rolled away from the towering Mecha-Freelancer as it began to swing its tendrils wildly. Sparks rained out of its gaping mouth as its head jerked and stuttered.   
Smoke slowly rose out of its mouth, empty ports and eyes. Slowly, its body began to collapse to the ground, and with a high pitch screech, it face planted into the cement.   
The cement gave way to its face, creating a crater.   
Everyone held their breath and waited. After several minutes, the machine never moved. Smoke continued to bellow out of the machine, and then slowly dissipate.   
"Suck it, stupid robot!" Simmons shouted out as he rose a middle finger in the air.   
The Chorus army erupted into a victorious cheer and fired off a few rounds into the air. Kimball rushed over to the team.   
"Good job!" Wash said to Sarge and Lopez.   
"It was Simmons' idea." Sarge said as he gave a nod to the maroon soldier.   
"Es bueno para algo/He's good for something." Lopez stated. 

Doc removed Virginia's helmet and was checking her vitals. Her eyelids slowly fluttered as she regained her consciousness.   
Dr. Grey and other medics went to the other Freelancers and helped them to their feet.   
"Let's not do that ever again." Ten groaned as he was helped to his feet.  
"We're getting too old for this shit." Nevada said as he cracked his back. 

"I was not expecting to see you." Wash said as he approached Locus, who was being stared at by Kimball. Locus gave a hesitant nod.  
"I heard distress signals... I had to come help."   
"You should be in jail!" Kimball hissed as she stepped closer to the towering man. Wash placed a hand on her shoulder. She turned her head to look at Wash, who shook his head at her. "Wash, he—," As she thrusted her finger towards Locus, she suddenly realized that he had vanished. She growled in frustration and rolled her shoulder to push Wash off. She turned to walk back to her celebrating military.   
  
"How do you like me now?" Oregon kicked the lifeless machine.   
"Hey, easy killer. It's dead." Ten laughed as he tugged Oregon back.   
"It's... over." Michigan sighed with relief.   
"No more Project Revive." Virginia said, her arm draped around Simmons neck as he allowed her to use him as a crutch to help walk.   
"We're going to have the UNSC help dismantle and destroy this thing." Carolina said as she ripped at the head of the Mecha-Freelancer. "We don't need anymore A.I's or anything crazy happening."   
"Especially since we have a wedding to think of!" Donut chirped as he helped Virginia by looping her other arm around his neck. 

The UNSC broke down the machine piece by piece and hauled it into a transport. Dr. Raini's body was placed on a stretcher and covered with a white cloth.   
"He went crazy." One of the UNSC soldiers said as he shook his head.   
"Shame." Another soldier replied.   
The Reds, Blues and Freelancers sat nearby, being tended to by the medics and talking with the Lieutenants.   
"That was smart thinking." Virginia said as she bumped her shoulder into Simmons. Simmons smiled, blushing.   
"Sister gave me the idea." Simmons said as he smiled over at her. Kai flashed a bright smile as she dropped into Tucker's lap.   
"It's a shame it was an evil robot. Freckles could use a playmate." Caboose sighed.   
"NO!" The group screamed in unison, and then everyone began to laugh nervously. 


End file.
